Elisabeth Bishop et le monde des sorciers
by Ywena
Summary: TOME I. Elisabeth Bishop a décidé très tôt de changer le monde. Et ça ne change absolument pas lorsqu'Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, fait sa première rentrée. Avec lui débarquent les ennuis, et le destin se met en marche... Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Armée de sa connaissance du futur et d'une bonne dose de ténacité, Elisa l'attend de pied ferme. (OC, SI réaliste, humour).
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis sûre que vous vous dites tous "quoi, une nouvelle fic, et ce n'est pas le tome 6 de Renouveau ?! Fumiste !". Et vous avez bien raison. Ce n'est pas le tome 6 de Renouveau. Désolée. Cet été je me suis éloignée du fandom d' _Harry Potter_ , et je n'y suis retombée qu'en décembre 2016... Et comme j'avais relus les grands classiques de _Naruto_ , comme _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ ou _Catching My Breath_ ou encore _Vapors_ (trois excellente sfics que je vous recommande d'ailleurs, si vous lisez couramment l'anglais), j'ai soudain pensé : "eh, ça fait un bout de temps que je joue avec l'idée de faire une self-insert, et si je le faisait ?".

Et du coup, je me suis attaquée à ce projet et en 15 jours, j'avais écrit 200 pages. Je ne sais pas si vous le réalisez, mais c'est sans doute mon records de vitesse, là xD Même Polydipsie, je ne l'ai pas écrit aussi vite !

Enfin bref. Cette nouvelle fic se nomme donc _Elisabeth Bishop et le monde des sorciers_ , et constitue le premier volume d'une saga. C'est une fic Self-Insert, c'est à dire que le personnage principal est plus ou moins basé sur l'auteure, notamment par le fait qu'elle a lu les bouquins de la saga avant de renaître dans l'univers de JKR. Yep, vous avez bien lu. Je me lance dans le genre des SI !

Je sais que les SI ont souvent une image assez négative pour le public, notamment parce qu'elles sont apparues dans les fanfictions comme des Mary-Sue (le cliché de base étant : l'auteur tombe dans son univers favori, se tape son personnage préféré, et sauve le monde avec ses super-pouvoirs surgis de nulle part) !

Mais pour cette fic, je me suis plus ou moins basée sur _Vapors_ et _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ , qui posent de vraies questions. A savoir : si vous ouvrez un jour les yeux dans le corps d'un bébé dans un univers de fiction dont vous connaissez l'intrigue, qu'est-ce que vous faites après la fin de votre crise de panique initiale ? Vous connaissez le futur, enfin, un futur extrêmement probable. Vous connaissez des gens qui vont mourir, d'autres qui vont vous trahir, parce que ce ne sont plus des personnages de fiction mais de vraies personnes... Alors oui, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Pour ma part, ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fics savent que j'essaierait obstinément de changer le monde, de faire réaliser à certains personnages qu'ils sont des idiots, et que je serai constamment en train de me frapper la tête contre les murs devant l'absurdité ou les injustices du monde sorcier. Alors je me suis dit que ça serai marrant à écrire et hop, voilà un personnage de créé, et une histoire qui va avec !

.

Enfin voilà. Cette fic est donc mon nouveau projet du moment. Le tome 1 est terminé et le tome 2 est en cours. Bien que j'ai basé Elisabeth sur moi-même, depuis son visage joufflu jusqu'à sa peur de parler en public, j'ai essayé de garder à l'esprit que ça serait un "moi" qui a ensuite vécu treize ans chez les sorciers, donc une _vraie_ sorcière... Et, je l'espère, un personnage un peu plus intéressant à lire pour vous !

Alors je m'arrête là, et je vous dit : enjoy ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon essai au Self-Insert !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

Vivre dans l'univers d'Harry Potter était vraiment cool, songeait-elle tandis que les premières années entraient dans la Grande Salle. Vraiment très cool.

Oh oui, elle n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre. Quitte à renaître dans un univers de fiction, elle aurait quand même pu tomber plus mal. Comme l'univers du _Trône de Fer_. Celui de _l'Assassin Royal_. Ou, comble de l'horreur ! Celui de _Naruto,_ où les personnages sans importance mourraient comme des mouches. Non, ici, elle avait droit à un univers relativement sûr, avec encore quelques années de marge avant le retour de Voldemort. Elle avait la technologie, la magie, une famille, et un nom de famille super-cool. _Bishop_. Non, pas Bishop comme l'archevêque, Bishop comme le Fou, la pièce d'échec.

En revanche son prénom était craignos. Qui, mis à part le roi d'Angleterre, nommait sa fille _Elisabeth_? Yerk.

Du coup elle se faisait appeler Elisa. Ou Lizzie. Ou Beth. Ou Ellie. Enfin, ses parents l'appelaient Ellie : les autres gens avaient une demi-douzaine de surnoms divers parmi lesquels choisir, tant qu'ils utilisaient autre chose que « Elisabeth ». Double-yerk.

Bref. L'univers d'Harry Potter, minus le héros de la saga, c'était un endroit assez… étrange. Mais paisible. Et fun. Tellement fun ! Les corvées ménagères étaient faites en deux tours de baguettes, quand elles n'étaient pas accomplies par l'elfe de maison. Les fringues étaient fun, et avaient un petit côté victorien très classe (elle avait toujours adoré le style _steampunk_ ). Et la magie ! La magie, elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Et puis il y avait Poudlard. Car oui, d'ici quelques instants, elle serait officiellement élève au château, membre d'une de ses quatre Maisons. Comme tous ses compagnons, Elisa posa un regard avide sur le Choixpeau que McGonagall allait poser sur leurs têtes.

L'année était 1989, trois ans avant le début de l'intrigue originale de la saga _Harry Potter_ : et Elisabeth Bishop, première année à Poudlard, s'apprêtait à être Répartie.

– Ancrum, Scott ! appela la sous-directrice.

Un garçon rondouillard se précipita sur le tabouret, et coiffa le Choixpeau avec maladresse tant il était crispé. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes à l'artefact rapiécé pour se décider.

– SERDAIGLE !

– Applebee, Thomasina !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Bainbridge, Tabitha !

– SERPENTARD !

Elisa respira à fond. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait une baguette toute neuve, de belles robes noires encore dépourvues d'écusson à l'emblème de sa Maison, un chat tigré acheté spécialement pour sa rentrée. Elle avait aussi les souvenirs d'une autre vie, vécue au 21ème siècle dans un monde sans magie : et elle avait surtout un souvenir très vif de ses multiples lectures des aventures du Survivant. Alors Elisa avait une idée du futur, mais surtout, elle avait un plan.

Poudlard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir : Elisa Bishop allait changer le destin !

– Bishop, Elisabeth !

Cédric Diggory et les jumeaux Weasley, rencontrés dans le train, lui lancèrent des sourires encourageants. Elisa se détacha du groupe, courant presque vers le Choixpeau dans sa hâte. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et eut juste le temps de lever un regard interrogatif sur McGonagall avant que la sous-directrice ne lui pose l'artefact rapiécé sur la tête, les rebords du chapeau lui tombant devant les yeux et obscurcissant sa vision.

– Oh, intéressant, murmura soudain une voix dans l'obscurité. Très intéressant, et très difficile… Tu as du talent, beaucoup de potentiel… Tu as de l'intelligence et de la créativité… De la bravoure en quantité, également. Et de très hautes aspirations… Oui, vraiment, très difficile…

 _Attends !_ pensa Elisa de toutes ses forces. _Est-ce que ma décision ne compte pour rien ?_

– Ta décision ? fit le Choixpeau d'un ton un peu surpris. Oui, je peux prendre cela en compte. Pourquoi, as-tu une préférence ?

 _J'en ai une. Mais si je te la dis, est-ce que tu vas écouter mes arguments et me mettre ou je veux ? Ou est-ce que tu suis plutôt ta propre opinion ?_

Après tout, le Choixpeau avait écouté Harry quand celui-ci avait demandé (ou demanderait ?) à aller à Gryffondor. Mais il n'avait pas écouté Neville quand celui-ci avait supplié pour Poufsouffle. Est-ce qu'il y avait un juste milieu ?

Il y eut un court silence. Apparemment le Choixpeau était pris au dépourvu.

– Ah, finit par murmura le vieil artefact. C'est bien la première fois que je suis obligée de faire preuve d'introspection afin de savoir ce qui guidera ma décision. Voix-tu, jeune fille, je suis davantage un miroir par lequel les enfants se Répartissent eux-mêmes qu'une véritable entité consciente.

 _Je m'en doutais un peu_ , s'amusa Elisa. _Pouvoir te doter de pouvoir de Legilimencie capable de lire au plus profond de l'être des enfants, ça serait sans dote de la magie assez noire. Tandis qu'un miroir qui reflètent aux gens leur subconscient… C'est sans doute difficile, mais possible._

– En effet, fit le Choixpeau avec surprise. Tes suppositions quant à ma création sont étonnamment exactes.

 _J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à un tas de choses_ , répondit négligemment Elisa. _Toi, la Chambre des Secrets, le racisme des Sang-Purs, les parallèles entre la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et celle d'Hitler, ce que sont les Horcruxes, à quel point Dumbledore est moralement tordu. Euh, juste par curiosité, tu ne peux dire à personne ce que tu vois dans ma tête, non ?_

– Non, s'amusa le Choixpeau. Chaque Répartition reste entre moi et celui sur la tête de qui je suis placé. Même le directeur ne peut violer cette règle. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu tard pour t'en préoccuper ?

 _Tu es probablement la seule personne… chose… être ? La seule entité à laquelle je peux dire ça. Alors voilà : je connais le futur. Enfin, je connais un futur. Ça me donne une certaine avance sur le reste des gens._

– Hum. Et tu penses que ça devrait être pris en compte pour le choix de ta Maison ?

Elisa marqua un temps de surprise, et le Choixpeau reprit gentiment, bien que d'un ton teinté de reproches :

– Je ne suis qu'un Choixpeau, jeune fille. Je te reflète ce qui est en toi pour t'offrir le chemin qui te conviendra le mieux à Poudlard. Je te permets de choisir ta Maison, mais je ne peux rien te donner de plus. Si tu cherches une oreille attentive ou des conseils, tu devras les trouver parmi les tiens.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de sa connaissance du futur, et elle n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Pouvoir s'épancher auprès du Choixpeau l'aurait un peu soulagé.

 _Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me parler des élèves dont tu as lu l'esprit ?_ tenta-t-elle malgré tout. _Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy ?_

– Chaque Répartition reste entre moi et celui sur la tête de qui je suis placé, répéta le Choixpeau. Je ne peux pas plus te parler d'eux que je ne pourrais parler de toi. Même si j'admets que tu es l'une des élèves qui m'a le plus surprise de toute mon existence. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui veulent faire la causette à un chapeau rapiécé tel que moi.

 _Oh, vous avez toujours du style_ , l'assura aimablement Elisa.

Le Choixpeau gloussa, sentant probablement qu'elle ne faisait qu'être polie. Ce n'était pas avec ses pans de tissus raccommodés et ses bords effilochés qu'il allait gagner un défilé de mode, c'était sûr.

– Mais reprenons ! déclara le vieil artefact. Où serais-tu le mieux placée ?

 _Je ne sais pas_ , avoua Elisa. _Mais je sais que je veux aller à Poufsouffle_

Aussitôt, le Choixpeau se récria avec indignation :

– Poufsouffle ! C'est bien le dernier choix que j'avais en tête pour toi ! Tu as du talent et de la loyauté, oui, et une bonne éthique de travail… Mais tu te concentre davantage sur les choses qui te t'intéressent vraiment. Tu as une détermination qui brûle haut et clair, et une passion qui te mènera loin. Hum, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, vraiment… Oui, Serpentard…

 _Quoi ?_ protesta Elisa. _Alors, déjà, pas question d'aller à Serpentard et encore moins à Gryffondor._ _Et Serdaigle alors ? Je ne suis pas assez maligne pour Serdaigle ?_

– Oh, mais si, la rassura le Choixpeau. Tu as un esprit affuté. Une belle logique, également, quoique tu n'aies pas un raisonnement très mathématique. Pas très fan des nombres et des calculs, hum ? Rien de plus normal, je t'assure. Voyons voir… Oh ! Tu as aussi de l'imagination, beaucoup de créativité… Même si je soupçonne que ces deux qualités soient très largement influencées par tes souvenirs d'une vie passée. Ou par tes connaissances du futur, au choix.

Elisa se renfrogna. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas tort. Elle avait des esquisses d'inventions, des schémas de prototypes magiques rangés dans sa valise… Mais presque tous ces projets avaient été inspirés par son autre vie. Ainsi, les plumes rechargeables qu'elle avait décidé de fabriquer dès que possible lui avaient été inspirés par les stylo-plume Moldus (et parce qu'elle avait horreur de devoir retremper sa plume dans l'encrier toutes les deux secondes).

– Mais Serdaigle ne s'intéresse pas seulement à l'intelligence, poursuivit le Choixpeau. Toute cette inspiration, ce talent, cette imagination… Pour toi, il s'agit que de moyens pour poursuivre un résultat, et non d'une fin en soi. Tu accordes une plus grande valeur au savoir obtenu pour accomplir un but qu'à la connaissance poursuivie pour elle-même.

La jeune sorcière digéra cela en silence. Le Choixpeau avait raison. Elle lisait beaucoup et adorait apprendre et découvrir, mais… Pour elle, la connaissance était un outil. Ce n'était pas un chemin à arpenter, une vocation. Juste… Un accessoire, une aide pour parvenir à ses objectifs.

 _Je comprends_ , soupira-t-elle mentalement. _Au final, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. J'ai toujours le nez dans un livre et des tas d'idées qui peuvent paraître très farfelues. Je ne me serais pas beaucoup démarquée chez les Serdaigle._

– Et tu rêves de te démarquer ? releva le Choixpeau. Oui, je peux le voir. Pas une soif de reconnaissance, exactement, mais… L'envie de faire quelque chose, et d'être reconnue pour ton succès.

 _Je veux changer le monde_ , fit Elisa avec détermination. _Je sais quel futur attend ce monde si je reste les bras croisés. Et, d'accord, il n'est pas mauvais. Mais il pourrait être meilleur. Et je vais le rendre meilleur._

– Et si tu le rends pire ? demanda judicieusement le Choixpeau.

Elisa marqua un temps de silence. C'était une question qui l'avait beaucoup tourmenté, quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle échafaudait ses premiers plans pour bouleverser l'intrigue canon. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une réponse toute prête.

 _Pire ?_ renifla-t-elle avec dédain. _Ce monde est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Tout ce que je ferai sera pour le rendre meilleur, mais si j'échoue… Si j'échoue et que le monde brûle, alors je reconstruirais quelque chose de meilleur sur ses cendres. Et si je meurs en faisant ça, eh bien ! J'aurais tellement diffusé mes idées que j'espère bien que quelqu'un reprendra le flambeau après moi._

– Quels mots arrogants ! fit le Choixpeau avec une touche d'admiration. Décidément, tu es un cas bien difficile. Le courage avec lequel tu aborde cette tâche… Et cette détermination impitoyable… J'ai rarement vu un enfant de ton âge avec d'aussi hautes aspirations. Oui, le choix est difficile, mais je pense… Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois à…

 _NON !_

Le Choixpeau, qui allait ouvrir la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche, se renfrogna d'un air mécontent.

– Je t'assure que Serpentard t'aiderai singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur. A moins que tu veuilles Gryffondor, en vrai révolutionnaire ? C'est un second choix acceptable.

 _Les sorciers ont des révolutionnaires ?_ sourcilla Elisa. _Ils vivent encore au Moyen-âge ! Quoique, une révolution n'est qu'un renversement de système. Le Secret Magique, l'établissement d'un Ministère, l'alliance avec les gobelins… J'imagine que ça peut compter comme des révolutions._

Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir le Choixpeau hausser un sourcil incrédule devant ses divagations mentales. Elle se reprit, serrant la mâchoire avec détermination.

 _Je ne veux pas de Serpentard, et je ne veux pas de Gryffondor. Je veux aller à Poufsouffle._

– Vraiment ?! protesta le Choixpeau. Tu n'en as pas l'étoffe !

 _Comment ça ?_ s'indigna la fillette. _Je ne suis pas assez travailleuse ? Pas assez loyale ? Pas assez gentille peut-être ?_

– La gentillesse n'a rien à voir avec la Maison de Poufsouffle, renifla le Choixpeau avec dérision. Autant Serdaigle forme des conseillers et des érudits, Gryffondor forme des guerriers et des explorateurs, et Serpentard forme des espions ou des visionnaires… Poufsouffle est la Maison des soigneurs, des gardiens, des protecteurs, des sages. Poufsouffle forme ceux qui restent monter la garde quand chacun part sur son chemin, que ce soit pour changer le monde existant ou en découvrir un nouveau. Poufsouffle est la Maison de la stabilité, de la solidité. Tu rêves d'entraîner la communauté sorcière sur un autre chemin, d'ébranler les fondations de l'univers. Est-ce que tu penses que la stabilité est faite pour toi ?

Elisa hésita. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. La stabilité, la solidité… Oui, elle aimait avoir ses petits repères, comme tout le monde. Mais au final, ce qui la motivait c'était de contribuer à quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose qui allait changer le monde.

 _Tu devrais dire ça dans ta chanson_ , pointa-t-elle distraitement. _C'est la manière la plus positive dont j'ai entendu la Maison de Poufsouffle être décrite. Et sans doute la plus réaliste. Tu sais que dans le train, un type m'a dit que Poufsouffle n'existe que pour prendre les rebuts des autres Maisons ? Un vrai crétin. Raciste, en plus._

Il s'était moqué d'elle parce qu'elle était de sang mêlé, avec une mère sorcière et un père Moldu. Cassius Warrington, qu'il s'appelait. Un futur Serpentard, si elle ne se trompait pas. Pouah ! C'était les gens comme lui qui donnaient une mauvaise réputation à la Maison des verts et argents.

– Pure stupidité, renifla le Choixpeau. Poufsouffle accepte les élèves loyaux et travailleurs, mais elle est aussi la Maison de l'équité. Elle accepte aussi ceux qui ne se reconnaissent ni à Serpentard, ni à Gryffondor, ni à Serdaigle. Helga disait que l'important n'était pas qu'ils adhèrent aux principes de l'un ou de l'autre des Fondateurs, mais qu'ils soient prêts à travailler dur quel que soit leurs origines, leur famille ou leur talent.

Vu que Rowena Serdaigle avait élevé une fille qui lui avait ensuite volée son diadème magique, que Salazar Serpentard avait caché un Basilic à la cave, et que Godric Gryffondor avait été (avant de fonder l'école) un chevalier errant et qu'au Moyen-âge ce n'était donc ni plus ni moins qu'un tueur à gage… Helga Poufsouffle semblait avoir été la plus rationnelle du lot.

Puis Elisa secoua la tête, parce qu'elle s'éloignait quand même du sujet, et insista à nouveau :

 _Je veux aller à Poufsouffle. Est-ce que je n'en ai pas les qualités ?_

– Si, concéda le Choixpeau de mauvaise grâce. Tu es loyale, protectrice. Tu n'as pas peur de travailler. Tu as un esprit ouvert et déteste la discrimination, c'est un bonus. Et du talent, en plus… Oui, tu as un certain talent en magie…

 _Poufsouffle est la Maison du talent ?_ s'ébahit Elisa. _Ce n'est pas Serpentard ?_

– Bien sûr que non, lâcha le Choixpeau avec dérision. C'est justement parce qu'elle est la Maison du talent brut que Poufsouffle n'a pas besoin d'enseigner à ses élèves à tricher ou à se couvrir de gloire en cherchant le danger.

… _Oh. Ça a du sens._

– Evidemment, se rengorgea le Choixpeau. Et tu as ces qualités, oui… Mais ton ambition est si prononcée ! Ta détermination ! Ton intelligence ! Et ton courage, ton sens de la justice ! Serpentard te conviendrait si bien !

Elisa grinça des dents puis, soudain, changea de tactique :

 _Pourquoi ?_

– Comment ça pourquoi ? répéta le Choixpeau désarçonné.

 _Pourquoi je serais mieux à Serpentard ? Ou même à Gryffondor, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ces Maisons respectives vont m'apporter ? Explique-moi ton point de vue. Essaie de me convaincre de les choisir._

Il y eut un court silence interloqué. Puis le Choixpeau émit une sorte de petit gloussement :

– Oh, vraiment, tu es sans nul doute l'élève la plus surprenante que j'ai eu à Répartir. Très bien, allons-y. Serpentard te permettrait de cultiver ton ambition. Tu y affuterais son intelligence, tu t'y ferais des amis qui te soutiendraient sur le chemin de la grandeur. Tu y apprendrais à être plus rusée que tu ne l'es déjà. Je sens aussi que tu es quelqu'un qui veut sans cesser devenir meilleure, qui craint l'échec… A Serpentard, ce sentiment sera partagé par tes camarades, aussi. Et finalement. Tu as de grandes ambitions, jeune fille. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se lève un jour et décide de changer le destin. Les Serpentard comprendraient ces ambitions, ta soif de succès et de reconnaissance…

Elisa hocha la tête en faisant la moue, puis demanda :

 _Et Gryffondor ?_

– Tu te plairais aussi beaucoup à Gryffondor, répondit aussitôt le Choixpeau. Ton sens de la justice y serait admiré. Ta bravoure, également. Et la flamme qui brûle en toi… Oh, ils appelleraient ça de la _passion_ , et non de _l'ambition_ : mais tu serais admirée pour cela du pareil au même. Peut-être pas comprise, pas totalement, mais suivie et soutenue, protégée, admirée. Tu y aurais des amis loyaux, des gens que tes idées de révolution vont enthousiasmer.

Elisa fronça le nez :

 _Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment la révolution, la façon dont tu présentes ça. Ok, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques têtes brûlées dans mon camp quand la bagarre va exploser, mais… Si possible, j'aimerai que le changement que j'apporte soit non-violent. Paisible._

– Plutôt Serpentard dans ce cas, musa le Choixpeau. Oui, c'était mon premier choix aussi…

 _Pas si vite ! Tu as fait ton argumentaire, tu as exposé ton opinion et ta défense. A mon tour. Et tu dois m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de décider._

Le chapeau enchanté eut l'air plus ou moins ahuri, puis lui céda la parole avec un certain amusement. Elisa prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler ses idées, puis elle se lança.

C'était le moment de jouer cartes sur table.

 _Choisir une Maison c'est choisir une façon de mûrir et de se développer_ , commença-t-elle avec fermeté. _C'est pour ça que face à la même situation de danger ou d'hostilité, les Serpentard apprennent à négocier et menacer, et les Gryffondor préfèrent attaquer. Et c'est ça que je veux éviter. J'ai déjà… J'ai déjà beaucoup plus mûri que mes camarades. Je suis plus mature, plus adulte, et j'ai déjà en moi la « fibre Serpentard » et la « fibre Gryffondor ». Je n'ai pas besoin de cultiver ces aspects de moi-même. Et surtout, je n'en veux pas._

Oh, d'accord, elle voulait un petit peu appartenir à une Maison reconnue. Et c'était les deux Maisons les plus glorieuses de Poudlard. Mais que lui rapporterait la gloire, si elle grandissait selon leur moule et que cela déformait ses ambitions ?

 _Je ne veux pas grandir à Gryffondor_ , continua-t-elle avec fermeté. _Je ne veux pas grandir dans une Maison qui récompense l'héroïsme mais n'accorde que peu de valeur à la sécurité des enfants, je ne veux pas grandir avec des gens qui me trouveront_ irrationnelle _pour penser qu'ils peuvent avoir tort ! Je ne veux pas grandir à Gryffondor, où le seul moyen d'être admiré c'est de chercher l'embrouille avec les Serpentard. Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor, parce que c'est une Maison où il est trop facile de décider qu'on a raison et que ça justifie la violence ou les abus. Ils voient le monde en noir et blanc, en Bien et en Mal. Soit tu es avec eux soit tu es contre eux, et je sais qu'il y a des choses sur lesquels on sera en désaccord. Par exemple… Ils considèrent que Dumbledore est le Père Noël, alors qu'il a un sens moral plus que douteux !_

Et puis, si elle allait à Gryffondor, les stars de sa promotion seraient toujours les jumeaux Weasley. Dur de se faire un nom ou même de préparer ses projets, avec ces deux-là toujours dans les parages.

 _Et je ne veux pas grandir à Serpentard_ , reprit-elle avec fougue. _Je ne veux pas grandir avec des puristes et des racistes qui me rabaisseront chaque jour de ma vie parce que mon père est un Moldu. Je ne veux pas grandir dans une Maison où les coups bas sont monnaie courante, une Maison où il faut toujours faire des compromis. Ok, je sais faire des compromis, mais où est-ce que je tracerais la ligne ? Si j'aide un futur Mangemort à faire ses devoirs en échange d'un bouquin rare qu'il a chez lui, est-ce que j'accepterais aussi de fermer les yeux sur la magie noire qu'il exerce, juste pour avoir la paix dans mon dortoir ? Non ! Tu as dit que j'avais un fort sens de la justice. C'est le genre de chose que je ne veux pas perdre. Je ne veux pas que ce sens de la justice se transforme en méchanceté, comme ça risquerait d'arriver à Gryffondor : mais je ne veux pas non plus le perdre ou l'ignorer. Et c'est ce qui arrivera si je vais à Serpentard !_

Elle reprit mentalement son souffle. Le Choixpeau était muet. De stupeur, sans doute. On ne devait sans doute pas souvent l'engueuler avec autant de véhémence. Plus doucement, Elisa reprit :

 _Je ne veux pas grandir en cultivant mon courage ou mon ambition. J'en ai déjà bien assez. Je suis déjà une force du chaos, c'est la stabilité qui me manque._

Le Choixpeau frémit sur sa tête, et elle retint un sourire. Elle retournait ses paroles contre lui.

 _Tu as sans doute raison, je suis probablement une Serpentard_ , concéda-t-elle. _Une Serpentard avec des tendances Gryffondoresque. Mais si je vais dans l'une ou l'autre de ces Maisons, je ne sais pas si je deviendrai quelqu'un de_ bien _. Je serai forcée de choisir un camp, de me mêler au combat. La Maison rivale se méfiera de moi. Alors je veux aller à Poufsouffle, parce que je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je pourrai être amie avec qui je veux. Je veux aller à Poufsouffle, parce qu'une guerre se prépare et que je veux profiter de ma scolarité dans une Maison qui me laissera grandir sans attendre de moi que je devienne un soldat. Je veux aller à Poufsouffle, parce que je veux une salle commune près des cuisines et des amis loyaux qui me feront rire et avec qui je serai heureuse._

Sur sa tête, le Choixpeau ne bougeait pas d'un fil. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, puis acheva son discours.

 _Je veux aller à Poufsouffle, parce que si ce sont les qualités de Poufsouffle qui me manquent… Alors je veux grandir avec elles. Je peux être une visionnaire, comme une Serpentard. Je peux être une guerrière, comme une Gryffondor. Je peux être une érudite, comme une Serdaigle. Mais je veux aussi apprendre à soigner, aider, réconforter. Je veux faire preuve de compassion et d'amour, et tendre la main à tout le monde. Et ça… Je ne pourrai l'apprendre qu'à Poufsouffle._

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux quelques instants. Elisa se tendit, le cœur battant. Elle avait tout donné à sa plaidoirie pour convaincre le Choixpeau. Ou, puisque le Choixpeau était un miroir qui permettait aux enfants de se Répartir eux-mêmes, peut-être avait-elle surtout essayé de se convaincre elle-même… Et il était possible que ça ne marche pas. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'un serpent. Et si le Choixpeau la plaçait là, malgré tout ?

Puis le Choixpeau éclata de rire. Un rire rauque et sonore, qui retentit si soudainement dans la tête d'Elisa qu'elle sursauta au point de presque tomber de son tabouret.

– D'accord, jeune fille ! rit le Choixpeau. Qu'il ne soit pas dit que la Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle a refusé quelqu'un prêt à travailler dur pour intégrer ses valeurs. Tu as de l'ambition, du courage, de l'imagination… Mais ta détermination m'a touché. Jamais je n'ai entendu une plaidoirie si passionnée. Alors, pour toi, ça sera…

Elisa retint son souffle.

– … POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le Choixpeau.

Elisa poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, tandis que McGonagall retirait le Choixpeau de sa tête. La table des jaunes et noirs applaudissait à tout rompre. Elisa les rejoignit, les genoux tremblotant mais souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle avait convaincu le Choixpeau. Elle n'aurait pas à se mêler aux conflits entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le premier écueil de sa vie à Poudlard venait d'être évité !

– Ça avait l'air d'être une décision difficile, lança le garçon à côté duquel Elisa finit par s'asseoir. Tu es resté six minutes quarante-deux là-dessous. C'est presque un record.

Elisa émit un rire un peu tremblant juste au moment où « Buttermere, Trisha ! » était envoyée elle aussi à Poufsouffle. Pratiquement sept minutes ? Le reste des élèves avait sans doute trouvé le temps long. Pour elle, c'était passé presque trop vite.

Mais elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, pensa-t-elle en laissant son regard errer sur le reste de la Grande Salle. Les gens tendaient vraiment à trop sous-estimer les Poufsouffle. Ils pensaient que c'était les rebuts, ceux qu'aucune Maison ne voulait prendre… Mais ils avaient tort.

C'était une histoire de choix. La baguette choisit le sorcier mais le sorcier choisit sa Maison. Quand le Choixpeau est posé sur votre tête, il ne vous interdit aucun chemin, il les offre à vous.

Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle pouvaient bien lever le nez et les traiter de rebuts tant qu'ils voulaient, Elisa connaissait la vérité. Les Poufsouffle étaient ceux qui avaient rejetés l'offre du Choixpeau d'aller ailleurs.

– J'aurais sans doute fait une excellente Serpentard, murmura-t-elle.

– Hum ? fit sa voisine en tourna la tête vers elle. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

– Non, rien.

Et Elisa leva les yeux vers le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était à Poudlard. Elle était même dans la Maison de son choix.

L'aventure pouvait commencer.

.

* * *

.

Ceci était une petite mise en bouche ! Le premier chapitre est aussi publié. Si ça vous plait, n'hésitez donc pas à poursuivre la fic ! =D


	2. Le Survivant, le Magister et le destin

Et voici le premier chapitre promis ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le dialogue d'Elisa avec le Choixpeau. J'hésite beaucoup à les re-faire parler, ces deux-là. Il faut dire qu'Elisa n'a pas grand monde à qui révéler qu'elle vient du futur...

Enfin bref. Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le Survivant, le Magister et le destin montent dans un train…**

 **.**

Elisabeth Bishop était, dans l'ensemble… Vraiment très satisfaite de sa vie.

Et ce n'était pas de la vantardise. Elle était fière de l'endroit où elle était arrivée. Bon, d'accord, l'endroit en question n'était que sa troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. L'année scolaire n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore commencé, car Elisa se frayait un chemin entre les Moldus à la gare Kings' Cross en maugréant contre la foule. Pour une fois, ses parents n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner. Oh, ça ne la dérangeait pas et elle était très autonome : mais c'était plus dur de se frayer un passage dans la cohue quand on n'était pas accompagné par deux adultes !

Bref. Elisa était contente de sa vie. La magie, les cours (surtout les Sortilèges !), le château enchanté, les objets magiques, le confort de sa salle commune, et ses amis ! Car Elisa avait des amis. Un nombre plutôt important, à son grand étonnement.

Elle avait eu raison d'insister pour aller à Poufsouffle. Ça lui avait permis de sympathiser avec des Poufsouffle, bien sûr (ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des Poufsouffle), mais aussi des membres d'autres Maisons. Ainsi, elle était en très bons termes avec les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient des Gryffondor, mais aussi avec quelques Serdaigle, et plusieurs Serpentard. L'une de ses meilleures amies était d'ailleurs membre de la Maison vert et argent.

Sa Maison était géniale. Poudlard était géniale, même si les cours de Métamorphose étaient difficiles, que ceux d'Histoire étaient mortellement ennuyeux, et que Rogue lui foutait les jetons. Ses amis étaient drôles, et sympa, et ils étaient toujours de son côté même si Elisa était l'une des personnes les plus bizarres de sa Maison (sa tendance à tout savoir l'avait fait surnommer « _Magister_ » par quelques élèves). La magie était encore plus fantastique qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle avait une baguette et pouvait lancer des sorts complexes. Avant sa rentrée, elle utilisait sa magie de manière assez brute, par exemple pour attirer un livre dans sa main lorsque celui-ci était sur une étagère trop haute. Mais à présent, elle pouvait enchanter des objets pour faire du bruit ! Pour changer de couleur ! Elle pouvait participer à des duels (strictement amicaux bien sûr) ! Bref, c'était vraiment le pied.

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir faire une croix sur cette sérénité. Quel monde injuste.

Eh oui ! Car aujourd'hui, 1er septembre 1991, était l'un de ses derniers jours de paix avant que l'Élu ne débarque dans son école. Et même si Elisa, à sa mesure, avait fait de son mieux pour changer les choses… C'était avec l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers que tout commençait vraiment.

Elisa avait décidé très tôt de changer le monde. En fait, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait débarqué dans la saga de JK Rowling (l'elfe de maison qui changeait ses couches avait été un indice majeur), Elisa avait hésité entre se barrer en Andalousie ou bien risquer de changer le canon de l'histoire. Finalement, après quelques mois de crises existentielles qui avaient fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était un bébé très sage, c'était cette dernière option qui l'avait emporté.

Elle était incapable d'être assez égoïste pour abandonner tout le monde et se faire la malle en Europe. Sa mère, son père, ses voisins, n'importe quel idiot qui se ferait tuer et dont elle aurait pu changer le destin… Elle s'en voudrait trop de partir si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose.

Et puis, partir, c'était flippant. Elisa était du type grégaire. Elle aimait avoir ses petites habitudes, et fuguer pour se refaire une vie dans un pays sans mage noir, ça avait l'air d'être vachement de boulot.

Bref. Du coup, Elisabeth Bishop s'était fondue dans le moule avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Une réputation d'excentrique lui avait toujours collé à la peau. Eh, elle était morte à l'époque de l'iPhone 7, on ne pouvait pas la blâmer si elle avait du mal à grandir dans une époque où l'URSS existait toujours. Et accéder aux informations était dur, dans cette époque sans Internet. Tellement dur !

Et puis il y avait eu _l'école_ , chez les Moldus. Son père avait insisté pour qu'elle s'y inscrive pour y rencontrer des enfants de son âge, mais Elisa s'y était ennuyée à mourir. Le seul point positif de cette torture avait été qu'assurer son autorité sur des mouflets de six ans était super-facile, et qu'elle avait toujours été pratiquement adulée par tous ses camarades. Donner des ordres farfelus à une bande de mioches, c'était un vrai bonheur.

Donc Elisa s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle était allée à Poudlard, avait établi son autorité sur les plus petits qu'elle, avait sympathisé avec des membres des autres Maisons, et avait (entre autres) répandu la culture Moldue au château en faisant circuler la saga de Tolkien parmi ses connaissances. Ce petit trafic avait donné naissance à au moins cinq autres petits clubs secrets, montés par des élèves qui voulaient partager leurs éléments favoris de la culture Moldue.

Bon, Elisa aurait très bien pu vivre sans l'existence d'un club de foot organisé par les Gryffondor, mais elle devait admettre que le club d'Histoire comparée Moldue et magique créé par les Serdaigle était plutôt cool. Et elle était sûre que ce genre de chose n'avait pas existé dans l'intrigue canon, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle faisait bouger les choses !

… A moins que ces clubs aient déjà existé dans la saga canon, mais que le narrateur n'ait jamais rien remarqué ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Harry Potter ne brillait pas par ses qualités d'observateur…

Bref, Elisa aimait bien cette existence. Elle avait des parents farfelus mais qui l'aimaient, des amis sympa et fun, elle avait déjà marqué Poudlard de son empreinte, elle avait un chat, elle avait des tas de bouquins, elle avait une veste d'aviateur au col fourré et une garde-robe digne d'une aventurière steampunk, et elle trouvait sa vie _cool_.

Alors elle avançait vers le Poudlard Express (et son destin !) avec la plus grande confiance. Honnêtement, Elisa se serait attendue à être beaucoup plus paniquée, mais elle avait eu treize ans pour s'y préparer. Elle était relax.

En revanche, c'était Quirrell qui l'inquiétait. Il n'allait sans doute pas être dangereux pour elle, mais eh, c'était quand même le Mal Suprême caché sous un turban. Valait mieux se méfier.

– Excusez-moi, entendit-elle à sa droite. Je cherche le train à destination de Poudlard …

– Tiens, quand on parle du loup, murmura-t-elle.

Non, ça n'était pas Quirrell. En revanche, c'était sans aucun doute Harry Potter. Cheveux noirs, vêtements de clochard, et une chouette blanche dans une cage perchée au sommet de sa pile de bagages ? Aucun doute possible.

Elisa carra les épaules. Il était temps de briller ! Pas question de pétocher maintenant. Et puis, parler avec quelqu'un qui faisait une tête de moins qu'elle pouvait difficilement être qualifié de tâche insurmontable. Au contraire, elle avait toujours adoré impressionner les plus petits qu'elle !

Donc elle dévia de sa route, et choppa le Survivant par l'épaule avec un large sourire :

– Hey, j'ai trouvé le bon quai, tu viens ?

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, poussant son chariot devant elle en direction du quai numéro 9. Derrière elle, elle entendit Harry Potter se précipiter à sa suite comme s'il avait peur d'être abandonné, son chariot cahotant sur les irrégularités du sol dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Un seconde, Elisa déplora son lamentable manque de prudence. On ne suit pas les étrangers sous prétexte qu'ils ont trouvé le bon train, enfin.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle-même poussait un chariot dont les bagages étaient surmontés par son chapeau et sa cape, qu'elle avait étalés sur le panier de son chat pour l'isoler du boucan de la gare. C'était quand même un indice assez flagrant quant à son appartenance à la communauté sorcière.

Oups ?

Elle roula des yeux à sa propre stupidité. Bon, au moins ça lui permettrait de rencontrer l'Élu face à face. Elle tourna derrière un pilier pour être hors de vue du contrôleur, puis attendit que le Survivant la rattrape. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de faire cogner leurs chariots, et leva sur elle un regard effaré.

Il était vraiment jeune. Elisa en fut prise au dépourvu. Il était jeune, et _petit_ , et _maigre_. L'effet était encore plus aggravé par la façon dont il nageait dans ses vêtements trop grands.

D'ailleurs… Ce n'était pas vraiment ses vêtements, non ? C'était ceux de son cousin. Est-ce que Harry Potter n'avait pas été abusé de manière épouvantable par sa famille Moldue ? Les livres ne s'attardaient guère dessus, mais les Dursley l'avaient fait vivre dans un _placard_. Ils ne lui avaient jamais offerts de cadeaux ni même de vêtements, avaient laissé Dudley le battre, et l'avaient affamé quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

Ça lui fit comme une douche froide. Jusqu'ici, elle avait complètement oublié. Harry Potter n'avait été qu'un personnage fictif, pas un enfant aux grands yeux verts qui se tenait à un mètre d'elle.

Très bien, nouveau plan.

Elle tendit brusquement la main au gamin pétrifié :

– Salut ! Je suis Elisa Bishop, troisième année. Tu peux m'appeler Tess, Lisa, Betty, comme tu veux, tant que tu ne m'appelles pas Elisabeth.

Il lui serra la main avec hésitation :

– Je… Harry Potter.

Il avait l'air un peu perdu, et elle se demanda de quoi elle avait l'air, pour lui. Une gamine de treize ans qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'intimidant, mis à part son assurance. Elle était assez grande pour son âge, et avait le teint perpétuellement hâlé comme si elle revenait de vacances. Mis à part ça, rien d'exceptionnel. Des yeux marrons, des cheveux châtain et bouclés, un visage quelconque aux joues rondes, et un corps svelte complètement masqué par la veste d'aviateur qu'elle portait en guise de manteau.

Elle adorait cette veste d'aviateur. Peu importait qu'elle soit beaucoup trop grande, elle ne s'en séparerait jamais.

– Première année à Poudlard ? fit Elisa pour relancer la conversation.

– Oui, je… Comment tu le sais ?

– Les Moldus ne savent pas où est le train, sourit Elisa. Ça ne sert à rien de leur demander. Tu es venu tout seul ?

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, embarrassé :

– Oui, et Hagrid ne m'a pas dit comment trouver le train…

– Hagrid ? répéta Elisa.

À Poudlard, Elisa n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion de croiser le demi-géant, mais elle savait quand même que c'était un simplet. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait envoyé chercher Potter, c'était un mystère. Sa théorie la plus substantielle était qu'Hagrid allait chanter les louanges du directeur à Harry, et lui dire que Gryffondor était la meilleure Maison. Un autre enseignant aurait au moins _prétendu_ être impartial.

D'autant plus que McGonagall aurait sans doute immédiatement tué les Dursley en voyant comment ils traitaient leur neveu. Hagrid était un peu simplet et vivait dans une cabane : il n'avait sans doute rien relevé d'anormal.

– C'est un truc que tu devras me raconter plus tard, finit-elle par dire. Bon, fais comme moi. Le passage vers le quai est caché derrière ce mur. Tu vois des pierres, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Si tu t'appuis dessus, tu passes à travers et tu te retrouves sur le quai 9 ¾.

Harry hocha la tête, hésitant, puis lui obéit. Avec un glapissement de surprise, il passa à travers le pilier et disparu. Elisa s'accorda un sourire (elle aussi, elle avait été sacrément surprise la première fois) puis le suivit.

Le Survivant était bouche bée sur le quai, les yeux rivés sur le Poudlard Express et la locomotive rouge qui fumait. Il avait l'air complètement ébloui. Elisa gloussa, et lui tapota sur l'épaule :

– Impressionnant, hein ? C'est toujours comme ça la première fois. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher de trouver un compartiment avant d'être vu.

Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui, soudain inquiet :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Relax, souffla la jeune sorcière. Je veux juste dire que tu es connu. Tu as explosé un mage noir après tout, tu es une sorte de célébrité. Si c'était moi qui était célèbre et que c'était ma rentrée, je n'aurais pas trop envie de me faire sauter dessus par un attroupement de fans surexcités.

Le garçon déglutit, et Elisa se força à lui donner un coup de coude amical avant de l'entraîner avec elle vers le train. Elle n'était pas une personne très tactile, mais Harry semblait en avoir besoin.

– Allez, viens, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui a embarqué, on doit pouvoir trouver des places à l'avant du train.

Étant donné qu'elle était la seule personne qui lui était vaguement familière ici, Harry se précipita à sa suite.

Ils étaient tous les deux largement en avance, et la plupart des élèves n'avait pas encore embarqué. Du coup, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se trouver un compartiment vide. Harry n'avait qu'une seule malle à hisser dans son porte-bagage, mais Elisa possédait un coffre ornementé pour ses affaires classiques, une valise démodée marquée de l'emblème de la compagnie aérienne de son père, ainsi que le panier d'osier contenant son chat.

– Il s'appelle Dracarys, présenta fièrement la jeune sorcière en désignant le félin.

Personne ne saisirait la référence au _Trône de Fer_ (quand est-ce que cette saga avait été écrite déjà ?), mais le nom imposait quand même le respect.

– Joli, apprécia Harry avec un sourire timide. Ma chouette s'appelle Hedwige.

– Elle est superbe, le complimenta Elisa. J'ai failli prendre une chouette, aussi, mais je préfère avoir un animal auquel je puisse faire des câlins.

Harry gloussa, et posa la cage d'Hedwige en hauteur, bien calée dans le filet porte-bagage. Elisa se cala confortablement sur sa banquette et sourit avec excitation, soudain un peu nerveuse. Le petit garçon assis en face d'elle était Harry Potter ! Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à le réaliser.

– Alors ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu sais déjà dans quelle Maison tu vas être ? Et quelle matière va être ta préférée ?

Harry se tortilla sur son siège avec appréhension.

– Euh, non ? Je n'ai jamais fait de magie avant… J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier il y a juste quelques jours.

Ouais. Grâce à Hagrid. Pauvre gosse.

– Dur, compatit Elisa. J'imagine que tu as grandi avec des Moldus, alors ? Ça peut être un choc. Quand ma mère a dit à mon père qu'elle était une sorcière, il paraît qu'il s'est étranglé tellement fort que tout son café lui est ressorti par le nez.

Harry rigola, et se détendit. Elisa aussi, et elle se permit même de sourire. Discuter avec les petits premières années n'était pas difficile, mais parfois elle avait une tendance malheureuse à les faire fuir…

– Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris que ça, cela dit, continua-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Ma mère est assez farfelue, et au départ il la prenait sans doute pour une sorte de hippie, mais il devait définitivement se douter de quelque chose avec l'elfe.

– Un elfe ?! s'étrangla Harry.

– Oh, ouais, un elfe de maison. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

Évidemment que non, se souvint-elle alors qu'il secouait la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis expliqua :

– Ils ressemblent un peu à des gobelins, mais ne dit jamais ça à un gobelin. Les elfes de Maison sont des créatures liées par un pacte magique à une famille sorcière. Ils la servent, souvent en faisant des corvées ménagères, et en échange de ça la magie de leur maître alimente la leur.

– Des genres de… serviteurs ? hésita Harry.

– Euh non, grimaça Elisa. D'un point de vue Moldu, ça ressemble à de l'esclavage, parce que les elfes ne sont pas payés et n'ont pas de congé. D'un point de vue sorcier, c'est plus une relation… Parasite, je suppose ? Les sorciers peuvent vivre sans elfe, mais un elfe sans maître ne fait que survivre. Souvent, il dépérit et tombe malade, parce que sa force vitale faiblit.

Ce qui avait été une découverte assez fascinante pour Elisa. Du coup, comment Dobby avait fait pour survivre après sa libération ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il avait fini par se faire employer à Poudlard ?

– Enfin, bref, reprit-elle. Ma mère a hérité un elfe d'une de ses tantes, et donc Chappy gère la maison. Il est très gentil en temps normal… Mais il se méfie pas mal des étrangers. Surtout des Moldus. Et quand il se méfie de quelqu'un, il le surveille constamment.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, et Elisa gloussa :

– Oui, c'est exactement ce que tu penses. Je suis sûr que mon père a dû l'entr'apercevoir une ou deux fois en train de rôder à la maison avant que ma mère et lui se fiancent et qu'elle lui révèle qu'elle était une sorcière. Je ne sais pas s'il a été soulagé d'apprendre que l'elfe qui le suivait était un simple serviteur, ou s'il a été horrifié d'apprendre qu'il était réel et qu'il l'avait pris en chasse pendant des mois !

Harry cligna des yeux, puis sourit largement :

– Il a quand même dû être sacrément surpris. Je l'étais, moi.

Elisa rigola, amusée. C'était une question qu'elle se posait assez souvent : qu'est-ce ça faisait, de découvrir que la magie était réelle ? Son père était un homme qui n'hésitait pas à rêver et à faire preuve d'imagination, mais tout de même, il était réaliste. Il avait dû tomber des nues.

Son père, Michael Bishop, était un Moldu. Il était né d'une mère d'origine espagnole, d'un père Londonien, et lui-même parlait six langues différentes. Il était pilote de ligne, faisant voler des avions transportant des centaines de passagers aux quatre coins du globe. Bel homme, grand et large d'épaule, le teint hâlé, c'était un romantique et un aventurier, qui parcourait le monde mais qui revenait pour chaque date importante, et qui couvrait toujours sa femme et sa fille de cadeaux. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, et il ne restait jamais plus d'une semaine à la maison : mais il aimait sa famille, de ça Elisa ne doutait pas.

Sa mère, Isabelle Bishop, née Bletchey, était une sorcière de Sang-Pure, une ancienne Serdaigle, et la personne la plus fantasque qu'Elisa connaissait dans cet univers de dingues (ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Elle était patiente, douce et enthousiaste : mais elle était aussi rêveuse, distraite, et complètement désorganisée. Elle avait un petit boulot pour _Sorcière Hebdo_ , mais consacrait l'essentiel de son temps à lire des romans, à s'extasier sur des contrées lointaines, ou à rêver de voyages exotiques. Isabelle partait en voyage de temps à autre sur un coup de tête (parfois avec Elisa, parfois sans elle), se perdait au moins une demi-douzaine de fois, et revenait avec des milliers de souvenirs qui s'accumulaient chez eux et donnaient à leur maison un air de caverne d'Ali-Baba.

Physiquement, Elisa avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns de sa mère, et la même moue amusée. Mais sinon, elle était le portrait craché de son père, depuis son teint hâlé à la forme de son nez droit. Mentalement, en revanche… Elle ne savait pas vraiment auquel de ses parents elle ressemblait. Elle était généreuse comme son père, et farfelue comme sa mère. Mais au final, est-ce qu'ils étaient seulement ses parents ? Elisa Bishop n'appartenait pas vraiment à ce monde…

– Donc ta mère est sorcière mais pas ton père ? reprit timidement le Survivant.

– Yep. Ma mère est astrologiste pour un magazine, ça veut dire qu'elle lit l'avenir dans les étoiles pour faire les horoscopes. Mon père est pilote de ligne, il fait voler des avions.

– Cool !

Elisa sourit avec fierté. Dans cette vie, elle avait été gâtée niveau famille. Bon, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à les voir comme ses _parents_ , mais tout de même, elle les adorait.

Ils étaient sa seule famille. Son père était un fils unique, et avait perdu ses parents très jeune. Sa mère, quant à elle, ne parlait plus vraiment au reste de sa famille. Les Bletchey étaient souvent des Serdaigle ou des Serpentard, mais dans les deux cas, ils étaient bien souvent racistes. Isabelle Bishop avaient été déshérité après avoir épousé un Moldu. Elisa savait vaguement que sa mère avait deux cousins qui avaient eux-mêmes des enfants. Il y avait un Miles Bletchey dans son année, mais ils s'étaient à peine adressés une dizaine de mots en trois ans.

– Du coup je connais le monde magique depuis que je suis toute petite, continua-t-elle. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux ! Mais la personne qu'ils ont envoyée chez toi doit t'avoir un peu expliqué les choses, non ? Tous les Nés-Moldus rencontrent un professeur avant leur rentrée.

– Un professeur ? répéta Harry avec inquiétude. Non, j'ai juste vu Hagrid…

Ce qui était encore un point de plus pour sa théorie « _Dumbledore a envoyé l'idiot du village chez Harry parce qu'il veut que le Survivant soit manipulable et ignorant_ ». Son autre théorie était que tous les autres profs avaient été occupés ce jour-là. Ou bien que Dumbledore avait voulu y aller lui-même et qu'il en avait été empêché à la dernière minute, l'obligeant à recourir au fidèle garde-chasse.

C'était Poudlard, après tout. Dumbledore était peut-être un fin politicien et un grand manipulateur sous ses airs de Père Noël, mais il n'était pas _cruel_. Et l'école avait aussi son lot d'imprévus qu'il fallait prendre en compte…

– Ah, finit-elle quand même par dire après avoir ruminé ça un moment. J'imagine que Dumbledore ne pouvait envoyer personne d'autre… Enfin bref ! Est-ce qu'Hagrid t'as expliqué le système des Maisons ? Des points ? Du Quidditch ? De la notation et des différentes matières ?

Plus elle parlait et plus Harry écarquillait les yeux, vaguement effaré.

– N-non ! bredouilla-t-il. Enfin, il m'a un peu parlé des Maisons…

Elisa poussa un grognement théâtral :

– Oh, non, pitié. Hagrid est gentil, mais il se laisse trop influencer par les rumeurs pour être objectif là-dessus. Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a dit que les Gryffondor sont des héros, les Serpentard des méchants, et qu'il y a deux autres Maisons dont tout le monde s'en fiche.

– Euh…

Elisa inspira un grand coup :

– Ok, alors voilà un petit résumé. Poudlard a été fondé par quatre sorciers, et à la rentrée, les nouveaux élèves sont répartis dans une des quatre Maisons qui honore leurs valeurs. Gryffondor est la maison qui honore la bravoure et le courage, Serpentard honore l'ambition et la ruse, Serdaigle honore l'intelligence et la curiosité intellectuelle, et Poufsouffle honore la loyauté et le travail. Et il y a une grosse rivalité entre les Maisons, surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis décida qu'elle devrait garder pour plus tard ses thèses sur l'injustice de la Répartition et la façon dont ça gênait l'éducation à Poudlard. Harry Potter n'était qu'un gamin de onze ans, il n'avait pas comme elle une conscience et un sens critique d'adulte.

– J'ai une amie qui m'a très bien résumé la façon dont fonctionnent les Maisons, commença-t-elle. Les Serpentard veulent faire de grandes choses, afin de changer le monde. Les Gryffondor veulent faire de grandes choses pour être vu en train de les faire. Les Serdaigle veulent comprendre le fonctionnement de ces grandes choses. Les Poufsouffle sont ceux qui font vraiment de grandes choses : parce qu'ils commencent par de petites tâches, et qu'ils ne s'y mettent jamais tous seuls.

Harry eut l'air d'absorber ça avec le plus grand sérieux, hochant la tête comme si Elisa était en train de lui révéler les secrets de l'univers. Puis il leva sur elle un regard interrogatif :

– Et toi, tu es dans quelle Maison ?

– Poufsouffle ! Mais le Choixpeau m'a aussi proposé Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour se décider.

Plus de cinq minutes, en fait, à écouter les autres élèves chuchoter pendant qu'un vieux bout de tissu parlait dans sa tête. Ça avait été un _long_ moment. Apparemment vouloir renverser le cours de l'univers était à la fois brave _et_ ambitieux.

– Il m'a aussi proposé Serdaigle, rajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. J'imagine que je peux voir pourquoi, mes amis m'appellent _Magister_ en guise de blague. Apparemment je suis obsédée par l'idée de leur faire lire des bouquins… J'ai même monté un club de lecture pour ça. Et un autre club qui permet de suivre des cours Moldus… Yep. Je peux complètement voir pourquoi le Choixpeau a envisagé Serdaigle…

– Le Choixpeau ? répéta Harry.

– C'est un chapeau enchanté, expliqua patiemment la jeune fille. Tu le poses sur ta tête et il décide où tu vas aller. Tu peux influencer sa décision, si tu veux. Pour moi, il penchait plus vers Serpentard mais j'ai demandé Poufsouffle malgré ça.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et souffla sur le ton de la confidence :

– Notre salle commune est juste à côté des cuisines, alors que les autres Maisons ont des _tonnes_ d'escaliers à grimper ou à descendre.

Harry gloussa. Elisa sourit avec satisfaction, puis se cala de nouveau dans son siège.

– A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ta Répartition. Le Choixpeau te laisse décider, de toute façon.

– Ça me plairait bien d'être à Poufsouffle, réfléchit Harry.

Ah, pas de glorification de Gryffondor cette fois ? Prends ça dans les dents, intrigue canon ! Le petit Harry n'allait pas être si facilement influencé par les bêtises d'Hagrid !

 **oOoOoOo**

Ils avaient encore pas mal de temps avant le départ du Poudlard Express, et ils continuèrent à discuter. Ou plutôt, Elisa continua à expliquer à Harry différents trucs qui lui seraient utiles. Le rôle des Préfets : puis le système de points (qui ne servait qu'à récompenser la Maison la plus lèche-culs, d'après elle, car la seule utilité du système était de retirer des points à ceux qui sortaient après le couvre-feu et d'en accorder à ceux qui dénoncer les fraudeurs) : puis où se trouvaient les salles communes de chaque Maison. Le Survivant l'écoutait religieusement, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Elisa se sentait très importante. Elle adorait quand les gens l'écoutaient.

Elle lui exposait l'usage des différentes matières proposées au cursus, et était en train de lui expliquer avec de grands gestes de bras à quel point les Sortilèges étaient cool, lorsque le train s'ébranla.

Dans l'intrigue canon, Harry allait bientôt rencontrer Ron Weasley, se rappela Elisa. C'était supposé être le début de leur amitié. Si elle restait ici et faisait obstacle à leur rencontre, à quel point bousculerait-elle le canon ? Est-ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis ?

Bah. Nan, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Ron et Harry étaient faits pour être amis, de toute façon. Et de toute façon, bousculer le cours du destin ne lui déplaisait pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, elle s'était efforcée de rectifier tout ce qui lui déplaisait dans l'école. Elle n'était qu'une élève, alors elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose… Mais, à sa mesure, elle aimait à penser qu'elle avait mené les choses dans une meilleure direction.

Par contre, elle allait quand même essayer de garder quelques éléments du canon. Comme la création du Trio d'Or, par exemple. Harry Potter ne serait pas Harry Potter sans Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Et c'était dans le train qu'il les rencontrait, non ? Parce qu'aucun autre compartiment n'était libre…

– Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'abandonne un moment ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant vaguement la porte de leur compartiment. J'aimerais aller chercher mes amis, ça fait deux mois que je ne les ai pas vus et ils doivent se demander où je suis…

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'un air inquiet :

– Oh ! Oui, vas-y, je voulais pas t'empêcher…

– Relax, rigola Elisa. Je serais pas là si je te trouvais pas sympa. Je reviendrai avant la fin du voyage de toute façon. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de rester tout seul ?

– Non non, ça va aller, l'assura immédiatement le gamin.

De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester seul longtemps. Ron Weasley n'allait pas tarder à passer par ici à la recherche d'un compartiment, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects.

– Dans ce cas, à toute à l'heure ! s'exclama joyeusement la Poufsouffle. Si quelqu'un t'embête, ouvre la cage de Dracarys et il les réduira en charpie !

C'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait nommé son chat ainsi. Il avait le tempérament d'un dragon mal luné.

Elisa quitta le compartiment d'un pas léger, faisant une liste mentale de tous les gens qu'elle se devait de saluer dans le train. Les quatre Serpentard de son année qu'elle connaissait le mieux, puis trois de la classe du niveau d'en dessous : tous les Poufsouffle de son année et de l'année suivante : quatre Serdaigle dans son année, et les cinq qu'elle connaissait dans l'année d'en-dessous : trois Gryffondor de son année, et les quatre filles de l'année suivante. En tout… Une quarantaine de personnes. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait ses épaules s'affaisser.

Oh, elle pouvait laisser tomber les élèves d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, non ? Ils n'étaient pas si proches. Elle leur parlerait une fois à Poudlard. Du coup, ça ne lui laissait que les gens de son année, soit… Vingt-deux personnes.

Joie.

Elisa, contrairement à l'image qu'elle aimait bien donner d'elle, n'était pas sociable par nature. Elle n'aimait pas faire du porte à porte pour distribuer salutations, révérences et politesses. Elle aurait largement préféré s'entourer de ses trois meilleurs amis et parler de bouquins…

Mais elle devait le faire, c'était important. Nombre de ces gens n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis, juste des camarades ou des connaissances… Mais si Elisa voulait maintenir son réseau de contact inter-Maison (et c'était quand même assez haut dans son ordre de priorité, juste en dessous de "protéger le petit Harry", "rendre le monde meilleur et les sorciers moins ignares", et "stopper Voldemort"), c'était quand même la moindre des choses de prendre sur elle, et d'aller dire bonjour.

D'autant plus qu'Elisa se devait d'être absente pour que Ron ose entrer dans le compartiment du Survivant. Ron, Harry et Hermione devaient faire connaissance dans le train, c'était écrit.

Littéralement, d'ailleurs.

Elisa n'avait pas beaucoup d' _amis_ , à proprement parler. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se disait toujours que ces gens étaient des personnages de fiction. Par exemple, elle avait eu un mal fou à sympathiser avec Cédric Diggory parce que pour elle, il était le martyr du tome quatre de la saga : la victime d'un Tournoi qui n'aurait pas lieu avant des années.

Mais Elisa s'était forcée à se socialiser avec tous les élèves de son année, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, afin d'établir un modèle pour les élèves plus jeunes et que toute l'école puisse voir des gens de différentes Maisons interagir de manière civilisée. Et, il fallait l'admettre… Ça avait marché.

Par exemple…

– Lizzie ! s'exclama Fred.

– Betsy ! s'exclama George.

Tous les deux avaient ouvert la porte de leur compartiment à son passage, et avaient passé la tête dans le couloir avec un large sourire niais. Elisa se retourna pour leur faire face, amusée :

– Forge et Gred. Comment se sont passés vos vacances ?

Vu qu'elle était incapable de les distinguer, elle les appelait comme ça depuis leur première rencontre. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans sa promotion. Elle les avait rencontrés dans le train. En fait, elle les avait carrément _cherchés_ dans le train dès qu'elle était montée dedans, et leur avait innocemment suggéré (en leur offrant des bonbons) de rassembler tous les premières années pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance. A l'époque, Elisa n'était pas encore assez à l'aise pour aller oser frapper aux portes de tous les compartiments afin de se présenter. Par contre, la solution des jumeaux (qui consistait à parcourir le train en hurlant " _Rassemblement des premières années dans le dernier wagon ! Y a des Chocogrenouilles !_ ") avait fonctionné à merveille.

Bref, Elisa leur devait l'existence même de son petit réseau. Et en prime, ils étaient marrants, sympa, et étonnamment efficaces. En échange de quelques Noises ou d'un paquet de bonbons, les jumeaux lui avaient déjà rendus de menus services comme faire annuler un cours d'Histoire en y explosant des pétards, ou faire entrer dans le château de la Bièraubeurre pour les fêtes chez les Poufsouffle.

– Excellentes, chère collègue…

– … puisque tu le demande ! Et…

– … les tiennes, camarade Poufsouffle ?

– Pas mal, s'amusa la jeune fille. Un peu ennuyeuses, sur la fin. Est-ce que vous avez vu Trisha et Cédric ? Ou Takashi, et Helen ? Ou Heather ?

– Nope pour les quatre premiers, fit l'un des jumeaux d'un air flegmatique.

– Mais tes potes Serpentard sont dans un compartiment dans le wagon de derrière, rajouta le deuxième jumeau.

Les Serpentard avaient été les plus difficiles à convaincre de maintenir leurs bonnes relations après qu'ils aient été répartis dans différentes Maisons. A vrai dire, sur leur classe de dix élèves, Elisa n'avait de relations cordiales qu'avec quatre d'entre eux. Les six autres étaient des snobs.

– Merci quand même, soupira-t-elle en se détournant. A plus tard !

– C'est toujours un plaisir…

– … de voler à ton secours ! Surtout, pense…

– … à nous si tu as besoin du…

– … moindre coup de main !

Elisa émit un reniflement moqueur en s'éloignant. Ouais, c'est ça. Apparemment, elle était la seule personne qui avait pensé à _payer_ les jumeaux Weasley pour leur ingéniosité. Du coup, elle était leur commanditaire numéro un, et c'était vers elle qu'ils se tournaient dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent.

Elle était en train de monter un empire criminel, MWAHAHAHAHA !

Hum. Bref.

Elle continua son avancée dans le train et, comme l'avait dit les jumeaux Weasley, tomba assez vite sur les Serpentard de son année. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure, faisant mine de ne pas voir la façon dont deux garçons avaient saisi leurs baguettes :

– Coucou ! Je vous ai manqué ?!

– Crève, Bishop ! pesta Adrian Pucey en rangeant sa baguette. Tu m'as fichu une trouille bleue. On t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ?

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait irruption dans une pièce sans prévenir, railla Heather Thatcham. Laisse-moi te dire qu'un jour, elle est entrée dans les vestiaires des filles comme ça.

– Est-ce que c'est pour ça que t'as quitté l'équipe de réserve ? fit Terence Higgs avec intérêt.

– Non, c'était parce que Marcus Flint est un pervers, contra Heather. Mais de toute façon, vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi.

– Et puis, ce n'est que du Quidditch, marmonna la jolie Tabitha Bainbridge.

– Je ne relèverai pas ce blasphème, fit dignement Heather. Espèce d'inculte sans appréciation pour le sport.

Tabitha détourna ostensiblement la tête, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon, et se tourna plutôt vers la nouvelle venue avec un large sourire :

– Bonjour, Elisa ! Comment se sont passés tes vacances ?

Tabitha, une jolie brune, était l'unique Née-Moldue de Serpentard. Adrian, un adolescent trapu aux yeux noisette, avait un grand-père Né-Moldu. Quant à Terence, petit maigrichon, et Heather, une métisse aux cheveux tressés, ils étaient tous les deux des Sang-Mêlés. Le reste de leur promotion étant des Sang-Purs, ces quatre-là avaient naturellement gravité vers Elisa et ses amis, qui ne les jugeaient ni sur leur Maison si sur leur lignée.

Est-ce que ces personnages avaient eu une importance dans l'intrigue canon ? Sans doute pas. Terence et Adrian jouaient au Quidditch, mais leurs interactions avec Harry s'étaient limitées à ça.

À quel point ça changerait l'intrigue si Harry rencontrait de « bons » Serpentard ? Son image d'eux avait été forgée sur la base de _Malefoy_. S'il avait eu d'autres modèles, sûrement sa perception de la Maison en vert et argent aurait été différente. Alors, si Elisa les poussait dans cette direction… Est-ce qu'elle mettrait tout un pan de l'intrigue canon par terre ? Est-ce qu'elle _voulait_ mettre tout ça par terre ?

L'idée lui tira un reniflement amusé. Allez, quand même. Dès qu'elle avait mis un pied à Poudlard, elle avait sympathisé avec l'intégralité de sa promotion (dont les terribles Serpentard) et ils avaient mis sur pied au moins deux clubs secrets pour importer de la culture Moldue au château, provoquant l'organisation d'au moins cinq autre clubs avec des buts assez similaires.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'entravait pas Elisabeth Bishop, c'était son respect de l'intrigue canon.

– Pas mal, répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. On est allé en Australie cet été, ma mère et moi. Est-ce que vous saviez que c'est le seul continent où la faune non-magique domine la faune magique ? Les araignées sont tellement vénéneuses qu'elles digèrent les Botrucs sans problème. Et les Strangulots sont des proies pour les alligators, les serpents…

Leur prof de Défense de première année avait été très axé sur les créatures dangereuses, du Doxy au loup-garou. Un vrai paranoïaque, celui-là, qui craignait de voir des Acromentules à chaque détour de couloir. Il avait failli tuer un élève en paniquant à la vue du scarabée que celui-ci avait dans les cheveux ! M'enfin, c'était toujours mieux que leur prof de Défense de l'année dernière, qui avait été pratiquement Cracmol et qui leur avait fait un programme entièrement théorique.

Et vu le prof qu'ils auraient cette année, ça n'allait pas faire décoller leur éducation en matière de Défense, songea Elisa en retenant une grimace.

– Charmant ! frissonna Tabitha. Merci de l'info, _Magister_ , mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un cours sur la dangerosité des bestioles purulentes d'un pays vaseux. Magiques ou pas, les animaux sauvages sont vraiment terrifiants…

– J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas prendre Soin des Créatures Magiques comme option cette année ? railla Adrian.

– Certainement pas ! Pour moi, ça sera Divination et Arithmancie.

– J'ai pris Arithmancie aussi, sourit Heather. Et Runes.

– Les deux matières les plus difficiles ? sourcilla Elisa tandis que Terence sifflait avec admiration. Tu aurais vraiment dû être à Serdaigle…

– Le Choixpeau a hésité, admit la métisse. Et vous, vous allez prendre quelles options ?

– Soins des Créature Magique et Divination, fit Terence en étirant ses jambes. Il faut que je garde de la place dans mon emploi du temps pour les différents clubs.

Terence était inscrit à pratiquement tous les clubs qu'Elisa avait créés (ou dont elle avait poussé la création), qu'ils soient officiels ou non. Avec le Quidditch, ça lui faisait quand même cinq activités extrascolaires, et Elisa devait quand même admettre que ça inspirait le respect.

Adrian, lui, haussa les épaules :

– Flemmard. J'ai pris Divination et Runes.

– J'ai pris la même chose ! s'exclama Elisa. On pourra se mettre en binôme !

Elle avait pris Divination pour sa facilité (elle aurait de l'avance, vu que sa mère astrologiste lui avait déjà appris quelques astuces) et Runes parce que ça avait l'air intéressant. Arithmancie aurait pu être cool, aussi, mais… Ça reposait trop sur les maths. Et Elisa _détestait_ les maths. Dans son ancienne vie comme dans celle-là, d'ailleurs : dès qu'on allait au-delà des fractions et des multiplications, ça devenait trop compliqué.

– Peut-être, fit évasivement Adrian. Je compte essentiellement dormir en Divination, je te préviens. C'est une matière qui ne sert à rien si on n'est pas déjà Oracle…

– Peut-être qu'on se découvrira un talent caché, fit Elisa sans se dégonfler. Et sinon, comment se sont passés vos vacances ?

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard, puis chacun se lança, et Elisa se détendit progressivement tout en s'efforçant de se montrer intéressée. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si, parfois, les déboires d'enfants de treize ans lui semblait être des… Eh ben, des enfantillages, justement.

Tabitha, la Née-Moldue, avait rendu visite à ses grands-parents, mais avait surtout acheté plusieurs livres de fiction (qu'elle avait emmenés à Poudlard, et qu'elle promit de prêter à Elisa pour son petit club de lecture qui propageait la culture Moldue dans l'école). Adrian et ses parents avaient été invités à des soirées élitistes, et il s'était ennuyé à mourir. Heather avait rendu visite à la famille de sa mère, des Sang-Purs pompeux qui avait finalement daigné accepter son existence parce que ça faisait deux ans qu'elle était la meilleure élève de leur année, sans contestation possible. Un cinéma avait ouvert près de chez Terence, et il avait passé son été à voir tous les films qui sortaient.

Pour Elisa, dotés d'une connaissance assez pointue de l'avenir et de deux parents qui avaient la bougeotte, ça n'était pas très impressionnant. Elle, elle passait ses étés à visiter des contrées lointaines, ou bien à réfléchir à faire dérailler le futur, ou bien elle lisait les bouquins les plus étranges afin d'étendre sa culture générale et d'impressionner ses cadets. Par exemple, est-ce que vous saviez que pendant la guerre entre l'Autriche et la Prusse en 1868, le Liechtenstein avait envoyé une armée de 80 soldats mais que 81 étaient revenus parce qu'ils avaient sympathisé avec un type de l'autre camp ?

Mais bref.

– Au fait, vous avez vu les autres ? demanda innocemment Elisa lorsqu'il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. Je dois toujours parler à Helen pour son idée de club de duel.

– Les profs n'autoriseront jamais ça, marmonna Adrian.

– Laisse-nous rêver, le tança Terence. Ça ne serait pas mal d'apprendre quelques sorts offensifs et défensifs, pour une fois. Mais non, Elisa, désolé, on ne les a pas vus. Les jumeaux Weasley sont un peu plus loin, cela dit…

– Dommage, soupira la Poufsouffle. Bon, merci quand même. Je me remets à la recherche de mes minions. A plus !

Elle referma la porte (manquant de se coincer les doigts dedans dans une splendide démonstration de maladresse), et s'éloigna sous les rires des Serpentard. Elle devait encore saluer les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Du nerf !

Du coup, ça l'occupa pendant un certain temps. Elle croisa Lee Jordan, Ethan Gerard et Kenneth Towler, les trois garçons qui partageaient le dortoir des jumeaux Weasley (les pauvres), et ils bavardèrent quelques minutes. Puis elle tomba par hasard sur le compartiment des Poufsouffle de l'année en-dessous de la sienne, et passa dix minutes à dire bonjour à tout le monde et à les assurer que oui, les clubs seraient maintenus, et qu'elle avait de nouveaux livres de fiction à prêter à tout le monde.

Ensuite elle tomba sur une première année qui cherchait les toilettes, et qui se présenta comme Millicent Bulstrode. Une future Serpentard. Du coup Elisa lui indiqua la bonne direction, la complimenta sur son manteau, lui demanda si elle était apparentée à Aloysius Bulstrode en sixième année, l'assura qu'elle allait adorer Poudlard, et finalement s'en alla après avoir fait une très bonne impression.

Se socialiser avec les gens, c'était fatiguant. En revanche, c'était vraiment facile quand les gens en question étaient des gamins facilement impressionnés…

Sa bonne humeur s'assombrit un peu quand elle croisa deux filles de Serdaigle plus âgées qui la snobèrent royalement, puis qu'elle passa devant le compartiment où étaient assis les autres Serpentard de son année. Leur chef, Warrington, émit un grondement menaçant sur son passage. Elisa se hâta de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne prenne sa baguette. On ne pouvait pas être aimée par tout le monde… À cause de sa Maison, de son statut de Sang-Mêlé, ou juste de sa tendance à diriger les choses, Elisa n'avait pas que des amis.

Du coup, lorsque finalement, elle tomba sur Helen Dawlish dans le couloir, elle lui sauta pratiquement au cou.

– Helen ! Je te cherchais partout !

– Moi aussi, figure-toi ! rétorqua Helen avec un large sourire.

Helen Dawlish, fille d'Auror, était une adolescente aux longs cheveux blond-roux, très jolie, et toujours en mouvement. Parmi les Serdaigle, elle était l'une de celles qu'Elisa considérait comme une véritable amie. Principalement parce que, comme elle, Helen était frustrée par le cursus de Poudlard et voulait désespérément l'améliorer.

– Devine quoi ! poursuivit Helen d'un air enchanté. J'ai croisé Takashi et il m'a dit qu'il a eu l'autorisation de Flitwick pour organiser officiellement votre club d'Éducation Moldue !

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de claquer dans ses mains, ravie :

– C'est vrai ?! C'est génial !

Le club d'Éducation Moldue, ou CEM pour faire court, permettait aux sorciers élevés parmi les Moldus de continuer leur éducation. Apprendre l'Histoire, la physique, la science… C'était la deuxième organisation qu'Elisa avait créée, juste après son petit club de lecture fondé sur la base des romans de Tolkien. Enfin, pour le CEM, elle avait eu de l'aide… C'était essentiellement grâce à Takashi Noda, un Serdaigle de son année qui suivait des cours Moldus par correspondance (ses parents refusaient qu'il arrête son éducation normale à l'âge de onze ans) qu'elle avait réussi à monter cette affaire. Elisa et lui en étaient d'ailleurs les co-présidents.

Jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient débrouillés entre eux, avec les cours que recevait Takashi et l'aide bienveillante de leurs Préfets. Mais si Flitwick l'avait reconnu comme un vrai club, ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient avoir les privilèges d'un vrai club, comme les membres des équipes de Quidditch par exemple ! L'allocation d'une salle pour travailler, un budget, de l'indulgence dans l'aménagement de leurs horaires…

– Calme-toi, s'amusa Helen. Ouais, c'est cool et je suis ravie pour toi que ton bébé ait une reconnaissance officielle, ô grand Magister obsédée par l'idée de nous faire travailler davantage…

Elisa, très mature, lui tira la langue.

– … Mais ça veut surtout dire le directeur est ouvert à l'idée de clubs éducatifs ! continua Helen avec enthousiasme. Et étant donné la blague qu'on a eu en Défense pendant deux ans, un club de duel serait super-éducatif ! À moins bien sûr qu'on ait un prof compétent cette année…

La Poufsouffle songea à Quirrell, et renifla avec dédain :

– Je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

– Oui, moi non plus, soupira Helen. Enfin bref ! J'ai fait le tour des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle de notre année qui seraient partant pour soutenir un club de duel. Tu as vu les Serpentard ?

– Yep. Adrian, Terence, Heather et Tabitha sont vers l'avant du train, troisième wagon je pense.

Elle ne mentionna même pas les autres Serpentard, et Helen ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Tout le monde connaissait l'antagonisme opposant les Serpentard puristes et les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient le sang impur…

Helen s'en alla d'un pas bondissant, tourbillon d'énergie drapé dans une robé d'été turquoise. Elisa s'accorda un moment pour être jalouse de sa grâce (elle-même avait toute l'élégance d'un cachalot ivre quand elle essayait de courir), puis fit volte-face pour reprendre son exploration du train.

Avec tout ce bazar, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses amis de Poufsouffle.

Il lui fallut encore faire deux wagons, dans lesquels elle croisa entre autres les Serdaigle de l'année d'en-dessous qui babillaient joyeusement à propos du futur club de duel : puis un Poufsouffle de sa classe (Gabriel Tate) en train de partager des bonbons avec une Gryffondor : puis Takashi Noda en personne qui vantait le CEM à une petite nouvelle complètement éblouie. A en juger par sa chevelure ébouriffée et ses grands yeux émerveillés posés sur le manuel de sciences naturelles que lui montrait Takashi, la gamine en question n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Bon, ça réglait la question sur l'existence possible de clubs dont Harry-de-l'intrigue-canon n'aurait pas remarqué l'existence. Si le CEM avait existé dans la saga, Hermione en aurait forcément été membre…

Finalement, Elisa finit par passer devant un compartiment occupé par des visages familiers, et elle eut à peine le temps de tendre la main vers la poignée que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et que quarante-trois kilos d'adolescente surexcitée lui sautèrent dans les bras.

– Elisa !

– Trisha !

– Hey, je suis là moi aussi ! fit Cédric Diggory d'un ton plaintif.

Riant, Elisa se dégagea de l'étreinte de Trisha pour se jeter au cou de Cédric, qui fut si surpris qu'il manqua de s'écraser par terre.

Trisha Buttermere était la meilleure amie d'Elisa, sans contestation possible. Sang-Mêlée à la peau mate, aux cheveux sombre et bouclés et aux grands yeux couleur chocolat, elle était enthousiaste et un brin déjanté. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui les avait rapprochées : c'était le fait que Trisha soit une réaliste, comme Elisa. Elle voulait améliorer les choses, qu'il s'agisse d'aider les gens à faire leurs devoir ou d'amener la paix dans le monde, mais elle savait ce qui était dans ses moyens ou pas. Depuis qu'elle et Elisa s'étaient rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express et avait sympathisé en discutant de leurs livres préférés, elles étaient inséparables. Trisha suivait toujours son amie dans ses entreprises les plus folles, mais aussi (et ça, c'était sans prix) dans ses projets pragmatiques, qu'il s'agisse de faire circuler des fictions Moldues ou de planifier des cours de science en plus du programme scolaire de Poudlard.

Cédric, quant à lui… C'était compliqué. Au départ, Elisa ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un si clairement destiné à mourir. Mais après plusieurs mois passés à faire leurs devoirs ensemble, à passer du temps avec ce garçon qui ne faisait que donner sans rien attendre en retour… Elisa avait fini par craquer. Cédric était bon, et loyal, et honnête, comme dans les livres. Mais il était aussi drôle, sarcastique, et on pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Et il avait beau être incroyablement populaire, c'était avec Trisha et Elisa qu'il choisissait de passer son temps, parce qu'il les appréciait sincèrement. Alors, mort prédestinée ou pas, Elisa avait fini par devenir son amie.

Ce qui, bien sûr, l'avait obligée à faire une quinzaine de nouveaux plans pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle n'allait _pas_ laisser mourir Cédric, même pas en rêve.

– On s'inquiétait que tu aies loupé le train ! s'exclama Trisha. J'ai regardé sur le quai, mais je n'ai pas vu tes parents…

– Ah, je suis venue sans eux, avoua Elisa. Papa devait piloter un vol, et il a obtenu un ticket pour Maman parce qu'elle voulait revoir la Grèce et… Enfin bref, je suis venue toute seule cette année. Et comme j'étais en avance, j'ai expliqué Poudlard à un première année et j'ai pas vu le temps passer !

– Tu recrutes les nouveaux de plus en plus tôt, sourcilla Cédric.

– Je ne l'ai pas _recruté_. Vous avez l'air de dire que je suis un témoin de Jéhovah ! Je lui ai juste expliqué le système des Maisons et tout le bazar. Je n'ai même pas mentionné les clubs.

Ce qui, en rétrospective, avait peut-être été une erreur. Elle aurait dû convertir le petit Potter dès le début…

Bah. Elle aurait largement le temps de faire ça au cours de l'année.

– Tu nous raconteras ça plus tard, décréta Trisha en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. T'as pas encore vu le reste de la classe, non ?

– Euh…

– Parfait ! Je sais où sont Rhonda et Heidi, et on collectera le reste de la bande en chemin. On a encore deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver, t'auras largement le temps de nous raconter tes projets de dingues pour cette année.

– Mes projets ne sont pas dingues ! protesta faiblement Elisa en se laissant entraîner vers le couloir.

– Si si, l'assura joyeusement Cédric en les suivant. En première année tu as monté une école Moldue secrète –qui a été officialisée par Flitwick cet été apparemment, félicitations– et l'année dernière tu as créé un parchemin duplicateur pour pouvoir écrire deux copies en même temps. Et je ne parle même pas de ton réseau de bouquins, de tes combines pour faire circuler la culture Moldue dans le château… Et n'oublions pas les plumes qui n'ont pas besoin d'être trempées dans un encrier, et que tu as inventés pendant un week-end de pause, espèce de génie flemmard !

Bah quoi ? Elisa avait tout simplement reproduit le système du stylo-plume dans une vraie plume d'aigle, combinant l'esthétique et le pratique. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un simple après-midi de bricolage, et trois tentatives infructueuses, avant d'arriver au succès. Ensuite elle avait écrit à sa maman en lui demandant de breveter la chose, et ensuite elle avait distribué des prototypes à tous ses amis. Ça avait eu un succès fou. Moins de deux mois après, _Fleury et Bott_ avait passé un contrat de fourniture avec elle, et maintenant ils avaient ses plumes rechargeables en vitrine !

Quant au parchemin duplicateur, ce n'était qu'une métamorphose toute simple basée sur le système du papier-carbone qu'utilisaient les Moldus. Une feuille de ce papier placée sous sa copie normale, et hop, tout ce qu'on écrivait sur le papier était copié sur le papier-carbone du fait de la pression de la pointe du stylo. Reproduire ces effets sur un parchemin était vraiment tout simple. Ça n'éblouissait les sorciers que parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas assez le monde Moldu…

– Du coup on préfère être préparés, acheva Cédric avec amusement. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais décider de faire un coup d'État et de renverser Dumbledore. Ou bien tu pourrais inventer un autre truc révolutionnaire et on n'aurait aucune Bièraubeurre de côté pour célébrer.

–Dramatique, marmonna Elisa.

– Ne fais pas la tronche, la tança Trisha. Tu es notre gourou, Magister ! Profite !

Elisa cligna des yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un certain… succès. Avec un esprit d'adulte, elle possédait une assurance et une autorité supérieure à celle de ses camarades. Ça lui avait toujours paru assez normal. Et jouer au petit chef était marrant, mais mener les troupes ? Il y avait une différence.

Il y avait même une sacrée différence, surtout en termes de responsabilité. _Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités_ , comme le disait Spiderman. Elisa n'avait pas de problème avec le pouvoir d'organiser des clubs ou de faire des fêtes improvisées dans la salle commune, et ce que ça impliquait. Mais même en rigolant, Cédric et Trisha semblaient envisager l'idée qu'elle fasse des trucs beaucoup plus vastes, beaucoup plus graves.

Et en être responsable… Ben, mine de rien, ce n'était pas rien.

Puis Elisa se traita mentalement d'hypocrite. Depuis plus d'une décennie, elle faisait des plans pour changer le destin. Pour arrêter Voldemort cette année, ou dans les années suivantes s'il lui échappait (ce qui avait des chances d'arriver, soyons honnête : sa connaissance de la saga d'Harry Potter n'était pas parfaite, et elle ne savait plus trop ce qui se passait à la fin du premier tome de la série. Donc il était fort possible que malgré tous ses efforts, le mage noir parvienne à fuir…).

Bref, Elisa allait bouleverser le cours du monde, parce qu'elle connaissait le futur. Si ça, c'était pas un grand pouvoir entraînant une grande responsabilité, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était !

– Admettons, sourit-elle. Je suis votre gourou. Est-ce que le gourou peut avoir des Chocogrenouilles ?

Trisha éclata de rire et Cédric prit un air de martyr en lui offrant un paquet de bonbons aux chocolats, et Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Être la meneuse des Poufsouffle, finalement, ça n'était pas si désagréable. Et puis, ce n'était que les Poufsouffle, deux ans au-dessus de l'année du personnage principal de l'histoire. Ça n'allait pas tant affecter que ça l'intrigue canon… Si ?

.

* * *

.

Tadaaam ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début !


	3. Le Club d'Education Moldue

Yo ! Nouveau chapitre ! Eh oui, j'ai pas pu attendre lundi pour poster. Je suis aux anges, j'ai reçu plein de review positives. J'avoue que appréhendait un peu la réception de cette histoire, vu la mauvaise réputation qu'ont les fics de Self-Insert. Mais je n'ai eu que du positif ! Je suis sur un nuage x)

.

Enfin bref, avant toute autre chose, voici les réponses aux reviews !

Salut **Aomine** ! Et **DreamerInTheSky** , et **Mayoune** , bref, les fidèles reviewers x) Je suis contente de vous revoir ! C'est un peu comme de revenir à la maison, quand je vois vos reviews. Yep, je sais, je suis émotive x') Enfin bref ! Ravie que ça vous ait plu !Un chapitre toute les semaines, ça vous va ?

Ah, t'as lu de mauvaises SI, **Filk** ? Moi aussi, quand je lisais mes première sfics, je tombais sur d'horrible OC qui savaient tout sur le manga, qui rendaient les perso OOC et dont toute l'histoire consistait à se pâmer dans les bras du héros. Beurk. Ce n'est que récement que j'ai lu de bonnes SI. Mais toutes celles que je connais sont en anglais, donc je ne peux pas t'en recommender en français... A moins que tu sois bilingue ?

Hello **WarlockTumie** ! Très mignon pseudo, au fait. Et je ne pense pas l'avoir vu avant donc... Bienvenue à bord ! xD Contente que mes histoires te plaisent !

Et hello aussi à toi, **Alice Potter** ! C'est mon premier essai avec une sorte de Self-Insert, donc je tâtonne pas mal. Et ça ne sera pas aussi marrant que Polydipsie, qui est uniquement axé sur le délire. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça soit plaisant à lire !

Salut **MiuStein** ! Eh oui, désolée mais le tome 6 ne va pas sortir de sitôt, je me suis trouvé une nouvelle inspiration x) Contente qu'Elisa te plaise ! J'espère que le reste de la fic te plaira tout autant =D

Hello, **Guest-qui-n'a-pas-laissé-son-nom** ! Ah, c'est bien que les SI ne te dérange pas. Moi qui écrit beaucoup de fics avec des OC, j'ai toujours eu du mal à aimer lire de telles fics. C'est rares de trouver de bonnes SI. Et oui, toi aussi tu es en rade de fics à lire ? Je compatis ! Je suis en train d'éplucher les fics en anglais, j'ai fini celles en français x) J'espère que tu t'en tire bien pour tes partiels !

Ah **Allen Eddem** , toi aussi tu penses aux fics que tu lis alors que tu es en partiel ? Je fais pareil x) Crois-moi, c'était terrible de lire une fic pleine de suspense juste avant mon examen de droit des régimes matrimoniaux ! xD J'espère que tu t'en es bien sorti !

Yo, **Charliflex** ! Je suis contente que _Polydipsie_ t'ai plu x) C'est actuellement la fic dont je suis la plus fière, et sans doute la moins sérieuse xD J'espère que les aventures d'Elisa te plairont !

Salut **Casildamalefoy** ! Contente que ça te plaise x) J'ai décrit les fringues d'Elisa pour lui permettre de se démarquer un peu dans la foule. Ah, et puis parce que j'adore les vestes d'aviateur xD

Hello **Lerugamine** ! Encore un nouveau nom x) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce début de fic !

.

Voici donc le chapitre suivant ! J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire un chapitre entier sur le Club Education Moldue (ou le CEM), pour faire court), mais ça me paraissait un truc assez fondamental. A la fois pour moi, pour Elisa, et pour l'intrigue. Donc voilà, le deuxième chapitre se concentre sur ce qu'Elisa considère comme son petit chef d'oeuvre...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le club d'Éducation Moldue de Poudlard**

 **.**

Le trajet du Poudlard Express se déroula sans à-coup. Les Poufsouffle discutèrent de leurs vacances, Takashi Noda passa dans leur compartiment pour leur expliquer avec excitation les conséquences de la reconnaissance du CEM comme club officiel, et même deux des Serpentard snobinard daignèrent dire bonjour aux Poufsouffle en les croisant dans le couloir. Lorsque le train arriva en gare, Elisa récupéra ses bagages (et aperçu en coup de vent Harry et Ron prendre le même bateau qu'Hermione et Neville, donc le canon poursuivait son cours), et rejoignit ses amis pour l'habituel trajet en calèche jusqu'au château.

C'est dingue comme quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire que d'aller dans une école de magie peut devenir routinier, au bout de la troisième année consécutive.

La Répartition se passa à peu près comme l'avait prédit les livres. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à Gryffondor, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et le reste de leur bande allèrent à Serpentard, et une brassée d'élèves allèrent remplir le reste des places. Elisa prit garde à essayer de retenir tous leurs noms, surtout ceux qui seraient à Poufsouffle. Après tout, ces petits nouveaux allaient être les camarades d'Harry Potter… Et probablement ses nouvelles recrues dans ses différents clubs.

Elisa aurait bien aimé voir Harry réparti à Poufsouffle, cela dit. Mais bon, dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. De toute façon, si ses souvenirs étaient juste, le Choixpeau avait uniquement hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et bien sûr, Harry avait refusé Serpentard.

Bon, les choses ne se seraient sans doute pas passé comme ça si Elisa avait fait campagne pour promouvoir Poufsouffle face au Survivant. Par exemple, elle aurait pu lui dire que beaucoup de Gryffondor avaient un penchant pour la brutalité (à peu près comme les Serpentard). Elle aurait pu lui dire que Poufsouffle était la Mison où il se ferait des vrais amis, où il serait aimé et choyé, où personne ne le forcerait à retourner chez ses Moldus s'il n'en avait pas envie. Yep, elle aurait pu.

Mais le monde avait besoin d'un Harry Potter héroïque. Autant Elisa avait rejoint Poufsouffle parce qu'elle voulait en cultiver les vertus, autant Harry aurait besoin du courage des Gryffondor dans l'avenir. C'était un élément du canon qu'elle n'allait pas chercher à changer.

Bref. Du coup, le Survivant était à Gryffondor, et Elisa se contenta de lui faire joyeusement coucou depuis sa propre table. Trisha, qui replissait joyeusement son assiette de pommes de terre sautées, lui jeta un regard en biais :

– Tu le connais ?

– C'est lui que j'ai aidé dans le train.

– Tu as aidé _Harry Potter_ dans le train ?! répéta son amie avec incrédulité. Et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ?!

– Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit ! mentit Elisa avec aplomb. J'avais des tas de trucs plus important à organiser. Comme le CEM ! Ou le club de lecture ! Et j'ai une nouvelle invention dans les fourneaux pour cette année…

– Laisse-moi deviner, fit Cédric en prenant un air exagérément concentré. Hum… Quelque chose pour améliorer le travail scolaire ?

Le reste de leur classe, assis autour eux, rigola plus ou moins discrètement. Elisa croisa les bras, et se détourna avec un reniflement offensé. Cette histoire de parchemin-papier-carbone et de plume rechargeable allait lui coller à a peau toute sa scolarité…

Bah quoi ? Elle avait horreur des tâches d'encres, et comme le sortilège de duplication était encore hors de sa portée, elle en avait marre de devoir passer ses notes originales à ses amis qui les réclamaient. Elle s'était concentrée sur ce qui la contrariait dans la vie de tous les jours avant d'inventer d'autres trucs, c'était normal, non ?

– Pas du tout, fit-elle dignement. C'est un truc de sport. Vous verrez quand je l'aurais terminé.

– Oooooooh ! firent les autres élèves.

– Mais t'es nulle en sport, pointa Trisha sans aucun tact.

– Pure calomnie, répondit dignement Elisa. C'était il y a longtemps, et j'ai beaucoup changé depuis.

– Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas pris le ballon dans la figure à l'échauffement du club de foot des Gryffondor l'année dernière ? T'es tombée comme un sac de patates.

– J'ai beaucoup changé depuis !

Cédric toussota pour dissimuler un gloussement qui aurait directement cassé son image de beau gosse viril (pour autant qu'un garçon de treize ans puisse être un beau gosse viril), puis lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion.

– On te croit, on te croit. Et si tu nous parlais de tes projets pour le CEM ? Et pour le club de lecture ?

Le changement de sujet n'était pas très subtil, mais Elisa l'accepta de bonne grâce. Tout, plutôt que de parler de sport. Dans cette vie comme dans la précédente, elle était une vraie catastrophe dès qu'un ballon ou un peu de coordination était impliqué.

En contrepartie, elle se débrouillait pas mal avec les sports de glisse. L'avantage d'avoir un papa Moldu qui l'emmenait faire du ski, et une maman sorcière qui adorait patiner sur l'étang de leur jardin quand il gelait en hiver… Mais à Poudlard, les sports de glisses n'étaient pas vraiment une activité sportive. Pas comme le Quidditch, le foot, ou –comble d'horreur– le basketball.

Le sport, c'était mal. Bouquiner, c'était tellement mieux. Bouquiner, et accessoirement planifier l'amélioration globale du pays…

– Pour le club de lecture, le fonctionnement reste le même, fit Elisa en d'un air digne. J'ai les livres stockés dans ma valise, et je les prête pour une semaine contre un prix ajustable. Le prix normal est de vingt-deux Noises, mais vous payez moins cher si vous avez des bonbons ou des notes de cours à me passer, ou un nouveau sort à m'apprendre.

Elle avait inventé ce système en ayant en tête le fait que les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas riches. Et cette histoire de troc avait sans doute largement contribué au succès du club de lecture…

… Qui était d'ailleurs moins un club de lecture qu'une sorte de trafic illégal de livres, d'ailleurs. Parce que techniquement, c'était un business qui avait lieu sans l'approbation des profs et dont Elisa se servait pour s'enrichir.

Mais passons.

– Le bouche-à-oreille ne sera peut-être plus suffisant pour faire connaitre le club, continua-t-elle. Donc je voudrais faire une affiche que je placarderai dans la salle commune, et trois autres pour que ça soit aussi affiché dans les autres Maisons.

– Tu vas faire des affiches ? sourcilla Cédric. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas vraiment des talents de calligraphie…

– Il veut dire que t'as une écriture en pattes de mouches et aucun talent artistique, traduisit charitablement Trisha.

Cédric lança un regard trahi à cette dernière, mais Elisa se contenta de hausser les épaules. On ne pouvait pas être douée en tout. Elle était bonne en Sortilèges et inventait des trucs dingues, mais elle était naze en sport et dessinait comme un pied. Il fallait savoir accepter ses faiblesses.

– Je ne vais pas faire ça moi-même, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y a un volontaire pour faire les affiches ?

Heidi Macavoy leva la main. C'était une jeune fille élancée aux yeux gris et aux cheveux châtain coupés court, qui jouait dans l'équipe de réserve de Quidditch de leur Maison en tant que Poursuiveuse. Elle passerait sans doute dans l'équipe officielle cette année, vu que deux de leurs Poursuiveurs avaient été diplômés.

Elisa n'aimait pas le Quidditch, mais vu que Cédric était Attrapeur, elle essayait de suivre un minimum les affaires internes de l'équipe de sa Maison.

– Je veux bien, fit Heidi. Mais il va me falloir la liste de tes bouquins pour afficher le choix que tu proposes. Oh, et est-ce que je peux avoir priorité pour t'emprunter le dernier livre de _Narnia_ ? Je ne l'ai pas fini…

– Accordé ! décréta Elisa. Je te passerai ma liste ce soir. Au total, il y en quarante-huit bouquins. J'en ai acheté de nouveaux, et j'ai rajouté à la pile des bouquins d'arts avec des reproductions de tableaux Moldus.

Deux garçons de l'année d'en-dessous, qui les écoutaient plus ou moins discrètement, se regardèrent d'un air incrédule en articulant silencieusement les mots « quarante-huit ». Elisa les ignora dédaigneusement. Oui, elle avait pratiquement doublé sa collection en y ajoutant plusieurs romans d'Agatha Christie.

Elle était sûre que ça allait avoir un succès de _malade_ chez les Serpentard. Et chez les jumeaux Weasley, aussi…

– Et pour le CEM ? demanda Raashid Hussain avec intérêt. Maintenant que c'est un club officiel, est-ce que le fonctionnement va changer ?

Raashid, Gabriel et Cédric étaient les trois seuls garçons de Poufsouffle de leur année. Les Répartitions étaient souvent inégales. Ainsi, la classe d'Elisa comptait six filles et trois garçons. Les Gryffondor avaient cinq garçons et quatre filles, les Serdaigle quatre filles et six garçons, et les Serpentard étaient les seuls à atteindre la parité avec cinq filles et cinq garçons.

– Je ne crois pas, fit Elisa après un instant de réflexion. Notre année continuera à suivre les leçons de Takashi, et les années d'en-dessous utiliseront nos notes et nos anciennes leçons. Bien sûr, si on a beaucoup de premières années qui s'inscrivent, ça va faire pas mal de monde et on ne pourra sans doute plus utiliser la Grande Salle, y aura trop de bazar…

– D'où l'intérêt d'un club officiel, lui rappela Cédric. Flitwick vous attribuera sans doute une salle. Vous allez avoir combien de membres ?

Elisa se mit à compter sur ses doigts. Il n'y avait qu'un tiers de Sang-Purs dans l'école… Mais tous les Sang-Mêlés et Nés-Moldus ne décidaient pas forcément de continuer leur éducation Moldue. En tout, ils étaient…

– On était vingt-deux l'année dernière, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas combien de premières années vont s'inscrire cette année.

Vingt-deux inscrits sur deux promotions (soit un total de près de quatre-vingt élèves) ça pouvait sembler peu. Pourtant Elisa était assez fière de son succès. C'était quand même un quart des élèves qui était membres du CEM !

– Je suis plutôt optimiste, fit Trisha avec un sourire en coin. Cette année, c'est pas seulement nous qui allons essayer de recruter, ça sera aussi les _Préfets_. Ça a plus de poids.

C'était un truc qui allait de pair avec la reconnaissance officielle du club. Les deux années précédentes, c'était Elisa elle-même qui avait recruté des membres. Cette année, les Préfets de toutes les Maisons devraient distribuer des prospectus aux premières années les informant de l'existence du CEM.

Bon, comme l'approbation de Flitwick n'avait été obtenue que tardivement, les prospectus en question avaient été fabriqués dans le train par Takashi, Elisa, et ses fidèles amis Trisha et Cédric. Franchement, ça aurait pu être mieux, mais Elisa était à peu près sûre que sa phrase d'accroche allait attirer du monde, ne serait-ce que par curiosité.

« _Vos connaissances Moldues peuvent être un avantage dans le monde magique ! Ne les délaissez pas_ ! »

C'était le genre d'accroche qui ferait pousser de hauts cris aux Puristes les plus rétrogrades, mais eh, c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la _totalité_ du Bureau des Oubliator, du Bureau d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus, et de la Cellule des Surveillants des Evènements Non-Magique (trois départements du Ministère exclusivement dévoués aux relations avec les Moldus) étaient composés de Nés-Moldus ou de Sang-Mêlés.

C'était le genre de fait intéressant qui devait être enseigné à l'école, rageait parfois Elisa. Au lieu de ça, elle avait dû mener sa propre enquête, et ce n'était qu'après avoir interrogé son père que Cédric avait pu la renseigner. C'était dingue, ça ! Est-ce que personne n'en informait les Nés-Moldus, qui passaient sans doute toute leur scolarité à se demander comment s'intégrer dans ce monde ?

Pff. L'idée d'un coup d'Etat était de plus en plus attirante.

… Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi, en plus de Serpentard, le Choixpeau lui avait proposé Gryffondor…

Enfin bref. Les prospectus fixaient une date –le prochain mercredi soir– pour une réunion qui permettrait aux membres du CEM d'en expliquer le principe plus en détail aux petits nouveaux. C'était uniquement à l'issue de cette réunion qu'il y aurait inscription définitive. Le but était qu'entre la rentrée (dimanche soir) et la réunion (mercredi soir), les organisateurs aient eu le temps de mettre au point un planning de séances du CEM qui ne gênerait aucun de leurs emplois du temps.

Bon sang, ça allait être du boulot. Mais ça en valait le coup, Elisa en était persuadée.

– On peut toujours espérer, déclara la jeune fille avec conviction. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une autre idée en rapport avec les clubs extrascolaires… On pourrait demander au club d'Histoire des Serdaigle d'éditer à la fin de chaque année une sorte de petit manuel avec leurs notes ! Je veux dire, quand même, ils sont les seuls du château à s'auto-enseigner l'Histoire sorcière et Moldue, et ils ont un vrai cours, bien plus complet que les histoires soporifiques de Binns…

– Encore du travail ? geignit Rhonda, une fille de leur classe. Un peu de pitié, Magister ! L'année n'a même pas encore vraiment commencé !

– Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire des projets !

– Tes projets sont toujours en rapport avec les cours…

– Avec la culture générale, rectifia pompeusement Elisa. Et à la meilleure façon de remédier aux lacunes de notre enseignement. Et c'est pas vrai, j'ai aussi des projets fun ! Comme… Comme… Lire des livres !

Rhonda la regarda fixement pendant une seconde, puis se tourna vers son amie Trudy qui se bidonnait à côté d'elle, et l'informa platement :

– Serdaigle.

– _Tellement_ Serdaigle, soupira dramatiquement Heidi de son côté.

– Je ne sais pas, musa Trisha en essayant de cacher son air railleur derrière son verre d'eau. Être aussi méthodique et convaincre autant de gens de suivre son délire, c'est presque Serpentard. Je veux dire, regardez-nous. On fait partie d'un culte.

Elisa lui balança un bout de pain à la figure, que son amie esquiva en ricanant, et ronchonna :

– Excusez-moi de vouloir vous assurer un avenir !

– Ne le prends pas mal, s'amusa Cédric. Tu as créé _un_ club pour nous faire travailler plus, mais tes autres inventions sont relatives aux loisirs où nous font gagner du temps. Et je trouve que c'est très Poufsouffle de ta part de t'investir comme ça pour améliorer l'école, et de te soucier autant de nous.

Elisa bredouilla quelque chose, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, et se cacha derrière son verre d'eau, les joues en feu. La franchise de Cédric était toujours désarmante. Oui, Elisa était toujours à fond dans ses projets, ses idées, son travail, mais elle se souciait énormément de ses amis et _il l'avait remarqué_. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait _donné_ toutes ces plumes qui permettaient de gagner un temps fou en faisant leurs devoirs, qu'elle avait basiquement inventé un parchemin qui permettait de se passer les notes entre élèves sans craindre qu'elles ne soient abîmées, qu'elle prêtait ses livres presque gratuitement à ceux qui n'avaient pas d'argent, qu'elle organisait le CEM sur son temps libre depuis trois ans alors que ça ne lui rapportait rien.

Yep, Poufsouffle avait été la bonne Maison pour elle. Elle était loyale, elle n'avait pas peur de travailler dur, et elle traitait toutes les Maisons de façon équitable. Est-ce que ce n'étaient pas les trois traits de caractère principaux des Poufsouffle ?

– Elle rougit ! souffla Raashid à ses voisins.

– Tellement Poufsouffle, soupira Heidi.

– Oh, la ferme vous deux, marmonna Elisa.

Ses amis se contentèrent de rigoler et, malgré elle, Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Ces gens étaient ses amis. Quelque part, elle voyait toujours les gens comme des personnages de fiction, mais… Elle vivait avec les Poufsouffle depuis trois ans. Ils avaient acquis une certaine réalité pour elle.

Et ça faisait chaud au cœur, d'être leur amie.

La conversation dériva sur des sujets plus inoffensifs, comme les sélections de Quidditch, les options qu'ils avaient choisi de suivre cette année, ou leurs pronostics sur qui serait le nouveau commentateur des matchs maintenant que l'ancien avait été diplômé. Elisa paria deux Gallions sur Lee Jordan, confiante (Cédric paria sur un Serdaigle, et Trisha sur un Serpentard).

Dans son ancienne vie, elle n'avait jamais été aussi désinvolte avec l'argent. Mais ses plumes rechargeables qui se vendaient comme des petits pains dans les papeteries lui assuraient un confortable pécule. Elisa avait exigé de Fleury et Bott que ses plumes ne soient pas vendues trop cher, afin d'être accessible à tous : n'empêche, ça lui assurait quand même de bons revenus. Et ça, c'était sans compter l'argent de poche que lui donnaient ses parents. Être pilote de ligne permettait à son père d'entretenir le ménage sans aucun problème, et sa mère avait un héritage confortable qui durerait encore des années.

L'aisance financière, c'était assez cool.

Finalement, une fois qu'ils eurent le ventre plein et que les conversations commencèrent à se faire plus lentes et paisibles, les élèves étant rattrapés par la fatigue, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et leur fit son petit discours. Le nouveau professeur de Défense était Quirrell (Elisa n'était absolument pas surprise). Les habituelles recommandations sur l'usage des farces et attrapes s'appliquaient toujours, blablabla, et… Le couloir du troisième étage était interdit sous peine de mort douloureuse. Elisa s'efforça de prendre un air surpris, comme ses camarades, même si elle levait intérieurement les yeux au ciel.

Comme si ce genre d'interdiction n'allait pas encourager tous les Gryffondor du château à y jeter un œil…

Les élèves furent ensuite autorisés à aller se coucher, et tout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha de conversations. Elisa profita de la cohue pour rejoindre le flot de Gryffondor qui quittait la salle, espérant chopper Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans sa salle commune. Devinant ses intentions, Trisha lui emboîta le pas, et Cédric les suivit d'un air confus jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise vers qui Elisa s'avançait.

Ouais, elle avait un contact avec le Survivant, alors elle allait le cultiver, nom d'un chien.

– Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois à portée d'oreille. Dommage que tu n'aies pas fini à Poufsouffle. Mais je vois que t'as déjà trouvé la crème de la crème des Gryffondor !

Les jumeaux Weasley, qui flanquaient le Survivant, s'inclinèrent en une extravagante révérence. Harry réprima un gloussement un peu nerveux :

– Vous vous connaissez ?

– Je connais tout le monde dans mon année, fit Elisa sur le ton de la confidence. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Il y a deux ou trois Serdaigle et Serpentard avec qui je ne m'entend pas.

Quelques Serdaigle ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'elle leur volait la vedette en Sortilèges, et passait pour l'érudite de leur promotion. Quant aux Serpentard qui ne pouvaient pas la voir en peinture, il s'agissait des amis de Cassius Warrington. Une vraie tête de veau, celui-là. Il détestait Elisa parce qu'elle était de sang mêlé, et Elisa le détestait parce que… Ben, parce que c'était un con, franchement.

– Et je connais presque tout le monde dans les années d'en-dessous, se vanta-t-elle. Mais ça, c'est essentiellement grâce aux clubs. J'ai un club de lecture, et puis il y a aussi le club d'Éducation Moldue … Les Préfets vont vous en parler ce soir, normalement. Enfin, bref ! J'espère que tu vas te plaire à Gryffondor. Qui est ton ami ?

Et elle sourit en direction de Ronald Weasley, qui la fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de _rougir_. Les jumeaux eurent l'air absolument enchantés. Quant à Harry poussa Ron vers l'avant d'un discret coup de coude, et le rouquin finit par lui tendre la main d'un air très sérieux :

– Ron Weasley.

Eeeet elle pouvait ajouter un autre héros de l'intrigue canon à sa collection.

– Elisa Bishop, se présenta la Poufsouffle en serrant la main offerte. Et les deux autres qui se cachent derrière moi sont Trisha et Cédric.

– Je ne me cache pas ! se vexa Trisha. Je t'observe dans ton environnement naturel. C'est toujours fascinant. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Ron, Harry ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les Poufsouffle ne sont pas autant obsédés par les bouquins qu'Elisa. Mais si vous avez une question sur quoi que ce soit, elle connait la réponse. Je crois qu'elle est la réincarnation de Rowena Serdaigle.

Elisa renifla dédaigneusement, parce que c'était la seule réponse que ça méritait. Cédric lui tapota l'épaule, amusé, puis se tourna vers les Gryffondor :

– Désolé pour ça. Mes amies sont un peu frappées. Ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux, Harry et Ron. Et bonjour à vous, Fred, George, Lee… Percy.

Le Préfet, qui rassemblait les derniers élèves avant de les guider vers la salle commune, les salua cordialement au passage, mais ne s'interrompit pas dans sa tâche. Elisa retint un sourire discret. Elle essayait de cultiver de bonnes relations avec Percy depuis sa première rentrée. Déjà, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'amis (et qu'il était un grand fan des romans policiers qu'elle lui prêtait) : et ensuite, parce que c'était toujours utile d'avoir un Préfet dans sa poche…

– Ne soyez pas en retard dans votre salle commune ! les avertit quand même Percy en s'éloignant. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, Fred, George, Ron, Harry ! Venez par ici !

– Ah, Perçounet prend son rôle tellement au sérieux ! larmoya l'un des jumeaux.

– Laissez-le tranquille, les tança Elisa en fronçant les sourcils. Il a raison, en plus, on devrait filer. Oh, et, Harry, il va y avoir distribution de prospectus sur mon club dans ta salle commune, pense à en prendre un !

Le Survivant cligna des yeux, clairement pris au dépourvu, mais hocha quand même la tête :

– Euh, d'accord. C'est un club de quoi ?

– Tu verras ! chantonna Elisa. A plus, tout le monde !

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant vers les Poufsouffle qui quittaient la Grande Salle, rattrapant le groupe juste à temps. Elle avait lâché l'info, elle laissait la curiosité d'Harry faire le reste…

– Harry Potter a reçu une éducation Moldue ? fit Trisha avec étonnement en rattrapant Elisa dans le couloir.

– Yep ! fit la jeune fille avec satisfaction. Il l'a mentionné dans le train. Du coup, ça serait du gâchis de ne pas lui proposer ce CEM !

– C'est sans doute vrai, réfléchit Cédric en accélérant le pas pour avancer à leurs côtés. Et les élèves du CEM ont souvent de meilleures notes dans les matières théoriques, comme les Potions, l'Astronomie, la Botanique.

Elisa le regarda bizarrement.

– Ah bon ?

– Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna son ami. J'ai fait les statistiques cet été. Je m'ennuyais.

Du coup, les deux filles le fixèrent avec incrédulité. Puis Elisa explosa :

– Tu as fait des _statistiques_ parce que tu _t'ennuyais_ ?!

– Bah quoi ? se défendit son ami.

– Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis surnommée _Magister_ , bon sang, je rêve ! se lamenta Elisa. Hey, les mecs, Cédric est plus Serdaigle que moi !

– Te fatigues pas, se moqua Trisha. T'échappera jamais à ce surnom, Elisa !

 **oOoOoOo**

Etudier à Poudlard était complètement génial quand on y faisait sa première rentrée. De la magie ! De nouveaux sorts ! Des bougies enchantées au plafond ! Des passages secrets ! Des portraits vivants ! L'émerveillement était sans fin… Du moins, en première année.

Parce que Poudlard était une école et que, en troisième année, même le plus abasourdi des Nés-Moldus tombait un peu dans la routine. Et Elisa Bishop, qui non seulement avait vu la magie être pratiquée dès son plus jeune âge, mais qui en plus se focalisait sur des buts autrement plus importants que de s'étonner devant les tableaux qui parlent, était donc complètement blasée pour sa rentrée.

Pour elle, Poudlard, c'était l'endroit où on retroussait ses manches et où on se mettait au travail.

Ça commençait dès la distribution des emplois du temps. Il fallait établir le futur planning des réunions du CEM avec Takashi. Puis Elisa devait se faire elle-même un planning de devoirs qui lui réservait assez de temps pour le CEM, et pour les autres clubs auxquels elle participait souvent en tant que membres honoraire (comme le club d'Histoire des Serdaigle). Ensuite elle devait refaire de la publicité pour son trafic de livres : répondre aux gens qui lui demandaient des plumes rechargeables parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas achetés avant la rentrée : aller proposer à certains élèves de s'entraider pour leurs devoirs (ça lui permettait de cultiver de bonnes relations avec des membres d'autres Maisons)…

Et ce n'était pas tout ! Parce qu'il fallait se faire connaître dans sa propre Maison auprès des premières années. Elisa considérait que c'était très important pour asseoir son influence sur la prochaine génération. Elle leur parlait des clubs, leur proposait de les aider s'ils avaient des questions. Il fallait aussi se faire connaître auprès des premières années des _autres_ Maisons, en les saluant dans les couloirs, en complimentant une coiffure ou une cape, en leur offrant des directions s'ils étaient perdus…

Et d'ici quelques semaines, elle pourrait commencer à encourager les amitiés inter-Maison en présentant par exemple des Poufsouffle à des Serpentard, ou des Serdaigle à des Gryffondor, dès qu'ils avaient un intérêt commun. Un pas à la fois, elle cherchait à faire disparaitre les préjudices inter-Maison.

Ça marchait très bien : sa promotion et celle derrière elle en était de parfaits exemples. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient amis avec à peu près tout le monde (même avec des Serpentard, comme Heather et Adrian). La meilleure amie d'Helen la Serdaigle était Rhonda la Poufsouffle. Et dans l'année d'en-dessous, ils avaient deux duo Serpentard-Gryffondor qui ignorait complètement la supposée rivalité entre leurs Maisons, et un trio Serdaigle-Poufsouffle-Serpentard qui était inséparable ! Si ça, c'était pas du succès…

Et en prime, elle devait garder l'œil sur le déroulement de l'intrigue canon et comment l'entraver. Par exemple, en réfléchissant à comment s'arranger pour que Voldemort ne s'échappe pas de Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Le plan A était de l'empêcher d'affronter Harry et donc de le laisser tomber dans le piège du miroir : et le plan B… était en progression.

Bref, Elisa avait du pain sur la planche, et il lui fallait être sociable et gentille avec tout le monde. Pff. Jouer au marionnettiste en coulisse, même si c'était pour rendre le monde meilleur, était vraiment épuisant. Comment est-ce que Dumbledore faisait ça sans être exténué en permanence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mettait dans ses bonbons au citron, de la cocaïne ?

… Affaire à creuser.

Ah, et puis il y avait les cours. Bien sûr.

Bon, franchement, les cours, ça allait. En Métamorphose, c'était un peu chaotique, et Elisa savait qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais Animagus par exemple : mais elle se débrouillait. La Botanique était plutôt facile quand on avait une mère qui collectionnait les plantes exotiques. Les Sortilèges aussi étaient l'une de ses matières préférées, et elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Tout comme en Astronomie, d'ailleurs. Elisa considérait qu'observer les étoiles était assez ennuyeux, et ça l'obligeait à avoir cours la nuit (hérésie !), mais elle y avait d'assez bonnes notes.

L'Histoire en revanche était une blague, alors elle passait le cours à faire ses devoirs pour les autres matières (elle relisait simplement les notes d'Heather avant les examens). La Défense aussi était complètement inutile. Comme Flitwick avait refusé à Helen la création d'un club de duel, Elisa passait donc ses cours de Défense à esquisser les détails d'un club de duel plus ou moins illégal qu'ils pourraient organiser de leur côté, et qui leur enseignerait de la _vraie_ Défense.

Bah quoi ? Faire les choses dans son coin marchait bien avec son trafic de livre. Pourquoi pas avec ça aussi ?

Finalement, il y avait les Potions. Cette matière était assez facile quand on avait une compréhension de la chimie, et composer philtres et élixirs pouvait vraiment être passionnant. Le seul problème était que le prof était toujours de mauvaise humeur, et que ça rendait Elisa un peu nerveuse lors des préparations en cours. Elle avait toujours été intimidée par les profs en colère.

Et le fait que le prof soit _Rogue_ , tout de noir vêtu et auréolé de menace comme un vampire sortant de son tombeau, n'améliorait pas les choses.

Elisa avait une opinion un peu… mitigée de Rogue. D'un côté, dans les livres de la saga, elle l'avait toujours apprécié : il avait un sarcasme acéré, il était courageux, et un exemple de rédemption. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'entre la brutalité des Maraudeurs et la menace des futurs Mangemorts, il avait plus ou moins été forcé de faire un choix avant même de quitter l'école. Et quand il avait compris qu'il avait fait le mauvais, il avait tout donné pour racheter cette erreur et abattre Voldemort, jusqu'à donner sa propre vie.

Mais d'un autre côté… Rogue était vraiment un connard. Il foutait les jetons à tout le monde et était la personne la plus désagréable du château. Alors, même en sachant à quel point il faisait preuve d'abnégation en se trouvant ici, à faire un travail qu'il détestait dans cet endroit qui lui faisait revivre ses pires souvenirs… Nope, même en sachant ça, Elisa n'arrivait pas à le trouver sympathique. Il fichait vraiment trop la trouille.

Enfin bref.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la rentrée, et la routine commençait à s'établir. Les retrouvailles avaient été faites, les cours commencés, les premiers devoirs attribués, le planning des clubs organisés. Elisa pouvait souffler.

Ce qui, pour elle, consistait à lire des bouquins de fantasy, et de griffonner de nouvelles idées d'inventions sur le carnet relié de cuir bleu qui ne quittait jamais. Selon la rumeur, certains Serdaigle seraient prêts à payer dix Gallions pour mettre la main sur ce carnet.

Cependant, Elisa ne faisait actuellement ni l'un ni l'autre. Assise en tailleurs sur son lit, son chat vautré sur ses jambes, elle était en train de coller son emploi temps sur la première page de son carnet de devoirs.

– Tu es tellement méthodique, soupira Trisha avec consternation en regardant par-dessus son épaule. C'est à croire que tu fais des plannings pour tout, depuis les corvées de lessive jusqu'à l'organisation de ta vie adulte. Tu vas mettre les différentes matières en couleurs ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça.

– Bah oui. C'est plus joli, non ?

Trisha leva les yeux au ciel :

– Quelle maniaque !

– C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, fit distraitement Elisa en réfléchissant à comment colorier son planning hebdomadaire.

– Certainement pas, rétorqua son amie. Ton empire criminel de bouquins de fiction et de premières années éblouis, par contre…

Du coup Elisa releva la tête d'un air faussement suspicieux :

– C'est vrai ça, attend une seconde. Comment je peux être sûre que tu traînes avec moi pour ma personnalité, et pas pour mon empire criminel international ?

Trisha se posa la main sur le cœur d'un air dramatique.

– Parce que ton empire criminel est ce que tu fais, pas ce que tu es !

– … C'est tellement mignon que je pourrais en poignarder quelqu'un.

Dans le couloir, quelqu'un qui passait devant leur dortoir s'étrangla et se mit à tousser. Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard ravi.

Faire flipper les gens était leur hobby préféré.

Puis Elisa retourna à la contemplation de son emploi du temps et, d'un coup de baguette sur chaque cours, elle colora son planning selon les différentes matières. Sortilèges, Botanique, Potion, Histoire… Et puis le Club d'Education Moldue, qui était intégré dans son planning au même titre que ses matières scolaires obligatoires. Les horaires des autres clubs non-officiels de Poudlard, quant à eux, furent surlignés en jaune pour lui rappeler d'y faire un tour quand elle aurait le temps.

– Et les options ? fit Trisha avec curiosité en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Trisha et elle avaient pris les mêmes options, Runes Anciennes et Divination. D'ailleurs Trisha était supposée faire ses devoirs de Divination actuellement… Mais c'était si ennuyeux qu'on comprenait facilement pourquoi elle préférait observait ce que fabriquait son amie. Elisa se frotta le menton d'un air pensif, puis suggéra :

– Rose pour les Runes, tu penses ? Un beau rose…

– Garde le rose pour la Divination, rigola Trisha. Mets les Runes Anciennes en violet clair.

Considérant que c'était une bonne suggestion, Elisa colora d'un coup de baguette les Runes Anciennes de son emploi du temps en violet améthyste, puis mit la Divination en rose pastel.

Elle avait eu ses premiers cours de Runes Anciennes et de Divination dès le lundi matin, et son opinion était… partagée. La Divination était exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, avec les exagérations de Trelawney et ses prédictions funestes. Apparemment, Angelina Johnson allait mourir dans l'année. Pff. La bonne blague. Mais bon, mis à part le mysticisme de la prof, la Divination avait l'air d'être un cours avec pas mal de potentiel. Et si on pouvait réellement prédire l'avenir, Elisa était curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Les Runes Anciennes, en revanche, étaient vraiment intéressantes… Ou du moins, elles seraient vraiment intéressantes l'année prochaine. Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient qu'apprendre du vocabulaire, un peu comme dans n'importe quel cours de langue étrangère. Mais le principe des Runes était quand même d'écrire des caractères qui, par le seul fait d'être imprégnés de magie, composaient d'eux-mêmes un sort. Ça avait l'air complètement fascinant. Imaginez ! Graver quelques traits sur un appui de fenêtre pouvait rendre la vitre incassable : dessiner des gribouillis sur le métal de votre télescope objet pouvait empêcher les autres de l'utiliser !

Elisa devait absolument trouver un bouquin là-dessus.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par Heidi, qui passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur dortoir pour lancer :

–Y a Takashi à l'entrée de la salle commune ! Il dit que la réunion du CEM va commencer dans un quart d'heure et que tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard, Magister !

Elisa s'éjecta de lit si vite qu'elle fit tomber Dracarys par terre (le chat feula et couru se cacher sous un lit) se prit les pieds dans le tapis, et faillit se manger le mur de plein fouet. Trisha se plaqua la main sur le front, mi consternée mi morte de rire. Puis descendit gracieusement de son propre perchoir, abandonnant ses devoirs de Divination.

– Tu as tes bouquins ? Les brochures ? Tes dix millions de planning ?

– Il n'y en a que trois, arrête d'exagérer ! rouspéta Elisa en attrapant son sac tout en enfilant ses chaussures, sautillant à cloche-pied. Et tes devoirs de Divination ?

– Le journal des rêves ? Trop barbant. Je préfère te voir recruter des nabots. Aller, en route !

Elisa réussi finalement à enfiler sa deuxième chaussure, vérifia d'un regard circulaire qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis elle et Trisha se précipitèrent vers la sortie du dortoir, esquivant Heidi dans le couloir étroit, puis traversèrent la salle commune en coup de vent avant de pousser le portail rond qui menait à l'extérieur.

– Prêtes ? demanda Takashi, tiré à quatre épingles comme d'habitude.

D'origine japonaise, Takashi Noda avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, coupés courts, des yeux sombres, et un sourire toujours poli. Né-Moldu et doté d'une intelligence acérée, il avait été un élève brillant dès sa petite enfance. Ses parents avaient donc refusé de l'envoyer à Poudlard à moins qu'il ne puisse y poursuivre son éducation Moldue. Du coup, McGonagall avait arrangé un système pour que des cours par correspondance lui soient délivrés une fois par semaine.

Elisa avait découvert ça au cours de l'année, et s'en était enthousiasmé. De l'Histoire ! De la science ! De la littérature ! A Poudlard, où la culture avoisinait le zéro absolu !

Bref. Takashi n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, alors ils avaient sympathisé. Puis le japonais l'avait invité à étudier avec elle, puis elle avait invité d'autres Nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés, et ils avaient organisé une sorte de cours collectif. L'année suivante, ils avaient recruté d'autres membres, et cette année… Leur petit programme, né d'une exception destinée à apaiser les parents de Takashi, était devenu un club officiel.

Tremblez, Puristes rétrogrades. Elisa Bishop et Takashi Noda amenaient l'éducation à Poudlard !

– Prête ! fit joyeusement Elisa. Tu sais si beaucoup de monde a été recruté ?

– J'ai cinq intéressés chez les Serdaigle, offrit Takashi tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route vers le lieu de réunion. L'un d'entre eux est un Sang-Pur qui est juste curieux, mais j'ai bon espoir pour les autres. Et chez les Poufsouffle ?

– Quatre personnes, déclara la jeune fille. Deux Sang-Mêlés et deux Nés-Moldus. L'un d'eux devait aller à Eton, comme toi.

Takashi hocha la tête avec approbation :

– Quatre, c'est pas mal. Je me demande si on aura des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, ce sont souvent les moins enthousiasmés…

Dans leur année, à Serpentard, seules Heather, Terence et Tabitha avaient rejoint le club d'Éducation Moldue. Et ils n'avaient qu'une seule Gryffondor, une Née-Moldue nommée Thelma Holmes…

Trisha émit un bruit dédaigneux :

– Peuh ! Ils sont trop occupés à se disputer entre eux pour voir l'intérêt du CEM. Ils s'en mordront les doigts quand ils finiront Poudlard !

Elisa lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Trisha n'était pas une passionnée de l'apprentissage, et elle préférait largement s'amuser plutôt que de travailler. Mais elle bossait quand même avec le CEM en plus de ses cours normaux, parce qu'elle pensait qu'Elisa avait de bonnes idées, et qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

C'était tellement énorme, parfois, de réaliser la foi que ses amis avaient en elle. Elle, qui n'était qu'une intruse dans cette histoire. Elle, qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Elle, qui était venue à Poudlard pour tirer les ficelles et changer les choses, qui n'avait pas vraiment considéré ses camarades comme de vraies personnes… Et qui, pourtant, était aimée et appréciée, et s'était mise à aimer et apprécier les gens en retour.

Quelque part au milieu de sa première année, Elisa avait réalisé qu'elle avait de vrais amis. Et changer le monde avait cessé d'être un plan barjot pour supprimer ce qui lui déplaisait dans l'intrigue canon. C'était devenu personnel. Elle sauverait ces gens, parce qu'ils étaient _réels_ et qu'il le méritait. Point final.

– On y est, déclara Takashi en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'une ancienne salle de classe désormais inutilisée. Prête à faire un discours, Magister ?

Elisa inspira un grand coup, soudain envahie par le trac. Elle était une _adulte_ , que diable. Certes, dans un corps de gamine de treize ans, mais une adulte. Parler devant une foule de gamins ne devrait pas être intimidant.

Quoi ?! Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait horreur de s'adresser à un public !

– Totalement, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Trisha et Takashi échangèrent un regard incrédule, pas dupe : puis le japonais poussa la porte, et ils entrèrent.

La salle avait été nettoyée, meublée de pupitres et d'étagères pour y stocker leurs affaires, ainsi que de deux grands tableaux noirs. Une vingtaine de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. La vaste majorité étaient des membres du CEM (Elisa adressa d'ailleurs un discret coucou de la main à Heather, Tabitha et Terence), mais il y avait quand même un certain nombre de premières années.

Elisa les compta rapidement du regard. Cinq Serdaigle, quatre Poufsouffle, deux fillettes de Serpentard (Millicent Bulstrode et Tracey Davies), et… Cinq Gryffondor. Ron avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais restait loyalement près d'Harry. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan discutaient entre eux. Quant à Hermione, elle sautillait presque sur place d'excitation.

C'était un début très prometteur. Elisa carra les épaules, esquissa un sourire automatique, et se força à parcourir la salle du regard d'un air jovial. Takashi lui lança un regard amusé, puis se racla la gorge, faisant taire le brouhaha des conversations.

– Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il aimablement. Je suis Takashi Noda, le co-président du club d'Éducation Moldue. Et si vous êtes tous là, c'est parce que l'idée de participer à ce club vous a au moins intrigué. Maintenant, il me reste juste à vous convaincre de vous inscrire… Mais ça, c'est le job d'Elisabeth Bishop, ma co-présidente.

Il s'écarta avec un geste élégant, laissant Elisa seule face au public. Ok, temps pour le discours. A la une, à la deux, et… A la trois.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! sourit Elisa en réprimant sa nervosité de son mieux. Je vois que pas mal d'anciens sont de retour, c'est bon signe, on ne vous a pas fait peur l'année dernière. Et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas… Comme l'a dit Takashi, je suis Elisabeth Bishop, la co-présidente du club.

Grrr, elle détestait les discours. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa spontanéité disparaissait quand elle avait le trac. Mais plus elle parlait et mieux ça allait : elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle disait, au lieu de penser au regard du public, et elle reprenait son assurance.

– Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez tous eut une éducation Moldue, continua-t-elle avec un peu plus de gravité. Vous connaissez les mathématiques basiques, les fractions, les divisions, vous savez calculer une moyenne. Vous connaissez aussi un peu d'Histoire, et les noms de Guillaume le Conquérant ou de Churchill vous disent quelque chose. Et vous connaissez un peu de science, comme par exemple… Qu'est-ce que l'électricité.

Tous les gamins hochaient la tête, l'air soulagés qu'elle parle de choses connues. Seul les Sang-Purs (Ronald Weasley, un Serdaigle qui devait être Terry Boot, et Millicent Bulstrode) avaient l'air perdu. Elisa soupira intérieurement de soulagement, et poursuivit :

– A Poudlard, il n'y a pas de cours sur des matières Moldues. Donc, pas de cours de maths, pas de cours d'anglais où on vous ferait lire des vieux bouquins, et pas de cours de sciences naturelles où on vous apprendrait pourquoi les il y a des montagnes ou pourquoi les dinosaures ont disparus. Toute votre éducation Moldue va s'arrêter à l'âge de dix ans.

Elle marqua un petit temps d'arrêt juste pour savourer l'air épouvanté d'Hermione. La tête de la fillette valait son pesant d'or…

– Le club d'Éducation Moldue sert à poursuivre les études que vous avez suivies jusque-là, reprit-elle. Pour que quand vous quittiez Poudlard, vous soyez à peu près à niveau avec le programme scolaire Moldu. Et là, vous êtes sans doute tous en train de penser : mais on n'en a rien à cirer ! On va être des _sorciers_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de savoir des trucs Moldus ?

Il y eut quelques gloussements.

– Au départ je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt non plus, avoua-t-elle. Je suivais juste les cours Moldus parce que je suis une accro du savoir, et que j'adore avoir des réponses. Mais un de mes amis m'a fait réaliser que plus vous avez de bonnes connaissances Moldues, et plus il est facile d'obtenir un travail au Ministère ! Les sorciers qui ont grandi et toujours vécus parmi les sorciers ne savent absolument pas comment interagir avec les Moldus. _Absolument pas_. C'est pour ça qu'il y au moins trois bureaux du Ministères qui recrutent exclusivement des gens avec des origines Moldues, parce que les sorciers de pure souche sont _dépassés_.

Elle espérait que les Sang-Purs présents ne se vexeraient pas trop, parce que ce n'était que le début.

– Donc suivre des cours peut vous aider dans l'avenir, continua-t-elle. Mais surtout, ça peut vous aider à pratiquer la magie.

C'était une découverte qui lui était venue l'année dernière, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir la formuler avec des mots justes. Qu'importe, elle se devait au moins d'essayer. Déjà parce que c'était un premier pas pour changer le monde, et ensuite… Parce qu'elle y croyait.

Elle y croyait, et c'était une découverte tellement _géniale_ qu'elle se devait de la partager avec le reste de l'univers.

– Les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment besoin de savoir comment marche le monde, fit-elle plus lentement. Ils ont la magie pour arranger les choses, et tant que ça marche, ils ne se demandent pas _pourquoi_. Mais les Moldus n'ont pas de magie. Ils sont toujours obligés de se demander : _pourquoi_ ça marche comme ça ? Parce que ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils connaissent la réponse qu'ils peuvent trouver une solution au problème. Vous me suivez ?

Hochements de tête. Elisa inspira un grand coup, et se lança dans la partie la plus risquée de son discours, s'animant de plus en plus :

– Du coup, les sorciers ont arrêté d'étudier le fonctionnement du monde à peu près au Moyen-âge. Toutes les découvertes faites par les Moldus ensuite leurs sont passés au-dessus de la tête. Vous pouvez demander à un sorcier : est-ce qu'il y a de l'air sur la lune ? D'où vient la lave des volcans ? Qu'est-ce qui fait un orage ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit respirer pour vivre ? Comment est-ce qu'on transforme notre nourriture en énergie quand on la digère ? Un sorcier n'en a aucune idée ! Il se contentera de vous dire : c'est comme ça. Mais un Moldu _sait_ chacune de ces choses, parce que pour lui, c'est une connaissance élémentaire. _Tout le monde_ sait ça !

Les Sang-Pur avaient l'air complètement abasourdis. Millicent, surtout, semblait mal-à-l'aise. Du coup Elisa préféra se tourner vers un visage plus familier, celui d'Harry, et continua avec conviction :

– Et une fois que vous avez et la connaissance Moldue, et la magie… Tout est tellement plus simple ! C'est _facile_ de jeter un sort qui crée un éclair quand on sait comment sont faits les éclairs dans la nature. C'est _facile_ de lancer un sort de qui fait voler les objets quand on sait qu'il s'agit juste de contrer la gravité de la Terre. C'est _facile_ de fabriquer une potion quand on connait les principes de base de la chimie. Et c'est beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus facile de passer les examens d'Histoire quand Binns a passé tout son cours à raconter des bêtises, mais que vous savez qu'un Moldu a essayé de faire exploser Westminster en au dix-septième siècle et que c'est pour _ça_ que les sorciers ont fait déménager le siège du Ministère !

Elle reprit son souffle, le cœur battant. Quand elle se lançait sur ce sujet, elle avait tendance à se laisser emporter. Trisha, Heather, Terence ou Takashi y étaient habitués, mais les autres… Nettement moins.

Pour l'instant personne n'avait l'air de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou, constata-t-elle en balayant la salle du regard. Muets, ils semblaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres : même les anciens membres, même les trois petits Sang-Purs. A cause de la conviction qui avait soudain imprégné ses mots, peut-être ?

– Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai créé ce club et que je vous invite à nous rejoindre, finit-elle par conclure en se tenant bien droite. Parce que beaucoup de Sang-Purs vous diront qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous, Sang-Mêlés ou Nés-Moldus, parce qu'ils ont été élevés différemment. Comme si notre éducation Moldue était un barrage à surmonter. Et moi, je veux prouver qu'on peut être des sorciers géniaux, pas seulement en dépit de notre origine, mais _grâce à elle_.

Elle se tut, et eut un moment d'embarras où elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire que cette conclusion devait sembler un peu pompeuse, peut-être ridicule…

Puis Trisha se mit à applaudir, et ce fut comme une vague, tout le monde l'imita. Tous les anciens, tous les nouveaux : les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor, même les deux petites Serpentard. Et ils applaudissaient, et ça ne faiblissait pas, pendant peut-être une minute entière.

Elisa avait l'impression que son visage était en feu, et ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'inclina maladroitement, clignant des yeux pour se débarrasser de larmes de nervosité. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait à la fois s'écrouler de nervosité et de soulagement, et exploser de fierté.

Ça valait le coup de répéter ce discours depuis des jours, apparemment.

– Waouh, Elisa ! murmura Takashi en la rejoignant devant le tableau noir, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme. C'était brillant.

Elisa bredouilla une réponse inintelligible, et Trisha lui sauva la mise en l'entraînant avec elle jusqu'au milieu de la classe. Le japonais se retrouva tout seul face au public, et mit quelques secondes à faire revenir le calme avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

– Voilà, je crois qu'Elisa a dit le plus important ! finit-il par lancer avec un sourire hésitant. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a une remarque à ajouter…

– On ramène parfois des bonbons et des biscuits pour manger après les leçons ! lança Thelma Holmes, la seule Gryffondor de troisième année du CEM.

– On rencontre plein de gens sympa ! rajouta Raashid Hussain.

– Et si vous avez des questions sur le monde sorcier c'est l'endroit idéal pour les poser sans être jugés, rajouta Tabitha d'une voix douce mais qui portait.

– Ouais, approuva Trisha d'une voix forte. Ici, votre Maison ou la pureté du sang ne compte pas, on s'entraide tous les uns les autres !

Il y eut un brouhaha d'acquiescements dans toute la pièce. Du coup Takashi profita de l'enthousiasme ambiant pour brandir le formulaire sur lequel les inscrits devaient écrire leurs noms. Le sien et celui d'Elisa étaient déjà notés, suivis des mentis « co-présidents ». Takashi commença à dire que les inscriptions seraient ouvertes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, qu'ils avaient le temps de réfléchir… Mais déjà, Trisha lui avait pris le papier des mains avant de se pencher sur une table et de signer d'un grand geste théâtral.

Ensuite ce fut quasiment la ruée. Le parchemin passa à Amandine Brook et Diego Peretti, une Gryffondor et un Serpentard de deuxième année qui étaient inséparables depuis leur rencontre au CEM. Puis à Terence, Heather et Tabitha, les trois seuls Serpentard de leur année. Puis à Aaron Woodbridge, un camarade de Takashi. Puis à Hermione Granger qui se jeta pratiquement dessus… Elisa perdit la trace du papier qui passait de mains en mains.

C'était _génial_. Jamais le club n'avait suscité autant d'enthousiasme. Les gens avaient applaudi, ils étaient ravis, et ils signaient en masse ! Elisa réalisa qu'elle souriait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle était sur un petit nuage.

– Est-ce que les Sang-Purs peuvent signer aussi ? demanda la petite Serpentard qui était venue avec Millicent Bulstrode (son nom devait être Tracy quelque chose… Tracey Davis ?).

Elle s'était frayé un passage jusqu'à Elisa, avec Millicent se tenant comme un garde du corps à ses côtés. La Poufsouffle cligna des yeux, surprise :

– Euh, pas vraiment, mais ils peuvent être membres honoraires s'ils viennent au club sur invitation.

L'idée avait été lancée par Cédric, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place au CEM mais qu'il voulait quand même y supporter ses amies. Tracey hocha pensivement la tête, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de demander avec curiosité :

– Tu es de sang pur ?

Tracey hésita une seconde, puis avoua :

– Non, Sang-Mêlé. Je veux juste savoir si mes amies peuvent s'inscrire.

Elisa jeta un regard en direction de Bulstrode, avant de comprendre. Tracey était sans doute la seule Sang-Mêlé de son année. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle serait la seule au CEM. Or les Serpentard avec une règle un peu officieuse, qui était qu' _aucun Serpentard ne devait traverser le château tout seul_. Elisa trouvait que c'était un peu exagéré, au départ… Mais quand elle était en première année, elle avait effectivement _vu_ des Gryffondor changer de chemin pour s'en prendre à un Serpentard isolé. L'inverse était vrai aussi : si un Gryffondor solitaire était assez malchanceux pour croiser un groupe de Serpentard de mauvais poils, ça avait toutes les chances de dégénérer. La seule raison pour lesquels les Serpentard avaient cette règle, et pas les Gryffondor, était que les serpents veillaient les uns sur les autres de manière quasi-paranoïaque.

C'était cette _violence_ qu'Elisa essayait de changer. C'était une école, bon dieu, pas les jeux du cirque ! Que faisaient les profs ?! Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient tolérer cette haine et ces préjugés qui grandissaient sous leur toit ?

Depuis qu'Elisa avait commencé sa campagne de rapprochement inter-Maison, ce genre de confrontations se faisait cependant plus rare. A moins que ça soit juste moins flagrant… Mais dans tous les cas, Elisa n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'une coutume aussi profondément ancrée que la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard allait s'effacer en deux ans, grâce aux efforts d'une petite vingtaine de personnes. Les Serpentard faisaient bien de garder cette règle… On n'était jamais trop prudent.

– Les Sang-Purs peuvent être membres honoraires, déclara donc Elisa. Mais ils risquent d'être un peu largués… Tu pourrais venir avec Heather, Tabitha ou Terence, à la place.

Et elle désigna ses trois amis de Serpentard. Puis, histoire de rassurer complètement la gamine, elle pointa d'autres protecteurs potentiels :

– Ou avec n'importe quel Poufsouffle membre du CEM, aussi. Trisha, Raashid, Trudy… Et il y a aussi les Serpentard de deuxième année avec qui tu pourrais devenir amie. Diego Peretti est là-bas, et il y a aussi Aglaé Dwight. Ou avec des membres de ta promotion. Tu peux avoir des amis dans d'autres Maisons, tu sais ?

Tracey eut l'air dubitative, mais elle hocha quand même la tête et, quand le formulaire lui parvint entre les mains, elle le signa comme tous les autres. Puis elle se fondit à nouveau dans la foule, et Elisa la vit du coin de l'œil en train de discuter avec Heather.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Elisa promena un regard autour d'elle, souriant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le CEM était lancé ! Le CEM avait du succès ! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle en était fière. Tous ses efforts avaient valu le coup !

– C'était très inspirant ! s'exclama Hermione Granger en surgissant de nulle part devant Elisa. Je trouve que tu as vraiment raison, on devrait apprendre tout ce qu'on peut ! Est-ce que tu as fait des programmes pour l'année ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre ? Il n'y a pas de risque que ça interfère avec les cours normaux ? Il n'y a aucun prof qui va nous enseigner ? Takashi m'a dit que vous vous débrouillez toujours à deux, mais maintenant que vous allez avoir trois niveaux scolaires différents regroupés ici, est-ce que ça ne va pas faire beaucoup ?

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux. Les livres ne lui avait pas fait justice : Hermione était vraiment un moulin à parole.

– Je pense qu'on s'en sortira, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant. Le programme est déterminé par les cours par correspondance de Takashi, et il est relativement calqué sur les programmes scolaires Moldus. En première année, vous allez voir, euh… L'Histoire du Royaume-Uni de manière large, et la Rome Antique… Euh, des sciences, avec les êtres vivants, l'évolution, la diversité, et un peu de physique avec tout ce qui est électricité… Et des maths. Fractions, ordres de grandeur, calculs, ce genre de chose.

– Pas de littérature ? Je croyais que c'était très important au collège ! Et Takashi m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de livres, et que tu les louais. Quel genre de livres ? Et à quel prix ? Est-ce que c'est en relation avec le club d'Éducation Moldue ?

Elisa lui expliqua donc que non, elle ne louait pas des manuels scolaires mais de la fiction (et là encore, il lui fallut énumérer les titres devant une Hermione surexcitée) : puis il fallut l'assurer qu'ils auraient de la littérature au programme, mais seulement en deuxième année, parce que le CEM essayait de n'avoir que trois grosses matières afin d'éviter de surcharger les élèves. Puis Hermione demanda à lire les bouquins de deuxième année, et Elisa finit par lui dire d'aller voir Takashi puisque c'était lui qui les gardait sous clef.

Cette gamine débordait d'énergie, musa la Poufsouffle avec amusement en regardant Hermione fuser vers le japonais comme une météorite. Les cours du CEM promettaient d'être fun…

Elle secoua la tête, puis se retourna vers le reste de la pièce. Les gens s'étaient un peu dispersés, puisque la plupart avaient déjà signé le papier. Les anciens membres se regroupaient entre eux pour discuter, certains fouinaient déjà dans les étagères où avaient été posés quelques manuels usés, et des réserves d'encre et de parchemin. Tracey Davis discutait avec deux filles de Serdaigle. Terry Boot, Ron Weasley et Millicent Bulstrode, fascinés, écoutaient Tabitha qui devait être en train de leur expliquer le principe des plaques continentales, à en juger par la manière dont elle gesticulait autour du globe terrestre qui trônait sur une des étagères.

Quant au personnage principal de la saga… Elle finit par le voir en train de se frayer un passage jusqu'à elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Salut Harry ! C'est cool que tu aies pu venir ! Tu vas t'inscrire ?

Le gamin lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, l'air émerveillé. Le contraste avec sa timidité du Poudlard Express était si flagrant qu'Elisa eut un moment d'ahurissement. Le petit avait pratiquement l'air de rayonner.

– C'était génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Ce que t'as dit sur savoir comment marchent les choses… Et sur s'entraider les uns les autres !

C'était Trisha qui avait soulevé ce dernier point, mais Elisa ne se sentait pas d'arrêter le gamin dans son élan. Elle se contenta de rire un peu nerveusement :

– Tu crois ? C'est bien, alors. Je suis toujours complètement pétrifiée quand je dois parler devant un public. J'ai toujours la trouille de bégayer ou de perdre le fil de ce que je raconte.

– C'était génial, insista quand même Harry. C'est vraiment cool que tu ais créé ça pour aider tous ceux qui n'ont pas été élevés par des sorciers.

La jeune fille se frotta la nuque avec un sourire embrassé. Oui, c'était ce genre de chose qui avait dû pousser le Choixpeau à la mettre à Poufsouffle. Elle se préoccupait des gens. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, même si elle essayait de garder ses distances, elle se souciait de ces gamins et de leur bien-être.

– Bah, ce n'est pas grand-chose, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et sinon, comment ça se passe, ta rentrée ? Tu as eu beaucoup de cours ?

Harry se mit à lui raconter sa rentrée avec enthousiasme, lui parlant de ses devoirs de Métamorphose, de son succès avec le Sort de Lévitation en Sortilèges, des difficultés du cours de Botanique. Elisa, qui avait l'impression d'être ivre de succès et de bonheur, riait aux bons moments et lui offrait des conseils amusés.

Elle était en train de changer le monde. Ça avait déjà commencé. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle gérait grave.

Et ce n'était que le début !

.

* * *

.

Yep, ce n'est que le début ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	4. Sortilèges, bidouillages et explosions

Hello les kiwis ! Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Avec au programme, des sorts, des maléfices, et de l'inventivité. Enjoy ! Mais avant toute chose, il faut d'abord passer par les réponses aux reviews...

.

Hello **Lerugamine** ! Contente que le discours d'Elisa t'ai plu ! Elle le prépare quand même depuis des mois, c'est normal qu'il soit un minimum travaillé x) Avec du temps, de la préparation, et de la motivation, on peut tous réussir à écrire des discours corrects ! Enfin bref. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Salut **Titietrominet** ! Yep, c'est ça le problème des fics de SI, ils se pensent omniscients. Ils savent tout, ils voient tout, ils savent PARFAITEMENT comment manipuler les gens ou se faire apprécier de leurs persos préférés... Bref, le style basique d'une SI, c'est de réaliser tous les souhaits de l'auteure. ET oui, c'est tentant, mais NON, ça ne sera pas comme ça que je ferai ma fic. Même si, j'avoue, il y aura de sévères divergences au canon à partir du tome 2, ou 3 ? Il y en a déjà, de toute façon, mais elles sont moins flagrantes. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu continuera à aimer Elisa. Si tu lis assez bien l'anglais, je peux te recommander quelques bonnes fics Self-Insert... Et sinon, pour répondre à ta question : oui, Elisa était plus ou moins consciente quand elle était bébé, mais s'il lui a fallu plusieurs mois (plus d'un an en tous les cas) pour être parfaitement "réveillée". Je me suis basée sur le temps que met le cerveau des bébés à bien fonctionner =)

Yo **Aomine** ! Effectivement Elisa sait qu'elle ne fait que de petites changements, mais qu'ils peuvent avoir un gros impact. C'est un peu le but, aussi. Elle veut changer le destin. Oh, bien sûr, elle pense que son trafic de livres ou le CEM ne vont pas changer grand chose, mais que le peu qu'ils vont changer compte quand même. Elle n'a pas encore effectué de GROS changements dans le canon, donc elle ne réalise pas bien l'effet papillon que certaines de ses actions vont avoir x) C'est ça qui va être fun à écrire par la suite...

Hello **Filk** ! L'idée du trafic de livres me vient d'une fic en anglais dont le titre m'échappe, c'était sur un OC nommé "Leonis Black" (la fic est hébergée sur AO3). Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette idée et, quand j'écrivais sur le CEM, je l'ai ressortie pour l'intégrer à l'histoire. J'ai très envie qu'Elisa fasse des références culturelles que ses amis puissent saisir. Pour les fics Self-Insert, je te recommande les deux plus récentes que j'ai lu : " _In Bad Faith_ ", de Slayer Anderson : et " **The Evil Overlord List** " de boomvroomshoom. Elles sont dans l'univers d'Harry Potter x) Mais dans le fandom de Naruto, par exemple, je te recommande tellement de lire " _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ " ! C'est LA fic qui a donné un nouveau souffle au genre des SI dans ce fandom...

 **UneHistoireEstUneQuestion** , tu soulève de bon points ! Non, ma mère n'est pas astrologue x) Ma mère est pharmacienne mais je ne voulais pas donner à Elisa une famille d'apothicaire qui lui aurait donné un avantage en Potions. Il y aurait eut trop de risques que je dérive sur le personnage de Rogue. J'ai choisi le métier d'Isabelle Bishop en choisissant au pif deux matières dans celles proposées par Poudlard, avec un dé. Je suis tombé sur Divination et Astronomie, et j'ai inventé le reste x) Mon père parle seulement trois langues, mais étant donné que Michael est pilote, j'ai rajouté à son bagage trois autres langues que je pensait utile (espagnol, portugais, hindi). Je crois que les profs sont plus ou moins au courant du trafic de livres, vu le temps que ça dure. Si des affiches apparaissent au bout de trois ans, il vont fermer les yeux. La saga m'a toujours donné l'impression que Poudlard avait une attitude assez permissive... Enfin bref. Quant à la réincarnation, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'y attarder. Je veux me concentrer sur un personnage qui connait le canon et qui vit dedans, pas un personnage en deuil de sa vie passée. Ça donnerait un ton trop déprimant à la fic...

Merci **Rose** =D Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je voulais éviter les clichés alors j'ai mis Elisa ailleurs qu'Harry, pas dans sa promotion, et je lui ait donné zéro lien avec les persos du canon. Sauf Cédric et les jumeaux, et encore... Enfin bref. J'espère que cette fic va te réconcilier avec les fic SI !

Yo **Louny9895** ! Ah, tu es du même avis que moi, la Répartition c'est limite malsain ! Non seulement la rivalité entre les Maisons est franchement dangereuse, mais en plus, aucune personne n'est complètement mature à l'âge de 11 ans. Tu sais ce qui aurait plus de sens, si Dumbledore veut vraiment garder la Répartition ? En faire une tous les ans. Imagine ça ! Harry alternant Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les jumeaux Weasley aussi. Percy allant une fois sur deux chez les Serdaigle. Ron passant un an à Poufsouffle, ou deux. Hermione passant six mois à Serdaigle avant de retourner chez les lions en claquant la porte, complètement frustrée par ces lunatiques qui préfèrent débattre de où vont les objets disparus plutôt que de faire leurs devoirs. Drago oubliant de demander Serpentard et étant horrifié quand il termine chez les Poufsouffle. Tellement de possibilités !

Hello **Streema** ! Je n'ai pas mis Elisa dans l'année d'Harry pour éviter les clichés, justement x) Et puis, avec deux ans de plus, ça lui donnait un peu de marge pour commencer à arranger les choses avant que l'Elu ne débarque au château...

Salut **17Harry** ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Yep, Elisa aime faire des emplois du temps. Moi aussi en fait. Ce n'est pas seulement un trait typique d'Hermione x) Et oui, le monde Moldu a beaucoup avancé sur le monde sorcier, et le CEM permet aux Nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés d'utiliser cette avance à leur avantage. Le CEM a aussi un effet indirect, c'est que les amis Sang-Purs des membres du CEM se retrouvent pas mal exposés à la culture Moldue. Cédric, Fred, George, Adrian Pucey, etc.

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Ah ah, contente qu'Elisa ait ton approbation x) Et non, les Sang-Purs ne peuvent pas s'inscrire... Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas les bases pour suivre le cours. L'approche de la science est effectuée en école primaire, par exemple. Tu te mets à parler de Big Bang ou d'évolution aux sorciers, ils vont sans doute te regarder comme si tu étais folle ! Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une sorte de cursus accéléré pour permettre aux Sang-Purs de joindre le CEM. Mais Elisa n'y a tout simplement pas pensé...

.

Voilààà. Ce chapitre va davantage insister sur les membres de la promotion d'Elisa. Trisha et Cédric, ses deux meilleurs amis, mais aussi Helen et Rhonda, Heather et les autres Serpentard, etc. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Helen, c'est une vraie tornade d'énergie x) Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

N'hésitez pas à me poser vos divers questions. Oh, et je vous rappelle à tous (mais surtout aux nouveaux lecteurs !) que le groupe facebook "La Salle Sur Demande" n'attends que vous ! x)

.

* * *

.

 **Sortilèges, bidouillages et explosions**

.

Elisabeth Bishop adorait les cours de Sortilèges.

L'Astronomie était ennuyeuse, la Défense était une blague, la Botanique était très classique, et les Potions étaient à peu près aussi stressantes d'une classe de chimie. La Divination était stupide mais drôle, et les Runes étaient intéressantes mais essentiellement théoriques. Quant à la Métamorphose… Uh. La Métamorphose était difficile, pour elle, parce que ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Transformer une chose en une autre, comme ça ? C'était dur à imaginer, dur à croire, dur à vouloir, et donc dur à pratiquer. La Métamorphose était sa bête noire. Mais les Sortilèges ? C'était fun.

En prime, elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Flitwick. Quand elle avait besoin d'un coup de main, comme cela avait été le cas quand elle essayait de créer son parchemin copieur inspiré du papier-carbone Moldu, c'était lui qu'elle allait voir, au lieu de s'adresser à sa directrice de Maison. Elle espérait que Chourave ne s'en vexait pas : mais Flitwick était toujours très enthousiasme, et se lamentait parfois qu'elle n'ait pas été répartie dans sa Maison.

Serdaigle aurait une bonne Maison, Elisa était assez d'accord. Elle était bien consciente que c'était parce uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait demandé que le Choixpeau avait choisi Poufsouffle pour elle…

Bref, Elisa adorait les Sortilèges. Elle adorait les apprendre, les pratiquer, les décortiquer, et surtout les utiliser. Parfois de manière conventionnelle, et parfois de manière un peu plus originale. Comme, par exemple, pour inventer la version sorcière d'un gadget Moldu de fiction qui l'avait toujours fait rêver… Le _hoverboard_. Une sorte de skateboard lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, difficile à créer même avec la technologie Moldue du 21ème siècle, mais… probablement à la portée d'une sorcière de treize ans.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

En entendant la voix incrédule de Cédric, Elisa cligna des yeux et remonta sur son front les lunettes de protection qui protégeaient ses yeux. Certes, c'était des lunettes d'aviateur à l'origine (et ça les rendait deux fois plus cool !) mais le résultat était le même, non ?

– Bah quoi ? Heidi ne veut pas que je fasse des expériences dans le dortoir.

Cédric se frappa le front d'un air consterné, et Elisa fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si dramatique. Certes, elle était entourée par quatre planches qui lévitaient à des hauteurs variées, une cinquième était encastrée dans le mur, une sixième brisée en mille morceaux, le sol et le plafond portaient des marques de brûlures, et plusieurs parchemins couverts de notes jonchaient le sol. Mais eh, ce n'était qu'une salle de classe abandonnée, c'était pas comme si elle abîmait un endroit important. Et puis, on ne progressait pas sans quelques ratés !

– Qu'est-ce que tu as inventé encore ? finit par soupirer Cédric. On n'est même pas à la mi-septembre !

– Tu as vu _Retour vers le Futur 2_ ?

– … Non. Mais ça a l'air Moldu, bizarre, et tout à fait ton style.

– T'abuses, il est sorti il y a deux ans déjà ! râla Elisa avant de tenter une autre approche. Bon, je t'ai déjà parlé des sports d'hiver, et du fait que mon père emmène ma famille en vacances dans des stations d'altitude en France ? Et du fait que je fais du ski et du snowboard ?

Dès l'âge de six ans, elle avait insisté, hurlé et tempêté pour apprendre à faire du ski. Et du snowboard, tant qu'à faire. C'était à son insistance que ses parents s'étaient eux aussi mis aux sports d'hiver… Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Dans son ancienne vie, ça avait été son sport favori.

– La planche sur laquelle tu dévales des pans de montagnes de manière plus ou moins contrôlée ? sourcilla son ami Poufsouffle en s'approchant.

– Voilà. J'essaie de recréer ça, mais avec _ça_. C'est un hoverboard.

Et elle toucha du bout du doigt la planche flottante la plus proche, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Toutes les planches avaient des formes arrondies comme un snowboard, aux extrémités relevées. Elles étaient cependant plus petites qu'un snowboard normal, et ne dépassaient pas un mètre.

– Le but est que ce truc lévite au-dessus du sol à trente centimètres à peu près, continua-t-elle en tapotant pensivement la planche. Tu montes dessus comme ça et elle avance, regarde.

Elle sauta à pieds joints sur la planche la plus proche, comme si c'était un snowboard. Ou un skateboard, plutôt, vu l'absence de neige… Enfin bref. Une fois dessus, Elisa prit appui sur son pied droit (son pied directeur, comme le dirait son moniteur de ski), et la planche se mit à avancer tout doucement dans cette direction. Elisa, qui lévitait donc doucement en crabe, continua son explication devant un Cédric ébahi :

– La lévitation est la partie la plus facile. Pour rajouter du mouvement, il faut jouer avec la gravité. La gravité attire la planche vers le sol et l'empêche de bouger, normalement. Le but est de convaincre la planche qu'il y a une force de gravité vers l'avant…

Elle appuya plus fort avec son pied droit, fléchissant légèrement le genou comme quand elle accélérait en snowboard, et la planche accéléra, filant vers le mur…

– … Ou vers l'arrière, acheva-t-elle en changeant sa jambe d'appui.

Dès qu'elle relâcha sa jambe droite, la planche ralentit : et quand elle appuya avec sa jambe gauche, la planche repartit dans l'autre direction, faisant retraverser la pièce à Elisa pour la ramener à son point de départ. Une fois revenue au milieu des autres planches qui flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, la jeune fille descendit de son véhicule, et celui-ci s'immobilisa sagement.

Cédric referma la bouche et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air abasourdi. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait surpris Elisa en train de faire.

– Ça a l'air de marcher, finit-il par dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé pour l'accélération ?

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– La planche détecte ton centre de gravité et accélère ou tourne en conséquence. Comme le snowboard, ou même un balai volant. Tout est une histoire d'équilibre, vraiment, c'est simple.

– Simple, répéta Cédric en haussant les sourcils. Elisa, c'est de la magie très avancée !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il exagérait, puis se rappela que cette histoire de détection du centre de gravité avait nécessité l'aide de Flitwick. Il s'agissait quand même de rendre la planche sensible aux directions données par l'inclinaison du corps, un peu comme le faisaient les balais de Quidditch. C'était effectivement assez avancé : pas forcément puissant, mais précis et minutieux. On ne confiait pas la fabrication de balais à la première brêle venue.

– Ce n'est pas terminé, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour rendre le freinage moins abrupt, et régler la vitesse. La planche que j'ai testée ne va pas assez vite, par exemple, mais les deux dernières que j'ai testées allaient nettement _trop_ vite et ça nuisait au contrôle !

Cédric jeta un œil sur la planche encastrée dans le mur, mais décida sagement de ne rien dire. Elisa continua, emportée dans sa lancée et gesticulant pour accompagner sa tirade :

– Et bien sûr il y a le problème des virages ! Les virages en snowboard sont assez larges, alors il faut de la distance pour tourner. Et c'est le même principe ici. Mais pour les hoverboard, ça serait bien de pouvoir faire des virages à angle droit sur une courte distance, genre, un mètre. Alors que là, il m'en faut presque deux !

Elle reprit son souffle, puis continua d'un ton plus pensif :

– Et puis, il faut aussi que je trouve un moyen de désactiver la fonction lévitation au cours du déplacement.

– Pour que tu t'écrases par terre ? sourcilla Cédric. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ton côté Serdaigle, ce manque d'instinct de survie est définitivement la marque d'une Gryffondor.

La jeune fille roula des yeux :

– Non, andouille. Je veux garder la fonction qui empêche l'hoverboard de descendre à moins de trente centimètres du sol. Par contre je veux enlever celle qui l'empêche d'aller plus _haut_. Comme ça, une fois que tu vas assez vite, tu relèves l'avant de la planche pour orienter la course du truc vers le haut, et hop ! T'es propulsé par ta vitesse et tu décolles ! Super-pratique pour passer des obstacles !

Et en plus, elle avait appris l'hiver dernier à faire des sauts _freestyle_ en snowboard. C'était définitivement un truc qu'elle voulait inclure dans les fonctionnalités du hoverboard.

– Mais il faudrait un truc pour que les pieds restent collés à la planche en plein saut, réfléchit-elle. Un sort qui agirait comme un aimant au-delà d'une certaine vitesse ? Je dois pouvoir trouver ça…

Cédric se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air fataliste, et Elisa se rappela soudain qu'il était là. Du coup elle pointa un index vindicatif dans sa direction :

– Mais pas un mot à quiconque ! C'est ma nouvelle invention secrète ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est une salle abandonnée !

– Je sais, fit Cédric avec patience. Mais Helen vient d'être rejetée pour la troisième fois par le directeur pour sa demande de club de duel, alors là elle harcèle Quirrell pour qu'il intègre le duel à son programme de l'année. Etant donné qu'elle n'a aucune chance que ça marche légalement et que tu es notre experte en trucs illégaux, Rhonda lui a dit qu'il valait mieux te demander conseil.

Elisa fut vaguement indignée :

– Comment ça, je suis l'experte en trucs illégaux ?! Et les jumeaux Weasley alors ?!

– Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Tu es notre experte en opérations illégales qui _marchent_ , perdurent et finissent par être autorisées par les profs, au lieu de mener à douze heures de colle.

Bon. Formulé comme ça, c'est vrai que c'était quand même plus flatteur. Elisa s'adoucit, et commença à ramasser ses notes par terre, glissant sa baguette derrière son oreille pour avoir les mains libres.

– J'imagine que je peux donner un coup de main, concéda-t-elle en ordonnant ses papiers. Mais Helen aurait quand même dû faire des plans pour un club avant d'aller voir le directeur. La planification, c'est la clef de tout.

– Et si ton plan déraille ? fit Cédric, curieux malgré lui.

– Tu utilises l'un des plans de secours que tu as créé justement pour ça, fit Elisa d'un ton d'évidence. J'ai généralement deux plans de secours pour tout, tu sais !

– Je te crois sur parole, Magister, marmonna le Poufsouffle blond.

Elisa l'ignora, préférant glisser ses notes sous son bras et embarquer sa planche la mieux ensorcelée, et la miniaturisant d'un sort afin de pouvoir la transporter plus facilement. Puis elle pivota sur ses talons, cherchant son sac du regard. Le découvrant tassé dans un coin entre deux tables bancales, elle tendit la main dans sa direction, plissa le front…

… Et le sac vola jusqu'à sa main tendue.

– Je ne m'habituerai jamais à te voir faire ça, s'amusa Cédric tandis qu'elle fourrait ses affaires dans le sac.

– C'est vraiment fastoche, sourcilla Elisa. Je comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de monde qui utilise la magie sans baguette !

– Quel intérêt, quand on a une baguette ? rétorqua son ami.

C'était un débat qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et Elisa roula des yeux. Quand elle avait découvert sa magie, vers l'âge de huit ans, elle avait passé tout son temps à la pratiquer. Essayer de faire voler des livres, de fermer des portes, de faire disparaitre un insecte, de se téléporter dans sa chambre, de flotter dans les airs. Sa mère avait beau lui répéter avec amusement qu'elle aurait une baguette quand elle serait plus grande et qu'elle devait patienter, Elisa ne voulait _pas_ attendre jusque-là. La magie était là, au bout de ses doigts ! Evidemment qu'elle voulait l'utiliser tout de suite !

Et à force de pratiquer encore et encore les mêmes trucs, Elisa avait fini par apprivoiser sa magie, même sans baguette. Après tout, la magie accidentelle des enfants n'était qu'une expression involontaire de leur magie naturelle. En s'entraînant, ses actes de magie pouvaient devenir volontaires.

Du coup Elisa avait quelques tours dans sa manche. Elle ne les utilisait généralement pas à Poudlard (inutile de révéler son arme secrète !), mais ses amis de confiance l'avaient parfois vu attirer à elle sa baguette oubliée sur une table, ou pousser à distance une porte fermée quand elle avait les bras chargés de livres.

Elle appelait ça « utiliser la Force ». Après tout, il s'agissait plus ou moins de repousser des trucs loin d'elle ou de les attirer vers elle, comme les Jedi dans _Star Wars_.

Bien sûr, la magie sans baguette était _beaucoup plus faible_ , et bien moins contrôlée, que la magie avec baguette. Pas moyen de lancer un sort complexe comme un _Stupéfix_ ou même un _Reparo_. En prime, sa Force marchait mieux sur les objets familiers (attirer à elle son sac était plus facile que de faire la même chose pour le sac d'un étranger). Et plus l'objet à influencer était lourd, plus l'exercice était ardu. Mais c'était quand même un tour de passe-passe qui pouvait se révéler utile.

Pourquoi diable personne n'y avait pensé avant elle ?! C'était complètement dément ! Est-ce que les sorciers étaient si confiants en leurs capacités qu'une fois en possession d'une baguette, ils en devenaient dépendants ?! Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait si on leur prenait leur baguette ?

… C'était très probable. Argh. Bon sang.

Et le pire, c'était que Cédric et Trisha avaient refusé d'apprendre la Force ! Ils disaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Qu'ils n'allaient pas perdre leur baguette, voyons, on n'est pas distraits à ce point-là. Que c'était juste des petites astuces marrantes, mais que les _vrais_ sorts étaient bien mieux.

C'était tellement _frustrant_ !

D'ailleurs, la Force était l'un des rares sujets de désaccord entre Elisa et ses deux meilleurs amis. Depuis une grosse dispute sur le sujet en première année, ils évitaient de se lancer dans un débat sur le sujet. Elisa préféra orienter la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant, bouclant son sac d'un geste décidé :

– Bon, j'suis prête ! Où est notre maniaque du duel ?

Helen Dawlish voulait devenir soit Auror comme son père, soit championne de duel comme sa mère. Avec ce type de modèles, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit déjà une duelliste accomplie. Elle était intelligente, perfectionniste, douée… Son seul problème était qu'elle était _obsédée_ par la Défense, et qu'étant donné la qualité des enseignants qu'ils avaient… Eh ben, Helen passait généralement son temps à bondir sur ses amis pour les supplier de s'entraîner contre elle, pour qu'elle ne se rouille pas à force d'inaction.

L'année dernière elle avait suggéré de tuer le prof de Défense, carrément. Des fois, c'était à se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas à Gryffondor.

– Salle de Défense au troisième étage, lui indiqua Cédric en l'escortant. Et tu as toujours tes lunettes.

Elisa tâtonna au niveau de son crâne jusqu'à attraper les lunettes d'aviateur remontées sur sa tête, et les ôta d'un air penaud, avant de les fourrer dans son sac.

– J'ai l'air cool avec, se défendit-elle en le suivant dans le couloir.

– Peut-être, fit aimablement Cédric. Mais en attendant, la dernière fois que tu les as mises en Potions, Rogue t'as enlevé cinq points.

Apparemment ces lunettes n'étaient pas une protection acceptable en cours de Potion ! Pff. N'importe quoi ! Elisa renifla avec dédain. Ce mec n'avait aucun goût !

… Même si elle ne le lui dirait certainement pas ça en face.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur de Rogue, mais… Bon, ok, c'était un mensonge. De tous les profs, Rogue était celui qui l'intimidait le plus. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il utilise la Légilimancie sur elle (même si ça avait son importance) : mais surtout parce qu'il était grand, et toujours de mauvais poil, et qu'Elisa avait une tendance naturelle à être intimidée par les figures d'autorité.

Rogue était un bon prof, elle devait l'admettre. Dans sa classe, on apprenait vraiment des choses… Mais Rogue n'était ni patient, ni encourageant, ni particulièrement pédagogue, et il fichait carrément les jetons. _Elisa_ enseignait mieux que lui, et elle avait _treize ans_.

Bon. Elle en avait treize plus vingt-trois, si on voulait être tatillon. Mais, eh, c'était un fait exceptionnel qui ne devait pas être pris en compte.

– Je suis pas suicidaire, merci bien. Eh, en parlant de Rogue, tu as fini ton devoir de Potions ? Je n'ai que trente centimètres sur la propriété des ailées de fée, il m'en manque encore dix…

Heather était sans conteste la meilleure élève de leur année (suivie de près par Takashi), mais Cédric se débrouillait pas mal, lui aussi. Et c'était vachement utile, d'avoir de bons élèves comme amis…

– T'inquiète, l'assura le jeune Diggory. J'ai déjà tout mis au propre, je te passerai ma rédaction ce soir.

– Tu es le meilleur, Cédric. Je te passerai ma dissertation sur les Sortilèges d'Allégresse si tu veux.

Les Sortilèges étaient, après tout, la seule matière dans laquelle elle était vraiment bonne. Dans les autres matières, elle était juste bonne, ou parfois à peine passable.

Du coup, ça posait la question de son avenir. Elisabeth Bishop avait la ferme intention de survivre au retour de Voldemort (si elle n'arrivait pas à prévenir ce retour, et elle avait la ferme intention de réussir, merci bien) : mais ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait, une fois l'école terminée ? Vivre des revenus de ses ventes de plumes rechargeables ? Même si ça se commercialisait très bien, Elisa avait exprès déposé un brevet à un prix modique (elle ne voulait pas que ses plumes soient seulement accessibles aux sorciers les plus riches !), et les rentes qu'elle obtenait des ventes de plumes lui permettrait à peine de joindre les deux bouts. Elle avait fait les calculs.

Alors, quoi ? Inventrice ? Elle avait encore quelques idées de gadgets futurs qu'elle pourrait introduire dans le monde sorcier, comme le téléphone portable, ou Wikipédia. Mais un jour, le futur la rattraperait et elle tomberait en panne d'idées… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait être prof d'Histoire ? Il était largement temps de virer Binns. Ou prof d'Etude des Moldus ?

C'était le problème avec le fait d'avoir un esprit adulte, musa Elisa alors qu'elle et Cédric montaient les escaliers vers l'endroit où Helen était sans doute encore en train de péter un plomb. Elle se posait des questions d'adultes et ça gâchait sérieusement son insouciance. Difficile de profiter d'une soirée sans devoir quand on se pose des questions existentielles sur son avenir…

– Oh oh, fit Cédric en la regardant avec méfiance. J'aime pas cette tête…

– Quoi ?! se vexa Elisa. C'est ma tête normale !

– Oh non, certainement pas. C'est la tête que tu fais avant de dire, « hey, et si on montait un club pour donner des cours supplémentaires aux gens » ou bien « hey, et si on séchait tous le cours d'Histoire pour organiser un tournoi ? »

– C'est arrivé une fois ! Et ça nous a beaucoup aidé à réviser nos sorts pour l'examen de Défense, je te ferai dire ! C'était purement utilitaire.

Cédric prit l'air incrédule de celui qui n'en croyait pas un mot, mais Elisa se refusa fermement de revenir sur ses mots… Même si ce tournoi, organisé à la va-vite avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui en avaient marre du prof fantôme, leur avait valu trois heures de colle quand Chourave les avait surpris en train de courir comme des dératés dans le parc au lieu d'écouter sagement Binns. Utilitaire, mon œil. Personne n'avait été dupe.

– Quelle idée saugrenue est-ce que tu as eu encore ? soupira Cédric.

– Rien, rien ! Mais, euh, juste à titre informatif. Tu connais un bon coin pour organiser des tournois mensuels pour un club secret de duel ?

Le grognement plaintif de Cédric pouvait probablement être entendu dans tout le corridor.

Elisa se contenta de rire. Puis elle poussa la porte de la salle de Défense, et eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil à la salle qui sentait l'ail et à Quirrell qui se tordait les mains derrière son bureau (elle évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux) avant qu'Helen Dawlish ne lui saute dessus, la saisissant pratiquement par le devant de son pull :

– Elisa ! Le professeur Quirrell refuse qu'on organise un duel pour son prochain cours !

Helen n'était pas toute seule : il y avait avec elle Rhonda Flatbury, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan qui avaient l'air très intéressés par le débat.

– Ça me s-s-s-semble un peuimp-p-p-prudent, bredouilla l'enseignant. Q-q-q-q-q-quelque ch-ch-ch-chose pourrait arriv-v-v-v-ver !

C'était dur de réaliser que cet homme bégayant et anxieux était possédé par Voldemort. Bon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de griller sa couverture alors il était plus ou moins inoffensif, mais quand même. _Voldemort_. Là, en face d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle avait cours avec lui, Elisa se mettait au fond de la classe et devait se persuader que le mec en qui bafouillait devant le tableau noir était une menace. Et franchement, c'était pas de la tarte.

Mais baisser sa garde aurait été stupide, parce que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était affaibli que Voldemort avait cessé d'être dangereux : alors Elisa afficha un sourire factice, et traîna Helen avec elle en direction de la porte :

– Tout à fait professeur, on ne voudrait pas que quoi que ce soit de dangereux arrive dans votre classe ! Ça serait irresponsable de notre part.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Cédric étouffer un reniflement incrédule. Elle l'ignora, poussant tout le monde vers la sortie tout en continuant à babiller :

– Je suis sûre qu'on pourra survivre sans cours de duel en Défense, vraiment. Au revoir professeur ! Désolée de vous avoir dérangé !

Et hop, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, et Cédric referma la porte derrière eux en s'excusant platement auprès de Quirrell. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'Helen se tourna vers Elisa, un air presque maniaque sur le visage :

– Mais les duels Elisa ! Les duels !

– Tu refuserais une occasion éducative comme ça, Magister ? plaida Lee.

– Oh, ne soyez pas ridicules, aboya Elisa en croisant les bras. Vous voulez vraiment que Quirrell soit en charge d'un truc où on va se battre, vraiment ? Vous pensez que même s'il y consacre sa semaine, ça sera à moitié aussi bien que le truc que j'ai organisé sur un coup de tête en cinq minutes l'année dernière ?

Helen et Rhonda eurent l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement, et Elisa redressa le menton avec orgueil. C'était bien de réaffirmer son autorité de temps en temps.

– On n'a pas été invité à ce tournoi, geignit Fred (ou George). C'était cruel de ta part, Lisa !

– Très cruel, approuva George (ou Fred). J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pas invité les Gryffondor, Betty.

– Surtout nous ! Parce qu'on est amis, hein, pas vrai Ellie ?

Elisa roula des yeux :

– Vous êtes invité au prochain tournoi, Forge et Gred. Non, en fait, mieux : trouvez-nous une salle où on pourra s'entraîner. Lee, surveille-les. Helen, tu es présidente, recrute des membres. _Discrètement_. Et seulement dans notre année ! Rhonda, toi, tu es chargée de pousser tous les futurs membres à potasser leur manuel de Défense. C'est pas parce que nos profs sont nuls qu'on doit être complètement ignares le jour du tournoi.

Le regard de ses camarades s'était illuminé, et Cédric leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant entre ses dents quelque chose comme « elle m'avait prévenu, pourquoi je suis surpris ? A quoi je m'attendais, de la _rationalité_ ? ». Elisa décida généreusement de l'ignorer, et continua d'un ton pensif :

– Il nous faut une date. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du sept de chaque mois ? On pourra pas commencer ce mois-ci, mais ça laissera aux gens le temps de s'entraîner pour le sept octobre.

– Je crois que je t'aime, fit l'un des jumeaux avec le plus grand sérieux.

– Je ne sortirais qu'avec le mec qui fera virer le prof de Défense, rétorqua dignement la Poufsouffle. Allez Cédric, viens avec moi, on va chercher un Préfet facilement corrompu pour nous couvrir.

Son ami Poufsouffle poussa un soupir de martyr, mais son regard brillait d'amusement quand il lui emboîta le pas. Elisa retint un sourire discret.

Elle ne savait pas qui avaient été les amis de Cédric dans l'intrigue canon, mais elle était absolument certaine qu'ils avaient mis moins d'animation qu'elle dans ce maudit château !

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce qui était bien avec sa façon de changer le monde, musa Elisa, c'était qu'elle ne reposait pas sur Harry Potter. Sûr, si elle l'influençait, c'était bien. Et si elle améliorait sa vie, c'était encore mieux…

Mais bref. Sa façon de changer le monde ne s'appuyait pas sur Harry Potter mais sur tout un tas de trucs. Quelques évènements qu'elle empêcherait, comme ce qui se passerait quand le Trio irait à la recherche de la pierre, afin d'empêcher la résurrection de Voldemort si elle le pouvait. Et quelques éléments du canon qu'elle avait déjà changé, comme par exemple l'éducation des Nés-Moldus. Ses inventions innovantes, et le pognon qu'elle amassait petit à petit. Ses contacts dans différentes Maisons pour faire disparaitre les préjudices.

(Bon, ça, c'était encore un travail en cours, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir !)

Et puis il y avait les répercussions de ses actions, comme les autres clubs dont elle avait inspiré la création. Le club d'Histoire magique et moldue des Serdaigle : le club de football des Gryffondor : le club d'échecs des Serpentard : le cours d'Alchimie par correspondance organisé par les septièmes années de Serdaigle et Serpentard : et le club de magie druidique qui ne rassemblait que six élèves, tous descendant de familles pratiquant la magie fortement liée à la nature. Theodore Nott et les jumelles Patil étaient membres de ce club, et ils se saluaient civilement dans les couloirs Bien sûr, Malefoy compensait la politesse de Nott en étant deux fois plus odieux que n'importe quel autre gamin, mais eh, c'était déjà ça de pris. Elisa était pratiquement sûre que, dans le canon, aucun Serpentard de la promotion d'Harry n'avait jamais été aimable avec aucun Gryffondor !

Bref, elle avait beaucoup de trucs à gérer et à considérer, et réfléchissait constamment à ce que ses actions allaient entraîner comme conséquences. C'était la raison pour laquelle, alors qu'elle devait superviser le CEM, une part de son esprit était toujours occupée à réfléchir aux possibles moyens de voler le journal de Jedusor à Ginny Wealsey l'année prochaine, et qu'elle était un peu distraite. Au point que Takashi, en passant à côté d'elle pour aller aider Cho Chang à résoudre un exercice de maths, flanqua un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

Elisa battit désespérément des bras et rétablit son équilibre de justesse, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier au japonais. Puis elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort, et posa un regard penaud sur les élèves qu'elle était supposée superviser. Oups ?

Quoique, ils se supervisaient assez bien tous seuls, constata-t-elle en voyant Hermione compléter à toute allure son exercice sur l'évolution des vertébrés. Ce niveau était plutôt cool.

Comme Elisa saisissait extrêmement vite les cours de Takashi (ahah), elle pouvait cumuler la supervision des élèves de première année avec ses propres études de troisième niveau. Les deuxièmes années, au nombre de onze, étaient quant à eux supervisés par deux élèves de troisième année qui se relayaient (Raashid Hussain de Poufsouffle, et Aaron Woodbridge de Serdaigle). Et les troisièmes années, au nombre de treize, devaient se débrouiller tout seuls. S'ils butaient sur un obstacle, ils se tournaient généralement vers Takashi ou Heather.

Elisa parcouru du regard son groupe d'élèves. Quatre Poufsouffle, quatre Gryffondor, quatre Serdaigle, et une unique Serpentard, soit treize élèves au total, tous studieusement penchés sur leurs devoirs. Des devoirs de sciences naturelles, plus précisément.

– Fini ! chuchota Hermione avec excitation en passant sa feuille à Elisa.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, et parcourut les résultats d'un coup d'œil. Hermione avait bien classé tous les vertébrés sur l'arbre de la vie, coché toutes les bonnes réponses au test sur la sélection naturelle, et avait correctement répondu à la question sur la proximité du singe avec l'homme. Cette gamine avait un cerveau incroyable.

– Ça a l'air correct, approuva Elisa. Tu peux partir tout de suite, si tu veux. N'oublie pas de prendre la leçon de la semaine prochaine.

Comme deux heures par semaine ne suffisaient pas à faire rentrer tout un cursus scolaire dans le crâne des élèves, Elisa distribuait aux gamins des documents à lire pour la semaine suivante. Une petite dizaine de feuilles (rapide à écrire, avec une Plume à Papote et le parchemin duplicateur), contenant généralement le cœur de la leçon à voir. Les gamins apprenaient la leçon sur leur propre temps et, durant le CEM, ils discutaient du cours et faisaient des exercices.

Elisa passa donc les feuilles pour la séance suivante à Hermione, jetant au passage un coup d'œil au titre. Ah oui, ça serait les fractions, la semaine prochaine. Joie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Hermione avec curiosité en jetant un regard aux exercices d'Elisa.

La Poufsouffle inclina sa feuille pour lui montrer sa feuille de test sur les Lumières et leur influence tant en France qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Puis, comme Sue Li et Justin Finch-Fletchey avaient tous les deux terminé leur test, elle abandonna sa copie entre les mains avides de la petite Gryffondor pour corriger les exercices du reste de la classe.

Être prof n'était pas si mal, songea-t-elle distraitement en expliquant à Sue pourquoi les oiseaux étaient considérés comme plus proches de dinosaures que des tigres. C'était vraiment une carrière qu'elle devrait sérieusement envisager.

– C'est tellement intéressant ! babilla Hermione dont les yeux sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre sur la copie d'Elisa. J'ai hâte qu'on arrive à cette partie du cours ! Est-ce que je peux lire ta leçon, Elisa ? Je serai rapide, promis !

La Poufsouffle renifla avec amusement, rendant sa copie (notée Acceptable) à Sue Li, et entamant la correction de celle de Justin :

– Si tu veux. Mais si tu préfères, je peux te donner les prochaines leçons pour que tu prennes de l'avance.

– Vraiment ? couina Hermione avec ravissement.

– Bien sûr. Passe me voir, hum… Samedi ? Je devrais avoir quatre ou cinq leçons recopiées d'ici-là. Oh, et, est-ce que tu arrives à faire des recherches assez vite ?

La petite Gryffondor sembla se redresser de toute sa taille, les yeux écarquillés et plein d'espoir. Jusqu'ici, personne ne lui avait sans doute demandé d'aide, songea Elisa. Hermione voulait désespérément aider les gens et être appréciée, mais son attitude autoritaire repoussait ses pairs.

Oui, Elisa avait bien conscience que là, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Niveau complexe d'autorité, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire…

– Oui ! Très vite, même ! Je suis super-douée !

Elisa prit le temps de rendre sa copie à Justin (notée Optimal) et de le féliciter pour ses réponses parfaites, avant de se retourner vers Hermione et de prendre un air sérieux :

– Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver les livres parlant de la fabrication de balais volants ? Plus particulièrement, tout ce qui se réfère aux enchantements pour donner de la maniabilité du balai. C'est pour un projet personnel sur lequel je travaille, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque ce mois-ci.

Hermione rosit de bonheur, se mettant pratiquement au garde-à-vous, et la Poufsouffle se sentit mal d'exploiter la dévotion de cette gamine. Elle méritait de vrais amis, et tout ce qu'Elisa pouvait lui donner pour l'instant, c'était à peine quelques miettes d'attention et un peu de reconnaissance.

Hermione méritait mieux. Depuis combien de temps les cours avaient-ils commencés, un peu plus de trois semaines ? Et Hermione n'avait toujours aucun ami parmi les gens de son âge. Seule Tracey daignait se mettre en binôme avec elle pour les cours du CEM, mais elle refusait de s'associer publiquement avec la Née-Moldue. Ses camarades de dortoirs ne lui auraient sans doute pas pardonné une telle offense.

– Je m'y mets tout de suite ! s'exclama Hermione avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

– Elle va passer sa vie à la bibliothèque, chuchota Seamus à Dean.

– Quoi, c'est pas déjà le cas ? répondit son ami sur le même ton.

– Elle est passionnée, fit Elisa d'un ton réprobateur. Allez, donnez-moi vos copies tous les deux. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Sally.

Sally-Anne Perks, une petite Poufsouffle, lui passa sa copie avec un profond soupir, et Elisa la nota d'un Piètre avec un soupir. Sally-Anne avait un grand talent avec la magie, mais son orthographe laissait franchement à désirer. Elisa se demandait si elle n'était pas dyslexique… Mais elle-même n'était pas très au point sur les détails de ce trouble, alors elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Elle corrigea ensuite les copies de Dean Thomas (Effort Exceptionnel) et de Seamus Finnigan (Piètre), puis du reste de la classe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Harry et Tracey, qui semblaient tous les deux attendre que l'autre rende sa feuille en premier afin de parler seul avec Elisa. Le reste du CEM commençait à évacuer la pièce, rendant leurs copies et bavardant joyeusement entre eux.

Le regard d'Elisa passa de Tracey à Harry, puis elle se décida :

– Tracey ? Besoin d'un coup de main ?

La gamine hésita, son regard allant d'Harry à Elisa, et le Survivant recula de quelques pas en regardant ailleurs. Rassurée, la petite Serpentard prit une grande inspiration :

– C'est à propos des leçons de vol !

– Oh, s'étonna Elisa. Vous les avez déjà commencées ?

Intérieurement, elle était en train de calculer frénétiquement les dates. Harry découvrait Touffu juste après les leçons de vol, non ? Puisque c'était à cause de ce qui s'y était passé que Malefoy le provoquait en duel… Ou quelque chose comme ça…

– J'ai horreur de ça, avoua Tracey. Mais le professeur Bibine dit qu'il me faut un motif suffisant pour en être dispensée. Alors j'ai pensé…

– … Que le CEM pourrait te faire une dispense ? compléta Elisa. Je ne pense pas, on n'a pas d'incompatibilité d'horaires. Mais tu peux demander une dispense si tu assistes un élève plus âgé avec un projet. Quand j'étais en première année, j'ai aidé Cécile Engelhorn, une élève de deux ans de plus que moi, pour un projet de Botanique : et je n'ai pas été obligée d'aller aux leçons de vol.

Le regard de Tracey s'était illuminé :

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment, confirma Elisa. Demande à Heather, si tu veux. Elle est douée en tout.

– Merci, fut la petite Serpentard avec reconnaissance. Je vais lui demander tout de suite !

Elle détala, prenant à peine le temps d'emporter avec elle sa leçon pour la semaine prochaine. Elisa sourit, amusée par son enthousiasme, puis se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci avait suivi Tracey des yeux, vaguement incrédule, se demandant sans doute comment on pouvait songer à abandonner le vol. Harry avait adoré voler, selon les livres.

– Alors les leçons de vol ont commencé ? fit innocemment la Poufsouffle. Ça explique les rumeurs qui circulent sur le fait qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard auraient fait des acrobaties aériennes sans supervision. Tu ne serais pas mêlé à ça par hasard ?

Elisa ne se tenait pas du tout au courant des rumeurs, mais il devait bien y avoir des murmures dans ce goût-là qui flottaient dans le château. Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et bégaya une défense incompréhensible. Elisa se contenta d'agiter la main :

– Relax. Tant que personne n'a été blessé, c'est bien. J'imagine que ce n'est pas Rogue qui vous a attrapés ? Parce que sinon, on aurait entendu parler de ça en détail. Il aurait enlevé un million de points à Gryffondor, et assigné le Serpentard coupable aux corvées les plus dégoûtantes de l'école pendant des mois.

– Quoi ? s'ébahit Harry. Mais il favorise tout le temps les Serpentard !

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Chaque directeur de Maison favorise les siens. Sauf peut-être Chourave, parce qu'elle trouve ça injuste…

Ce qui était un parfaite exemple de l'équité des Poufsouffle : mais certains jours, Elisa aurait bien aimé avoir un avantage sur les autres Maisons en Botanique. Elle était douée dans cette matière, mais pas brillante.

– Je suis sûre que tu l'as remarqué, continua-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Par exemple, quand McGonagall tombe sur deux élèves en train de se battre, elle demande d'abord la version du Gryffondor, et si elle est particulièrement énervée, elle _oublie_ de demander sa version au Serpentard, et elle attribue les punitions. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en rend compte elle-même, franchement, mais le résultat est quand même qu'elle donne plus de valeur aux Gryffondor qu'aux autres élèves. Flitwick fait un peu pareil avec les Serdaigle, il leur fait plus confiance qu'aux autres… Enfin bref, pour en revenir à Rogue, son favoritisme n'est pas si terrible. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne donne jamais de points aux élèves de Serpentard ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Apparemment, non, il n'avait pas remarqué. Elisa ne savait pas si cet élément avait été dans la saga originale ou non mais, au cours de ses trois années de scolarité à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue attribuer un seul point à quiconque. Et elle avait vraiment été attentive…

– Revenons à cette histoire de balais, reprit-elle avec amusement. Qui a mis fin à vos acrobaties ? Dis-moi que c'était Flitwick. Je l'imagine bien, tout petit, en train de crier sur des élèves à plus de dix mères…

Harry gloussa.

– Non, c'était McGonagall.

Et il lui laissait une ouverture parfaite pour faire un petit discours sur le traitement exceptionnel que lui faisait McGonagall ! Magnifique.

– Pas de punition alors ? fit-elle avec un sourire vaguement amusé.

– Non, sourit Harry d'un air enchanté. Elle m'a même dit de…

Puis il s'interrompit, l'air alarmé, se rappelant sans doute que son admission dans l'équipe était un secret. Mais Elisa en avait entendu assez, et elle roula des yeux :

– Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a félicité. Peut-être même récompensé ? J'espère qu'elle l'a fait loin des autres élèves, ça aurait été un peu cruel sinon.

– Hein ?

– Eh bien, tout le monde était enthousiaste à l'idée de voler, non ? exposa-t-elle en jouant machinalement avec sa baguette. Mais il n'y a que toi –et l'autre Serpentard, j'imagine– qui a profité de l'absence de madame Bibine pour faire des acrobaties. Et tu as été récompensé pour ça, mais… Personne n'a offert aux autres élèves la même chance, non ? Donc ça aurait été assez malpoli de la part de McGonagall de te féliciter devant eux pour avoir brisé les règles, en ignorant ceux qui avaient obéi aux consignes.

Harry avait l'air effaré, et Elisa se sentit coupable de lui avoir montré cet aspect de la réalité. Mais changer le monde, ça passait aussi par ça : pointer l'évidence à côté de laquelle le Survivant était passé dans la saga canon, et espérer que ça le pousse dans la bonne direction.

– Oh, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux. Je n'avais pas réalisé…

– Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Elisa. McGonagall favorise les Gryffondor, c'est un fait. Et puis, en plus, tu es Harry Potter. Les profs ne vont pas te noter mieux, mais ils vont quand même être plus enclins à faire des exceptions pour toi. Être plus tolérants si tu brises une règle, ou même l'abroger pour toi… C'est quelque chose qui risque d'arriver souvent pendant ta scolarité.

Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa :

– Mais je ne veux pas être exceptionnel !

Ce n'était qu'un _gamin_ , pensa Elisa en s'avançant dans sa chaise pour se pencher vers lui. Il n'avait que onze ans, pour l'amour du ciel. Dans la saga, il avait été si naïf, si heureux d'être choisi comme Attrapeur, sans une pensée pour ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas plus de mal que de bien, en lui expliquant que ça n'était pas forcément une bonne chose ?

Non. Elle devait le lui dire. Il s'en remettrait. Et surtout, il devait prendre conscience qu'on le traitait de manière particulière, et il devait prendre conscience des sentiments que ça inspirait aux gens. Dans les livres, il avait été blessé mais surtout _surpris_ par la méfiance ou la jalousie de ses camarades : et si Elisa lui expliquait dès maintenant pourquoi les gens risquaient de le juger ainsi… Eh bien. Peut-être qu'Harry essaierait de s'expliquer aux autres, au lieu d'être pris au dépourvu quand leur ressentiment ou leur incompréhension exploserait. Peut-être que l'histoire se passerait différemment.

– Tu es exceptionnel, dit-elle doucement. C'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien. Mais les gens ne savent pas que tu n'as pas envie de ça. Ils savent juste que tu as un traitement de faveur, et… Ils peuvent être blessés de ne pas être traités comme ça. Ou jaloux. Ou en colère.

Harry baissa la tête, abattu, et Elisa lui donna une petite pichenette sur le haut du crâne, esquissant un sourire réconfortant :

– Hey, ne sois pas si déprimé. Tes amis savent que tu ne cherches pas ce traitement de faveur, parce qu'ils te connaissent. Et c'est le plus important, non ? Si les gens te connaissent, ils vont plutôt penser _Harry est quelqu'un de gentil, il a probablement mérité sa chance_ , plutôt que quelque chose comme _Potter ne fait jamais rien mais il est quand même récompensé_. Fais-toi connaitre comme une personne et pas juste comme un nom, et tu verras, la vision des gens va changer.

– Je vais… Je vais essayer, finit par marmonner Harry.

– Ce n'est pas si difficile, l'encouragea Elisa. Tu peux leur proposer de faire vos devoirs ensemble, et parler de vos projets de vacances ou de ce que vous aimerez faire plus tard comme métier. Tu peux leur demander, je ne sais pas moi, ce qu'ils ont pensé de telle ou telle leçon, s'ils veulent bien te donner un coup de main pour un exercice, s'ils ont une équipe de Quidditch préférée, s'ils pratiquent un sport.

Le petit garçon hocha pensivement la tête. Il ne semblait plus aussi déprimé, mais il avait quand même l'air grave, presque contemplatif. Apparemment, Elisa lui avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir. La Poufsouffle se félicita mentalement d'avoir fait un peu plus déraillé le canon, puis s'accouda sur la table et demanda avec une curiosité non-feinte :

– Et sinon, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

– Hum ? sursauta Harry. Ah, oui. Euh… Je me posais des questions sur les créatures magiques, et euh… Est-ce que ça existe, les chiens avec plusieurs têtes ?

Une bouffée d'affection emplit sa poitrine. Il était venu la voir _elle_. Pas Hagrid. Il était venu la voir elle, Elisabeth Bishop, quand il avait eu besoin de conseils. Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire merci de lui accorder une telle confiance, de lui jurer qu'elle s'en montrerait digne et qu'elle le protégerait.

Elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne tenait pas non plus à passer pour une dingue.

Oh, et puis, elle devait applaudir sa subtilité. La question était presque complètement naturelle. On n'aurait pratiquement pas pu deviner qu'il venait de faire la rencontre de Touffu.

– Les animaux à plusieurs têtes sont assez rares, fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Il y a les Cerbères, qui sont de gigantesques chiens à trois têtes : les Runespoors sont des serpents à trois têtes aussi, et… Mis à part ça, je ne sais pas. Mais si tu te poses des questions sur les animaux magiques, tu devrais aller voir Hagrid, ou le professeur Brûlopot.

– Cerbère, se murmura Harry. Merci, Elisa !

– De rien. Et n'oublie pas ta leçon !

Le Survivant embarqua ses papiers et s'en alla après un dernier signe de main, et Elisa s'appuya contre son dossier avec un soupir. L'intrigue continuait. La nomination au poste d'Attrapeur, la découverte de Touffu, et… C'était quoi, le prochain évènement majeur ? Ah oui, le troll.

Bah, elle avait jusqu'à Halloween pour s'en préoccuper, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

La première séance du club de duel illégal (ou, comme Helen préférait l'appeler, le _Championnat Mensuel des Duellistes de Poudlard_ , ce qui avait été rapidement abrégé par les jumeaux Weasley en _Grand Challenge_ , puis en _Challenge_ tout court, et c'était ce nom-là qui allait sans doute rester) eut lieu le septième jour du mois d'octobre, soit un mardi après-midi.

Helen avait rassemblé trente-et-un élèves. Tous les Poufsouffle étaient venus, et tous les Gryffondor. L'immense majorité des Serdaigle aussi. Parmi les Serpentard, seuls les quatre amis d'Elisa (Heather, Tabitha, Terence, et Adrian) étaient présents.

Ce n'était pas surprenant : les autres Serpentard étaient des amis de Warrington… Et il y avait une règle implicite dans leur promotion selon laquelle on n'invitait _jamais_ la bande de Warrington à un évènement auquel participaient des Nés-Moldus en général, et Elisa et ses amis en particulier. Depuis la première année, Elisa et Warrington ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

Mais passons.

– Est-ce que tu as écrit un _règlement_ ? s'effara Trisha en voyant Elisa coller au mur une large affiche.

– Il est assez court, la rassura Elisa. Mais il faut bien quelques règles pour que ça ne devienne pas le chaos.

– De quoi t'as peur, qu'on se fasse virer de la salle ? se moqua Lee Jordan en passant derrière elle. Personne ne sait qu'on est là !

Le siège du Challenge était une ancienne salle de Divination, qui s'étendait sur deux niveaux : une salle ronde qui épousait la forme de la tour dans laquelle elle se situait, et une large galerie à balustrade de bois qui faisait le tour de la pièce à trois mètres de hauteur. Le plafond était très haut, presque six mètres, et donnait à l'endroit un air de cathédrale. La pièce était assez grande : une fois que les coussins, tables, chaises et rideau avaient été ôtés, ça faisait une arène tout à fait convenable.

– Thatcham, tu as mis des Sortilèges de Discrétion pour que le bruit ne quitte pas la salle ? vérifia Helen auprès d'Heather, qui hocha la tête. Parfait, alors c'est parti. _Sonorus_ ! ECOUTEZ-MOI, TAS DE LARVES !

Elisa grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Helen n'avait aucun tact.

– BIENVENUE AU CHAMPIONNAT MENSUEL DES DUELLISTES DE POUDLARD ! brailla la Serdaigle surexcitée.

Il y eut une ovation assourdissante. Helen continua joyeusement :

– LES RÈGLES SONT SIMPLES ! PAS DE MAGIE NOIRE, PAS DE RUNES, PAS DE CRÉATURES MAGIQUES, PAS DE POTIONS, PAS DE CONTACTS PHYSIQUES ! SEULS LES SORTS ET MALÉFICES SONT AUTORISÉS ! BREF, LES PARAMÈTRES CLASSIQUES DES _VRAIS_ DUELS DE SORCIERS !

La petite foule hurla et applaudit, et Elisa elle-même se sentit sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en sautillant sur place, gagnée par l'enthousiasme. Helen continua sur la lancée, brandissant un index autoritaire :

– CECI EST UN TOURNOI ! CHACUN A DROIT A UN MATCH PAR MANCHE. SEULS CEUX QUI ONT GAGNÉ LEUR MATCH PEUVENT PASSER À LA SECONDE MANCHE, ET SEULS LES VAINQUEURS DE LA SECONDE MANCHE PEUVENT PASSER À LA TROISIÈME ! COMPRIS ?

– OUIIIIII ! rugit la foule.

– ALORS C'EST PARTI ! L'ORDRE DE PASSAGE ET LES NOMS DES ADVERSAIRES VONT S'AFFICHER SUR CE TABLEAU ENCHANTÉ –merci beaucoup à Heather et Takashi pour ça– ET TOUS CEUX QUI NE SE BATTENT PAS, DÉGAGEZ L'ARÈNE ! EXÉCUTION !

Le tableau noir cloué à l'un des murs s'illumina, puis afficha WEASLEY VS WEASLEY. Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de hurlements et de sifflet, les jumeaux s'avancèrent au milieu de l'arène en saluant la foule, ravis d'être au centre de l'attention. Le public trépignait et bondissait si fort, dans la galerie, qu'Elisa craignit un instant que le frêle balcon ne s'effondre.

– COMMENCEZ ! hurla Helen.

Aussitôt, les sorts fusèrent.

Un duel de sorciers n'est jamais long. Un bon duelliste dure cinq minutes au maximum : un excellent duelliste ne peut pas durer plus de dix minutes. Un tas d'élèves débutants ? Deux minutes tout au plus. Tirer, parer, esquiver, bondir… Comme un match d'escrime, c'est vite fatigant et à chaque seconde qui passe, l'adversaire est plus susceptible de faire des erreurs. Fred et George avaient un bon niveau et des mouvements très similaires, mais au bout d'un moment l'un d'eux réussi à passer sous la garde de l'autre et à le désarmer d'un geste vif. Le vaincu s'inclina, beau joueur : et ils quittèrent l'arène tandis qu'un autre duo prenait leur place, frémissant d'excitation.

Elisa avait peine à garder le fil de ceux qui gagnaient et de ceux qui perdaient, tant c'était rapide. Attaque, défense, éclairs de lumière, et boum, c'était fini tout d'un coup. Leur plus long match, entre Cédric et Lee Jordan, dura deux minutes chrono : et le match le plus court, entre Helen et Alicia Spinnet, dura six secondes à peine ! Le match d'Elisa elle-même, qui l'amena face à Aaron Woodbridge, dura à peine plus d'une minute et ce fut si rapide qu'elle réalisa à peine qu'elle avait gagné. Elle se sentait survoltée et euphorique, entraînée par les cris enthousiastes de la foule et le rythme effréné de chaque match.

Parfois être à Poudlard ne se résumait pas à réfléchir à comment changer le monde. Parfois, c'était juste ça : faire des trucs stupides avec ses amis, rire, s'amuser, se déchaîner, et profiter de la vie.

Une fois que tout le monde se soit fait botter les fesses (ou ait botté les fesses de quelqu'un), Helen reprit son _Sonorus_ et lança le début de la seconde manche. Rassemblés autour de George (ou, du moins, de celui des jumeaux qui avait perdu), les élèves éliminés au cours de la première manche se mirent à parier avec enthousiasme.

Cette fois Elisa se retrouva à affronter Rhonda Flatbury, la meilleure amie d'Helen, et se fit écraser en vingt secondes. Elle rejoignit de bon cœur le coin des perdants, et se mit à parier sur le succès de Trisha et de Cédric.

Trisha se fit éliminer dans la seconde manche, elle aussi, par Adrian Pucey : mais Cédric tint jusqu'à la troisième manche, où il se fit éliminer par Helen elle-même. La quatrième manche était la finale, et vit Helen affronter Terence Higgs.

Terence n'était que le quatrième meilleur élève de leur année (après, dans l'ordre : Heather, Takashi, et Cédric). Mais ce que les gens ne réalisaient généralement pas à son propos, c'était qu'il n'était que quatrième parce qu'il partageait son attention entre des dizaines de sujets différents. Terence était très polyvalent.

Mais quand il focalisait toute son attention sur une seule tâche, une seule matière… Eh bien. Disons qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Les sorts volèrent partout dans un fracas de sifflements et d'explosions, et les spectateurs rugissaient d'enthousiasme en continu. Elisa n'était pas en reste, hurlant à s'en casser la voix : et quand Helen réussit à désarmer Terence de justesse, l'ovation qui en résulta fit presque trembler les murs.

Il fallut presque cinq minutes pour faire revenir le calme.

– C'est une chance qu'on ne fasse ça que tous les mois, fit Trisha sur le ton de la conversation tandis que tout le monde se calmait dans l'arène et qu'Helen montait sur une estrade improvisée. Je crois que sinon, on n'aurait plus de cordes vocales avant décembre.

– Avoue, c'était vraiment cool ! sourit Elisa qui avait toujours l'impression d'être remplie d'énergie. Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire ça plus souvent !

Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'idée de faire ça avant. Bon sang, ça avait été tellement _génial_ !

– C'est noté, fit Helen depuis son estrade d'où elle les toisait tous. Maintenant, comme ça fait une heure et demie qu'on est là, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir retourner en cours. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ont Potions dans trois quarts d'heure, pour information.

Sa queue-de-cheval défaite et ses cheveux blond-roux en pétard, Helen n'avait jamais semblé autant rayonner de bonheur. Elle avait le visage vrillant de sueur et son uniforme était tout froissé, avec sa robe de travers et sa cravate défaite, et ses yeux brillaient de fierté et d'excitation.

– Donc ! reprit la Serdaigle en croisant les bras. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions sur l'un des sorts utilisés au cours du tournoi ?

Une main se leva du côté des Serdaigle :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé pour me faire tomber ? demanda Aaron Woodbridge en se tournant vers Elisa. Ce n'est pas un sort que je connais.

– Oh, ça se rappela la Poufsouffle. Je l'ai inventé, ça augmente la gravité. C'est l'inverse du sort utilisé pour faire flotter les balais de Quidditch. C'est un sort à courte durée, mais parfait pour faire trébucher quelqu'un.

– Tu l'as _inventé_ ? fit quelqu'un d'un air incrédule.

Helen roula des yeux :

– Si vous voulez harceler notre chère Magister de questions, faites-le plus tard. Pas d'autres questions sur les sorts utilisés ? Parfait. Bon, maintenant… Si vous voulez vous entraîner avant le prochain tournoi, le sept novembre, vous pouvez venir dans cette salle… A condition de ne révéler son existence à personne hors des membres du Challenge ! C'est clair ? Et interdiction d'en parler aussi aux profs ! S'il y en a un qui moufte, je lui extirpe la langue par les rotules, Magister le dépèce, et les jumeaux Weasley utiliseront ses organes comme décorations d'Halloween !

– Waouh, brutal, murmura Trisha derrière Elisa.

– Pourquoi c'est moi qui le dépècerai ? déplora Elisa. Je suis une pacifiste !

– Vu l'étendue de tes connaissances en matière de sorts bizarres, personne ne serait étonné si tu connaissais un sort de Dépeçage, se contenta de dire Helen.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Effectivement. _Non_ , elle ne connaissait pas de sort de dépeçage : mais maintenant que l'idée était lancée, elle allait certainement se renseigner. Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée que sa réputation de « puits de savoir » inspire un peu de crainte.

Ça faisait rentrer tout le monde dans le rang.

– Parfait ! déclara Helen avec satisfaction quand personne ne pipa mot. Maintenant, quelques mots avant que tout le monde ne file. Higgs, c'était génial, j'ai hâte qu'on ait une revanche. Thatcham, rassemble quelques personnes douées en Sortilèges et renforce le balcon s'il-te-plaît, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'écrouler. Cédric, Jordan, vous avez tous les deux la même tendance à privilégier la défensive à l'offensive, travaillez là-dessus. Elisa, la prochaine fois que tu as inventé un sort et que tu veux le balancer à quelqu'un en plein duel, tu m'en parles avant.

– Je ne jetterai jamais quelque chose de dangereux ! s'indigna la Poufsouffle.

– Je sais, fit patiemment Helen. Mais ça aurait pu être contraire aux règles d'un duel de sorcier, ou endommager le sol et donc fausser la donne pour le match suivant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elisa se sentit soudain très stupide. Elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Elle avait vu une ouverture, avait pensé _il faut qu'il trébuche_ ! Et boum, elle avait tiré sans réfléchir.

Oh, elle savait que son sort était inoffensif. Elle l'avait créé en décomposant le sort faisant flotter son hoverboard, et en se demandant si elle pouvait l'inverser, juste pour le fun. Ensuite, elle avait juste testé sur des trucs inanimés et quelques bestioles que Dracarys lui avait ramenées. Mais ça restait un sort tout récent, peu éprouvé. Elle savait que c'était sans danger sur un humain, mais… Et s'il y avait d'autres effets auxquels elle n'avait pas pensé ? Elle n'avait pas fait tant de test que ça ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que les procédures scientifiques nécessitaient autant d'expériences !

– D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Tu as raison.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, fit Helen avec un sourire un peu forcé. Même le grand Magister ne peut pas tout savoir.

Comme d'habitude, l'utilisation du surnom fit rouler des yeux à Elisa, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Helen continua son discours, pointant plusieurs élèves qui n'avaient utilisé aucune défense et leur demandant s'ils connaissaient des sorts défensifs (la réponse était souvent : non), tandis qu'Elisa se résolvait à tester davantage son sort augmentateur de gravité. Hum, c'était un nom un peu long, pour un truc dont l'incantation était juste _Ponderatus_.

Mais Helen avait raison : même le Magister ne sait pas tout. Et dans ce cas, il lui faut rectifier son erreur.

Le surnom de « Magister » était assez adapté, réalisa soudain Elisa. Chez les sorciers, _Magister_ était un titre vieillot donné à un expert, qui avait de ce fait autorité sur les autres personnes étudiant ce même domaine. C'était un rang un peu plus élevé que celui de simple professeur. Par exemple, Rogue était un Magister dans le domaine des Potions. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelait « le maître des potions », et pas juste « le prof de potions ». C'était un titre qui dénotait une compétence supérieure.

Le titre de Magister était vraiment désuet, cela dit. Adrian Pucey (le premier à avoir surnommé Elisa ainsi) l'avait utilisé essentiellement parce qu'Elisa avait pris un air pompeux en expliquant le principe des plumes rechargeables à ses camarades, durant leur première année. C'était une moquerie, à l'origine : mais les autres élèves avaient adopté le surnom en guise de taquinerie, puis de pseudonyme affectueux, et… C'était resté.

Mais l'important était qu'un Magister était une personne de savoir. Et quand on pointait une lacune dans ses connaissances, une personne de savoir se devait d'y remédier, non ?

– Parfait ! finit par s'exclamer Helen. Maintenant, dispersion, tout le monde ! On a une demi-heure avant le début des Potions et il faut tous qu'on prenne une douche si on ne veut pas que Rogue arrive à renifler le complot sur nous !

– Il peut renifler les complots ? demanda étourdiment Gabriel Tate, un Poufsouffle.

– Avec un nez pareil tout est possible, firent les jumeaux Weasley en chœur.

Elisa se contenta de rouler des yeux, et se dirigea vers la sortie avec le reste du groupe. Une toilette rapide, un cours de Potions, puis un cours d'Astronomie, et… Elle se mettrait à la recherche d'une bestiole quelconque pour tester le _Ponderatus_ à nouveau.

Avec un peu de chance, elle chopperait Peter Pettigrew au passage…

.

* * *

.

Tadaam ! Je me disais que pour l'instant, la fic manquais d'action, donc z'avez droit à un club de duel. Je ne l'avais honnêtement pas prévu dans l'intrigue, mais après avoir créé le personnage d'Helen... J'ai craqué x)

Enfin bref. Vous avez aimé ? =)


	5. Comment acquérir une secte

Yo ! Vous savez, les gens, j'ai eu une révélation : j'aime écrire les gens arrogants. Bon, j'aime aussi _lire_ les gens arrogants. Vous connaissez " _les Méthodes de la Rationalité"_ ? Ou " _Vapors_ " ? Ou _"Oh non, pas encore !_ ", cette excellente fic où Harry voyage dans le temps en passant par le Voile ? J'aime les personnages qui débarquent et qui respirent la confiance en eux et qui ne peuvent pas la boucler. Soit on les aime soit on les déteste, et moi je les adore x) Du coup, si Dudu avait été un poil mon subtil, je crois que je l'aurais adoré, comme perso.

Mais bon, vu qu'il se contente de sourire d'un air bonhomme et de tirer les ficelles par-derrière, il m'agace juste. Bon sang, Dudu, embrasse ton côté cool ! Sois sarcastique ! Joue au plus malin avec Lucius Malefoy, au lieu d'être mesuré et poli !

... Bref. Voilà. C'était ma révélation du jour. Ca explique aussi pourquoi Alva est d'une telle suffisance, et pourquoi Scorpius n'a pas une once de timidité. Et pourquoi Kathleen et Delmar sont aussi populaires à Poudlard x) Bref, j'ai définitivement un type !

.

Mais bon, assez discuté de mes déambulations mentales sur mes préférences en matière d'OC. Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Ne sois pas jalouse **Leguramine** xD Elisa est... Ok, tu vois Hermione ? Ben, Elisa est sortie du même moule. Autoritaire, passionnée, et obsessive. Un truc l'intéresse, alors elle va s'y investir à mort. Pour le coup, ce sont les sortilèges. Si ça avait été la Divination, elle serait devenue Cassie de Polydipsie xD

Merci **Melu49** ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire x) On verra davantage de persos dans ce chap' !

Salut **17Harry** ! Techniquement, Harry ne fait jamais virer un prof. Quirrell meurt, Lockhart est hospitalisé, Lupin démissionne, Maugrey est démasqué, Ombrage est rappelée par le Ministère... A aucun moment un prof n'est renvoyé. Elisa agite ça comme un appât devant les jumeaux Weasley au cas où ils auraient envie de mettre Quirrell dehors.

Hello **Luffynette** ! Oh, merci beaucoup =D

Yo **Aomine** ! Ah, niveau bouleversements, tu va être servi x) C'est vraiment l'efet papillon dans cette fic. Quoique, ça sera peut-être plus visible dans le tome 2. Dans le tome 1, pour l'instant, la seule conséquence "effet papillon" qu'on a vu pour l'instant, c'est... Ron n'étant pas anti-Serpentard. Et Percy étant aimable. Et une solidarité entre les membres du CEM. Yep, on voit déjà des conséquences de l'arrivée d'Elisa dans l'histoire...

Salut **DreamerInTheSky** ! Contente que ça te plaise xD J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée avec cette fic. Et avec le Challenge ! Quand je pense qu'à l'origine, il n'était pas prévu dans l'intrigue...

Bonne déduction **Streema** ! J'y réfléchis, en fait. J'y réfléchis beaucoup. A vrai dire je suis sûre que si elle se présente, elle sera sélectionnée. Le problème, c'est : est-ce que je la fait se présenter ou non ? Tout dépendra de l'évolution de son personnage...

Salut, **Nom-aléatoire** ! J'aime bien ton pseudo x) Oui, au départ, le style SI à l'air de foisonner de cliché. Avant, je me tenais à l'écart de ce genre de fic. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai lu "Dreaming Of Sunshine", une fic SI très bien construite et très réaliste, avec un personnage qui a ses forces et ses faiblesses, et je me suis dit... Oh, finalement, ce n'est pas très différent d'un OC. Alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ça me permet enfin de fourrer mon nez dans les affaires de Poudlard, par l'intermédiaire d'Elisa qui veut changer le monde et qui s'y met très tôt x) J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Yo **Mayoune** ! De manière générale, le tome 1 ne va pas beaucoup dériver du canon. Ce tome sert surtout à "planter le décor". La seule divegeance majeure, c'est le CEM... Et le fait que l'animosité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est moins forte dans la promo du Trio d'Or. Non, c'est surtout dans le tome 2 qu'on va s'écarter du canon. Et pour la carrière d'Elisa... J'avoue que je n'en ait moi-même aucune idée x)

Merci **Louny9895** ! Ouais, on se laisse dominer par nos persos x) Tu écris sur BeauX ? Est-ce que tu connais "Une Histoire de Balance", la saga de Zeidra sur Beauxbâtons ? Lui aussi, il a une sorte de "répartition" tous les ans qui permet de changer de Maison. Ou d'Ordre, puisque Beauxbâtons serait divisé en trois Ordres... Bref. Je suis contente qu'Helen te plaise x) Tu es une Serdaigle toi aussi ?

Sorry **Titietrominet** ! Le Challenge est réservé à la promotion d'Elisa. Enfin, celle d'Helen, vu que le Challenge c'est son bébé à elle xD Yep, l'idée des hoverboard est cool, hein ? Et étant donné que c'est assez proche des balais, c'est une création à la hauteur d'une gamine de treize ans ! Yep, je réfléchis toujours à la question "est-ce que ça serait à la hauteur d'Elisa", quand même, elle n'est pas une surdouée non plus. Elle est aussi douée avec les Sortilèges que Lucas dans Polydispise, mais elle n'a pas son génie. Et pour les dinosaures, euh... Oups ?

.

Voilà voilà x) Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que le titre vous plais, je me suis bien marré en le choisissant. Il me fallait une occasion de pointer que Dudu était une cruche (tous ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ai des Opinions Certaines sur Dumbledore et son favoritisme), et les conséquences inatendues de ce passage ont été... Une sorte de secte ? Bref, je vous laisse lire xD

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Comment accidentellement acquérir une secte**

 **.**

Elisabeth Bishop fêtait son anniversaire le vingt octobre. Si elle était née deux mois plus tôt, elle aurait été à présent en quatrième année, rendez-vous compte !

Bref. Elisa était née le 20 octobre 1977, et étonnamment, elle partageait cet anniversaire avec deux autres personnes de sa promotion : Cédric Diggory, et Aaron Woodbridge de Serdaigle. Du coup, lors de sa première année, elle avait proposé de faire un anniversaire commun, ayant dans le but plus ou moins avoué de gagner la Maison Serdaigle à sa cause.

Bon, il y avait encore pas mal de Serdaigle qui ne l'aimaient pas, et certains qui l'auraient volontiers poussé d'une fenêtre (quoique, c'était chez les Serpentard les plus puristes qu'on trouvait surtout ce sentiment). Mais l'anniversaire commun avait été un succès. C'était comme ça qu'Elisa avait rencontré Takashi, par exemple. Ils ne faisaient pas une grande fiesta : ils se contentaient de s'asseoir tous ensemble à une des tables de la Grande Salle pour sortir des Bièraubeurre et un immense gâteau couvert de bougies. L'année dernière, ils s'étaient assis chez les Serdaigle : cette année, ils étaient chez les Poufsouffle.

Ce n'était pas si étrange. Elisa avait assumé, en arrivant à Poudlard, que les élèves des différentes Maisons ne s'asseyaient jamais ensemble lors des repas… Mais elle était bien loin de la vérité. Les amis qui révisaient ensemble, les couples ou les différentes fratries déjeunaient souvent à la même table. Dans l'année d'Elisa, par exemple, les jumeaux Stretton (Jeremy le Serdaigle et Imogen la Serpentard) mangeaient toujours ensemble à la table des verts et argent.

Autre truc étrange : apparemment, les paires de jumeaux étaient assez courants dans le monde magique. Dans la promotion d'Elisa, il y en avait deux : les jumeaux Weasley, et les jumeaux Stretton. Dans la promotion en-dessous de la leur, il y avait des jumeaux à Poufsouffle, les frères Donnelly : et dans celle encore en-dessous, les jumelles Patil. A tous les coups, il y aurait encore une paire de jumeaux dans la prochaine promotion…

Bref, Elisa fêtait son anniversaire. Avec le CEM, le Challenge et l'afflux des membres des autres clubs (notamment le club d'Alchimie et celui d'Histoire, les deux plus passionnants, et dont Elisa essayait de squatter les séances le plus souvent possible), la table des Poufsouffle était pleine à craquer… Même si la plupart des gens étaient surtout là pour le gâteau, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Trois étages aux différents parfums, du chocolat, de la crème, des fruits rouges, des pommes et un coulis de caramel au sommet, ce gâteau était un vrai chef d'œuvre. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés. Il ne restait déjà plus que quelques parts, et l'excitation de l'évènement s'était un peu tari, apaisée par la digestion de l'impressionnante pièce montée.

– T'as déjà reçu tes cadeaux ? fit Adrian en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Adrian était techniquement un Sang-Pur. Il aurait pu fraterniser avec le reste des snobs de sa classe. Mais au lieu de ça, il était devenu le meilleur ami de Terence et choisissait de traîner avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Poufsouffle. Elisa trouvait ça admirablement loyal de sa part.

– En partie, répondit-elle en reprenant une part du deuxième étage du gâteau (pomme-poire-chocolat, un délice). J'ai eu les cadeaux de mes parents, celui des jumeaux Weasley, de Trisha, de Terence… Mon père m'a offert une radio sorcière. Peut-être que j'arriverai à la trafiquer pour capter les ondes Moldues. Hey, Heather et Cédric m'ont fait un cadeau joint, un manuel sur la modification des sorts. Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

Adrian la regarda bizarrement :

– Cédric n'est pas le genre d'Heather.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Elisa. C'est quoi, le genre d'Heather ?

– Les filles.

Oh. Ooooooh ! Ok, elle n'avait carrément pas vu ça venir. Heather Thatcham était lesbienne ! Ça, c'était un scoop. Elisa ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Heather n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour quiconque… Que ça soit un garçon ou une fille, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, à treize ans, c'était un peu normal, non ? Ça viendrait plus tard…

– Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion, parce que les coming-out ne devaient pas être un sujet de conversation courant dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

– On a échangé nos secrets en se faisant des couronnes de fleurs, rétorqua le Serpentard d'un air sarcastique. Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

Elisa, sachant reculer quand il le fallait, leva les mains dans un geste de reddition. Adrian renifla avec amusement, puis lui passa d'un geste bourru un paquet enveloppé de papier-cadeau vert brillant :

– Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire.

– Euh, merci, fit Elisa prit au dépourvu.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Adrian Pucey lui faisait un cadeau. D'habitude, c'était Heather et parfois Terence ou Tabitha. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle déballa le paquet.

C'était un livre. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas surprenant : les trois quarts des cadeaux qu'Elisa recevait étaient des livres. Mais ce bouquin-là semblait ancien, à en juger par sa couverture de cuir usée et ses dorures ternies. Elisa haussa les sourcils, désarçonnées. Un héritage ?

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le titre et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. _Vie et secrets de Salazar Serpentard_ , par Aspasie Peverell.

– Ce n'est pas un bouquin très populaire chez les Puristes les plus fanatiques, expliqua Adrian à voix basse. Peverell décrit Salazar comme un homme, avec ses travers et ses doutes, et ses histoires avec différentes maîtresses qui n'étaient pas toutes de sang pur. Mais, _Magister_ , ce sont des secrets d'Histoire que tu aimeras, je pense.

Il l'avait eu à « secrets d'Histoire ». Elisa resserra sa prise sur le bouquin (un trésor inestimable !), et leva un regard un peu incrédule sur le Serpentard :

– Pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissante, mais, euh… Pourquoi ?

Adrian le regarda avec un air de patience exagérée :

– Parce que tu as du pouvoir, Bishop. Tu as de l'influence. La Maison de Serpentard t'observe. Tu devrais l'observer aussi.

Puis il quitta la table, et retourna s'asseoir avec le reste de sa classe, laissant derrière lui Elisa encore plus confuse qu'avant. Du pouvoir ? De l'influence ? D'accord, elle menait à la baguette quelques dizaines d'élèves, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle le prochain Dumbledore, non ?

Quoique. Elle manipulait déjà pas mal de monde. Oh, non, est-ce qu'elle était un train de se transformer en Dumbledore ?! C'était horrible !

– C'est ton copain ? fit une voix curieuse.

Elle sursauta violemment et faillit faire tomber le livre.

– Quoi ?! couina-t-elle devant l'air interrogatif d'Harry Potter (qui était suivi, comme toujours, par Ron Weasley). Pas du tout !

– Pourquoi pas ? fit Ron en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il a l'air sympa. Et les jumeaux disent qu'il joue au Quidditch, en plus.

Elisa le regarda bizarrement. Dans la saga originale, Ron avait été très anti-Serpentard, non ? Comme tous les Weasley. Enfin, sauf Fred et George, à cause de son influence. Et Percy, un petit peu, parce que les Serpentard amis d'Elisa suivaient son exemple et avaient été polis avec lui avant même qu'il ne devienne Préfet.

… Oh. Elle avait changé un élément du canon sans faire exprès, pour une fois.

– Je m'attendais à des remarques sur le fait qu'il appartienne à une autre Maison, pointa-t-elle aussi subtilement qu'elle le pouvait.

Du coup ce fut Ron qui la regarda bizarrement :

– C'est vrai que les Serpentard sont souvent des débiles, mais pas tous. Faut pas juger quelqu'un sur sa Maison.

Puis, après un instant de réflexion :

– Mais Malefoy est quand même un vrai imbécile.

– Pas faux, admit Elisa avec un sourire en coin. Il est Puriste, et les Puristes sont généralement bêtes comme leurs pieds. Regarde Warrington par exemple.

Et elle jeta un regard mauvais à Warrington qui, à la table des Serpentard, jetait des miettes de pain sur une Serdaigle.

– Puristes ? répéta Harry.

Oh, pauvre bébé encore si naïf.

– Raciste, reformula Elisa après une seconde de réflexion. Les Puristes pensent que parce qu'ils descendent d'une longue lignée de sorciers, ils sont supérieurs aux sorciers qui ont des parents ou des grands-parents Moldus.

Harry fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Il songeait peut-être à sa mère, Lily Potter née Evans, et à sa famille Moldue.

Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence un peu inconfortable qui s'installait :

– Enfin, euh, bref : joyeux anniversaire ! C'est de la part de nous deux.

Et Ron lui tendit maladroitement un paquet de chocolats, apparemment faits maisons et fourrés au caramel. Il avait dû demander de l'aide à sa mère dès que les jumeaux lui avaient parlé de l'évènement. Touchée, Elisa prit la boite avec délicatesse :

– Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Vous n'auriez pas dû…

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle était une amie d'Harry. Le Survivant, lui, posa sur Elisa un regard candide :

– Tu as été l'une des personnes les plus gentilles avec moi de toute ma vie.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Oh oui, c'était décidé : elle se moquait bien du canon et de la nécessité pour Harry de rencontrer Dobby ou d'avoir une barrière magique autour de chez lui. Elle allait faire sortir ce gamin de chez les Dursley, même si elle devait combattre Dumbledore en duel. Il méritait tellement mieux que ça.

– C'est à ça que servent les amis, réussit-elle à dire avec un sourire un peu tremblant.

Harry haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, embarrassé. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par Hermione, qui avait réussi à quitter sa place à table (après avoir fini sa part de gâteau, bien sûr) et par trouver Elisa afin de lui sauter dessus en babillant avec excitation au sujet de ses nouvelles leçons du CEM. A la mention de travail scolaire, les deux garçons filèrent le plus rapidement possible.

Elisa se retrouva donc à assurer à Hermione que oui, elle avait lu les livres qu'Hermione avait trouvés sur la maniabilité des balais, ainsi que la dissertation de six pages qu'avait écrite la petite Gryffondor sur le sujet. Oui, elle pourrait lui donner des leçons complémentaires en sciences, pas de souci. Et oui, on pouvait commander n'importe quel livre en librairie depuis Poudlard, il suffisait d'écrire à _Fleury et Bott_ et d'attendre une semaine pour la livraison.

Hermione semblait parler sans s'arrêter quand elle était avec Elisa. Ou avec Takashi. Ou Heather, ou Tracey. Les seules personnes qui lui montraient un peu d'amitié, sans doute. Elle n'avait pas encore été sauvée par Harry et Ron : Hermione n'avait aucun ami dans sa Maison, seulement ses livres et ses devoirs.

Ça devait être dur pour Hermione de se faire des amis. Elle était autoritaire, plus maligne que tout le monde, et toujours persuadée d'avoir raison et de savoir ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Bon, d'accord, Elisa avait aussi été comme ça (elle l'était d'ailleurs toujours). Mais Elisa était plus mature, dotée de plus d'expérience, et elle savait comment se fondre dans la masse : faire preuve d'humour, ne pas (trop) crâner quand elle avait raison, rire d'elle-même, faire savoir à ses amis que leurs opinions à eux aussi étaient valable. Elisa savait ça. Mais Hermione était une petite fille qui ne savait pas encore se débrouiller en société. Pour se faire des amis, elle pointait les erreurs dans leurs devoirs et leurs infractions au règlement, sans comprendre pourquoi ça ne faisait qu'éloigner ses pairs…

La jeune Poufsouffle aurait aimé changer ça, lui dire de se rapprocher d'untel ou d'untel, et éviter l'histoire du troll (le danger dans lequel allait se retrouver ces enfants lui serrait la gorge rien que d'y penser). Mais le Trio d'Or devait être créé. Harry n'aurait pas survécu longtemps dans la saga originale s'il n'avait pas eu Hermione à ses côtés…

Elisa retint un soupir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était un jalon qu'elle n'allait pas retirer du chemin du Survivant.

Ah, oui. Elisa raisonnait par « jalons » étalés au long de l'intrigue. Soyons réaliste : elle ne pouvait pas s'écrire un script et le suivre pendant plus de sept ans ! Il y avait trop d'imprévus, trop de moment où elle improvisait, trop de moments où il fallait agir de manière spontanée. Non, Elisa n'avait pas un script, elle avait des jalons : des étapes pour lesquelles elle avait plusieurs scripts possibles en fonction des circonstances, et qui menaient à d'autres jalons qui apparaissaient en conséquence des choix effectués précédemment.

Prenons l'exemple de laisser Harry chez les Dursley durant l'été. S'il y restait, d'autres jalons apparaissaient : Dobby, la maltraitance, l'indignation des Weasley, la rencontre d'Harry avec le reste de la famille de Ron… Mais si Elisa trouvait un moyen de l'en retirer, ces jalons disparaitraient et d'autres apparaitraient. Une connaissance plus approfondie du monde magique, une prise de distance avec ses autres amis. Probablement une surveillance accrue de la part de Dumbledore. Et c'était bien beau, mais la disparition de certains des jalons de l'intrigue canon pouvait poser problème ! Par exemple, Harry ne verrait pas Lucius Malefoy se battre avec Arthur Weasley… Et il ne comprendrait pas d'où venait le journal de Jedusor. Il ne libérerait pas Dobby. Et, des années plus tard, si Dobby n'était pas libre, qui sauverait le Trio du Manoir Malefoy ? C'était des jalons qu'il fallait faire apparaitre sans l'aide du canon.

Alors non, planifier un script et s'y tenir était vraiment impossible. Elisa se fixait des jalons, envisageait toutes les hypothèses possibles, et prévoyait l'apparition d'autres jalons en conséquences.

Changer le monde était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

Elisa reporta son regard sur Hermione, qui était à présent lancée dans une tirade à propos de son devoir de Botanique. Le prochain jalon qui apparaitrait serait celui du troll. Et Elisa avait déjà décidé, des années plus tôt, de ne rien faire à ce moment-là. Il fallait que Ron et Harry sauvent Hermione, c'était un élément qu'elle ne voulait pas changer. Mais…

Machinalement, sa main se resserra sur le livre qu'Adrian lui avait offert.

Mais elle voulait faire quelque chose. Elle voulait faire quelque chose d'utile, elle voulait aider, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de juste laisser ces deux gamins courir vers le danger. C'était une école, bon sang, est-ce que les profs n'étaient pas censés veiller sur eux ? Pourquoi c'était à elle de veiller à la sécurité des enfants ?! Elle _était_ une enfant !

– Elisa ?

Elle sursauta, et reporta son regard sur Hermione. La gamine la regardait avec inquiétude, et la Poufsouffle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir une expression assez contrariée.

– Désolée, je pensais à mon projet d'invention, mentit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina :

– Oh ! Tu inventes quelque chose ?!

– C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me trouver tous ces livres, avoua Elisa. Fabriquer un moyen de transport est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Au Moyen-âge, les balais volants étaient plutôt simples, mais aujourd'hui c'est de la technologie assez avancée. Reproduire le même système de flottabilité et de manœuvrabilité sur un autre support, c'est pas de la tarte.

– Un autre support ? répéta Hermione avec excitation. Comme quoi ?

Elisa vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne n'espionnait leur conversation (elle aimait garder le secret jusqu'au bout sur ses inventions), puis baissa la voix :

– C'est une invention volante. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est un secret. Mais je te montrerai le projet fini avant de déposer le brevet, si tu veux.

Hermione la fixa avec adoration, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rire, ébouriffant la chevelure de la gamine d'un geste spontané.

– Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Rien ne presse. Profite de la fête en attendant. Tu as déjà goûté de la Bièraubeurre ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Effectivement, rien ne pressait, et les jours suivant semblèrent passer à une lenteur d'escargot. Elisa avait beau chercher à s'occuper frénétiquement, les heures semblaient se traîner les unes après les autres comme des limaces anémiques. Et ce n'était certainement pas ses devoirs qui allaient la tenir occupée.

Bon, techniquement, les devoirs étaient supposés être difficiles. Mais avec un esprit adulte, Elisa parvenait à raisonner et à structurer son raisonnement de manière beaucoup plus claire qu'un enfant de treize ans. Même si elle devait faire des recherches sur les propriétés des pierres de lunes ou sur l'influence de Saturne sur Neptune, comme tout le monde, ses devoirs avaient généralement des notes correctes rien qu'à cause de leur rédaction bien agencée.

Du coup, les devoirs étaient faits en quelques heures à peine. De toute façon, Elisa naviguait entre Heather, Cédric et Takashi quand elle avait besoin de renseignements ou de références, ce qui lui épargnait d'aller à la bibliothèque éplucher de vieux grimoires.

Bref, Elisa avait pas mal de temps libre entre les mains. D'habitude ça lui plaisait, mais là, étant donné son agitation, c'était plutôt moyen… Bon sang, elle stressait moins aux examens ! Décidément, Harry Potter était mauvais pour sa pression artérielle. Surtout quand ses mésaventures impliquaient un troll !

Du coup (et sans que ça ait aucun rapport avec la date d'Halloween qui approchait à grands pas), Elisa se mit à lire des bouquins sur comment se défendre contre les créatures magiques. Notamment les trolls. Ça tombait bien, Tabitha lui avait offert un livre sur le sujet.

A vrai dire, on lui avait offert pas mal de livres. Heather et Cédric lui avaient offert un bouquin sur la modification des sorts. Les Poufsouffle lui avaient offert des bouquins eux aussi : des contes et des légendes, ou même des thèses sur la magie. Avec le livre sur la Guerre des Roses offert par Takashi (n'était-ce pas le conflit qui avait inspiré l'auteur du _Trône de Fer_ ?), le bouquin de sorts marrants offerts par les Gryffondor (ils faisaient généralement un cadeau collectif), et le livre sur Salazar Serpentard offert par Adrian, elle avait de la lecture.

Mais même cela ne suffisait pas à occuper son esprit.

Elisa était habituée à penser à plein de choses en même temps. Le CEM. Sa prochaine invention. Sa planification de l'année scolaire, de l'année suivante, de ce qui arriverait à Harry. Comment elle-même pourrait aider l'Ordre du Phénix. Et, maintenant que les vrais problèmes commençaient : comment gérer l'affaire du troll.

Lorsqu'Halloween vint, Elisa avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait déjà décidé de ne rien changer à cet évènement, elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle était quand même pétrifiée de trouille. La jeune fille avait vécu dans le monde magique treize ans, elle avait voyagé dans des pays dangereux et vu des animaux terrifiants, mais jamais une créature mortelle ne s'était introduite dans son école. Jamais un endroit qu'elle pensait sûr ne s'était retrouvé envahi par un mage noir qui lâchait dans les couloirs des êtres capables de déchiqueter des petits sorciers à mains nues. Et oui, dans le canon, tout le monde s'en était sorti, mais est-ce que c'était acceptable pour autant ? Est-ce qu'elle devait juste… rester les bras croisés et croire en Dumbledore ?

Elisa avait _zéro_ confiance en Dumbledore. Il avait beau être du côté des gentils, il était un stratège, un politicien, et un hypocrite. La méfiance de la jeune Poufsouffle lui semblait tout à fait justifiée.

La journée se passa sans anicroche, sauf si on comptait la fois où Elisa sursauta de trente centimètres quand la porte de la classe de Défense se ferma trop brutalement, ou le cri aigu qu'elle poussa quand le chou mordeur qu'ils devaient déraciner en Botanique fit claquer ses mâchoires près de sa main. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva enfin, elle ne parvint qu'à avaler quelques bouchées tant son estomac était noué.

Hermione n'était pas à la table des Gryffondor. Quirrell n'était pas à la table des professeurs. Le canon poursuivait son cours.

Puis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand BANG, le professeur Quirrell débarqua en bégayant à propos du troll. Les élèves se mirent tous à parler en même temps, un vent de panique soufflant sur la salle… Et soudain Elisa sentit un grand calme l'envahir, comme lorsque la pièce de théâtre commence et que le trac des acteurs s'efface. Ça y est. Ça commençait.

Son esprit était clair, tout d'un coup. Non, pas clair : concentré, plutôt. Elle avait peur, toujours, mais ça ne l'entravait plus.

– Messieurs les Préfets ! ordonna Dumbledore en se levant. Veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos Maisons respectives !

Les élèves commençaient à se lever, les Gryffondor déjà en mouvements (Percy ne faisait pas son travail à moitié), les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle se rassemblant craintivement en groupes d'amis, et les Serpentard…

 _La Maison de Serpentard t'observe_ , avait dit Adrian. _Tu devrais l'observer aussi._

Elle ne savait pas si c'était sage, ou particulièrement bon pour l'avancée de son plan. Mais c'était la bonne chose à faire, alors Elisa se leva, monta sur son banc, et fixa Dumbledore en criant :

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Il y eut un battement, un moment où tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu la regardèrent avec incrédulité. Dumbledore croisa son regard (hey, il a les yeux bleus, réalisa distraitement Elisa), et haussa un sourcil :

– Et pourquoi donc, miss Bishop ?

Ce fut au tour d'Elisa d'avoir l'air incrédule, avant d'exploser :

– Parce que la salle commune des Serpentard est dans les cachots ! Vous allez envoyer un quart de l'école dans les griffes d'un troll !

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Elisa prit conscience que la Grande Salle était presque silencieuse, emplie de chuchotements, et que _tout le monde la regardait_. Le sang lui monta violemment au visage et, cramoisie, elle baissa les yeux sur la barbe de Dumbledore plutôt que sur ses yeux perçants. Ses mains tremblaient de nervosité. Intérieurement, elle était partagée entre souhaiter que le sol s'ouvre et la fasse disparaitre… Et l'envie de jeter le plat le plus proche à la tête du directeur.

Même dans la saga originale, elle n'avait pas aimé son personnage. Et là, il venait de démontrer devant toute l'école exactement pourquoi il n'était pas fiable.

Il _savait_ que la salle commune des Serpentard était dans les cachots, là où était le troll, et il avait quand même ordonné que tous les élèves y retournent. C'était pire que de la négligence, c'était de la stupidité criminelle ! Est-ce que personne dans l'intrigue canon n'avait pointé ça ?! Le fait que Dumbledore aurait pu causer la mort de dizaines d'élèves, juste parce qu'il avait oublié que tous n'avaient pas de salles communes en haut d'une tour, comme ses précieux Gryffondor ?!

Bon, d'accord, il n'était rien arrivé aux Serpentard dans le canon. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien faire. Elisa voulait désespérément secouer les gens par les épaules en leur criant que ce genre de chose n'était pas normal, que ce n'était pas _acceptable_.

Le fait que le canon se soit bien passé ne signifiait pas qu'Elisa devait renoncer à faire prendre conscience du danger aux gens.

– C'est un point tout à fait valide, dit Dumbledore après un court silence. Je les accompagnerais donc moi-même dans les cachots.

Elisa releva la tête avec stupeur, croisa le regard de Dumbledore, puis vit que tout le monde la regardait toujours. Elle bredouilla quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un remerciement, et descendit de son banc si maladroitement qu'elle faillit s'écraser par terre. Trisha la rattrapa de justesse, l'air toujours sous le choc.

– Tu as crié sur Dumbledore, lâcha-t-elle avec incrédulité.

– Ne m'en parles pas, gémit Elisa qui avaient les mains tremblantes et les genoux soudain faiblards. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Tu crois qu'il va me coller ? Je peux pas être collée, j'ai du travail ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

– Tu t'assoiras plus tard, fit Cécile la Préfète en l'attrapant par le coude sans douceur et en la traînant avec le reste de la Maison en direction du hall. Tout le monde dans la salle commune !

Cécile Engelhorn, la Préfète de cinquième année des Poufsouffle, était une jeune fille à la peau noire et aux cheveux ras (une bizarrerie Moldue qui faisait tiquer plus d'un Serpentard) : mais elle était aussi ronde, très ronde même, et dotée d'une poigne aussi solide que sa carrure. En quelques minutes, Elisa se retrouva à l'abri avec le reste de sa Maison. C'était le chaos, tout le monde parlait en même temps dans des tons d'excitation, de frayeur ou d'ahurissement. Dès que Cécile poussa Elisa au milieu de la salle commune, il y eut une explosion de questions et d'exclamations.

– Elisa !

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

– C'était vachement courageux !

– C'était stupide surtout !

– Comment tu sais où est la salle commune des Serpentard ?

– T'avais pas à faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que les profs vont penser ?

– Laissez-la respirer, fit Cécile avec autorité en écartant les Poufsouffle les plus proches. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

– Rassemblez-vous par classe et vérifiez qu'il ne manque personne ! ordonna un Préfet de sixième année.

Elisa se glissa avec soulagement derrière Cédric et Trisha tandis que leur classe de troisième année se regroupait. Dès qu'elle fut abritée derrière l'écran de ses amis (Gabriel et Raashid, larges d'épaules, s'étaient placés devant elle comme des gardes du corps), Trisha la serra dans ses bras à lui en briser les côtes :

– C'était tellement épique !

– Tu penses ? rit nerveusement Elisa.

– Tu as crié sur Dumbledore. C'était tellement cool. J'en reviens pas que tu ais eu le culot. Tu ne t'es jamais engueulé avec un prof avant !

– Ouais, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'idée débile d'envoyer les Serpentard affronter un troll, marmonna une voix bourrue.

Elisa se retourna vers la classe des deuxièmes années, qui se tenait épaules à épaules avec la sienne. L'une des filles de douze ans lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Joanne Johnson, que ses amis appelaient « Jojo » : une Poufsouffle Née-Moldue aux cheveux mi-longs d'un rouge si vif qu'il semblait artificiel. Elle était membre du CEM, et l'une de ses meilleures amies était une Serpentard.

– Oui, acquiesça Elisa avec un certain soulagement en voyant quelqu'un qui comprenait. C'était totalement irresponsable de sa part !

Jojo hocha gravement la tête :

– C'était bien, ce que t'as fait.

Avoir l'approbation morale d'une gamine de douze ans était tout de même très gratifiant. Elisa hocha la tête, reconnaissante. A côté d'elle, Trisha marmonna quelque chose comme « _si ça avait été un Gryffondor, Dumbledore aurait donné des points_ », mais Elisa l'ignora. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste.

Puis des elfes de maison apparurent, apportant tables, chaises et plats de nourriture, et tout le monde fut distrait par le dîner. Si Elisa subit encore quelques remarques amusées ou scandalisées pour son coup d'éclat dans la Grande Salle, ça passa cependant assez vite : ses camarades avaient d'autres sujets de conversations. Comme la nourriture. Ou pourquoi il y avait un troll dans les cachots en premier lieu.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'il y eut une différence notable.

D'abord, Harry, Ron et Hermione déjeunaient ensemble. Quand Elisa passa à leur hauteur pour leur dire bonjour et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien (en leur demandant innocemment s'ils avaient réussi à atteindre la tour des Gryffondor sans croiser le troll), Hermione lui déballa toute l'histoire en désordre, chuchotant précipitamment et les yeux encore remplis de gratitude envers ses deux sauveurs. Harry et Ron avaient l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Elisa leur ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux, et leur dit d'un air sévère qu'ils auraient dû venir lui demander de l'aide parce qu'elle connaissait des sorts un poil plus avancés que _Wingardium Leviosa_. Puis elle leur dit que le seul point sensible d'un troll était ses yeux (au cas où !)… Et ensuite, évidemment, elle dut promettre à Hermione de lui prêter son livre sur les créatures dangereuses. Elle l'avait terminé de toute façon.

Bref, le Trio d'Or était formé. Ce fut le premier changement notable. Le seul qui devait normalement résulter de l'histoire du troll.

Puis, en Potions, Rogue lui accorda cinq points pour avoir correctement réussi sa potion.

Elisa faillit en tomber de sa chaise, et sa première pensée fut que ce type était un imposteur. Mais non : même si toute la classe le regardait avec choc et que Rogue semblait avoir mordu dans un citron, c'était bien lui qui venait de lui donner des points avant de retourner à son bureau dans un claquement de robes noires. Elisa échangea des regards effarés avec ses plus proches voisins, Trisha, Cédric et Takashi, mais tous avaient l'air aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

– Peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas bien ? hasarda Rhonda à voix basse tandis qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires à la fin du cours.

Helen, sa partenaire en Potions (Rhonda et Helen étaient toujours en binômes quand il y avait un cours commun entre les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle), émit un reniflement incrédule :

– Pour donner des points à une Poufsouffle, il doit être à l'agonie !

– Le plus extraordinaire serait qu'il donne des points aux Gryffondor, glissa Cédric avec un regard en biais en direction du terrifiant Maître des Potions.

Elisa roula des yeux tandis qu'ils quittaient la classe. Rogue ne donnerait jamais de points aux lions, même sur son lit de mort et sous Impérium. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par admiration pour les talents de potionniste d'Elisa, c'était sûr ! Sa préparation était bonne, mais pas à ce point. Hazel et Jeremy de Serdaigle en avaient une bien meilleure ! Sans compter celle de Cédric et Takashi !

Est-ce que Rogue avait pété un plomb ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de faire passer un message ? De la récompenser pour autre chose ? Quoique, Elisa ne pouvait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit qui puisse valoir une récompense de la part du directeur de Maison des Serpentard, mis à part…

Elle grogna.

– Oh, non.

Sa classe de Poufsouffle, avec qui elle montait les escaliers en direction de leur cours de Métamorphose, s'interrompit dans son avancée pour lui lancer divers regard surpris.

– Je le savais, il t'a jeté un sort quand on était distrait ! fit Trudy Glaston avec effroi.

– Non, soupira Elisa. J'ai juste réalisé qu'il m'a donné ces points pour hier.

Cédric fut le plus rapide à comprendre :

– Pour avoir pris la défense des Serpentard contre le directeur ?

Raashid et Gabriel, qui avançaient derrière eux, échangèrent un regard éloquent. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui s'y serait risqué.

– Il te récompense parce que t'as été brave et chevaleresque ? sourcilla Trisha. C'est vachement Gryffondorien de sa part.

Elisa plissa le nez. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait le voir. Le raisonnement de Rogue était celui d'un Serpentard. Alors, pour lui…

– Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle lentement en cherchant ses mots. Il me récompense parce que j'ai défendu les Serpentard lorsqu'il n'était pas là pour le faire, alors que c'est son devoir.

Dans le canon, Rogue avait couru au troisième étage dès que Quirrell avait mentionné le troll. Personne n'avait été là pour s'opposer à Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait renvoyé les Serpentard dans les cachots. Au final, tout s'était bien passé. Mais si Rogue avait été là… Elisa savait à quel point Rogue était protecteur avec les Serpentard (elle était à Poudlard depuis trois ans, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait manquer !), et rien que de penser à ce qu'il aurait dit à Dumbledore s'il l'avait entendu donner cet ordre, elle frissonna.

A coup sûr, Rogue aurait été moins poli qu'elle.

– Il t'est reconnaissant ? réfléchit Heidi en fronçant le nez.

– Rogue, reconnaissant ? répéta Trisha en levant les yeux au ciel. Vu comment il faisait la tronche, c'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffait !

Mais Cédric hocha la tête, l'air pensif :

– Trisha n'a pas tort. Ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance, c'est… Il doit se sentir redevable, non ?

Elisa fit la grimace. Vu son caractère aimable, Rogue ne devait pas être super-facile à vivre quand il se sentait redevable, à contrecœur en plus, à une élève de treize ans qui n'appartenait même pas à sa Maison…

Joie.

– Et les Serpentard ? fit soudain Tamsin.

Du coup tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Thomasina Applebee (dite « Tamsin ») était une adolescente discrète, la plus posée et silencieuse de leur année. Sang-Pure issue d'une famille relativement pauvre, elle était solitaire et pensive, souvent plongée dans des livres ou volant sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se perdre dans ses pensées : mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ses réflexions étaient souvent étonnamment justes.

– Quoi, les Serpentard ? fit Raashid en plissant le front.

Mais Elisa avait compris et, avec un coup au cœur, il lui sembla soudain que le bouquin offert par Adrian était plus lourd dans son sac. _La Maison de Serpentard t'observe_ , avait-il dit. Et rien que pour ça, Adrian lui avait offert un bouquin qui n'avait pas de prix, pour… Elle ne savait pas trop. Cultiver de bonnes relations avec elle, peut-être ?

Et ça, uniquement parce qu'elle était surnommée Magister et organisait des clubs à tout bout de champ. Maintenant qu'elle avait bien attiré l'attention de toute l'école sur elle en criant sur le directeur (et bon sang, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien elle qui avait fait ça…), à quel genre de geste devait-elle s'attendre de la part des verts et argent ?

– Ma vie est compliquée, gémit-elle à personne en particulier.

Cédric lui tapota l'épaule avec commisération. Trisha se contenta d'un sourire narquois :

– Ça t'apprendra à jouer les Gryffondor.

Elisa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et la classe reprit sa progression. Dans un coin de sa tête, cependant, la jeune Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Trisha avait tort. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait pas été _brave_. C'était simplement la bonne chose à faire. C'était _juste_.

C'était Poufsouffle.

Tamsin avait néanmoins vu juste : les Serpentard se comportaient bizarrement. Ils observaient Elisa plus ou moins ouvertement dans les couloirs. Les quelques Serpentard membres du CEM semblaient soudain plus populaire auprès de leurs camarades, qui les accompagnaient en petits groupes et, du coup, qui saluaient Elisa quand ils se croisaient. C'était pour le moins distrayant.

Tabitha et Heather avaient l'air de trouver ça hilarant, et refusaient obstinément de se laisser accompagner par les filles de leur dortoir. Celles-ci n'osaient insister, et Elisa pouvait comprendre pourquoi : après trois ans à froncer le nez sur le passage d'une Poufsouffle de Sang-Mêlé et de dire très haut ce qu'on pensait de son lignage et de ses idées bizarres, c'était un peu humiliant de chercher à faire copain-copain, non ?

Du coup les filles du dortoir d'Heather et Tabitha restaient dans leur coin. Les garçons du dortoir de Terence et Adrian, en revanche, s'asseyaient à présent à côté des deux sang-impurs de leur promotion comme si de rien n'était. Warrington refusait de leur adresser la parole (à vrai dire, il semblait tirer la tronche encore plus que d'habitude !) mais les autres n'avaient pas ce genre de réticence.

Miles Bletchey, le fameux cousin d'Elisa à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé plus de vingt mots, eut même une conversation polie entière avec elle quand ils sortirent de leur cours commun de Sortilèges.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, dit Elisa à Heather quand elles se mirent ensemble en classe de Sortilèges.

La métisse esquissa un large sourire :

– Les Serpentard sont subtils, mais ils aiment le dramatique, tu sais.

Elisa la fixa. Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se passait. Entre Adrian qui lui offrait des livres rares et Heather qui parlait en langage codé, est-ce qu'il y avait un seul Serpentard non-cryptique dans ce château ?

Heureusement, Tabitha (que Morgane bénisse Tabitha et sa rationalité de Née-Moldue) roula des yeux et intervint :

– Ton petit show était dramatique, partial aux Serpentard, et a remis Dumbledore à sa place. Notre Maison adore ce genre de chose. Tu es remonté dans l'estime collective à vitesse grand V : tout le monde veut savoir qui tu es et à quoi tu es destinée.

– Quoi ?! couina Elisa.

– Ouais, approuva Heather. En plus, Adrian a dit à tout le monde que le Choixpeau voulait te mettre à Serpentard, alors maintenant, les gens t'observent pour voir si tu es le nouveau pouvoir émergeant.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. C'était pas prévu au programme, ça ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était secouer Dumbledore pour lui remettre les yeux en face des trous ! Et maintenant, elle était… Elle était devenue un jalon de l'histoire !

– Ma vie est vraiment compliquée, geignit-elle.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le changement d'attitude des Serpentard perdura. Apparemment, c'était en bonne voie de devenir permanent. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient soudain tous devenus polis et attentionnés non plus ! Il y avait toujours les Puristes comme Warrington, un Serpentard haineux de son année, ou Flint, un Serpentard de deux ans plus âgé qui méprisait les Poufsouffle : et les filles du dortoir d'Heather continuaient à snober la jeune fille comme si elle n'était qu'une tâche de boue sur leurs chaussures… Mais les autres étaient soudain plus posés, plus scrutateurs. Ils la dévisageaient presque en permanence. Ils chuchotaient dans son dos. Et dès qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle pour manger, tout le monde retenait son souffle comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle saute sur une table et défie Dumbledore à un battle de rap !

C'était assez perturbant.

D'autant plus que le reste de Poudlard avait l'air d'avoir oublié cette histoire. Les profs n'avaient absolument pas mentionné l'incident. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient un peu moqués d'Elisa, mais ils avaient vite été distraits par la promesse de deux Mornilles s'ils réussissaient à faire évacuer tout le couloir nord pour qu'Elisa teste son hoverboard en secret. Les Poufsouffle étaient passés à autre chose. Les Serdaigle étaient beaucoup plus préoccupés par leurs devoirs, et par le fait qu'Aaron Woodbridge ait accidentellement transformé une de ses pantoufles en truc mordeur qui courait encore librement dans leur salle commune.

Bref. Les Serpentard zieutaient Elisa en attendant de voir si elle allait faire un truc intéressant, et la Poufsouffle se sentait comme un bébé antilope soudainement repéré par une bande de lions curieux. Elle n'allait pas se faire bouffer tout de suite mais c'était pas non plus complètement exclu.

Et ça concernait tous les membres du CEM. L'intérêt des Serpentard s'étendait à eux aussi ! Enfin, faut pas rêver, les serpents n'allaient certainement pas s'abaisser à copiner avec les Nés-Moldus d'autres Maisons. Les membres du CEM de leur Maison, par contre…

Par exemple, Aglaé Dwight, qui n'avait jamais été très populaire parce que ses meilleurs amis étaient une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle tous deux de sang impur, était soudain escortée par quatre garçons en permanence. A en juger par son expression prudente, elle n'était absolument pas dupe sur l'origine de cette soudaine notoriété.

Tracey Davies était la seule qui semblait plus ou moins ravie. Pansy Parkinson discutait avec elle avec animation, ponctuant leur conversation de petits gloussements. Quand Elisa passa à côté d'eux à la bibliothèque (et s'arrêta deux minutes pour saluer Tracey, parce que contrairement aux autres, Tracey était sous sa protection), Pansy Parkinson en profita aussitôt pour se présenter, et pour présenter son amie Daphnée, et son amie Sarah, et son amie Cathy, et puis Millicent : et les garçons de la promotion surgirent de derrière un rayon, prirent un air poliment surpris devant cette _incroyable coïncidence_ , et en profitèrent aussi pour se présenter.

Leur promotion était, après tout, la seule qu'Elisa n'avait jamais officiellement rencontrée. Elle aurait été prête à parier dix Gallions que c'était parce que dès que Drago Malefoy avait entendu son nom de famille, il avait poussé de hauts cris et que personne (mis à part Tracey) n'avait osé aller contre son avis.

Comme quoi, songea Elisa avec amusement tandis que Drago Malefoy se présentait pompeusement et lui tendait la main, absolument tout peut arriver à Poudlard.

Rogue était toujours égal à lui-même, cela dit. Abrupt, strict, sarcastique et intransigeant, le tout accompagné de grands mouvements de cape et de regards menaçants. Il n'avait plus redonné de points à Elisa depuis l'incident ayant suivi de l'attaque du troll, et la Poufsouffle s'en sentait étonnamment soulagée.

C'était quand même bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment si grandiose d'avoir dit à Dumbledore qu'il était un idiot ? demanda Elisa à Heather lors du Challenge suivant. C'était juste la bonne chose à faire. Il mettait ta Maison en danger.

Heather lui renvoya un regard navré :

– Elisa, j'arrive pas à croire que le Choixpeau ait pensé à t'envoyer à Serpentard. Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas voir ce qui se passe ?

– Mis à part que tous les Serpy me surveillent du coin de l'œil quand je passe à côté d'eux dans les couloirs ? maugréa Elisa. Ils ont l'air d'avoir peur que je décide de leur faire un câlin. Ou que je leur flanque un coup de poignard, au choix.

La métisse de Serpentard poussa un soupir excédé :

– Bon. Tu réalises que tu es _quelqu'un_ à Poudlard, non ?

Elisa fit la grimace. Oui, son but avait toujours été de changer le monde, mais elle ne pensait pas devenir _importante_. Elle pensait faire changer les gens, et ensuite que les gens changeraient le système. Mais apparemment elle était devenue une sorte de figure de proue, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à mener les gens en question ! Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller tous seuls !

Bon, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Déjà, Elisa aimait avoir de l'autorité (c'était son côté Gryffondor. Ou Serpentard ? Difficile à dire…). Ensuite, elle aimait garder le contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Et finalement… Elle était pathologiquement incapable de laisser tomber les gens qui lui demandaient de l'aide. Littéralement.

– Je ne suis pas si importante que ça, dit-elle quand même.

– Assez pour avoir de l'influence sur des dizaines d'élèves, non ? Même les Préfets de ta Maison t'écoutent, _Magister_.

Elisa plissa le nez. Yep, les Préfets de Poufsouffle étaient toujours de son côté, mais elle attribuait ça à la loyauté de sa Maison plutôt qu'à un charisme débordant de sa part…

– Et alors ? se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Heather leva les bras au ciel d'un geste désespéré, puis se tourna vers Tabitha :

– Explique-lui, toi !

Tabitha poussa un soupiré résigné, puis se tourna vers la Poufsouffle d'un air patient. Tabitha était toujours patiente. Elle devrait être canonisée.

– Jusque-là les Serpentard pensaient que tes ambitions ne les concernaient pas, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il y a un pas entre créer des plumes rechargeables, et reprendre le directeur devant toute l'école. Tu as attiré leur attention, Elisa. Ils réalisent que tu ne vas peut-être pas te contenter de vendre du parchemin après l'école, que tu seras peut-être _quelqu'un_. Quelqu'un qui serait ouvert à des alliances avec les Serpentard.

– Et ça ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant ? fit la Poufsouffle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Apparemment ça n'avait même pas traversé _ton_ esprit, se moqua Heather. Mais non, certainement pas. Tu es une Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard s'imaginent souvent que leurs seuls concurrents sont d'autres Serpentard, ou parfois des Serdaigle. Malefoy et Flint sont les deux seuls à être obsédés par des Gryffondor.

Elisa retint un ricanement : la rivalité de Marcus Flint et d'Olivier Dubois était bien connue. Et Harry et Malefoy s'engageaient apparemment sur la même voie…

Cécile Engelhorn disait que c'était de la tension sexuelle. Personne n'y croyait vraiment. Mais étant donné que Cécile avait un badge de Préfète, de l'autorité, et était en plus extrêmement jolie (elle était ronde, certes, mais dotée de courbes pour lesquels la moitié des garçons du château auraient vendu leur âme), personne n'osait la contredire.

– Donc je suis une potentielle rivale pour leur future carrière ? vérifia Elisa qui trouvait quand même que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Heather haussa les épaules :

– Ou une future alliée. Qui sait ? Ils ont juste réalisé qu'ils étaient complètement passés à côté de ton potentiel et ils se sentent un peu idiot.

Ce n'était pas insensé, réalisa Elisa en ruminant cette conversation tandis que leur groupe d'élève emplissait l'arène du Challenge. Les Serpentard étaient des opportunistes. Ils jaugeaient les gens, forgeaient des alliances, établissaient dès l'adolescence les débuts d'un jeu politique d'influence qui durerait tout au long de leur vie adulte. Ils étaient fiers de ça. Et voilà qu'une Poufsouffle qui, jusque-là, n'avait fait qu'inventer quelques plumes ou apprendre des trucs Moldus à des élèves en bas de la chaîne alimentaire… Voilà qu'une simple Poufsouffle se levait et disait au directeur –Dumbledore, l'homme le plus craint et révéré du pays !– sans flancher : non, vous avez tort. Et, plus étonnant encore, le directeur l'écoutait.

Et pour les Serpentard qui bâtissaient tout leur avenir sur leur capacité à nouer des alliances et à organiser une hiérarchie entre les puissants et les faibles, c'était un peu comme une pierre jetée au milieu d'un étang limpide. Ils ne connaissaient pas Elisa. Alors ça devait leur sembler sortir de nulle part.

Ah ah. Peut-être que son coup d'éclat n'était pas si mal, finalement. Peut-être que ça convaincrait ces idiots de Sang-Purs de se sortir la tête du c…

– UN PEU DE SILENCE, TAS DE LARVES ! beugla Helen.

Elisa sursauta, tandis qu'autour d'elle tout le monde cessait de discuter ou de chuchoter joyeusement. Trisha et Cédric, qui fendaient la cohue pour la rejoindre, franchirent ce qui restait de distance entre eux sur la pointe des pieds, et Trisha adressa un sourire penaud à son amie pour s'excuser du retard. Mais Helen continuait déjà :

– MÊMES RÈGLES QUE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! PAS DE MAGIE NOIRE, PAS DE CONTACTS PHYSIQUES, ET TOUT CE QUI S'EN SUIT ! SEULS LES SORTS ET MALÉFICES SONT AUTORISÉS ! SI VOUS ÊTES ELIMINÉS, VOUS PASSEZ SUR LA TOUCHE ! C'EST CLAIR ?

– OUIIII ! rugit la foule.

– ALORS C'EST PARTI !

Le premier match faisait s'affronter les deux perdants des demi-finales de la dernière fois, Cédric et Rhonda Flatbury. La tendance ne fit que se confirmer dans les matchs suivants : Helen avait apparemment créé des paires d'adversaires en choisissant des gens d'un niveau égal, ou dont les styles étaient particulièrement adaptés l'un à l'autre. Les duels étaient toujours aussi rapides et étourdissants d'explosions et de sorts lumineux qui fusaient en tous sens, mais ils semblaient plus équilibrés : cette fois, il n'y avait pas moyen de dire d'avance qui serait le vainqueur.

Elisa était un peu jalouse. Helen parvenait à juger du niveau de ses pairs après les avoir vus s'affronter une ou deux fois à peine ! En matière de duel, elle savait vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Alors qu'Elisa pouvait créer un hoverboard, mais elle était complètement incapable de juger de la supériorité (ou non) du style de… Trisha, par exemple, contre celui de Fred Weasley. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas de talent pour ça. La magie de combat, c'était fun, mais elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée…

D'ailleurs, Elisa fut éliminée dès la première manche : elle perdit contre Angelina Johnson, une Gryffondor. Ce fut encore plus rapide que son match du mois dernier contre Aaron Woodbridge, mais cette fois Elisa et Angelina furent toutes les deux poussées dans leurs retranchements, rivalisant d'ardeur et de rapidité dans leurs sorts. Finalement Angelina parvint à désarmer Elisa et celle-ci concéda gracieusement sa défaite. Elle aurait pu utiliser la Force pour récupérer sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit dans les règles.

Du coup, elle alla plutôt rejoindre Trisha pour parier sur les matchs suivants, tout en pensant que si elle avait pu donner libre cours à sa créativité, le duel ne se serait pas finit comme ça. S'il n'y avait pas de règles durant les duels… Si elle avait pu utiliser la Force, ou des objets enchantés (tiens, nouvelle idée : pouvait-elle ordonner à un hoverboard d'attaquer quelqu'un ?), ou même des Runes… C'est sûr qu'elle aurait un avantage majeur. Elle était beaucoup plus créative que les autres élèves, mis à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley !

Hum. Idée à creuser. Sûr, elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ces projets dans le Challenge, mais quand elle se retrouverait mêlée à la guerre, ça serait quand même vachement utile de pouvoir sortir de sa manche ce genre d'attaques inattendues.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'attaques inattendues… Elle devait vraiment apprendre à manier des armes non-magiques. Genre, un pistolet. Ou des couteaux ! Avoir un couteau-papillon, ça serait vraiment la classe. Rien qu'ouvrir et fermer le couteau vous donnait déjà un air de tueur des rues. Elisa trouvait ça extrêmement cool.

Bon, elle risquait de se couper accidentellement un doigt si elle faisait l'andouille avec un couteau, donc ça refroidissait un peu son enthousiasme en la matière… Mais c'était quand même une idée à creuser.

Le Challenge se poursuivit, les matchs se succédant les uns après les autres sous les acclamations de la foule. L'enthousiasme des élèves n'avait pas diminué, et Elisa aussi était entraînée par l'excitation ambiante, rugissant avec les autres pour soutenir ses amis. Comme la dernière fois, Helen remporta la finale contre Terence, même si leur match faillit se finir en ex-æquo.

– C'était vraiment vicieux, admira Helen tandis que Cédric et Heather retiraient avec plus ou moins de difficulté la glue qui la recouvrait des épaules au bassin.

Dommage qu'elle ait eu le temps de jeter un _Expelliarmus_ à Terence dans la seconde avant l'impact, parce que la glue conjurée par le Serpentard lui bloquait désormais les bras comme une camisole de force. Terence aurait gagné à coup sûr.

– Merci, fit Terence Higgs avec un sourire en coin. Mais je gagnerai la prochaine fois.

– Ah ! Rêve toujours !

– Arrête de flirter et reste immobile que j'enlève toute cette colle ! fit Heather avec réprobation.

Helen rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se mit à postillonner :

– Je ne flirte pas !

Heather roula des yeux avec l'air de celle qui n'en croit pas un mot. Terence, quant à lui, semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il échangea même un regard complice avec Heather.

Elisa retint un gloussement, puis s'approcha pour leur donner un coup de main :

– _Evanesco_ !

Une grosse partie de la glue qui recouvrait Helen disparu. Yep, les Sortilèges de Disparition étaient vachement plus efficace que les différents Sortilèges de Récurage comme _Tergeo_ ou _Récurvite_ …

– Ce n'est pas un sort qu'on a vu en classe ! accusa Heather.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Je sais, je l'ai lu dans un livre.

Dans la saga d' _Harry Potter_ , à l'origine… Mais aussi dans un manuel sur la Disparition et l'Apparition des objets, un bouquin de Métamorphose qu'elle avait feuilleté durant sa deuxième année pour se donner une raison de connaître autant de sorts avancés. _Evanesco_ était un sort de quatrième ou de cinquième année, si Elisa ne se trompait pas. Quand elle avait douze ans, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour le maîtriser.

Heureusement qu'elle connaissait des principes de physique pour l'aider à faire fonctionner ce sort. Savoir de que la matière se composait d'atomes, mine de rien, c'était vachement utile pour faire disparaitre ou apparaitre des trucs !

– Merci Magister, fit Helen en frottant quelques dernières tâches sur son uniforme. Tu devrais t'exercer plus au duel ! Si tu te concentrais juste un peu plus sur le combat au lieu de bouquiner tout le temps, tu ferais un carnage. Tu connais plus de sorts que les autres élèves, et tes maléfices sont vraiment puissants.

– Vraiment ? sourit Elisa, agréablement surprise. Mais j'ai été éliminée dès la première manche…

– Parce que Johnson est super-agile, rétorqua Helen. Elle a l'habitude d'esquiver les Cognards sur le terrain de Quidditch : c'est pour ça que je l'ai mise contre toi. Si jamais tu l'avais touché avec un seul _Expulso_ ou un _Bombarda_ , elle finissait encastrée dans le mur.

Elisa sourit de toutes ses dents. Les sortilèges créant des déflagrations ou des explosions étaient ses préférés. Ils ne nécessitaient pas beaucoup de finesse et leur exécution ressemblait beaucoup à l'utilisation de la Force, qu'elle pratiquait depuis qu'elle était petite.

– Tu devrais bosser la rapidité de tes enchantements, poursuivit Helen. Tu perds trop de temps à incanter, essaie de parler plus vite. Oh, et tu perds aussi du temps à regarder si l'adversaire a été touché, et tes sorts de défense interviennent trop tard. Et tu restes trop statique sur le champ de bataille.

Du coup les épaules d'Elisa s'affaissèrent. Ouais, le premier prix des duellistes, ce n'était apparemment pas pour tout de suite…

– C'était quand même pas mal, fit Adrian avec amusement en les rejoignant. Dawlish, tout le monde attend ton discours, tu as finit de te libérer de la glue ?

– Evidemment, renifla la Serdaigle avant de grimper sur l'estrade. C'EST MOI QUI AI GAGNÉ, TAS DE LARVES !

La réunion post-Challenge commença, semblant déjà routinière. Les gens reprenaient leur souffle, commentaient avec excitation les matchs, posaient des questions sur tel ou tel sort. Helen dirigeait le tout comme un chef d'orchestre, attribuant la parole à l'un ou l'autre, ou faisant la démonstration des gestes de baguettes adaptés à tel maléfice ou tel contre-sort.

– Heureusement qu'on a le Challenge, soupira Adrian. Quirrell est vraiment complètement inutile en Défense.

– Totalement, approuva Heather. Le niveau de Poudlard dégringole !

Elisa retint un reniflement moqueur. Oh, ils n'avaient encore rien vu. L'année prochaine, ils auraient droit à _Lockhart_. On pouvait difficilement tomber plus bas en matière d'incompétence…

Puis Trisha passa avec enthousiasme un bras autour des épaules d'Elisa, la faisant trébucher au passage, et sourit de toutes ses dents :

– Allez, on n'a rien à craindre de l'imbécilité des profs ! On a le Magister !

– _Magister_ , répéta Adrian avec dérision. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois approprié le surnom. C'est presque un titre maintenant.

Elisa pencha la tête sur le côté, considérant l'idée avec un mince sourire. Un titre… L'idée lui plaisait. Un titre pour aller avec son statut de pseudo-prof, d'inventrice, de contestataire. C'était classe, il fallait l'avouer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré l'idée d'être vue comme un chef ou un modèle, mais à présent que c'était devenu une réalité… Vraiment, ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Yep. Elle était le Magister. Elle était plus qu'un jalon inattendu dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter : elle était l'héroïne de sa propre histoire, le personnage principal. Oh, bien sûr, elle allait veiller sur le petit Harry et l'aider dans ses aventures. Mais elle n'était pas juste un support ou un soutien. Elle avait un _titre_. Elle avait de l'importance, elle était quelqu'un.

 _La Maison de Serpentard te regarde_ , avait dit Adrian.

Eh bien, qu'ils regardent. Qu'ils regardent tous. Elisa carra les épaules et, les yeux levés vers Helen Dawlish qui expliquait le Sortilège d'Expulsion aux autres élèves, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si ça avait été elle sur cette estrade, les gens auraient écouté aussi studieusement que si c'était un prof qui parlait. Elle commençait à accepter cette étrange notion. Elle commençait à l'accepter et c'était comme si, devant elle, un éventail nouveau de possibilités était en train de s'ouvrir.

Qu'ils regardent tous. Ils n'avaient encore rien vu !

.

* * *

.

... Z'avez peur pour le monde, hein ? x)


	6. La famille Bletchey-Bishop

Yo tout le monde ! Finalement, un chapitre que j'attendais de poster depuis un bail... Car c'est là qu'on va rencontrer les parents d'Elisa ! Et c'est aussi là que vous aurez un aperçu de ses ambitions x)

En parlant d'ambitions, je suis en train de réfléchir à revoir les miennes à la baisse. En ce moment ça se casse un peu la figure chez moi. J'ai zéro inspi pour Renouveau, mes cheveux se rebellent, je suis à court de fics à lire, et j'ai raté trois matières sur huit dans mes examens du premier semestre. Même si je sauve les meubles au rattrapage, je n'aurait pas le beau dossier qu'il faut pour être sélectionnée par le Master que je veux... Pfff. Ca me déprime.

Enfin bref ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter geindre sur mon sort. Alors voici les réponses aux reviews !

.

Hello **Mayoune** ! Ouais, Rogue a du faire tellement la tronche x) D'un côté Elisa a défendu ses serpents, mais de l'autre... Il n'aime pas les élèves. Genre, tellement pas. Et récompenser une Poufsouffle ! Une Miss Je-Sais-Tout en plus ! Ca va contre tous ses principes ! Enfin bref. Et Ron et Harry, tout naïfs x) J'aime bien écrire sur eux, quand ils sont encore plein d'innocence...

Ah ah, contente que ça t'ai plu **Lerugamine** ! Et si tu connais Cassie... Polydipsie t'a plus ? =D Enfin bref. La politique des Serpentard, c'est compliqué. C'ets pour ça qu'Elia a demandé Poufsouffle. Là, au moins, elle a une "base d'opération" où elle n'a pas à se soucier de sla pureté de son sang ou des magouilles de ses camarades...

Salut, **Automne** ! Bwahaha, Elisa est beaucoup plus flipante que moi. Elle, elle sait ce qui va arriver, elle a un plan. Moi, je me laisse complètement emporter par ce qui arrive en hurlant intérieurement d'effroi. Yup, elle a vraiment un coté égocentrique. C'est la moins psychopathe de mes persos, tout de même, mais elle est carrément égocentrique xD Mais bref. Tu n'aime pas Jojo ? C'est dommage parce qu'elle va RESTER, MWAHAHA. Oui, "Jojo" est un personnage créé par une autre rvieweuse/lectrice/fanficteuse/membre de la secte du Kiwi Suprême. Et quant à savoir comment Elisa s'est réincarnée dans le monde d'Harry Potter... J'avoue ne pas y avoir beaucoup pensé. Hum, tu penses que ça le ferai si c'était le souvenir que lui évoquait les Détraqueurs ?

Yo, **Reglisseglisse** ! Très joli pseudo xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Mais attention, Elisa veux changer le monde... Et ça va donc changer l'intrigue de l'histoire. Dans le tome 1, le canon va rester essentiellement le ême, mais on va assister à des divergences dès le tome 2.

Coucou **LunaMidnight15** ! Oooh, je suis très honorée de faire partie de ton Top 10. Tu as lu Polydipsie ? Elle en fait partie aussi ? =D Si tu aime les fics un peu chtarbées, je te conseille vivement "oh, non, pas encore !"... Harry a un mode de narration qui ressemble pas mal à celui d'Elisa, dans cette fic =)

Hello **Guillox23** ! Contente que ça te plaise x) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Ah **Filk** je suis contente que tu l'aime, ma petite Elisa ! Elle est comme moi, elle s'indigne et elle veut mettre le nez des gens dans leurs erreurs... Et en même temps, parler en public est vraiment terrifiant xD Mais oui, globalement, elle se voit comme une grand soeur pour tous les mômes qui la suivent. Ca inclus ses potes du CEM, le Trio d'Or, toute sa promotion, le Challenge... Elle va tous les adopter x) Et non, je ne vais pas la tuer... Pas tout de suite du moins. Niark niark niark. ET pour Renouveau... Euh... C'est en hiatus ?

Salut **Mercy Tompson** ! Merci, merci =D Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Passe faire un tour sur "Plydipsie" si tu veux lire une fic drôle x)

Oh, sorry **Louny9895** , c'est juste que ton pseudo me fait penser à Luna x) C'est cool que tu lise Zeidra ! J'ai accumulé un retard monstrueux sur sa dernière fic, faudrait vraiment que je m'y remette... Et oui, Magister devient quelqu'un ! A son grand étonnement d'ailleurs x)

Hey **LadyScatty** ! Ah ah, j'imagine bien Arthur essayer de caser Elisa avec un de ses fils XD Elle choisirait Charlie, à tout les coups. Ils feraient un mariage blanc juste pour avoir de la stabilité financière, et ils poursuivraient chacun leur carrière de lunatique x) Et non, je n'ai pas oublié Tonks, mais j'ai décidé qu'elle aurait déjà été diplômée. Déjà parce que je voulais me concentrer sur les liens d'Elisa avec les gamins plus jeune,s mais surtout parce que... Comme Tonks a l'âge de Charlie, ça me permet de dire que Charlie a été diplômé aussi. Eh oui, normalement il devrait être là, mais JKR l'avait oublié en écrivant le tome 1 ! Enfin bref. Tu n'as pas tort, Ron as définitivement un mini-béguin pour Elisa. Why not ? Elle est assurée, souriante, gentille, et elle l'as remarqué. Ron a définitivement une fibre "notice me senpai"... XD

Ta review m'a fait rigoler, **DreamerInTheSky**. Yep, Magister au pouvoir ! Tu sais quoi ? Je sens que je vais reprendre ce cri de guerre dans le tome 2, il est épique. Pauvre Elisa, dont l'importance grandit de manière exponentielle mais qui ne le réalise pas tout de suite...

Salut, **Harry** ! Effectivement, entre Lockhart et Ombrage, Poudlard engage vraiment des pourris. Mais selon moi, Lockhart est pire (du moins au niveau de l'enseignement) parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Ombrage est horrible, mais elle a un programme, elle est consciente de ce qu'elle veut faire. Lockhart... Il est nul, stupide, et dangereux, et c'est une très mauvaise combinaison. Attends de voir ce qui lui arrive dans le tome 2 ! Enfin bref, je suis contente que ça te plaise x) Elisa a du pain sur la planche ! Et encore, elle n'a pas encore évoqué ses ambitions futures... Elle a d'autres projets que le CEM pour changer le monde, tu vas voir =D

Hello **Charlieflex** ! Oui, Elisa a la ferme intention de changer le canon. Ca va surtout se voir dans le tome 2 x) Et tu aurais vu mon écriture il y a quelques années, tu te serai écroulé de rire. En y repensant, j'ai hoooonte. C'est la lecture des livres de Pierre Bottero (la saga d'Ewilan, le Pacte des Marchombres...) qui a métamorphosé mon style d'écriture. Tu connais cet auteur ? Sa façon d'écrire est juste magique...

Yo **Streema** ! Non, aucun couple n'est prévu. Enfin, si, celui de Cédric et Cho, mais c'est tout x) Je pense qu'Elisa est Ace, comme moi, donc la romance c'est pas son truc. D'autant plus qu'elle se sent plus âgée que tous les gens qui l'entourent, c'est une barrière qu'elle aurait du mal à dépasser ! Et sinon... Non, je ne vais pas tourner cette fic en Dumbledore-bashing. Elisa ne l'aime pas et le fait savoir, mais Dumbledore n'est pas un "méchant", il ne place pas consciemment Harry dans une famille abusive, il n'encourage pas la rivalité Serpentard/gryffondor pour mieux recruter. Je pense sincèrement que Dumbledore veut être quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il fait de son mieux. Le problème, c'est qu'il passe peut-être deux jours par semaine à l'école (le reste dubtemps, il est au Ministère, il fait des recherches, il s'occupe de sa correspondance...), et qu'il ne voit pas vraiment ce qui se passe au château. Il veut tout gérer à la fois et, au final, il n'arrive à rien gérer du tout.

Saut **Aomine** ! Yep, raisonner en "jalons" est plus pratique quand on a un objectif sur le long terme. Surtout qu'Elisa n'a pas une mémoire absolue, elle ne se souvient plus de tout ! Eh non, malheureusement, je ne lis pas le manga Jojo. Le surnom est l'idée d'une lectrice / commentatrice (qui est d'ailleurs à l'origine du personnage de Jojo) x)

Hello **Titietrominet** ! Ah, c'est compliqué de connaitre l'avenir. Enfin, de connaître UN avenir. Si Elisa modifie trop le canon, ses connaissances deviendront inutiles. Mais elle est incapable de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire, donc du coup... C'est un équilibre délicat ! Alors elle avance à petits pas. Et pour commencer, ouais, elle rembarre Dumbly xD J'avoue que c'est un truc que je voulais faire depuis longtemps !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La famille Bletchey-Bishop**

 **.**

Le mois de Novembre amena avec lui les premières gelées hivernales, ainsi que le début de la saison de Quidditch. Elisa fut invitée par Heather à s'asseoir avec elle et Tabitha et, après s'être excusée platement auprès de ses amis de l'équipe de Gryffondor (Fred et George pleurèrent des larmes de crocodile, Harry eut l'air tout étonné qu'elle s'excuse), elle soutint Serpentard pour le match. Elle savait qu'ils allaient perdre et elle n'était pas très intéressée par le Quidditch de manière générale, mais son soutien lui fit apparemment gagner une tonne de points dans l'estime des verts et argent.

Incompréhensible. Ce n'était qu'un sport, bon sang.

Bon, pour certains, c'était quand même très sérieux. Surtout quand on se retrouvait avec un balai ensorcelé qui essayait de vous tuer. Car quelqu'un lança un sort sur le balai du Survivant, et la carrière d'Attrapeur d'Harry faillit bien avoir une fin tragique.

Quand Hermione vint voir Elisa, traînant derrière elle Ron et Harry, afin de lui faire part de ses suspicions quant à Rogue… Elisa se retrouva un peu embarrassée. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas accuser Rogue : elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, et elle ne voulait pas encourager la méfiance d'Harry à son égard. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait certainement pas avoir l'air de prendre ces accusations à la légère. C'était le genre d'attitude qui risquait de lui faire perdre la confiance du Trio.

– Et il n'a pas quitté Harry des yeux ? fit-elle mine de réfléchir. C'est vrai que c'est suspect. Mais d'un autre côté, il y a aussi la possibilité qu'il ait lancé un contre-sort…

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ? s'exclama Harry avec incrédulité. Il me déteste !

– Peut-être, concéda Elisa. Mais Rogue est l'une des rares profs ici qui est _obsessif_ à propos de la sécurité des élèves. Ok, il n'est sans doute pas content que Gryffondor ait gagné le match : mais rien que l'idée que quelqu'un s'en prenne à la vie d'un élève doit le rendre livide. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez à quel point ça le rend furax, quand un élève viole une règle de sécurité.

– C'est vrai qu'il est sévère dans ce domaine, concéda Hermione.

Du coup Ron la regarda comme si elle était cinglée :

– Sévère ? _Sévère_ ?! Il nous harcèle là-dessus ! Un vrai cinglé !

– Tu es sûre ? fit Harry d'un ton sceptique à Elisa. Tu es sûre qu'il a lancé un contre-sort, pas un sort ?

La Poufsouffle haussa les épaules :

– Non. Mais est-ce que vous avez regardé ailleurs, pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre remuait les lèvres en regardant Harry ? Est-ce que vous avez pu bousculer quelqu'un en mettant le feu à la cape de Rogue ? Joli coup, d'ailleurs, Hermione. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas être sûr que c'est Rogue. Ok, il est flippant et je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de meurtre. Ça pourrait être un autre prof, ça pourrait être un élève de Serpentard qui voulait saboter le jeu : il y a plein d'autres possibilités.

Le Trio d'Or échangea des regards incertains, et Elisa soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Ouf, elle avait évité le désastre.

– Ça pourrait être Malefoy ! fit Ron d'un air très réjoui pour quelqu'un qui envisageait l'identité d'un suspect de tentative de meurtre.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour le traiter d'idiot, puis se ravisa. Oh, pourquoi pas après tout.

– Je ne peux rien vous dire là-dessus puisque je ne le connais pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant les épaules. Mais une chose est sûre il a l'air largement assez stupide pour tenter de jeter un sort à un balai en plein vol.

Ron eut l'air aussi content que si Noël était arrivé en avance. Harry sembla considérer très sérieusement la question. Seule Hermione lança un regard empli de considération en direction du stade. Apparemment, elle n'était pas très encline à changer d'avis une fois qu'elle s'était faite une opinion.

Meh. Tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de vagues, ils pouvaient bien soupçonner qui ils voulaient !

Elisa poursuivit ses activités normales. Elle continua à perfectionner son hoverboard, qui était à présent fonctionnel, mais dont elle peaufinait les détails. Elle ne voulait pas juste un moyen de déplacement, elle voulait un objet qui lui permette de se griser de vitesse ou de faire des acrobaties comme en snowboard. Et c'était compliqué. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir lu des centaines de pages sur la fabrication de balais enchantés ou de tapis volants. Et encore, une fois les informations lues, elle devait ensuite les adapter ! C'était un travail considérable !

D'autant plus qu'elle ne consacrait pas tout son temps à ça. Eh, c'était passionnant d'inventer le hoverboard : mais elle avait aussi une vie à gérer ! Les cours Moldus et le CEM, les entraînements au duel auxquels Trisha la traînait au moins une fois par semaine, son club de lecture, ses devoirs, les devoirs des élèves plus jeunes auxquels elle donnait un coup de main.

Et puis, bien sûr, elle gardait un œil sur l'intrigue canon.

– Elisa, tu sais qui est Nicholas Flamel ? demanda innocemment Harry quelques jours plus tard dans la Grande Salle.

– Bien sûr, fit la Poufsouffle en levant le nez du manuel de physique-chimie qu'elle feuilletait. C'est un alchimiste renommé. Il y a un club d'Alchimie à Poudlard si la matière t'intéresse, mais tous ses membres sont des septièmes années, donc ça risque d'être un peu technique pour toi.

Harry (et bien sûr Ron et Hermione, qui l'avaient accompagnés) eut l'air de retenir une exclamation victorieuse. Elisa dissimula un sourire, et continua d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

– L'Alchimie est vraiment une discipline passionnante. C'est un mélange de Potions, de Métamorphose, et de science. Le voyage dans le temps est une création Alchimique. Oh, et la pierre philosophale aussi…

– La pierre philosophale ? répéta Ron avec empressement.

– Une pierre qui change le plomb en or et qui permet de produire l'Elixir de Vie éternelle, fit Elisa en agitant vaguement la main. C'est une création alchimique très difficile, je crois que la seule personne qui a réussi à créer cette pierre est justement Nicholas Flamel…

Les trois petits Gryffondor échangèrent des regards triomphants, qu'Elisa fit mine de ne pas voir, puis Hermione changea le sujet en demandant à en savoir plus sur le club d'Alchimie. La discussion fut close. De toute façon, le Trio ne se lancerait pas à la poursuite de Quirrell avant la fin de l'année, non ?

Elisa discuta donc Alchimie avec Hermione, proposa à Ron de lui passer ses notes d'Histoire de première année pour qu'il puisse complètement arrêter d'écouter Binns (« Je fais ça depuis trois ans et je m'en sors plutôt bien ! », rajouta-t-elle malicieusement devant l'expression outragée d'Hermione), et félicita Harry pour son match de Quidditch. Elle aurait bien abordé dès maintenant son idée d'inviter le Survivant chez elle pour les vacances, mais elle décida d'attendre au moins février. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps…

Mais elle ne permettrait pas à Harry de passer l'été chez les Dursley, certainement pas. Sur ce point, sa décision était prise depuis longtemps !

Les semaines passèrent, paisible. Les séances du CEM continuèrent à se dérouler sans accro, sauf si on excluait le fait que Dean et Seamus commençaient à perdre leur motivation : suivre des cours optionnel n'était pas vraiment leur truc (Elisa se prépara à ce qu'ils leur faussent compagnie l'année prochaine). Les Serpentard continuèrent à observer Elisa, mais l'attrait de la nouveauté commençait à disparaitre, et leur intérêt se fit moins flagrant. McGonagall infligea à sa classe un contrôle-surprise, où Elisa se vautra royalement et récolta un Piètre. En contrepartie, Flitwick la prit à part après une démonstration pratique, et lui demanda avec excitation si elle avait déjà pensé à faire un Doctorat en Sortilèges.

Très franchement, la réponse était non, mais Elisa se mit à y réfléchir. C'était une idée de départ, pour sa future carrière.

Vint le mois de décembre, absolument glacial. Le Lac Noir gela et, évidemment, tous les élèves qui savaient faire du patin à glace se mirent à hanter ses bords.

Elisa ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais c'était surtout Jojo, la rouquine dans l'année en-dessous de la sienne, qui était la star du moment. Jojo savait patiner, danser, sauter sur la glace : elle s'intéressait au patinage artistique depuis qu'elle était petite.

Mais le patinage n'était pas un sport très pratiqué chez les sorciers, et la plupart de leurs camarades restaient prudemment sur la rive.

– Gambader avec des lames aux pieds sur une couche de glace de quelques centimètres qui me sépare d'un profond lac glacé contenant un poulpe géant, ce n'est pas ma définition du fun ! déclara fermement Aglaé Dwight.

La Serpentard, une des deux meilleurs amis de Jojo, était assise sur un tronc d'arbre au bord du lac avec Liam Oakmont, son autre meilleur ami, et se cramponnait fermement à son Thermos Moldu. Elisa, qui terminait de lacer ses patins, émit un reniflement amusé :

– C'est dix fois moins dangereux que le Quidditch.

– Ah mais je trouve que le Quidditch est dangereux aussi ! fit fermement Aglaé. Tous les sports sont dangereux.

Liam, le Serdaigle qui complétait le trio, hocha gravement la tête :

– Personne de sain d'esprit n'irait volontairement risquer sa peau et transpirer sans en retirer aucune contrepartie.

– Le fun est la contrepartie ! protesta Elisa.

Liam et Aglaé posèrent sur elle un identique regard dubitatif. Ce n'était pas un débat que la Poufsouffle pouvait gagner… Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux, et de rejoindre les autres patineurs sur la glace. Un élève de septième année avait enchanté les branches d'un arbre sur la rive pour former une sorte de rampe à laquelle s'accrocher, permettant aux débutants de se tenir à quelque chose de solide pour faire leurs premiers pas. Plusieurs garçons de Gryffondor s'y cramponnaient, avançant sur la glace d'un pas hésitant, et Elisa les dépassa en leur faisant coucou d'un air moqueur.

Cédric faisait partie des gens qui restaient prudemment au bord du lac, mais Trisha était déjà sur la glace. Elle avait beau faire du patin à glace depuis moins longtemps qu'Elisa, elle avait tout de suite fait preuve de talent pour ce sport. Elle était déjà en train de sprinter sur la glace avec Jojo, et Elisa se joignit à la course juste au moment où leur cadette utilisait son élan pour sauter et effectuer deux tours complets sur elle-même, comme une toupie, avant de se réceptionner souplement sur la glace. Ses spectatrices applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

– Fais-en une autre ! l'encouragea Trisha.

– Attends, je vais essayer aussi ! s'exclama Elisa en prenant son élan.

Bon, elle rata son coup, mais le plus important c'était d'essayer, non ?

Bref, Elisa aimait patiner, aimait la neige, et aimait l'hiver en général. Les batailles de boules de neige avec les jumeaux Weasley, les chocolat chaud qu'on allait chercher aux cuisines, les sorts rigolos de chauffages ou de feu que Flitwick leur enseignait, l'atmosphère tiède et confortable des serres, l'excitation des vacances qui approchait… Comment ne pas aimer l'hiver ?

Le Challenge de décembre continua d'ailleurs sur ce thème, car Helen (avec l'aide d'Heather et celle d'Elisa elle-même) enchanta le sol de l'arène pour le rendre glissant comme du verglas, histoire de corser le jeu. La mobilité des duellistes était beaucoup plus réduite et ceux qui n'avaient jamais patiné ou skié de leur vie passaient leur temps à déraper et se crisper. Elisa n'avait certainement pas ce problème et, cette fois, elle ne se fit battre qu'une fois arrivée à la troisième manche, contre Helen.

C'était quand même une sacrée progression, et elle sortit du Challenge absolument enchantée. C'était bon d'avoir du succès de temps en temps !

Son hoverboard progressait de manière très satisfaisante, et Elisa commençait à réfléchir aux dernières finitions. Par exemple, la taille : devait-il être plus proche du snowboard (et faire un mètre) ou du skateboard (cinquante centimètres) ? Les couleurs, la texture, que choisir ? Le bois était facile à enchanter et retenait bien la magie, mais ne devrait-elle pas choisir un peu de métal à intégrer dans l'hoverboard afin de stabiliser ses Charmes de Protection, comme une sorte de verrou ? Et dans ce cas, pouvait-elle utiliser des Runes ? Avait-elle la connaissance suffisante ?

Et une fois le produit finit et le brevet enregistré, est-ce qu'elle commercialiserait des hoverboard ? Comment ? Par qui ? Il n'y avait pas de commerce spécialisé là-dedans ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme pour ses plumes rechargeables, faire un contrat avec _Fleury et Bott_ pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper elle-même !

Il faudrait qu'elle se crée un commerce elle-même. Et elle n'avait que treize ans, elle devrait rester à l'école, alors ça allait être compliqué à gérer… A moins qu'elle n'engage quelqu'un pour gérer l'affaire à sa place ? Possible. Mais ça serait quand même bizarre, d'avoir un employé avant même d'être sortie de l'école. Et puis, qui employer ? Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens majeurs à qui elle pourrait faire confiance pour ce genre de tâche. Les seuls adultes qu'elle connaissait étaient ses parents, les frères aînés de Fred et George, Tonks… Eh, elle pourrait peut-être écrire à Tonks pour lui demander si elle connaissait des gens qui seraient intéressés !

Nymphadora Tonks avait été diplômée l'année précédente. Mais lorsqu'elle avait été à l'école en même temps qu'Elisa, cette dernière avait absolument adoré la Métamorphomage. Elle était marrante, maladroite, et très patiente avec la petite deuxième année qui lui posait des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Bref. La vie poursuivit son cours. Elisa et ses amis firent leurs achats de Noël à Pré-au-Lard pendant la sortie de Décembre. La liste de cadeaux d'Elisa était toujours très longue, même si elle envoyait surtout des confiseries aux gens. Cette année, avec la vague d'intérêt des Serpentard, elle fut obligée d'acheter une vraie montagne de bonbons pour pouvoir envoyer ses paquets à tous les gens qu'elle connaissait.

Elle n'acheta cependant pas que des sucreries. Par exemple, elle prit un set de pièces d'échec enchantées pour Ron, une plume rechargeable vert et argent pour Tracey, et commanda des livres Moldus pour Harry et Hermione : un livre de fiction ( _Watership Down_ de Richard Adams) pour le Survivant, et un livre d'énigmes et de puzzles de logiques pour Hermione. Cédric, Trisha, Heather, Takashi et les jumeaux Weasley auraient également droit à des cadeaux personnalisés

Bref. Quand vinrent les vacances de Noël, Elisa avait pas mal de projets. Elle rentrait toujours chez elle pour les vacances, et elle ne verrait pas ses amis avant la rentrée, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était à la maison qu'elle pouvait le mieux réfléchir, organiser, planifier, inventer.

– Le CEM est interrompu pendant les vacances ? fit Hermione avec appréhension.

– Oui, répondit Elisa avec un certain amusement. La plupart des membres rentrent chez eux, alors on ne peut pas maintenir les cours.

Les vacances étaient demain. Elisa aurait dû être dans son dortoir, à terminer sa valise, mais elle était tombée sur le Trio qui admirait béatement les décorations de la Grande Salle, et s'était arrêtée quelques minutes pour faire la conversation. C'est vrai que les professeurs s'étaient surpassés : sapins couverts de givre, branches de houx tressées entre elles comme des guirlandes, stalactites cristallines, l'ambiance de Noël était partout.

– J'aime bien rentrer chez moi pendant l'année, continua Elisa en suivant des yeux les flocons de neige qui semblaient tomber du plafond et se volatiliser avant de toucher le sol. Je peux réfléchir à mes idées, demander à mes parents de m'aider dans mes projets non-magiques…

– Tu as des projets non-magiques ? fit Harry avec curiosité.

La Poufsouffle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de formuler ça, puis déclara :

– On peut dire ça. Plus tard, je veux changer le monde. Faire des choses qui rendront la vie meilleure. Pour ça, je dois savoir comment marche le gouvernement, tout ça, et… C'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend à Poudlard.

– Changer le monde, répéta Ron avec une touche d'incrédulité. Vraiment ?

– Vraiment, insista Elisa en hochant la tête. Par exemple, créer une école pour les Cracmols. C'est complètement injuste, la façon dont ils sont traités. Ils ne peuvent pas s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier, mais on ne leur donne pas non plus les moyens de s'intégrer chez les Moldus ! Alors que s'il y avait une école pour eux, ils pourraient apprendre l'Astronomie, l'Histoire, la théorie de la Défense, l'utilisation des Potions. Ils pourraient avoir des cours d'Etude des Moldus, apprendre à s'intégrer parmi eux pour avoir un métier. Ils pourraient être des agents du Ministère de la Magie ! Mais personne ne veut leur donner une chance, alors du coup, les enfants Cracmols sont plus ou moins abandonnés par leurs parents. Imagine ce que tu ressentirais si ta famille décidait de te laisser tomber parce que tu n'as pas de magie…

Ron eut l'air secoué. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, puis continua d'un ton plus posé :

– J'ai d'autres idées, aussi. Comme créer une colonie de vacances pour jeunes sorciers, s'ils ne veulent pas rester chez eux tout l'été…

Harry redressa la tête, soudain intéressé. Elisa fit mine de ne rien voir, et continua son énumération en comptant sur ses doigts :

– Des bouquins d'Histoire courts, adaptés aux enfants, pour qu'ils ne dépendent pas uniquement de l'enseignement de Binns. Des cours pendant l'été, si certains élèves ont des difficultés. Des _stages_ pendant l'été, pour permettre aux élèves plus âgés de découvrir différents métiers ! Hum… Des associations pour aider les plus démunis. Il y a toujours de la discrimination envers les loups-garous, par exemple, et certaines entreprises font de la discrimination envers les Nés-Moldus. Oh, et il faudrait des musées chez les sorciers, pour leur montrer à quel point la magie et la culture des autres pays est intéressante…

– Ça a l'air fantastique, murmura Hermione avec émerveillement.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Tu trouves ?

– Ce sont de super-idées ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Et en plus de tout ça, tu inventes des trucs… Tu es un génie !

Non, elle était une adulte venue du futur. Elle trichait un peu. Mais Elisa se contenta de rire :

– Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité à me mettre à Serpentard à causes de mes grands projets. Mais pour réussir à les concrétiser, je vais avoir besoin d'avoir un métier et de gagner de l'argent.

– Mais tu gagnes de l'argent déjà, objecta Ron. Fred et George disent que tu vends des plumes ou quelque chose comme ça…

Il y avait une once d'admiration dans sa voix, ou peut-être était-ce de la jalousie. Elisa nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête, puis haussa les épaules :

– Le parchemin copieur et les plumes rechargeables ? Oui, mais je ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent là-dessus. J'ai fixé un prix super-bas avec Fleury et Bott pour que tout le monde puisse en acheter. Je pourrais peut-être vivre avec ce que ça rapporte, mais certainement pas créer une colonie de vacances ou une association, et encore moins une école…

Elle comptait faire un vrai profit avec d'autres trucs. Comme le téléphone portable version sorcière. Où le hoverboard… Si elle trouvait quelqu'un pour les commercialiser pendant qu'elle finissait sa scolarité.

– Dommage, soupira Harry avec un regret sincère. Ça aurait été bien d'avoir un endroit pour passer l'été avec nos amis.

Elis écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'occasion qui se présentait, et proposa spontanément :

– Tu pourrais venir passer l'été chez moi ! Je serai toute seule pendant deux mois sinon !

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina :

– Vraiment ? Tes parents seraient d'accord ?

– Mon père travaille la plupart de l'été, grimaça Elisa. Et ma mère veut aller en Afrique en juin et juillet, et il fait vraiment trop chaud pour moi là-bas. J'aurais la maison à moi toute seule. Normalement, quand c'est comme ça, je vais chez Trisha ou Cédric ou Heather… Mais maintenant, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule.

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, enthousiasmé. Elisa se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres petits Gryffondor :

– Et vous pourrez venir aussi, Ron, Hermione. Du moins, si vos parents sont d'accord. Trisha et Cédric passent toujours leurs vacances en famille, mais j'inviterai peut-être aussi Heather. Vous voyez qui c'est, Heather Thatcham ?

– Je vois qui c'est, acquiesça Hermione. C'est une Serpentard avec les cheveux tressés. Elle est membre du CEM, et c'est la meilleure élève de ton année, non ?

– C'est ça, approuva la Poufsouffle. Ses parents voyagent aussi beaucoup pendant l'année, donc on se tient compagnie pendant l'été.

La mère d'Heather, une Sang-Pure, travaillait pour la Justice Magique et finissait souvent ses journées très tard. Quant à son père, un Né-Moldu, il était l'assistant d'Aymeric Fenwick, un vieux collectionneur un peu excentrique qui l'emmenait toujours aux quatre coins du monde ou l'obligeait à éplucher des tonnes de documentations pour retracer l'histoire d'un artefact ancien.

– Je parlerais de ça à mes parents pendant les vacances, continua Elisa avec un large sourire. Mais ils ne diront pas non, c'est certain.

– Ça serait vraiment génial ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

Ça ferait disparaitre le jalon de l'apparition de Dobby, et de la maltraitance des Dursley. Mais Elisa avait déjà fermement décidé qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Protection magique ou pas, destin ou pas, il n'y avait aucune excuse pour garder un enfant dans une famille abusive. Aucune excuse.

Alors Elisa allait changer le destin. Et si ça mettait le bazar dans l'intrigue, faisait disparaitre Dobby de la liste des potentiels alliés d'Harry… Pff. Elle était prête à en assumer les conséquences.

C'était la bonne chose à faire.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour Noël devaient prendre le Poudlard Express, et Elisa passa le voyage avec Cédric, Trisha, Helen et Rhonda. La Serdaigle monopolisa la conversation, voulant absolument discuter de ses idées pour le Challenge. Apparemment elle ne vivait plus que pour ça.

– … Et tu devrais faire une démonstration de tes Maléfices Explosifs, Elisa ! s'enthousiasmait Helen. Ils sont vraiment très puissants, c'est facilement du niveau des BUSES !

– Non, _Bombarda_ est un sort de troisième année, corrigea Cédric. Il est dans nos manuels, vers la fin.

– Mais tu n'utilises pas seulement _Bombarda_ , non ? sourcilla Trisha en se tournant vers Elisa. Toi et Helen utilisez deux autres sorts explosifs…

– _Expulso_ pour moi, acquiesça Elisa en hochant la tête.

– Et _Confringo_ pour moi, fit Helen d'un air docte. C'est un vrai Maléfice explosif, il déclenche une puissante explosion, avec un choc, de la chaleur, des flammes. Très radical. Je suis moins familière avec celui que tu utilises, Magister…

– _Expulso_? sourcilla Elisa. Il augmente la pression ambiante pour obtenir le même effet, mais sans le feu. C'est moins spectaculaire et un tout petit peu moins puissant. C'est pour ça que c'est un _Sortilège_ Explosif, pas un _Maléfice_ Explosif... Mais ça explose, c'est le principal !

Cédric pencha la tête de côté, pensif :

– Tu devrais apprendre ça au reste des membres du Challenge, Magister. On ne connait pas tant de sorts offensifs que ça : un de plus ne ferait pas de mal.

Elisa grimaça. Oui, vu les profs qu'ils avaient eu durant leur scolarité, ils avaient des connaissances assez pauvres en matière de Défense. Ajouter une corde à leur arc ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

– On verra ça à la rentrée, décida-t-elle.

– Magister repousse son travail au lendemain ? s'ébahit Trisha. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Elisabeth Bishop ?!

– Ne m'appelle pas Elisabeth !

– Ah non, c'est bien elle, au temps pour moi.

– Bien sûr que c'est moi, maugréa Elisa en jetant un regard mauvais à son amie brune qui ricanait. Mais j'ai des projets pour les vacances, je n'aurais pas le temps de dessiner un plan de révision pour le Challenge. Mais Cédric pourrait le faire, non ?

– Hey !

Les cinq élèves passèrent donc le reste du voyage à se refiler la patate chaude. Finalement, alors que le train arrivait en gare, ils jouèrent ça à pile ou face, et Cédric perdit. Le Poufsouffle blond prit cependant la chose assez gracieusement. Après tout, il n'était pas mauvais perdant, et tout le monde savait qu'il était nettement mieux organisé qu'Helen ou Rhonda : après Elisa, il était sans doute la meilleure personne pour créer un programme au Challenge.

Les élèves se séparèrent sur le quai, se souhaitant de bonnes vacances avant de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Le père de Cédric, Amos Diggory, fut le premier à venir chercher son fils (seul, comme d'habitude : lui et son épouse étaient divorcés depuis que Cédric était tout petit). Puis Helen s'en alla avec son père, l'Auror Dawlish : et Rhonda partit avec son oncle (ses deux parents avaient été tués pendant la guerre, quelques semaines à peine avant la défaite de Voldemort). Trisha rejoignit ses parents, un couple propriétaire d'un café-confiserie sur le Chemin de Traverse, quelques instants avant qu'Elisa ne distingue une chevelure familière au milieu de la foule. Aussitôt, son visage s'éclaira.

– Maman !

– Ellie ! s'exclama Isabelle Bishop en ouvrant les bras.

Elisa parcourut d'un bond la distance qui la séparait de sa mère, et lui sauta dans les bras. Isabelle la rattrapa en éclatant de rire, et Elisa ferma les yeux, juste un instant, pour s'imaginer qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine blottie dans les bras de sa mère.

Mais elle n'avait jamais été une gamine, au fond. Ce n'était pas une histoire avec laquelle elle pouvait se duper bien longtemps.

Elle relâcha sa mère et celle-ci s'écarta un petit peu, la tenant par les épaules pour l'admirer avec ravissement :

– Est-ce que tu as grandi ? Merlin, tu as quatorze ans maintenant… Cette veste d'aviateur finira par t'aller, tu vas voir !

Isabelle était toujours fière de sa fille : de ses bonnes notes, de ses idées, d'à quel point elle avait grandi. Son mari aussi, d'ailleurs. Elisa était presque sûre que les époux Bishop n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir d'enfants. Ils avaient été _paniqués_ quand elle était née : elle se souvenait bien d'à quel point ils étaient stressés, irrités, fatigués. Bien sûr, ça pouvait aussi être à cause de la présence de Voldemort… Mais bref. Du coup, ses parents étaient perpétuellement émerveillés par le moindre accomplissement d'Elisa, comme s'ils n'en revenaient pas que ça se passe aussi bien.

– Je sais, sourit Elisa. Où est Papa ?

– En Suisse aujourd'hui, s'amusa sa mère. Il reviendra jeudi. Il faut qu'on l'attende pour décorer le sapin, mais on peut aller en chercher un avant son retour, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

– J'en dis que c'est une super-idée, approuva Elisa. On y va ?

Sa mère sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, prit sa fille par l'épaule (Elisa s'accrocha fermement à sa valise et au panier de Dracarys) et elles transplanèrent dans un grand _CRAC_.

Elles réapparurent juste devant le portail de leur jardin, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le muret de pierres qui lui arrivait à la taille, la silhouette de la maison de pierres couverte de lierre, les volets peints en rouge, les fenêtres du deuxième étage avec leurs rideaux dépareillés, la petite tourelle accolée à la maison avec son toit pointu comme une toupie, les érables plantés dans le jardin qui se fondaient avec la forêt en arrière-plan… C'était bien son chez-elle. Sa maison, son foyer : le Cottage des Erables.

Elisa ouvrit le panier de Dracarys, et son chat s'empressa de sortir dans le jardin pour tout renifler et se réapproprier l'endroit. Il n'allait cependant pas tarder à gratter à la porte : il faisait déjà froid. Elisa et sa mère entrèrent, et la jeune Poufsouffle posa le panier vide de Dracarys entre un porte-parapluie indien et une armoire à chaussures japonaise, avant de contourner une statuette Amérindienne d'un mètre de haut avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude.

– Miss est revenue ! s'exclama Chappy en apparaissant juste devant elle dans un POP sonore.

Avec ses grandes oreilles pendantes, ses yeux bleus et son nez en trompette, Elisa avait toujours trouvé que l'elfe de sa mère ressemblait à une sorte de Pokémon.

– Je suis revenue, Chappy, sourit-elle avant de lui tendre sa valise. Tu veux biens déposer ça dans ma chambre ? J'arrive dans deux minutes pour la défaire.

– Tout de suite, Miss !

Et il disparut avec un autre POP, embarquant la valise avec lui. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement puis se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages, contournant un guéridon d'ébène sculpté, puis un porte-manteau fait de bois flotté islandais qui prenait beaucoup trop de place dans le couloir.

Yep. La maison des Bishop était remplie de trucs amenés de leurs divers voyages autour du monde.

Le salon était rempli d'un capharnaüm d'origine majoritairement européenne. Fauteuils à dossiers ciselés ramenés de France ou d'Italie, table basse aux pieds sculptés par les Maures d'Espagne, horloges Suisses (une Moldue et deux sorcières), panier à buche rustique et peau de bête ramenés d'un voyage en Russie… Les tapis étaient turcs, les canapés usés étaient anglais, et les sculptures de bois alignées sur deux étagères contre le mur du fond venaient d'Australie. Néanmoins, la pièce avait une sorte d'harmonie, et Elisa était depuis longtemps habituée à ce mélange hétéroclite.

La cuisine évoquait l'Afrique. Il y avait une table de bois foncé et des meubles rustiques : le sol était dallé de pierres rouges, et le plan de travail couvert d'une mosaïque dans les tons ocre. Les murs étaient couverts de masques ou de sculptures d'osiers protectrices, qui venaient autant d'Afrique que d'Orient. Sous tous ces ornements, on voyait à peine la couleur blanche du crépit qui recouvrait les murs de cette pièce.

Les salles de bain (au nombre de deux) avaient pour thème l'océan en général. Les murs étaient murs blanchis à la chaux, ornés tableaux de la mer Baltique. Entre les flacons et shampoing au parfum des îles ou les serviettes moelleuses venues d'Islande, on trouvait des paniers d'osiers venus des îles Polynésiennes et contenant de jolis cailloux brillants ramenés de la Méditerranée. Les poignées des meubles étaient ornées de coquillages.

C'était pareil dans le reste de la maison. Pour chaque voyage qu'Isabelle avait accompli au cours des vingt dernières années, il y avait tout un fatras de souvenirs plus ou moins utiles qu'elle avait ramenés et qui meublaient (ou encombraient) l'endroit.

L'Observatoire, la plus haute salle de la tourelle, dont Isabelle rendait son toit transparent afin de lire l'avenir dans les étoiles, avait un sol recouvert de tapis bariolés venus d'Algérie, d'Iran, d'Inde ou d'Ukraine. Dans la bibliothèque, au premier étage de la maison, le plafond était recouvert par une fresque enchantée représentant une carte du ciel, offerte par un sorcier grec : et plusieurs charmes porte-bonheur chinois étaient accrochés aux murs entre les étagères.

Ça ne se limitait pas aux pièces principales. Le vestibule était encombré de statuettes et de meubles exotiques, et dans l'escalier étaient suspendus des masques vénitiens à côté de faïence de Chine ou de cornes spiralées de mouflon tibétains. Il y avait des étagères dans tous les couloirs, supportant des bibelots venus des quatre coins du monde, mais aussi des livres. Des livres, il y en avait dans tous les coins, et sur tous les sujets. Des livres d'aventures ou de géographie, de fiction ou d'Histoire, de théorie runiques ou de récits de brillantes métamorphoses à l'époque de l'Antiquité grecque.

Vivre dans cette maison, c'était voyager autour de la Terre entière.

C'était aussi risquer accidentellement de réactiver une malédiction inca en ouvrant un coffre poussiéreux, donc, bon, il fallait aussi faire attention. Il y avait une pièce inoccupée où Isabelle entreposait les objets dangereux. Entre autre, une statuette d'Anubis qui semblait vous suivre du regard, et une boite à musique d'Ouzbékistan qui vous rendait somnolent et affaibli si vous écoutiez sa mélodie.

–Tu ne pars pas en voyage cet hiver, tu es sûre ? lança Elisa en montant les escaliers.

– Je dois rester ici jusqu'à mai pour faire des horoscopes hebdomadaires, l'assura sa mère avec un clin d'œil. De toute façon, je vais passer deux mois en Afrique Centrale pendant l'été. Je veux emmagasiner autant de froid britannique que possible.

Elisa gloussa. Une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle dépassa la chambre d'amis (perpétuellement vide, et servant surtout de cagibi), puis la salle de bain et la bibliothèque, avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre.

C'était une pièce assez modeste : la maison n'était pas si grande, après tout. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint jaune clair, et une grande fenêtre faisait entrer la lumière à flots. Il y avait une penderie encastrée dans le mur, un bureau avec une chaise, et une commode avec des poignées de métal cuivrées. Le lit, au cadre de bois sombre, était couvert d'un édredon jaune et blanc. L'appui de fenêtre, très large, était couvert de coussins multicolores (c'était l'endroit idéal pour lire), et un tapis turc aux couleurs chaudes recouvrait le sol. Aux murs étaient accrochés des amulettes ramenées de Chine, du Maroc ou de Polynésie. Une bannière de Poufsouffle était fixée au-dessus du lit, et des photos de ses amis étaient punaisées pêle-mêle sur un grand tableau de liège.

– Bienvenue à la maison, murmura Elisa.

Dracarys, qui s'était apparemment lassé du jardin glacial, la rejoignit et se frotta contre ses jambes. Distraitement, Elisa se pencha pour le caresser. Yep, elle était de retour chez elle… Mais, pour autant, l'intrigue n'allait pas cesser d'avancer.

Et elle avait encore du pain sur la planche.

Tout en vidant sa valise, elle se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas utiliser son hoverboard pour se rendre à Loutry St Chaspoule durant les vacances pour voir Cédric. Le Cottage des Erables se situait au milieu de nulle part, techniquement : mais il n'était qu'à un peu plus de vingt kilomètres de Loutry St Chaspoule… Et dans ce village mi-sorcier mi-Moldu vivaient un certain nombre de familles sorcières (notamment les Weasley et les Diggory).

Nan, elle n'irait pas. Ça serait trop bizarre. Généralement, les Bishop ne se rendaient au village que pour faire leurs courses.

La principale raison était qu'Isabelle n'était pas une personne très sociable (ou, plutôt, faire la conversation à des gens normaux et sédentaires l'ennuyait très vite). La seule amie qu'elle avait eu là-bas, Pandora Lovegood, était morte un an plus tôt dans un accident de magie, et ça avait définitivement mis fin à toute volonté de socialisation de la part des Bishop.

L'autre raison était qu'ils étaient une famille assez bizarre comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas envie de devenir le sujet des potins des habitants de Loutry St Chaspoule.

Yep, les Bishop étaient bizarres. Il y avait Michael, qui était Moldu, pilote d'avion (bon courage pour expliquer ça à des sorciers !), et qui ne restait à la maison que quelques semaines par an à peine. Il y avait Isabelle, qui prédisait l'avenir, parlait essentiellement de contrées étranges et de créatures bizarres, et qui descendait d'une famille de bigots Puristes qui ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole depuis quinze ans. Il y avait Chappy, l'elfe de maison surprotecteur qui chassait les intrus en leur lançant des cailloux. Et il y avait Elisa.

Elisa semblait être la plus normale de la bande, vraiment. Mais, toute son enfance, elle avait eu la trouille que les gens réalisent qu'elle était trop posée, trop avancée, trop mature, trop arrogante. Anormale.

Elle avait de la chance : entre l'absentéisme de son père, et l'ignorance totale de sa mère en matière de bébé, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais alarmés de son étrange intelligence.

Bref, les Bishop étaient bizarre. Et en prime, ils n'étaient pas mariés quand Elisa était née : franchement, quel scandale !

Bon, c'était quand même assez logique. Quand Isabelle s'était retrouvée enceinte de son petit-ami Moldu (qu'elle voyait en secret depuis deux ans déjà, donc Elisa était quand même sûre de ne pas être le produit d'un coup d'un soir), Voldemort terrorisait le pays. Isabelle n'avait pas prévu d'être enceinte : et évidemment, elle avait été absolument terrifiée. Et les Bletchey, qui ne parlaient déjà pratiquement plus à leur cousine Serdaigle, avaient magnanimement caché l'affaire, mais ils avaient également refusé d'aider la jeune femme. Bande de sales types.

Certes, Isabelle avait déjà hérité quatre ans plus tôt du Cottage et de Chappy, elle s'en était donc assez bien sortie : mais ça n'avait pas été une période facile pour elle. Elle était hantée par la crainte qu'un des Bletchey ne révèle la parenté de sa fille à un fidèle de Voldemort, et que les Mangemorts ne débarquent chez elle pour faire un exemple destiné à effrayer les traîtres à leur sang. Pas étonnant que les relations entre elle et sa famille aient été très tendues par la suite…

Mais bref. Durant les trois premières années de sa vie, Elisa s'était donc appelée Elisabeth Bletchey. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu trois ans, Voldemort avait été pulvérisé. Du coup, après quelques semaines de discussions, Isabelle et Michael s'étaient mariés et Elisa avait donc pu porter le nom de son Papa. Tadaaam !

Soyons honnêtes : Isabelle comme Michael se contrefichaient du mariage. Leur union avait été célébrée essentiellement pour faire un pied de nez aux Bletchey, qui avaient alors coupé tous les ponts avec les Bishop et refusé d'admettre leur relation de parenté.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Miles Bletchey parle avec Elisa cette année. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle raconte ça à sa mère, ça la ferait sûrement rigoler…

Bref. Les Bishop étaient une famille un peu étrange et dysfonctionnelle, mais ils se débrouillaient, ils étaient heureux, et Elisa n'aurait voulu une famille différente pour rien au monde.

C'était sa vie maintenant. Et même si elle voulait changer le monde, ça ne lui interdisait pas d'en profiter, non ?

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

– Maman ! lança Elisa en se penchant dans l'escalier. Ça t'embête si j'invite un ami pendant l'été ici ?

– Pas du tout ! répondit sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. C'est bien que tu aies de la compagnie, je n'aime pas que tu restes toute seule ! C'est Heather ?

– Il y aura peut-être aussi Heather, admit Elisa en descendant l'escalier. Mais l'ami dont je parle est plus petit, il a deux ans de moins que moi. Il vit chez des Moldus et il n'a pas envie d'y retourner cet été. Je crois qu'ils n'aiment pas la magie.

L'euphémisme du siècle.

– Pauvre petit, soupira Isabelle (qui était en train de déblayer la table du salon, couverte de cartes de tarot et autres instruments de divination). Bien sûr qu'il peut venir, tu es assez grande pour habiter toute seule quelques semaines et baby-sitter un autre enfant. Et puis, il y aura Chappy de toute façon. Mais je veux une autorisation signée des gardiens de ton ami, tu sais, au cas où. Comment il s'appelle ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire en coin :

– C'est Harry Potter.

Isabelle lui jeta un regard incrédule puis, en voyant l'expression mi malicieuse mi penaude de sa fille, éclata de rire.

– Oh, tu as bon goût, Ellie. Bien sûr, invite-le !

Et hop, l'affaire était dans le sac !

 **oOoOoOo**

Michael Bishop rentra à la maison la veille de Noël. Les cadeaux étaient emballés, et Isabelle avait déjà enchanté des stalactites et du givre sur pratiquement toutes les surfaces horizontales de la maison : mais le sapin, qui trônait fièrement dans le salon entre deux fauteuils à dossier droit et ornementé qui devaient être des trônes de seigneurs français du Moyen-âge, était toujours complètement nu. Sa décoration était une tradition familiale.

Les Bishop avaient tout un tas de traditions familiales. Entre autres, ils se faisaient assez peu de cadeaux. Michael et Isabelle, après tout, avaient peu d'amis. Elisa en revanche recevait des tonnes de paquet de la part de ses camarades : du coup, histoire de ne pas envahir le pied du sapin, elle demandait à Chappy de tout mettre directement dans sa chambre. Le sapin, c'était pour les cadeaux de la famille uniquement.

Elisa reçu un kit Moldu de fabrications de bijoux, bien que suppléé avec des tas de pierres semi-précieuses et de bois magique, de la part de son père : il se souvenait qu'elle avait été intéressée par les amulettes magiques, et ça lui permettrait d'en fabriquer. De sa mère, elle reçut un paquet de cartes de tarots sur le thème de la nature. Elisa n'accrochait pas trop la divination, mais le tarot était simple : et puis les cartes étaient superbes, avec des images mouvantes et des couleurs vives.

Elle avait reçu pas mal de cadeaux de ses amis, aussi. Les Serpentard devaient s'être mis d'accord parce qu'ils lui avaient tous envoyés des trucs en forme de serpent : un bracelet, des bonbons, une broche pour fermer sa cape. Helen lui avait envoyé un bouquin sur les formes du duel (subtil…), Takashi un élégant carnet à la couverture bleue, les jumeaux Weasley un large échantillon de pétards fait-maison. Trisha, quant à elle, lui avait comme d'habitude envoyé une confiserie enchantée faite par ses parents. Cette année, c'était un colibri de sucre rose, blanc et violet, qui voleta dans toute la pièce avant qu'Elisa ne parvienne à l'attraper.

Noël, chez les Bishop, n'était pas un truc festif et exubérant. C'était simple, c'était fun, c'était le moment où ils se retrouvaient tous les trois à la maison pour souffler. Pour faire une pause dans leurs études, leur travail, leurs voyages, leurs découvertes, leurs passions. C'était une période de sérénité et de repos, et Elisa y tenait beaucoup. Elle laissait volontiers les autres faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure et inviter une vingtaine d'amis : sa tradition à elle lui plaisait bien davantage.

Les Bishop n'avait pas besoin du reste du monde. Ils étaient heureux rien qu'à trois.

– Tu as bien envoyé les cadeaux à tout le monde ? vérifiait Elisa le surlendemain de la fête.

– Oui, Miss ! fit fièrement Chappy. Tous les paquets de bonbons, les cadeaux, les paquets, à leurs soixante-neuf destinataires, Miss !

Par Morgane, son cercle social était en train de devenir démesuré. Soixante-neuf personnes bon sang ! D'où est-ce qu'elles sortaient toutes ?! C'était pratiquement la population sorcière entière de Loutry St Chaspoule !

D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être qu'elle sache qui vivait à Loutry St Chaspoule, précisément, musa Elisa. Il y avait les Diggory, les Weasley, les Lovegood bien sûr, mais à part ça, elle ignorait quelles familles habitaient ici. Ce qui était assez ironique, étant donné son obsession à toujours tout savoir…

Penser aux Lovegood lui fit soudain réaliser que ça devait être leur premier Noël sans Pandora. Elisa avait dû rencontrer trois fois Pandora Lovegood dans sa vie, mais elle savait qu'elle était morte en décembre de l'année dernière, et que sa maison n'avait pas été décorée cette année-là. Cette année… Cette année cependant, en allant au village pour acheter de quoi faire un gâteau, Elisa était passée devant la tour des Lovegood et elle avait vu des guirlandes de houx et de fleurs sauvages tout autour des fenêtres.

Elisa ne connaissait pas les Lovegood, mais elle se souvenait du visage de Pandora et de son rire, et elle avait toujours aimé le personnage de Luna. Alors, elle ne les connaissait pas, mais… Elle les connaissait déjà mieux que pas mal de monde.

Et combien de gens leur enverrait des cadeaux de Noël cette année, à cette famille d'excentriques ?

– Hey, Chappy.

– Oui, Miss ? fit l'elfe en se mettant pratiquement au garde-à-vous.

– J'aimerai que tu déposes un autre cadeau pour moi.

– Bien sûr, Miss !

Elisa ne savait pas ce que les Lovegood aimeraient, mais elle venait d'avoir un kit pour fabriquer des amulettes, et elle trouvait que ça serait une belle façon de l'inaugurer. Retrouver le livre sur la symbolique des pierres et des bois, qui était enfoui au fond de la bibliothèque, ne fut l'affaire que d'un instant. Aller chercher quelques trucs dans le placard à ingrédients du bureau de sa mère fut rapide également. Après, ce fut juste une affaire de bricolage, de quelques faux-pas, et de tâtonnements.

Une amulette utilisait très largement le symbolisme, et s'imprégnait des sentiments de celui qui la composait. Elisa ne savait pas si ça marchait ou pas : mais certaines amulettes avait une influence indéniable, si minime soit-elle, alors ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Pour Xénophilius Lovegood, elle composa une amulette de santé et de communion des idées. Quelques perles de malachite reliées par une chaînette de bronze, deux plumes de pic-vert, quelques brins de lavande pour le parfum, et une petite branche de sapin aux aiguilles brillantes pour symboliser la survie à l'hiver. Dans le petit anneau de métal cuivré auquel tous ces éléments étaient accrochés, Elisa grava la rune de la Sérénité.

Pour Luna, Elisa choisi du bleu, la couleur du ciel, de l'espoir, et des rêves. Trois éclats de pierre de turquoise, suspendus chacun à une chaînette argentée : quelques petites plumes bleu de mésange : deux perles d'agates suspendues à une même chaînette : un petit bout de bois de poirier pour la bienveillance : et des fleurs séchées accrochées en un petit bouquet par un cordon de ficelle de chanvre. Dans l'anneau de bois (de l'érable, parce que c'était un bois pour lequel Elisa avait un attachement personnel) auquel ces éléments étaient accrochés, Elisa grava la rune de l'Espoir.

– Trisha s'en sortirait bien mieux que moi à ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Trisha était très intuitive quant aux objets et ingrédients magiques. C'était pour ça qu'elle réussissait à faire une potion sans problème, mais qu'elle ratait complètement les examens théoriques. Vu qu'Elisa s'en sortait mieux avec la théorie et foirait la pratique une fois sur deux (mauvaise cuisinière un jour, mauvaise cuisinière toujours…), leur duo était relativement équilibré.

Mais bref. Trisha ferait des merveilles avec les amulettes. Elisa se promit de lui faire découvrir ce truc à la rentrée.

Elle écrivit une petite note pour accompagner les cadeaux, puis, au moment d'appeler Chappy, se ravisa. Non, c'était le genre de cadeaux qu'on délivrait soi-même. Et leur maison n'était qu'à dix kilomètres, si elle y allait en ligne droit à travers les collines au lieu de suivre la route.

Et puis, son prototype d'hoverboard était au point, non ? Il était temps de le tester !

– Je sors ! cria-t-elle en enfilant son manteau.

Sa mère était plongée dans l'étude de sa boule de cristal dans l'observatoire pour ne pas être dérangée par le bruit, mais son père passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, où il triait son courrier :

– Où ça ?

– Tester ma planche, fit fièrement Elisa en brandissant son hoverboard. Et donner un cadeau aux Lovegood. Ils doivent être juste tous les deux, cette année…

Le regard de Michael s'adoucit :

– Tu penses toujours aux autres, Ellie. Tiens, apporte-leur aussi une part de gâteau, tu veux ? Tout le monde aime le chocolat.

Elisa prit sagement le gâteau, l'emballa dans une boite afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas, et le glissa dans son sac à dos. Un bonnet de laine aux couleurs de Serdaigle (un vieux cadeau de Takashi), une paire de gants, son écharpe d'école, ses lunettes d'aviateur pour protéger ses yeux du vent de la vitesse, et elle était prête.

Une fois dehors, elle laissa tomber l'hoverboard et celui-ci se mit automatiquement à flotter. C'était une planche d'environ soixante-dix centimètres, incurvée comme un snowboard, faite de bois d'érable : lissée, cirée et vernis, la planche était d'un brun ambré qui évoquait le miel. Le bord de la planche était recouvert d'un ourlet de métal cuivré gravé de petites runes : Protection, Sécurité, Lévitation, Solidité, Intégrité, Loyauté, Stabilité, Sensibilité, Mouvement… Elisa ne faisait que débuter avec les Runes, mais elle en savait déjà bien assez pour les utiliser afin de consolider les Charmes jetés sur la planche.

– Allons-y, murmura-t-elle en grimpant sur l'hoverboard. Premier essai réel du prototype Spoutnik : c'est parti !

Oui, elle avait appelé son hoverboard Spoutnik. Bah quoi ? C'était adapté !

Elle fléchit les genoux légèrement et, avec la même facilité qu'un départ sur une piste de ski, sa planche fila. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça marchait !

Elle avait dix minutes de route si elle fonçait à soixante kilomètres heures, une vitesse de croisière puisque l'hoverboard atteignait les cent kilomètres heures sans trop de problèmes. Mais elle mit un peu plus de temps, variant sa vitesse, faisant un slalom serré entre une série de rochers, testant même la fonction « saut » de l'hoverboard en s'élançant vers le ciel à pleine vitesse pour exécuter des figures aériennes avant de retomber et de reprendre sa course. Et le mieux ? C'est que _ça marchait_. Tout marchait ! La vitesse, la maniabilité : l'adhérence magique de ses chaussures à la planche pour être sûre qu'elle ne tombe pas : l'absence de secousses, la distance au sol… Tout fonctionnait à merveille ! Elle était en train de faire du snowboard sans neige… Non, mieux : _elle avait inventé un hoverboard fonctionnel_ ! Prend ça dans les dents, industrie du cinéma qui vend des rêves irréalisables !

Lorsqu'elle ralentit devant la haute tour noire des Lovegood (leur maison ressemblait à une pièce d'échec gigantesque, exactement comme dans la saga), Elisa avait le visage rougit de froid et ne sentait plus ses joues, mais elle souriait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son invention marchait. Et même si elle ne les vendait pas, même si elle n'en devenait pas riche… C'était quand même tellement grisant, d'avoir réussi !

Elle prit sa planche sous le bras, toujours grisée de bonheur, et frappa avec détermination à la porte des Lovegood.

Tout d'abord, personne ne répondit, et Elisa sentit une bouffée d'anxiété familière. Aborder des inconnus ne lui venait pas naturellement, elle devait faire un vrai effort sur elle-même, et elle avait toujours peur de se ridiculiser. Peut-être que les Lovegood l'avaient vu par la fenêtre et la trouvaient bizarre ? Qu'ils allaient l'ignorer à la porte ?

Puis le verrou tourna avec un cliquetis, Elisa prit une grande inspiration, et un petit visage curieux la dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus.

– Bonjour, dit Luna Lovegood de sa voix rêveuse. Tu es perdue ?

– Pas en ce moment, fit Elisa prise au dépourvue. Euh, bonjour. Je suis venue te donner ça.

Elle ôta son sac, et tendit à Luna la boîte à l'intérieur de laquelle elle avait emballé le gâteau au chocolat, surmontée par deux petits paquets contenant les amulettes. Luna ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

– Pour moi ?

– Le paquet vert est pour ton père et le bleu est pour toi, sourit Elisa. Ce sont des amulettes. C'est la première fois que j'en fais, alors je ne sais pas si elles vont marcher… Le gâteau au chocolat, par contre, c'est pour vous deux.

Elle tendait toujours la boîte. Hésitante, Luna la lui prit, ses gestes aussi précautionneux que si le cadeau risquait de tomber en poussière. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, émerveillés, et Elisa se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir approché la petite fille plus tôt. Luna habitait près de chez elle, en plus. Lui tendre la main ne lui aurait pas demandé beaucoup d'effort.

– Merci beaucoup, fit Luna d'un ton sincère en levant les yeux vers la jeune Poufsouffle. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. Papa et moi, on ne reçoit jamais de cadeaux d'autres gens.

C'était dit avec la naïveté désarmante d'une enfant, mais le cœur d'Elisa se fendit en deux quand même. Elle haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassée :

– Eh bien, tu as reçu des cadeaux d'autres gens maintenant. Et puis tu recevras des cadeaux de tes amis quand tu seras à Poudlard.

– Peut-être que j'aurais des amis, déclara Luna comme si elle considérait la question.

Elisa se redressa, et affirma avec détermination :

– Bien sûr. Et puis tu m'auras moi, déjà !

– Tu es à Poudlard ? interrogea Luna avec curiosité.

Elisa réalisa alors que la gamine ne savait absolument pas qui elle était. Ce qui était logique, vu que leurs familles (toutes les deux assez recluses) ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Luna devait connaître le visage d'Isabelle, tout comme Elisa avait connu celui de Pandora, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

– Oui, dit-elle avec une certaine maladresse. Je suis en troisième année. Je m'appelle, hum, je suis Elisa Bishop. J'habite par là-bas.

Et elle désigna la direction du Cottage des Erables. Les yeux de Luna s'écarquillèrent de compréhension, et elle hocha la tête :

– Ah ! Tu es la fille d'Isabelle Bletchey-Bishop.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, parce que personne n'appelait sa mère comme ça (les Bletchey auraient fait un anévrisme de voir leur nom accolé à celui d'un Moldu). Mais c'était vrai, alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer :

– C'est ça.

Il y eut un silence maladroit. Puis Luna se décala d'un pas, dévoilant l'entrée de la maison, et offrit d'un ton pensif, comme si elle se posait la question à elle-même plus qu'à son invitée :

– Tu veux entrer ?

– Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Elisa avec un sourire. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Elle lâcha son hoverboard, qui se mit docilement à flotter à côté d'elle. Luna posa un regard curieux sur la planche de bois brun clair et sa bordure de cuivre ornée de runes :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je l'ai inventé, fit fièrement Elisa. C'est une planche qui glisse sur l'air. C'est comme ça que je suis venue jusqu'ici ! On peut aller super-vite avec ça. Je cherche encore un nom, d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas une idée ?

Luna cligna des yeux, pensive :

– Je n'aime pas donner de noms aux choses. C'est mieux de trouver les noms qu'ils ont déjà.

C'était… plutôt profond pour une gamine de dix ans. Profond, et vaguement incompréhensible. Elisa hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Luna voulait dire, puis grimpa sur Spoutnik l'hoverboard, et adressa un dernier sourire à la fillette blonde :

– Je dois y aller. Merci de la suggestion, Luna. Et joyeuses fêtes !

– De rien, Elisa Bishop, fit Luna avec un sourire rêveur. Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi. Et bonne chance pour trouver le bon nom.

Elisa lui adressa un dernier signe de main, puis donna l'impulsion de départ à sa planche. L'hoverboard fila comme une flèche en direction du Cottage des Erables. Lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, Elisa vit que Luna la regardait s'éloigner, les bras toujours chargés de ses paquets de gâteau et d'amulettes.

Puis elle reporta son regard vers l'avant, accéléra et, grisée par la vitesse, laissa la tour des Lovegood disparaitre à l'horizon derrière elle.

Elle joua encore avec la maniabilité et la vitesse de Spoutnik sur le chemin du retour, mais perdit nettement moins de temps qu'à l'aller. Après tout, il faisait un froid de loup, et elle avait hâte de rentrer pour se blottir au coin du feu avec un chocolat chaud.

Elle passa par-dessus le muret du Cottage d'un saut de son hoverboard, ralentissant devant la porte afin de s'arrêter juste sur le perron. Elle descendit de la planche et essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson d'un même geste, avant de ramasser Spoutnik et de pousser la porte. Avec la force de l'habitude, elle contourna la statuette Amérindienne qui bloquait partiellement le passage, puis referma la porte en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

– Je suis rentrée !

– Déjà ? s'étonna sa mère. C'était rapide !

– Spoutnik est rapide, fit Elisa en guise d'explication en entrant dans le salon.

Son père s'étrangla de rire :

– Spoutnik ?! Tu as appelé ta planche _Spoutnik_ ?!

– Il y a bien des balais qui s'appellent des Comètes ! se défendit la Poufsouffle.

– Spoutnik ! se bidonnait toujours Michael Bishop. Le snowboard de l'espace ! Elle est vraiment excellente celle-là !

– Au moins c'est un nom original, pointa Isabelle en dissimulant un sourire en coin.

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se formalisa pas de leur hilarité. Tout l'intérêt d'avoir choisi comme nom l'appellation d'un satellite russe, c'était l'élément comique. Et ça serai encore plus drôle quand elle dirait ça à Poudlard, et que les Nés-Moldus seraient pliés en deux tandis que les Sang-Purs auraient juste l'air confus.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Poudlard…

– Je pensais fabriquer d'autres planches comme celle-là, fit-elle innocemment. Et peut-être les vendre…

Michael secoua la tête avec amusement :

– Ma fille, la femme d'affaire… Je n'en reviens toujours pas à quel point tu es brillante. Et en prime, tu as l'instinct du business !

– Quand je serai grande je veux être riche pour pouvoir aider le plus de gens possible, rétorqua Elisa comme à chaque fois que ses ambitions commerciales devenaient l'objet de la conversation. Et je trouve que vendre des planches volantes pour ça, c'est plutôt cool !

– Bien sûr Ellie-chérie, s'amusa sa mère. Et j'ai hâte de voir des Sang-Purs acheter des Spoutniks !

Michael repartit dans son fou-rire. Elisa roula des yeux, puis décida de l'ignorer et se tourna plutôt vers sa mère :

– Justement, Spoutnik c'est juste le nom de cette planche-là. Il me faut un nom pour désigner la chose, l'objet, le truc en question. Je ne peux pas dire « planche flottante » et espérer que ça plaise !

– Un nom, réfléchit Isabelle. Généralement, les noms sont des évidences. Il suffit de tomber juste.

C'était aussi cryptique que ce qu'avait dit Luna. Elisa haussa les épaules :

– C'est une planche magique qui glisse sur l'air. Ou qui lévite à grande vitesse, au choix. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi au nom que ça devait porter.

Sauf qu'il fallait un truc plus cool que « hoverboard ». Sa création avait largement dépassé l'objet de fiction qui l'avait tant fait rêver quand elle avait vu _Retour vers le futur 2_.

– Une planche magique, répéta Isabelle en se tapotant pensivement le menton. Du glissement sur l'air, de la lévitation, de la vitesse… Un Aéroglisseur ? Un MagicoGlisseur ? Un Léviteur ?

– J'aime bien MagicoGlisseur, interjeta Michael en posant son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa main. Mais c'est un peu long, non ?

– Magiglisseur ? suggéra Isabelle ? Magicoglisse ? Glisseur, tout simplement ?

– MagicoGlisseur, répéta Elisa à mi-voix. MagicoGlisseur, qu'on peut raccourcir en Glisseur… C'est parfait ! Merci, Maman !

– J'ai aidé aussi ! protesta son père tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour enfin donner un titre à son carnet remplis de schémas et de notices explicatives pour fabriquer un hoverboard magique.

– Merci Papa ! cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre dans son enthousiasme, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau, un large sourire aux lèvres. Un _MagicoGlisseur_. C'était juste assez farfelu pour plaire aux sorciers, tout en étant assez pragmatique pour paraître sensé, et la mention du mot « magie » attirait toujours l'œil des Sang-Purs. Et en prime, la racine du mot rappelait celle de son surnom, Magister. Oui, MagicoGlisseur, c'était parfait.

Elle était nulle pour trouver des noms aux choses ou aux êtres. Demandez à Dracarys et à son nom pourri. Mais heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur ses parents.

Les Bletchey-Bishop étaient bizarre, mais ils se complétaient bien.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous des grands rêves d'Elisa ? De sa famille ? Du nom des MagicoGlisseurs ?


	7. Surfer sur la vague du succès

Yo ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Avec de l'action ! Du succès ! Du pognon ! Le stress chronique d'Elisa qui refait son apparition ! Que Merlin bénisse Trisha, sans elle Elisa serait définitivement une force du chaos x) Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Mais avant tout... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Merci **Lisa** ! Oui, j'ai pris vraiment l'approche "réaliste" du concept de Self-Insert. Des pouvoirs réalistes, une vision du monde réaliste, et une épopée... Plus ou moins réaliste x) J'espère que les aventures d'Elisa vont continuer à te plaire !

Yo **Filk** ! Ouais, Dracarys est un nom super-cool. Et pour Spoutnik, honnêtement, l'idée m'est venue par hasard, mais je ne regrette rien x) La blague était trop bonne ! Mais bref. Les ambitions d'Elisa sont... Assez importantes c'est vrai xD Mais je ne la qualifierai pas de mégalo. Elisa a conscience de son propre pouvoir et de ses limites. Elle ne se berce pas d'illusion, elle sait que ses projets demanderont des années, beaucoup d'or, beaucoup de patience, de l'aide de différents experts. Elisa est arrogante parce qu'elle se sait importante à Poudlard, dans sa promotion. Au-delà, elle n'est pas grand-chose, et elle le sait. Alors ses projets vont forcément devoir attendre =) Bref ! Oui, Luna sera évoqué dans le reste de la fic, et on la reverra dans le tome 2 ! Et pour le nom de MagicoGlisseur... Oui, j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais je ne sais pas quoi. On m'a suggéré "airboard", qu'en penses-tu ?

Hello **LadyScatty** ! Une autre fan de Luna x) La confiance que font les gamins plus jeunes (Luna, le Trio...) n'est pas très surprenante. Je parle d'expérience x) Quand des enfants se retrouvent lâchés en "territoire inconnu", ils ont tendance à se cramponner à la personne d'autorité la plus aprochable qui soit. Quelqu'un qui soit à la bonne place dans la chaîne alimentaire por les protéger, mais aussi qui soit susceptible de prendre en pitié les petits nouveaux x) Et Elisa s'impose délibérément comme cette personne. Aux yeux des enfants, elle sait autant de chose qu'un adulte, mais elle est moins effryante et en plus elle ne risque pas de les punir ou de les engueuler, donc évidemment ils convergent vers elle quand ils ont besoin d'aide.

Yo **LunaMidnight** ! Encore une fan de Luna xD Yep, le Trio revient vers Elisa parce qu'elle leur dit toujours la vérité. Les autres enfants les prendraient au sérieux mais ne sauraient pas leur répondre, et les adultes sauraient leur répondre mais ils les rembarreraient. Elisa a les connaissances qu'il faut et elle est approchable, donc du coup, elle est la complice parfaite x)

Salut **Aomine** ! Oui, Elisa compte supprimer Dobby de l'histoire... Et donc pallier sa disparition elle-même. Par exemple, pour protéger Harry en deuxième année. Ou pour envoyer un elfe sauver le Trio si jamais ils se retrouvent emprisonnés dans un cachot (tu verras comment dans les derniers chapitres de la fic x) ). Et oui, la famille d'Elisa est bizarre. Mais honnêtement, c'est la couverture parfaite pour cacher sa propre bizarrerie. La TV, non, je n'y ait pas pensé mais c'est une idée, je note =) Elisa a effectivement de grands rêves, mais... Justement, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, parce que les gens sont habitués à son ego, à son étrangeté, à son autorité. Et puis, elle est une Poufsouffle. Dans une autre Maison, les gens pourraient se montrer dubitatif, mais elle est dans la Maison de la Loyauté. Si elle a une grande ambition, elle peut compter sur les blaireaux pour la soutenir.

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Yup, la mère de Luna s'appelle Pandora, selon le wikia. Et c'est honnêtement la seule personne que je pouvait imaginer sympathiser avec Isabelle. En fait, l'idée m'est venue du fait que leurs filles sont comme une image inversées d'elles-mêmes. Luna est comme Isabelle, une rêveuse avec un sens de la réalité qui n'est pas tout à fait le même que le nôtre, des centres d'intérêts que les gens tendent à dédaigner, et une étrange sagesse. Elisa, elle, est comme Pandora : une inventrice passionnée et curieuse, qui aime sa famille... Et qui, un jour, risque de se faire exploser par l'une de ses propres expériences. Après tout, jouer avec le destin est assez dangereux.

Tu es aussi douée qu'Elisa pour les noms, **Elesdei** ! Lévisurf x) Je suis désolée, ça me fait penser à une marque de chaussures, je sais pas pourquoi x) Anyway ! Ta review m'a fait super-plaisir. Polydipsie est la fic dont je suis la plus fière x) Et oui, aucun personnage ne pourra égaler Kathleen ! En fait, si tu tiens à comparer Elisa et Kathleen... Kathleen est ce qu'Elisa aspire à être. Populaire, fonceuse, qui ne doute jamais d'elle-même, dont les amis sont cools, bref, une version très idéalisée d'elle-même. Mais même si Elisa et Kathleen ont la même base (une Poufsouffle idéaliste nulle en Métamorphose xD), j'ai pris l'approche réaliste avec Elisa. Elle a des défauts plus marqués : ses doutes, ses moments d'introspection, ses points d'ignorance. En revanche, et ça je ne le nie pas, elle a une arrogance digne de Kathleen, même si elle n'a pas son assurance xD

Merci **Streema** =) Les cours, c'est compliqué... Mais bref. Yep, Elisa est plus approchable qu'un prof et tout aussi bien renseignée (du moins, à leurs yeux) alors elle est leur mine d'informations. Et l'apparition de Luna est inattendue, je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre dans ce chapitre, mais... C'est arrivé x) Contente que ça te plaise !

Hello **Charliflex** ! Ouiiiii, lis les livre de Pierre Bottero, tu vas les adorer ! 'ttention, la chronologie peut être trompeuse : il faut lire d'abord les deux premiers tomes du Pacte des Marchombres, puis la Quête d'Ewilan, puis les Mondes d'Ewilan, puis le dernier tome du Pacte. Mais si tu aime le personnage d'Ellana, tu n'auras aucun mal à accrocher au personnage d'Ewilan, tu verras !

Yo **Harry** ! La maison des Bishop est un peu la maison de mes rêves x) Plein de curiosités à découvrir et redécouvrir ! Et oui, les Dursley vont sauter sur l'occasion de se débarasser d'Harry. Et du coup, oui, cela va entrainer des divergences... Mais les divergences, Elisa les crée dès qu'elle éternue de toute façon xD Je suis contente que les Gliseurs te plaisent ! C'est l'invention d'Elisa que je préfère x)

Thanks **Luffynette** ! Elisa n'a pas fini de te surprendre, tu vas voir x)

.

Voilà voilà. Et, avant de vous donner le nouveau chapitre... J'ai un petit concours à vous proposer ! Vous connaissez à présent les ambitions d'Elisa. Vous savez aussi à quel point elle (et moi, par extension) est nulle pour les noms. Alors, si vous deviez proposer un nom pour cette future colonie de vacances, cette future école pour Cracmols, ces associations... Que proposeriez-vous ?

Attention, je ne dis pas que ces écoles/assos/autres apparaitront dans ce tome, ou même les suivants. Ces projets sont vraiment ambitieux et il faudra des année sà leur réalisation. Mais si vous avez des idées, mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes x)

Allez, assez tergiversé. Voici le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Surfer sur la vague du succès**

 **.**

Avant la rentrée, Elisa rédigea soigneusement un dépôt de brevet pour les MagicoGlisseurs et le déposa (avec sa mère) au Ministère. Ainsi, lorsque vint le moment de retourner à Poudlard, la jeune Poufsouffle était en possession d'un brevet qui faisait d'elle l'unique personne habilité à créer, fabriquer et exploiter cette invention : et ce, jusqu'à sa mort, date à laquelle le brevet serait transmis au légataire de son choix.

Yeah.

Bon, c'était un bon pas dans la direction qu'elle désirait (à savoir, commercialiser les MagicoGlisseurs, devenir riche, et changer le monde), mais la route était encore longue. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'un seul Glisseur au monde, et c'était Spoutnik. Elle devait en créer d'autres. Peut-être des modèles différents : Spoutnik était à la fois extrêmement basique, et adapté à son propre style de snowboardeuse confirmée. Et puis, elle devait se trouver quelqu'un qui prendrait sa relève et gèrerait le commerce en attendant qu'elle finisse Poudlard. Elle avait encore quatre ans à tirer, et elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'attendre tout ce temps avant de faire fortune.

 _Je vais devenir riche en vendant des hoverboard_ , songea-t-elle pour la énième fois, toujours avec le même amusement.

Et la première étape concernant les MagicoGlisseur, c'était : faire de la pub.

– Passé de bonnes vacances ? lança-t-elle d'un ton guilleret à Harry en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

Le Survivant et ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard interloqué, puis regardèrent la table des Poufsouffle (il n'était pas tout à fait l'heure du repas, mais il y avait déjà pas mal de monde assis), puis la regardèrent à nouveau, et eurent l'air de renoncer à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait chez les lions.

– Oui, très bonnes, finit par dire Harry. Et merci pour le livre.

– Ouais, merci pour les pièces d'échecs, sourit Ron avec embarras. Elles sont vraiment bien.

– On devrait faire une partie un de ces jours, proposa Elisa. Je suis une calamité aux échecs, mon père me bats tout le temps, mais ça peut être fun. Hey, Hermione, tu te souviens du projet dont je t'ai parlé ? Il est fini.

– Ton invention volante ? souffla Hermione dont le visage s'était illuminé.

– Yep ! Vous voulez la voir, tous les trois ?

Normalement, elle aurait frimé auprès de Cédric et Trisha en premier, mais Cédric était accaparé par Helen qui voulait lui parler du Challenge, et Trisha avait été prise en embuscade par un groupe de deuxièmes années qui savaient très bien qu'elle revenait de ses vacances avec plein de bonbons en poche. Tous les gamins qui allaient sur le Chemin de Traverse un jour ou l'autre étaient familiers avec la Confiserie Buttermere : bonbons, café, glaces, salle chauffée, et service en terrasse.

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione.

– Un invention volante ? répéta Ron. Comme un balai ?

– Mieux qu'un balai, l'assura Elisa.

Et elle se retrouva à mener les trois petits Gryffondor hors de la Grande Salle. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin : un balcon du premier étage, qui surmontait l'entrée du château et donnait une belle vue sur le parc puis sur la Forêt Interdite, faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Elisa ouvrit en grand la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, puis sortit Spoutnik d'un sac de toile extensible que sa mère avait enchanté exprès pour ça avant qu'elle ne parte. Les trois Gryffondor regardèrent l'objet avec la même incrédulité.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Harry avec curiosité tandis qu'Elisa laissait tomber le Glisseur et que celui-ci se mettait à léviter.

– Ça n'a pas l'air mieux qu'un balai, fit Ron d'un ton dubitatif.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait encore rien vu. Elle avait un peu le trac, mais elle était bien trop grisée pour laisser ça l'arrêter. D'un coup d'œil, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde dans le parc en contrebas : puis elle baissa ses lunettes d'aviateur sur son visage, grimpa sur son MagicoGlisseur, et décolla.

Littéralement. Elle partit comme une flèche, sauta par-dessus la rambarde du balcon, et se servit de son élan en direction du ciel pour monter le plus haut possible. Puis elle ajusta sa position, orientant l'avant de sa planche vers le bas comme si elle descendait une piste de ski particulièrement raide, et _plongea_.

Elle entendit le cri effaré d'Hermione juste au moment où elle transformait son piqué en rotation, exécutant un tour complet sur elle-même comme une toupie, avant d'adoucir son angle de descente pour finir sa course en filant parallèle au sol. Elle continua à filer à toute allure, Spoutnik glissant à une quarantaine de centimètres de l'herbe du parc sur quelques mètres pour prendre de la vitesse, puis elle décolla à nouveau et, cette fois, exécuta deux rotations complètes sur elle-même avant de ré-atterrir à sa hauteur normale de lévitation, sans jamais ralentir. Au contraire, elle accéléra en faisant demi-tour, décrivant un large demi-cercle dans le parc pour revenir vers son point de départ. Les élèves qui rentraient dans le château et qui traînaient encore dans le parc poussèrent des hurlements enthousiastes ou effarés lorsqu'elle louvoya entre eux pour foncer droit sur le balcon où se trouvait le Trio.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, extatique. C'était complètement grisant. A une dizaine de mètres du balcon, elle fléchit soudain les genoux et sa planche décolla, fonçant vers le ciel : cette fois, Elisa exécuta un flip arrière. Le saut lui permit d'amortir sa vitesse, et quand elle glissa jusqu'au Trio, elle réussit à ne pas s'arrêter de manière trop brutale.

Hey. Pas mal, pour une première démonstration.

Dans le parc, les élèves criaient, sifflaient, et certains se mirent même à applaudir. Elisa éclata de rire, presque autant d'allégresse que de nervosité, et Harry sembla exploser, complètement émerveillé :

– C'était fantastique ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

– C'est un MagicoGlisseur, répondit Elisa avec fierté. Un modèle unique ! Je l'ai terminé pendant les vacances. Je compte en fabriquer d'autre et les vendre d'ici l'année prochaine.

– C'est inspiré du skateboard ? fit Hermione en tournant autour de la planche.

Elisa réfléchit une seconde :

–Non. Mais je fais du snowboard, j'ai définitivement eu de l'inspiration grâce à ça.

– Un balai ça va plus haut, argumenta Ron même s'il zieutait Spoutnik avec envie.

– Le but n'est pas d'aller haut, contra Elisa. C'est d'aller vite, et de faire des acrobaties. Et puis le MagicoGlisseur prend moins de place qu'un balai. Vu que tu restes debout sur la planche, tu occupes moins d'espace, tu peux tourner plus court, tout ça… Et ça veut dire que la Glisse est possible à l'intérieur.

– Les profs sont d'accord ? s'ébahit Hermione.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Il n'y a aucune règle contre, non ?

– Parce que tu viens d'inventer ce sport !

– Exactement. D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter un peu, j'ai pas encore testé les pointes de vitesses qu'il peut faire au-dessus du lac !

Et hop, elle repassa par-dessus la rambarde du balcon, soulevant une vague d'acclamation de la part des élèves dans le parc. Elle aurait pu les contourner pour aller vers le lac, mais elle préféra passer au milieu d'eux, zigzaguant entre les sixièmes années de Serdaigle, frôlant Heather et Tabitha qui applaudissaient et bondissaient sur place, exécutant une vrille pour sauter par-dessus un groupe de petits Gryffondor qui poussèrent des cris ravis, et échangeant un high-five avec Justin Finch-Fletchey qui avait tendu la main sous les exhortations enthousiastes de ses amis. Ce n'était pas si différent de louvoyer entre les skieurs dans une station de ski française bondée. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de pente pour accélérer : et quand elle émergea du groupe, elle mit le turbo et distança la foule en moins de trois secondes, fonçant à pleine vitesse vers le lac.

Là, elle était sûre que les gens n'allaient parler que de ça !

Et effectivement, quand elle rentra au château une dizaine de minutes plus tard (en empruntant le passage secret des Serpentard qui reliait les serres à une section inutilisée des cachots), c'était apparemment le seul sujet de conversation du moment. Elisa était sûre que McGonagall fulminait. Heureusement que le professeur Chourave, la directrice des Poufsouffle, était quelqu'un de posé.

N'empêche, Elisa n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver à s'expliquer avec elle ou n'importe quel prof, alors elle traversa tout le château par des raccourcis et des passages dérobés.

D'ailleurs, c'était dingue le nombre de passages dérobés qu'il y avait dans ce bâtiment. Il y avait le souterrain menant aux serres, que les Serpentard empruntaient à chaque fois qu'ils devaient aller en Botanique (et qu'Heather avait montré à Elisa en deuxième année, pour mettre en rogne son Préfet). Il y avait deux escaliers dérobés permettant de passer des cachots directement au septième ou au deuxième étage (ça, c'était Helen qui les avait montré à Rhonda, qui les avait ensuite montré au reste de sa classe : apparemment les Serdaigle utilisaient fréquemment ces passages pour se rendre en Potions).

Et puis il y avait un petit corridor caché au quatrième étage, qui permettait de traverser toute une section de cet étage dans passer par les couloirs normaux. Ou le mur creux qui permettait de rejoindre le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle sans passer par le hall ! Ça, c'était des passages dont la connaissance se transmettait de Poufsouffle en Poufsouffle. Leur Préfet les leur avait montrés pendant leur première année.

En fait, chaque Maison avait ses propres passages. Elisa se demanda soudain à quel point la Carte des Maraudeurs était complète. Les Maraudeurs avaient tous été à Gryffondor. Connaissaient-ils les raccourcis des Serdaigle ? Ceux des Serpentard ? Ou les galeries secrètes des Poufsouffle ?

Il faudrait qu'elle mette la main sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, un de ces jours…

Bref. Elisa fit un crochet par sa salle commune –qui était actuellement déserte– afin de ranger Spoutnik dans son coffre, au pied de son lit. Elle n'allait pas le trimballer avec elle et risquer de se le faire confisquer !

Une fois cela fait, comme il commençait vraiment à être l'heure de manger, elle retourna à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se glisser finalement jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle pour le dîner, elle fut aussitôt prise en embuscade par sa classe.

– Elisaaaa ! siffla Trisha en l'agrippant par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait et pourquoi c'est Heather qui a du tout me raconter ?!

– J'en déduits que ton invention est au point ? fit Cédric d'un ton innocent.

– Tu as inventé ce truc ? s'ébahit Heidi.

– C'était génial ! s'écria Rhonda. J'ai vu quand tu as sauté du balcon ! Ziou, une pirouette et pan, t'étais repartie ! Et le sprint en direction du lac, bon sang, tu devais aller super-vite !

– Tu as sauté d'un balcon ? répéta Gabriel Tate en s'étranglant. Mais ça va pas la tête !

– C'était qu'au premier étage, l'assura Rhonda.

Vu la tête de Gabriel (et celle de Trisha), ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant. Mais les autres étaient trop excités pour s'en soucier. Même Tamsin s'était penchée en avant avec curiosité :

– Il y a une altitude et une vitesse maximum ?

– Comment ça s'appelle ce truc ? renchérit Raashid. C'est un hoverboard ?

– Absolument pas ! s'insurgea Elisa comme si elle n'avait pas appelé sa planche ainsi pendant plus de six mois. C'est un MagicoGlisseur. Ou Glisseur, pour faire court.

Pas question que le crédit de cette invention revienne à _Retour vers le Futur 2._ C'était sa création, son bébé. Hollywood n'aurait rien !

– L'altitude maximum est de vingt-mètre au-dessus de tout support, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Tamsin. Et je veux bien dire « tout support » : que ce soit le sol, l'eau, le sommet d'un toit, ou un mur vertical. Et la vitesse maximum… Pendant les vacances, je me suis chronométrée à cent kilomètres heure.

Même un skieur débutant parvenait à atteindre cette vitesse, pour peu qu'il ait une bonne pente : mais sur un MagicoGlisseur, propulsé non pas par la pente d'une piste mais par la magie qui imprégnait le bois, c'était quand même impressionnant. Elisa n'en revenait pas d'avoir mis un tel paquet de puissance dans son petit Spoutnik.

– C'est génial, souffla Heidi qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Heidi était dans l'équipe de Quidditch : tout ce qui faisait voler, ça la passionnait. Tout comme Tamsin, d'ailleurs, même si Tamsin n'était que membre de l'équipe de réserve. Et puis, bien sûr, Cédric : leur Attrapeur et grande star.

– Tu me le feras essayer ? demanda Cédric presque timidement.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour accepter, puis hésita. Elle avait ajouté une rune de Loyauté à son MagicoGlisseur afin qu'il ne se laisse pas enchanter par d'autres personnes (elle craignait un maléfice comme celui qui avait frappé le balai d'Harry par exemple), mais ça avait un léger effet secondaire… Le Glisseur n'acceptait qu'un seul vrai maître. Il pouvait porter deux personnes, il pouvait même être prêté à un ami, oui : mais il ne donnait pas sa pleine mesure si ce n'était pas son propriétaire qui était dessus.

Elisa avait verrouillé sa propriété sur Spoutnik avec des Runes, sa magie, et même une goutte de son sang. Le Glisseur allait balancer Cédric par terre dès qu'il poserait le pied dessus.

– Spoutnik a son caractère, grimaça-t-elle. Il risque de refuser tout net de t'obéir. Je te ferai essayer une autre planche.

Cédric hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Mais tous les Nés-Moldus ou Sang-Mêlés à portée d'oreille, eux, ouvrirent de grands yeux hilares.

– Tu l'as appelé _Spoutnik_ ? se marra Trisha.

– Ça veut dire quelque chose de spécial ? fit naïvement Rhonda la Sang-Pure.

Raashid étouffa un fou-rire dans sa serviette, et Elisa répondit d'un air imperturbable :

– C'est du russe.

Ça en était trop pour Trudy, qui se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour réprimer son hilarité, les épaules secouées par des gloussements silencieux. Trisha s'était caché le visage dans les mains, répétant « Spoutnik » à voix basse avant de se mettre à pouffer de manière incontrôlée. Les Sang-Purs eurent juste l'air confus.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Yep, c'était _exactement_ pour obtenir _cette réaction-là_ qu'elle avait nommé son prototype comme ça.

Et c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

– Spoutnik est un modèle unique ! continua-t-elle fièrement en ignorant Trudy et Raashid qui pleuraient tellement ils rigolaient. Il a été fait pour moi. Mais je vais fabriquer d'autres MagicoGlisseurs…

– … Et les vendre et faire fortune ? devina Cédric.

– Tu me connais tellement bien. Yep, les vendre et faire fortune ! D'ailleurs, si des gens sont intéressés, je recrute. Je vais poster une annonce sur le Chemin de Traverse je pense. Ou alors je pourrais embaucher des gens qui sont encore à Poudlard ? Même si ça sera un peu bizarre, d'être dans la même école et que je sois le boss…

– Oh je t'en prie, renifla Trisha d'un air moqueur. Tu adores être le boss, Magister.

– Magister & Co, murmura Gabriel avant de se mettre à glousser.

Elisa lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, parce que c'était un nom d'entreprise complètement pourri. Non, elle avait déjà un nom de prévu, un nom tout simple. « _Equipement Bishop : MagicoGlisseurs et accessoires_ ». Elle voulait que son nom de famille soit écrit en grand au-dessus de la porte et que les Bletchey regrettent chaque jour de leur vie d'avoir été des têtes de cons avec Isabelle Bletchey-Bishop et sa famille.

Bah quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré les Bletchey personnellement (mis à part Miles Bletchey, et encore, elle lui avait parlé trois fois au maximum) : mais ils avaient été méchants avec sa mère par le passé. Et la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid, mwahahaha !

Continuant la discussion comme si elle n'était pas en train de rire intérieurement comme une cinglée, Elisa poursuivit d'un ton naturel :

– Je pense que mon prochain modèle sera plus axé sur la vitesse et les virages, parce qu'il faut quand même acquérir de l'expérience avant de se lancer dans les acrobaties. Oh, et en parlant d'expérience à acquérir ! Il va falloir un MagicoGlisseur spécial pour débutant, bien sécurisé et tout ! Et je pensais l'appeler : le modèle Stybba. Vous en dites quoi ?

Trisha s'étrangla et s'écroula de rire. Cette fois même les Sang-Purs compriment l'allusion, et Rhonda demanda avec une sorte d'incrédulité ravie :

– C'est pas le nom du poney bedonnant de Merry dans _le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ?

Elisa ne réussit pas à garder son sérieux et craqua :

– Si si, c'est ça. Adapté, non ?

Cette fois, toute la classe s'effondra de rire sur la table. Et Elisa se servit en filet-mignon aux marrons, très fière d'elle-même.

Cette nouvelle année partait sur les chapeaux de roue.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa ne se souvenait pas très bien de certains éléments de la saga originale d'Harry Potter. Quand elle était petite, elle se récitait ce qu'elle savait comme un mantra dans sa tête. Et dès qu'elle avait su écrire, elle avait couvert des pages et des pages d'informations, et ces précieux feuillets étaient toujours dans une boite au fond de sa commode, chez elle.

Seulement, voilà, elle n'avait pas une mémoire absolue. Par exemple, pas moyen de se souvenir de qui avait été pétrifié dans le tome 2, ou de la formulation de la prophétie sur Harry. Et pas moyen de se souvenir non plus de ce qui se passait, dans le premier tome de la saga, entre les vacances de Noël (où Harry découvrait sa cape d'invisibilité et le miroir du Riséd) et le mois de juin (où le Trio passait ses examens puis allait à la recherche de la Pierre).

Elle savait qu'il ne se passait rien d'important. Seulement, c'était un peu agaçant de ne pas réussir à s'en souvenir. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une histoire de match de Quidditch ? Poufsouffle allait affronter Gryffondor en mars, normalement. Elle n'était pas très sûre de la date. Et puis, au fond, elle s'en fichait. Il ne se passait rien d'important, et pour elle, ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait se concentrer sur sa propre intrigue !

Plus précisément, son propre business. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir un business à quatorze ans. A quel âge Mark Zuckerberg avait-il lancé Facebook ?

Bref. Elisa fabriquait des MagicoGlisseurs.

Elle s'était réapproprié sa salle de classe abandonnée, pompeusement baptisé « son atelier ». Maintenant qu'elle avait un modèle fonctionnel, franchement, le processus de fabrication des Glisseurs était beaucoup plus simple. Elle n'avait presque plus d'expériences à faire. L'ennui, c'est qu'il fallait _quand même_ faire des expériences, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire des copies de Spoutnik. Elle voulait des modèles différents, avec une stabilité plus prononcée, un équilibre plus ferme, une altitude maximum plus réduite… Et elle bossait sur pas moins de quatre modèles différents à la fois !

Donc oui, ça lui prenait du temps. Et puis, il y avait toujours son club de lecture (qui marchait toujours aussi bien) dont il fallait tenir les comptes et les registres de livres. Il y avait le CEM qui l'occupait plusieurs heures par semaines, entre ses leçons à apprendre, ses devoirs et la correction des devoirs des premières années. Elisa avait fait une croix sur les entraînements pour le Challenge, malgré la désapprobation d'Helen. Elle avait même séché la séance de janvier ! Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle.

Et en prime, elle avait déjà trois commandes de MagicoGlisseurs.

Yep. Trois gamins avaient vu sa démonstration et avaient immédiatement écrits à leurs parents l'équivalent de « JE VEUX ÇA ». Et les gentils parents avaient écrit une lettre très polie à Elisa pour prendre commande de manière anticipée de ses prochaines créations. Oh, c'était bon pour les affaires, mais ça lui mettait un peu la pression. Quels sales mioches trop gâtés.

L'un d'eux était Drago Malefoy, ce qui n'était absolument pas surprenant. Les deux autres étaient l'héritier Bulstrode (nommé Aloysius, sixième année de Serpentard) et une fille de Gryffondor dans l'année de Percy (Ruth Sullivan, dont la famille était apparemment riche).

– Je crois que j'y arriverai pas, avoua-t-elle à Trisha après trois semaines de ce régime. Je suis crevée, j'ai eu un Acceptable au dernier devoir de Sortilèges parce que j'ai passé la nuit sur la prochaine leçon du CEM, et en plus j'ai mes règles.

Un garçon, qui les écoutait discrètement depuis la table voisine de la bibliothèque, eut l'air très alarmé et se hâta de se décaler de deux places. Chochotte.

– D'habitude tu gères sans problème ! s'étonna Trisha.

Elisa secoua la tête.

– Le fait de ne pas écouter de Binns et de faire mes devoirs pendant ces cours, ça me suffit en général. Je pouvais continuer mes expériences sur mon temps libre. Mais là c'est plus des expériences, c'est du vrai boulot, alors j'y passe plus de temps ! Et en plus il y a des gens qui essaient d'entrer dans mon atelier à mon insu et ça me stresse ! Et il faut aussi que je réfléchisse au budget et je m'embrouille dans mes comptes, et puis cet été il va me falloir un local pour entreposer les planches et puis les vendre, il va falloir que je trouve une bonne offre et que je négocie, et je veux pas demander à ma mère parce que je sais qu'elle a horreur de discuter avec des gens… Je suis juste super-fatiguée, ok ?

Sa voix trembla sur la fin, et Elisa baissa les yeux sur ses devoirs, mortifiée. Tu parles d'une adulte. Une petite surcharge de boulot, et voilà qu'elle craquait comme une gamine. Elle était supposée avoir assez de maturité pour ne pas être affectée par les hormones déchaînées de l'adolescence, bon sang !

– Oh, Elisa, soupira Trisha d'un air compatissant en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. C'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger.

La Poufsouffle s'essuya discrètement les yeux. Si le stress de lancer son entreprise la faisait larmoyer, elle allait tout bonnement s'évanouir quand le Basilic serait lâché dans l'école. Quel instinct de survie pourri !

– Tu peux déléguer la classe des premières années du CEM à quelqu'un d'autre, continua Trisha d'un ton encourageant. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Hermione Granger a pratiquement fini le programme, avec toute l'avance que tu lui donne ? Et puis, dans les deuxièmes années, Marietta Edgecombe et Steve Fisher s'en sortent très bien. Ils se souviennent sans doute de leurs leçons de l'année passée. Ils pourraient donner un coup de main.

Et hop, aussi simplement que ça, un problème majeur d'Elisa disparaissait. Elle leva sur Trisha un regard vaguement incrédule. Mais celle-ci n'en avait pas fini, et avait levé les yeux vers le plafond en réfléchissant :

– Pour éviter que des gens essaient de forcer ton atelier, là, il faut demander aux Préfets. D'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plus tôt, les six Préfets de la Maison te mangent dans la main.

– Euh…

Maintenant que Trisha pointait l'évidence, Elisa se sentait assez stupide.

– Pour gérer tes comptes t'as qu'à embaucher un autre élève, poursuivit Trisha. Demande à Percy Weasley, tiens ! T'as juste besoin de lui pour te montrer comment ordonner ça, non ? Après, c'est juste des additions, tu sauras gérer.

– Percy a ses BUSES, objecta Elisa. Si je lui donne du boulot en plus, il va me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

– Propose-lui un Gallion entier et il mettra certainement ses BUSES en stand-by. Trudy dit qu'il fait de l'œil à la Préfète de Serdaigle, il a certainement envie de s'acheter des chemises qui ne sont pas rapiécées de partout.

Certes.

– Et pour le local, je vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasses ! reprit Trisha avec véhémence. Tu viens de déposer le brevet. Littéralement. Ça fait moins d'un mois. T'es pas pressée ! Personne va te voler ta clientèle. Et t'as déjà deux aristos de chez Serpentard et plus de la moitié des Gryffondor qui font ta pub en racontant à tout le monde à quel point tes inventions sont cool. Relax. Tu as du temps. Inspire un grand coup !

Elisa obéit, souriant malgré elle, puis soupira :

– Mais je suis perdue ! C'est la première fois que je monte un truc de cette envergure. Avec les plumes, le parchemin, j'ai juste tout confié à _Fleury et Bott_ en échange d'une rente tous les mois. Là, je dois tout organiser !

Trisha haussa très haut les sourcils :

– Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que toi, Magister, tu ne sais pas comment se passe la création d'une entreprise ?

– Bien sûr que si, se rebiffa Elisa. J'ai lu des bouquins et tout, j'ai un plan. Déposer le brevet, attirer une clientèle, ouvrir boutique…

– Bah voilà, fit Trisha d'un ton d'évidence. Sauf que tu peux te permettre d'attendre avant d'ouvrir une boutique comme les industries de balais. Tu peux fabriquer tes MagicoGlisseurs à Poudlard ou chez toi, faire la démonstration pendant les festivals ou les marchés de l'été, et les vendre par correspondance. Mon grand-père faisait ça avant d'avoir assez d'or pour acheter la boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse : il vendait ses bonbons dans les foires, il donnait sa carte aux gens, et ils lui passaient commande quand ils avaient des fêtes chez eux.

Elisa fixa son amie avec de grands yeux. C'était du pur _génie_. Pourquoi ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit ?

… Sans doute parce que jusqu'à il y avait cinq minutes, elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des marchés, des foires ou des festivals de sorciers. Déjà. Et ensuite, sans doute parce que ses deux parents étaient des asociaux et qu'ils étaient les pires exemples possibles dans le domaine de l'entreprenariat.

– Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? finit par dire Elisa de manière complètement sincère.

– Tu sèmerais le chaos et la destruction avec enthousiasme, rétorqua aussitôt sa meilleure amie. Je veux dire, ton cerveau est fantastique, mais parfois tu rates vraiment ce qui est sous ton nez. Toi t'es une idéaliste, mais c'est quand même moi la pragmatique.

– Je suis pragmatique aussi, ronchonna Elisa.

– Possible. Mais parfois, c'est comme si tu venais d'une autre planète.

C'était un terrain glissant. Elisa se hâta de changer de sujet :

– Ça se produit quand, les festivals et tout ça ?

– Tu n'es jamais allée à un festival ?! s'étrangla Trisha. Oh, attends, je savoure ce moment. Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas !

Elisa roula des yeux, blasée. Ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'auraient emmenée à ce genre de truc. Son père était Moldu, donc son truc, c'était plutôt les fêtes foraines Moldues. Et sa mère… Isabelle n'aimait pas la foule. Rien que d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça la stressait !

– Alors, les festivals ? insista Elisa.

Et elle eut droit à une petite leçon de folklore et coutumes du monde sorcier britannique. Apparemment il y avait plusieurs festivals par an : un pour chaque solstice (en été et en hiver) et un pour chaque équinoxe (au printemps et en automne). Cela ne se faisait que dans les villages où plus de la moitié de la population était sorcière, cela dit. Les gens se rassemblaient, montaient des chapiteaux dans lesquels on mangeait et on jouait de la musique. Le festival le plus important était celui de Samain en automne : il y avait des jeux d'adresse, des tonnes de citrouilles à sculpter, et des concours de sorts farfelus. Apparemment c'était pour remplacer cette célébration sorcière que Poudlard célébrait Halloween.

Il y avait le Festival des Lares sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la mi-janvier : cette ancienne fête romaine honorait les dieux des carrefours et des lieux de rencontres, et c'était surtout l'occasion de boire pas mal de whisky Pur-Feu. Le village de Montrose avait un festival fin mars pour célébrer le jour où un de leur sorcier avait repoussé à lui seul une armée de Détraqueurs durant le Moyen-âge. La ville de Falmouth organisait un festival en août avec un concours de pâtisseries enchantées.

Les marchés avaient lieu de manière plus fréquente, une fois par mois : les artisans d'un village sorcier (ou du Chemin de Traverse) allaient vendre leurs produits dans un autre village sorcier, ou parfois en ville chez les Moldus. Et il y avait une foire par saison, jamais deux fois dans la même ville, avec des ventes de marchandises, d'animaux, des expositions d'objets magiques.

Les communautés sorcières étaient nettement moins coupées les unes des autres que ce qu'elle pensait, réalisa Elisa. Ils avaient encore une vision des choses assez moyenâgeuse, restant en petites communauté, mais ils voyageaient, ils communiquaient, ils échangeaient, et de manière plutôt fréquente en plus ! Ce n'étaient pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi soudés et nombreux que les Moldus qu'ils ne réussissaient pas à vivre ensemble.

– Dis, Trisha, tu veux pas être mon associée ? dit soudain Elisa.

Son amie haussa très haut les sourcils :

– Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense pas que faire des planches volantes m'intéresse.

Trisha détestait le sport. Tous les sports, de manière absolue, et sans exception. Alors les planches volantes, c'était _non_ directement.

Cela dit, Trisha n'avait pas encore d'idée de carrière. Un peu comme tous les enfants de treize ans, d'ailleurs. Elle envisageait de reprendre la confiserie de ses parents avec son petit frère Isaac (d'ailleurs, Isaac avait quatre ans de moins que sa sœur… donc il allait faire sa rentrée en même temps que Ginny et Luna, non ?), mais c'était un plan par défaut. Si elle se découvrait une vocation, elle s'y engagerait sans hésiter, et Elisa savait que ses parents seraient derrière elle à 100%.

Tiens, en parlant de vocation…

– Tu as déjà essayé de faire des amulettes ? demanda Elisa avec intérêt.

– Une amulette ? répéta Trisha en fronçant le nez. Comme les grigris que vendent les charlatans pour se protéger de la dragoncelle ?

– Non, fit patiemment son amie. Une amulette insufflée de magie. Tu utilises des plumes d'oiseaux, des pierres fines, du métal, du bois… Et tous ces éléments ont des symboliques, ou des énergies si tu veux, qui tendent vers un certain objectif. Quand tu fabriquer l'amulette, tu l'imprègne de ta magie pour renforcer ces énergies positives, et l'amulette sert de… d'amplificateur. Une amulette de chance, par exemple, ne va pas te permettre de ramasser des Gallions par terre : mais ça va attirer la chance vers toi.

– Et ça marche ? interrogea son amie brune avec curiosité.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– J'en ait vu en Chine qui marchaient. J'en ai fabriqué deux cet hiver, mais je ne sais pas si elles marchent, je les ai offertes. Mais il paraît qu'il faut être intuitif pour faire de bonnes amulettes, et j'ai zéro intuition. Toi, par contre…

Trisha eut l'air d'y réfléchir, puis esquissa un sourire.

– Si l'occasion se présente, pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais peut-être faire une amulette qui te dotera d'un sens pratique.

– Eh !

Mais Trisha n'avait pas tort (à propos de sa gestion du temps, pas à propos de son sens pratique !) alors Elisa suivit ses conseils. Elle alla voir différents membres du CEM et s'arrangea pour que d'autres gens l'aident à enseigner aux premières années. Elle demanda aux Préfets de septièmes années de mettre des Charmes de protection sur la porte de son atelier, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement (et Elisa apprit deux nouveaux Charmes de Verrouillage, youpi).

Puis elle demanda à Percy de lui apprendre à gérer ses finances. Percy lui dit d'un ton hautain qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Puis elle lui proposa de le payer, et Percy eut soudainement un emploi du temps incroyablement dégagé.

Et en plus, il était doué avec les nombres. Apparemment il aidait sa mère et son père à faire les comptes depuis qu'il était petit, pendant que les jumeaux faisaient les clowns.

Ce type n'avait vraiment pas été apprécié correctement par les livres de la saga. Percy était un peu coincé, certes, mais il était aussi super-responsable, et il était le seul de sa fratrie à travailler aussi dur pour soutenir financièrement ses parents.

Bref. Une fois cela fait, Elisa se sentit… Vachement mieux, en fait. Elle était toujours très occupée, avec ses devoirs, les cours supplémentaires du CEM, les entraînements au duel, son squattage régulier du club d'Histoire et de celui d'Alchimie… Sans oublier sa fabrication des nouveaux modèles de MagicoGlisseur.

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa nouvelle activité qu'elle remarqua à peine que les Serpentard avaient recommencé à la zieuter de loin. Sauf que cette fois, certains faisaient plus que zieuter. Terence la mit même en garde : apparemment certains Serpentard étaient en rogne.

Elle avait lancé un business. Elle jouait dans la cours des grands, et certains prenaient ça comme une provocation. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une _Poufsouffle_ : une Sang-Mêlé, au sang souillé par sa parenté _Moldue_. De quel droit jouait-elle à l'adulte dans leur monde ?

Evidemment, ça explosa.

– Tu t'excuses pas quand tu bouscules les gens, Bishop ? grogna Warrington après lui avoir donné un coup d'épaule en la croisant dans un couloir.

C'était un matin de février. Elisa était très occupée à réfléchir à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui aurait lieu le lendemain, et ce brusque retour sur terre la prit complètement au dépourvue.

Oh, elle savait qu'il y avait des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, et que Warrington en faisait partie. Mais ces gens-là n'étaient jamais passés à l'action. Elisa avait toujours eu l'avantage du nombre.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, réalisa-t-elle avec un soudain coup au cœur. Aujourd'hui Cédric avait entraînement de Quidditch, et Trisha était à la bibliothèque. Elisa était toute seule, et les quelques autres élèves qui passaient dans le couloir (deux Serpentard de quatrième année, une classe de Serdaigle, et trois premières années de Poufsouffle) se hâtèrent de disparaitre. Certains allaient sans doute aller chercher un prof : mais aucun ne voulait être pris entre deux feux.

Dans le couloir, il ne resta plus qu'Elisa, Warrington, et ses deux complices : Darius Berrow et Marcus Flint. Marcus avait deux ans de plus qu'eux. Normalement, c'était Miles Bletchey l'habituel compagnon de Warrington et de Berrow…

Pfff. Le lâche. Il avait cédé sa place pour ne pas se mettre à dos Elisa. Lopette.

N'empêche, ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires, songea Elisa en mesurant la situation malgré son cœur battant. Miles aurait sans doute tenté de tempérer les choses. Mais Warrington la détestait depuis la première année (apparemment le fait qu'elle rassemblait autant de gens autour d'elle l'offensait à un niveau personnel). Berrow suivait ses ordres et était bête comme ses pieds. Et Marcus Flint…

– T'as perdu ta langue, Bishop ? sourit Flint d'un air dangereux en avançant d'un pas.

Marcus Flint était le pire de la bande. Certes, il était bête comme ses pieds, mais il était grand, costaud, et vicieux. C'était une brute qui aimait « remettre les gens à leur place », particulièrement si les gens en questions étaient des Poufsouffle. Tous les blaireaux avaient pour consigne de l'éviter.

Elle était dans la mouise.

– Je suis désolée si je t'ai bousculé, fit-elle en direction de Warrington pour gagner du temps.

Elle n'était pas une bagarreuse par nature ! Et trois contre un, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Challenge, rien à voir avec les vrais duels ! Au secours !

– Eh, c'est presque poli, se moqua Warrington. Mais j'ai pas bien entendu. Redis-le.

 _Si je les attaque en premier c'est moi l'agresseur_ , pensa-t-elle à toute allure. _Mais y a pas moyen que je me laisse attaquer ! Ils pourraient me faire mal !_

– Redis-le, il t'a dit ! tonna Flint.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Lequel j'attaque en premier ? Avec quel sort ? Quels sorts je connais ?!_

– J'crois qu'il faut lui apprendre la politesse, gronda Warrington en brandissant sa baguette. Sale vermine… _Furonculus_ !

Elisa ne s'était jamais battue. Elle pensait que ça la pétrifierait. Mais les innombrables séances d'entraînement avec Trisha et Cédric, et les duels du Challenge, l'avaient conditionnée à réagir : alors avant même que Warrington ait finit de prononcer la formule, Elisa avait utilisé la Force pour écarter le bout de sa baguette, déviant complètement son sort et l'esquivant ainsi presque sans avoir à bouger. A peine le rayon verdâtre avait-il fusé dans le couloir qu'Elisa hurlait en même temps que les trois autres :

– _Expulso_ !

– _Diffindio_ !

– _Exumai_ !

– _Confodero_ !

Le maléfice explosif d'Elisa éclata avec une déflagration assourdissante, projetant tout le monde par terre et déviant leurs sorts. Le sort pourpre de Flint et le sort bleu électrique de Berrow se perdirent dans le couloir, mais le Sortilège de Découpe de Warrington déchira la manche d'Elisa. Elle s'en rendit à peine compte, le sang battant à ses tempes :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Berrow, qui avait fait un vol plané de près de quatre mètres et était sans doute sonné, ne réussit pas à empêcher sa baguette de lui échapper des mains. Flint, en revanche, s'était violemment cogné contre un mur mais semblait n'en être que plus enragé. Quant à Warrington, il avait roulé presque aussi loin que Berrow mais se relevait déjà, fou de rage :

– _Impedimenta_ !

Elisa plongea, esquivant le sort d'un cheveu :

– _Ponderatus_ !

Elle avait mis autant de force que possible dans le sort, et Warrington s'écroula comme un sac avec un cri de surprise juste au moment où Flint abattait sa baguette :

– _Flipendo_ !

Elisa eut l'impression qu'un troll lui avait flanqué un coup de poing dans la poitrine : le choc fut si violent qu'elle fut soulevée du sol, et lorsqu'elle retomba ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se plia en deux, hoquetant sans parvenir à reprendre sa respiration.

C'était comme si elle avait été renversée par une voiture. Le Sortilège du Repoustout pouvait être maîtrisé dès la deuxième année, mais plus on mettait de force dedans, plus le coup asséné à la cible était violent. Elisa prit une minuscule inspiration hachée, ayant l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en train de se disloquer. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de se rouler en bouler et que ça s'arrête : mais l'adrénaline était plus forte que la douleur. Oui, elle avait mal, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement ça faisait mal, mais elle devait bouger, elle devait bouger _maintenant_ !

– _Expulso_ , hoqueta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Flint.

Elle était affaiblie : mais elle avait deux baguettes en main, et ses Maléfices explosifs étaient sa meilleure arme.

Ce fut comme si une petite grenade avait explosé devant Flint. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière dans une explosion assourdissante. Il s'écrasa contre le mur du fond du couloir, six mètres plus loin, et glissa par terre comme une poupée de chiffon, inconscient. Ses cheveux fumaient sous la force du Sortilège, et une petite coupure saignait au niveau de son front.

 _Bien fait_ , pensa méchamment Elisa avec la petite partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas en train de hurler de douleur parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à inspirer sans avoir l'impression qu'elle était poignardée.

Il y eut un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision et elle tourna la tête. Warrington, qui regardait Flint avec effarement, tourna aussi la tête vers elle.

Elisa le vit ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'avait plus de souffle pour dire une autre incantation et se défendre : alors, en désespoir de cause, elle appela à elle la Force, sentit la pression de sa magie à l'intérieur de sa tête, et la projeta contre son ennemi.

Warrington n'avait pas fini de prononcer la deuxième syllabe de « _Glacius_ » qu'une force invisible le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant voler sur presque trois mètres avant qu'il ne s'écroule, hoquetant et se tenant la poitrine. Elisa crispa le poing, les yeux rivés sur la baguette que Warrington tenait encore de manière lâche, et celle-ci vola vers elle comme si on y avait accroché un fil de pêche.

Warrington esquissa un geste pour se remettre sur ses pieds, mais cette fois Elisa avait trois baguettes en main, aucune patience, et une bouffée d'air dans les poumons suffisante pour cracher :

– _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Raide comme une planche, Warrington tomba sur le côté, cognant contre un mur et y restant bizarrement appuyé, comme une sculpture très moche posée en appui. C'était assez comique.

A vrai dire, si elle avait toute sa capacité pulmonaire, Elisa aurait trouvé ça hilarant.

Ses adversaires étaient tous hors de combat. Elle était sauvée. Elle respira à fond, puis grimaça de douleur parce que ça faisait violemment mal à la poitrine. Bon sang. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, mais ça lui rappelait la fois où elle avait été percutée par un skieur qui fonçait à toute allure sur une piste. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour respirer sans avoir mal tant le choc lui avait coupé le souffle.

– Outch, finit-elle par gémir en se remettant debout.

Elle prit appui sur son bras droit, puis eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que sa manche était _couverte de sang_. Elle n'avait rien senti, et elle sentit la tête lui tourner en voyant tout ce rouge. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ?!

… Ah oui, le Sortilège de Découpe. Il n'y avait pas que sa manche qui s'était déchirée, apparemment.

– Infirmerie, marmonna-t-elle en glissant maladroitement dans une de ses poches les trois baguettes qu'elle avait arrachées à ses ennemis. Oui, l'infirmerie, c'est un bon plan. Outch.

Elle boitilla vers la sortie du couloir la plus proche. Puis elle s'arrêta. Se retourna. Berrow, qui n'avait été que sonné, se redressait. Il se figea en voyant qu'elle avait aperçu son mouvement.

Elisa étrécit les yeux. Elle n'avait plus peur, maintenant. Elle était armée, lui non. Pire : elle était blessée, et elle était _en rogne_.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Berrow tenta d'esquiver, mais son geste était maladroit et trop lent, et il se retrouva sur le sol raide comme une planche. Elisa faillit aller lui donner un coup de pied, mais la distance à parcourir lui sembla vachement trop longue.

 _J'ai gagné_ , réalisa-t-elle. _Je me suis fait attaquer par trois adversaires et j'ai gagné ! Bon, je souffre et j'ai jamais autant flippé de ma vie, mais je m'en suis sortie !_

Ça méritait une célébration. Elisa fut tentée de balancer les trois olibrius dans le lac, mais ça aurait vraiment requis trop d'effort et là, elle sentait qu'elle avait environ dix minutes avant d'avoir vraiment besoin de s'écrouler quelque part. En plus son bras saignait toujours (et elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser).

Elle se contenta d'utiliser un bon vieux _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour empiler les trois Serpentard au milieu du couloir. Elle aurait bien écrit un message cinglant en lettres de feu au-dessus de leurs têtes, du genre « _Attaquer à trois contre un est lâche, mais perdre à trois contre un est minable_ » : mais elle avait toujours le souffle coupé et elle commençait à sentir une brûlure là où elle avait été touchée par le Sortilège de Découpe (même si elle s'abstenait prudemment de regarder la blessure trop en détail). Elle se détourna donc aussi majestueusement que possible, et s'éloigna d'un pas… Eh bien, d'un pas clopinant. Mais un clopinant triomphal !

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur coup de pub que cette bagarre.

Enfin, si. Elle aurait définitivement pu rêver d'un meilleur coup de pub, un qui lui aurait épargné une profonde coupure au bras et une douleur persistante dans la poitrine pendant une heure. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'elle avait le la chance que l'impact du _Flipendo_ ait été contre son sternum et pas contre sa colonne vertébrale, sinon ça lui aurait bloqué le dos et aurait été douloureux pendant des semaines.

Elisa se mit donc à apprendre des sorts de soin et de soulagement de la douleur, parce que ça manquait gravement à son éducation.

Bref. Elisa eut un sacré moment de gloire. D'autant plus qu'elle avait confié les baguettes de ses ennemis à Chourave. Déjà que les trois Serpentard avaient été engueulés et collés par McGonagall (la sous-directrice avait été rameutée par les premières années de Poufsouffle, avait croisé Elisa couverte de sang quelques couloirs plus loin, et était tombée sur les Serpentard coupable comme une harpie vengeresse), il fallait en plus qu'ils aillent plaider leur cause après du professeur Chourave. Et elle était gentille, la prof de Botanique, mais fallait pas s'en prendre à ses protégés.

Helen était extatique, persuadée que c'était le Challenge qui avait permis à Elisa d'emporter la victoire. Elisa n'allait certainement pas la démentir. Bon, certes, elle avait trichée et sa victoire venait essentiellement de son usage de la Force, mais sans le Challenge… Sans le Challenge, elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi vite, elle n'aurait pas eu tous ces sorts et maléfices sur le bout de la langue. Mine de rien, leur club de duel illégal avait été extrêmement utile.

Et en prime, personne ne cherchait la bagarre avec elle désormais. Ni Warrington, ni Flint, ni les Serdaigle méprisants, ni les Serpentard puristes. Pas mal de premières années (notamment Tracey Davies, la petite Serpentard) chuchotaient avec admiration sur son passage. Bref, c'était le pied.

– Je devrais chercher la baston plus souvent, fit Elisa à Cédric.

L'Attrapeur, qui se rendait à son entraînement de Quidditch (on était au début de mars à présent, et le match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor approchait à grands pas), lui lança un regard blasé :

– Ben voyons.

– T'as raison, se ravisa Elisa. Je pourrais me faire mal. Rectification : je pourrais répandre des rumeurs que j'ai gagné une baston plus souvent ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– J'en dis que Trisha a raison. Tu mourrais dans un fossé en moins d'une semaine si elle était pas là pour te surveiller.

– Trisha a dit ça ?! s'indigna Elisa. Non mais je rêve !

– Elle a tort ?

Elisa refusa dignement de répondre, parce que oui, elle avait vraiment besoin de Trisha pour la vie de tous les jours. Elisa était maligne, et intelligente, et elle faisait des plans et des programmes et montait des clubs d'entraînement mais… Parfois, c'est vrai, elle manquait carrément de sens pratique. Elle oubliait ses manuels de cours, elle paniquait pour montrer son entreprise, ce genre de choses.

– Tu vas me suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ? sourcilla Cédric en voyant qu'Elisa sortait du château avec lui.

Son amie lui jeta un regard effaré :

– Quoi ? Non ! Mais j'ai donné rendez-vous dans le parc aux trois personnes qui m'ont commandé un MagicoGlisseur, je vais leur faire essayer Stybba et voir quel modèle leur irait le mieux. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai emmené ça !

Et elle agita le sac de toile extensible qui était négligemment jeté sur son épaule. Incroyable comment un simple sort pouvait permettre à ce sac, qui devait pouvoir contenir en temps normal peut-être le même volume qu'un sac de cours, de renfermer Spoutnik, Stybba, et les trois autres planches sur lesquelles Elisa travaillait !

– Bonne chance alors, la taquina Cédric. Le petit Malefoy est une plaie, d'après Susan Bones.

– C'est lui le client et c'est moi qui ait le monopole, renifla Elisa avec dédain. Il demande poliment et il me dira merci quelque que soit ce que je lui donne, et s'il ramène sa fraise je le jette dans le lac !

Quand elle et Cédric se séparèrent quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le stade, l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle en rigolait encore.

Il aurait été impoli de Glisser pendant que Cédric marchait à ses côtés, mais une fois qu'elle chemina seule, Elisa sortit Spoutnik de son sac et parcourut le reste du trajet sur sa planche, zigzagant entre les quelques arbres du parc et s'autorisant même à faire une vrille en se servant d'un gros caillou sur la rive comme d'un tremplin. Les cinq petites silhouettes assises au bord du lac assistèrent à une grande partie du spectacle, et quand Elisa s'arrêta à leur hauteur, ses clients potentiels semblait sautiller sur place.

C'était assez comique de voir le digne Aloysius Bulstrode contenir son enthousiasme, cela dit.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! commença Elisa en descendant de Spoutnik et en ramassant sa planche. Je vois que vous avez eu le message.

Drago Malefoy, Ruth Sullivan et Aloysius Bulstrode hochèrent la tête. Heather et Trisha, qui avaient joué le rôle de messagères, s'étaient confortablement assises sur un gros rocher pour assister au spectacle.

– Peut-être que vos parents vous en ont déjà informé, reprit Elisa. Mais je leur ai écrit en acceptant leur offre d'acheter un MagicoGlisseur…

Et ils avaient tous acceptés son prix sans sourciller. Elisa avait exigé un prix supérieur à celui d'un excellent balai volant, et ils avaient tous dit oui sans hésiter ! Ahurissant. Est-ce que ces gens nageaient dans le pognon ?

… Probablement.

– Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on est ici, acquiesça Bulstrode.

– Il paraît que tu dois tester quel type de Glisseur nous conviendrait le mieux ? fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Il y a plusieurs types ? Parce que jusque-là, on n'en a vu qu'un.

Et ses yeux traînèrent sur Spoutnik. Elisa haussa un sourcil sans se dégonfler :

– Bien sûr qu'il existe plusieurs types. Un MagicoGlisseur n'est pas un balai, il est fait pour vous. Il est adapté à votre équilibre et à vos mouvements, et il ne reconnait généralement qu'un maître. Je vais devoir fabriquer un Glisseur pour chacun d'entre vous, et ensuite le personnaliser pour qu'il soit vraiment _vôtre_.

A ce point, ses trois potentiels clients frétillaient d'avidité. Heather et Trisha échangèrent un regard blasé. Elles avaient l'habitude du ton professoral d'Elisa quand celle-ci passait en mode Magister et expliquait quelque chose : mais les trois autres étaient complètement absorbés.

– Pas de question ? lança Elisa en posant Spoutnik contre le perchoir de ses deux amies et en ouvrant son sac. Parfait, on va commencer tout de suite. Pour voir comment vous vous en sortez, on va utiliser le modèle Stybba.

Elle posa le MagicoGlisseur sur l'air. Stybba était plus large que Spoutnik, mais il faisait à peu près la même taille. Son bois était plus pâle, avec une courbure à l'avant et à l'arrière beaucoup plus prononcée. Le métal qui bordait la planche était en argent chromé, presque blanc.

– Malefoy, tu passes en premier. Copie ma position.

Elle esquissa un geste, utilisant discrètement la Force, et Spoutnik flotta docilement jusqu'à ses pieds comme un chien bien dressé. Elisa grimpa dessus et, une fois les deux planches côte à côte, corrigea la position du petit Malefoy :

– Pieds plus écartés. Tu es droitier ? Non, gaucher ? Alors ça sera ton pied avant. Pointe du pied légèrement oblique. Remue les épaules, est-ce que tu es stable ?

– Je sais le faire, protesta le gamin quand elle appuya sur son épaule pour le forcer à fléchir les genoux. Je fais du Quidditch !

– Tu es la deuxième personne au monde à grimer sur un MagicoGlisseur, je doute très fortement que tu sache faire ça ! rétorqua Elisa.

Malefoy prit un air boudeur, mais au moins il cessa de ronchonner. Derrière lui, Heather et Trisha semblaient à deux doigts de sortir le pop-corn, et Elisa s'efforça de ne pas rigoler.

– Si tu fais du Quidditch tu sais que le balai suit les mouvements de ton corps, reprit-elle en reculant légèrement. Le Glisseur fait la même chose. Imagine qu'il glisse sur une épaisse couche de neige, comme une luge. Si tu te penches pour qu'il suive la pente, il accélérera. Si tu te redresse, il freinera. Compris ? Alors essaie d'avancer à côté de moi.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une monitrice de ski, songea-t-elle avec amusement en regardant Drago avancer, vaciller puis trouver son rythme. C'était assez amusant. Quoique, quand elle-même avait appris à faire du snowboard, elle s'était certainement cassé la figure un certain nombre de fois. Drago tanga, vacilla et rentra même dans un arbre quand il lui fallut maîtriser le freinage, mais cela mis à part, il avait un très bon sens de l'équilibre et il maîtrisa la technique très rapidement.

D'ailleurs, dans les livres, est-ce qu'il n'était pas un très bon Attrapeur ? Elisa ne pouvait pas en être sûre, vu qu'il n'avait jamais battu Harry au Quidditch, mais… Harry était un Attrapeur exceptionnel, d'après les jumeaux Weasley et Cédric.

En dix minutes Malefoy savait avancer, reculer, sprinter, ralentir, faire des virages, et même sauter assez haut pour faire une vrille. Certes, Stybba était tellement bardé de sortilèges d'équilibre et de stabilité que c'était un peu comme faire du vélo avec des petites roulettes : mais ça montrait quand même qu'il avait un excellent sens de l'équilibre.

– Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Elisa. Il te faut un Glisseur de taille moyenne je pense, très agile, avec une accélération rapide pour pouvoir sauter haut. Passe Stybba à Bulstrode. Une fois que vous aurez tous les trois maîtrisé les bases, Malefoy, on passera au niveau d'au-dessus et je te ferai essayer le modèle Skywalker.

Malefoy se rengorgea, articulant silencieusement « _Skywalker_ » avec orgueil. Sur leur rocher, Trisha et Heather essayèrent de s'étouffer de rire discrètement. Elisa réprima un sourire en coin. Yep, elle allait définitivement s'amuser avec les noms de ses MagicoGlisseur…

Aloysius Bulstrode se montra un surfeur compétent, mais sans plus. Il était davantage intéressé par les pointes de vitesses, les virages courts et rapides qui permettaient de zigzaguer à travers une foule, ce genre de chose. Quant à Ruth Sullivan, elle n'était pas aussi agile que Drago et son truc, c'était surtout d'accélérer pour sauter très haut, pas tant de cabrioler en l'air. Il lui faudrait un modèle plus massif et puissant.

Heureusement qu'elle travaillait sur un choix varié de modèles.

– Malefoy, essaie le Skywalker ! fit-elle en sortant ledit modèle de son sac. Il est à peu près semblable à Spoutnik, mais plus léger. Il n'est pas fait pour faire de long trajet, mais des sauts acrobatiques.

Le Skywalker était en bois blond, bordé d'un métal très sombre. C'était ces couleurs qui avaient inspiré son nom : Elisa l'avait nommé ainsi en l'honneur de _Luke_ Skywalker, pas d'Anakin ou de Leia. Malefoy grimpa dessus avec enthousiasme, et s'empressa aussitôt de sauter et tournoyer au-dessus du lac.

Elisa le laissa risquer la noyade (au besoin, Trisha et Heather gardaient un œil sur lui), et se tourna vers l'autre Serpentard :

– Bulstrode, ton modèle est le Salamandre. Il n'est pas très puissant, donc tu ne pourras pas sauter haut : mais il est très rapide et maniable.

A la base elle comptait travailler dessus encore quelques mois et le vendre dans les endroits très fréquentés, comme le Chemin de Traverse ou le Ministère. Bah, elle boosterait la puissance du Salamandre et le vendrait à Bulstrode, et elle pourrait toujours créer un autre modèle pour le grand public. Elle pourrait l'appeler le Stormtrooper !

Oh, elle allait _carrément_ l'appeler le Stormtrooper.

– Et Ruth, acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers la Gryffondor. Ce modèle s'appelle le Saphira.

Merci la saga de l' _Héritage_ et le dragon d'Eragon (qui n'existerait pas avant deux bonnes décennies) pour l'inspiration. Saphira était plus massif, avait la forme d'un grand surf plus que d'un snowboard, et son bois était d'un blanc argenté aux reflets bleutés.

– C'est le plus puissant du lot, continua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. Il est lourd, cela dit, et du coup il manque en maniabilité quand on le compare aux autres. Tu me diras si ça pose un vrai problème. Je suis en train de travailler sur un autre modèle, le Simbad, qui est presque aussi puissant mais beaucoup plus agile.

Ruth hocha la tête, puis s'élança au-dessus du lac avec les deux Serpentard pour tester son nouveau jouet. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, considéra que ça s'était relativement bien passé, puis alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Heather et Trisha.

– Et dire que tu as créé plusieurs modèles ! s'extasia Heather. Des fois je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serdaigle, avec ton cerveau. T'es un vraie génie, Magister.

– Tu penses que ça va marcher ? fit Elisa d'un ton vaguement incertain.

Elle savait que ces MagicoGlisseurs étaient cools, que ça plaisait, mais… Et si c'était temporaire ? Et si les sorciers s'en lassaient ? Et si elle ne réussissait pas à lancer son commerce ? Comment allait-elle changer le monde, sans or pour financer une école ou des associations d'aide au plus démunies : sans or pour s'acheter du venin de Basilic capable des détruire un Horcruxe, pour acheter de la Tue-Loup pour Remus, pour corrompre un officiel du Ministère et entrer dans le Département des Mystères pour voler la prophétie ?

Elle voulait changer le monde, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de pognon pour ça. L'enjeu de la vente des MagicoGlisseur dépassait de loin sa carrière.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Trisha qui regardait Malefoy bondir de plus en plus haut et faire des loopings d'un air ravi. Tu vas devenir riche.

– L'avenir du monde magique est entre de bonnes mains ! plaisanta Heather.

Elisa émit un rire un peu étranglé. L'avenir du monde magique ? Oh, Heather ne pensait pas si bien dire…

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous des suggestions ?


	8. Idées brillantes

Yo ! Vous savez, ces derniers jours j'ai passé mon temps sur youtube à traquer toute la bande son du musical _Hamilton_. Je suis fan. Les tirades d'Aaron Buur, waoh. Et l'accent traînant de Jefferson ! I love it. Donc voilà, je me suis enregistrée au moins quatre chansons sur mon téléphones, et je fredonne l'air de "l'élection de 1800" à tout bout de champ. Et du coup, dans le tome 3 de la saga, Elisa lira un bouquin sur les Pères Fondateurs des Etats-Unis x)

Enfin bref.

Ce chapitre manquait d'action, quand je l'ai écrit. Du coup je l'ai coupé en deux et j'ai comblé les blancs avec un Challenge ! Parce qu'on a jamais assez de Challenge x) Et puis, j'avais bien envie d'écrire un match entre Elisa et un de ses potes Serpentard x) Et de faire appaitre davantage Helen et Rhonda ! Du coup j'espère que ça vous plaire.

Mais avant tout, voici **les réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Aomine** ! Toujours premier à commenter, c'est génial =D Pour le nom des MagicoGlisseur, tu va vite remarquer un thème très simple... Le Spoutnik, le Saphira, le Salamandre, le Skywalker, le Simbad, le Stormtrooper... Eh oui, tous les noms commencent par S x) Y a pas de raison particulière, mais comme j'ai réalisé ça en cours de route et que ça me plait, je crois que je vais garder ce thème. Domage pour l'Atom, comme idée de nom, mais le concept est pas mal ! Quant au nom de la colonie... Hum, gard eà l'epsrit qu'on est en 1991 et que les connaissances d'Elisa sur sa vie antérieure sont relativement limitées. Elle fait des références à Star Wars parce que c'est de son époque, mais elle ne s'épanche pas sur la saga de l'Héritage parce que pour elle, ça fait plus d'une décennie qu'elle l'a lu. Donc c'est dommage, mais les référence à un manga ne vont pas vraiment lui venir à l'esprit...

Salut **Mayoune** ! Oui, Elisa se lance dans un truc monstrueusement compliqué, c'est pas étonnant qu'il elle soit vite dépassée x) Heureusement qu'elle a Trisha avec elle ! Et je suis contente que les personnages du canon prennent de l'épaisseur, ce n'est pas parce qu'Elisa ets le personnage principal qu'il faut les oublier...

Merci **Leguramine** =) C'est cool que ça te plaise, le chapitre sur les vacances de Noël n'a pas beaucoup d'action pourtant. Ca sera différent dans le tome 2, qui est plus développé.

Hello **Louny** ! Tu as du retard sur les fics de Zeidra toi aussi ? Oui, relis tout, et ensuite tu pourras hurler avec moi en lisant le dernier chapitre x) Yep, les parents d'Elisa sont assez particuliers. Sa mère est plus ou moins inspirée de Luna, et son père est inspiré de mes deux parents. Quant à Heather... C'est vrai qu'elle a un joli prénom (je le ressort régulièrement dans mes différentes fics !). Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, j'ai moi-même un faible pour cette Serpentard Sang-Mêlée qui ne s'en laisse pas compter. Elle est la forte-tête de sa bande de serpents x)

Coucou **Simpson31** ! Contente de voir que tu as cédé à l'attrait de la lecture malgré le genre un peu inhabituel. Il m'a fallu trois excellentes fics pour dépasser mes préjugés sur les SI, alors je comprends si tu traînes les pieds x) J'espère que ça va te plaire malgré tout ! Elisa est un personnage assez spécial, soit on l'aime soit on peut pas la supporter...

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! Yep, c'est un plan parfait. Etape 1 : devenir blindée de pognon. Etape 2 : l'investir pour changer le monde. Etape 3 : Enjoy. Aucun défaut ! xD

Salut **Titietrominet** =) Le retard, ça arrive à tout le monde x) Avec le boulot que j'ai, j'ai du renoncer à lire plusieurs fics que je suivais, c'est horrible. Enfin bref. Tu trouves les MagicoGlisseurs impressionants ? Franchement, c'est un peu le principe des balais, mais avec nettement moins d'aérodynamisme. Ce qui doit avoir pris autant de temps à Elisa, ce n'est pas tant l'assemblage de sort que le dessin d'une planche équilibrée x) Contourner Dudu pour soustraire Harry aux Dursley ne devrait pas être difficile. Le directeur n'a pas l'air de surveiller personnellement Privet Drive, et Mrs Figgs pourrait facilement être bernée (Pétunia n'a qu'à lui dire qu'Harry reste souvent dans sa chambre, etc.). Tant qu'Elisa agit discrètement, c'est faisable. En revanche, oui, Dobby ne va pas renoncer à apparaitre...

Hello **Amazaria** ! Ton pseudo est superbe, au passage x) Et ta longue review m'a fait me frotter les mains parce qu'elle soulève plein d epoints intéressants ! Oui, le coup des Détraqueurs était une sale idée. Mais étant donné qu'ils sont loin de l'école, les enfants n'ont sans doute pas senti leur présence en permannece. EN revanche, c'est complètement irresponsable de la part du Ministère d'avoir laissé les Détraqueurs en liberté. Ca les aurait tué d'envoyer dix Aurors capables de Patronus pour s'assurer qu'aucune créature n'essaierait de boulotter un gamin ?! Raaah, ça me tue. Enfin bref. La présentation aux parents Moldus, je pense que ça doit être une visite un peu plus longue que dix minutes. Des visites de plusieurs heures, durant deux à trois jours : puis les parents Moldus font leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse en groupe, accompagné par un prof ou un délégué du Ministère. Quant à retirer leurs baguettes aux élèves entre les cours... Je crois que c'ets une très mauvaise idée. Ces gamins doivent apprendre le plus tôt possible ce que fait cette chose. S'ils jouent aux petits cons à l'âge de onze ans, c'est encore mieux, parce que tout ce qu'ils pourront se faire sera de se couper un doigt ou de se teindre les cheveux en vert. Ca leur servira de leçon et leur apprendra la prudence, mais c'est un dommage qui est facilement réparable par l'infirmière. A vrai dire, je pense que les élèves veulent éviter de se faire prendre et apprennent donc vite à réparer eux-même leurs erreurs. Mme Pomfresh n'a donc pas tant de travail que ça ! Donc bref, sur ses points, je crois que Poudlard se débrouille. En revanche la limite d'âge sur la Réserve est une EXCELLENTE IDEE. Je vais la reprendre dès que possible ! Et pour la santé dans le monde magique... Même chose que pour les baguettes des jeunes sorciers, je pensent qu'ils sont beaucoup plus autonomes en la matière que les sorciers. Genre, ils ont des potions qui leurs permettent de se faire repousser les os, etc. Pas besoin de davantage d'hôpitaux !

Yo **Streema** ! Mettre Elisa dans une année supérieure, c'était un choix fait à la fois pour ne pas tomber dans le cliché... Et à la fois pour donner à Elisa une foulée d'avance. Quand Harry débarque et que l'histoire commence, elle a déjà prit ses marques et posé son empreinte. Du coup, ça me facilite un peu la vie, je n'ai pas à développer sur des pages et des pages la façon dont Elisa sympathise avec le reste de sa promotion. Et, en bonus : ça me permet d'introduire plein de personnages originaux xD

Salut **Lumerotte** ! Merci, merci =D Je suis contente que le style te plaise ! Avec une Self-Insert (quoique, Elisa commencera très rapidement à devenir une OC, une Original Character, parce qu'elle est plus elle-même qu'elle n'est moi... Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair xD), c'était un pari risqué x) Mais je suis ravie de voir que le synopsis te plais !

Hello **Harry** ! Yep, Elisa sème des références culturelles comme les cailloux du petit poucet. Je trouve l'image assez approprié. Pour tous ses projets, par contre... Ne retient pas ton souffle, elle n'a quand même que treize ans ! Il va se passer un bail avant qu'elle parvienne à quoi que ce soit x) Et je suis ravie que tu ait aimé ce combat ! Il partait assez mal mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvée une raison plausible pour qu'Elisa gagne x)

Salut **Lufynette** ! Tu me flatte xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Et je suis extrêmement contente que tu approuve d'Elisa et de son génie x)

Merci beaucoup **Ylymance** ! J'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine, alors tu ne sera pas à court de lecture. Mais si tu es en panne, n'hésite pas à lire "Polydipsie". Après coup, la saga d'Elisa te semblera bien tristouille, mais je te garanti que "Polydipsie" te fera bien rigoler ! Oui, je me fais de la pub x) Mais j'assume. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, on dirait une discipline magique x) Du genre xylomancie...

Salut **Alia00** ! Merci, merci =) Eh oui, les OC et SI ont une assez mauvaise réputation, mais ça peut donner des récits pleins d'humour. La première fic correcte (et française !) avec une SI que j'ai lu, c'était "pour une utopie" sur le fandom d'Harry Potter. Et puis bien sûr, j'en ai lu toute une floppée en anglais x) Tu lis l'anglais ? Parce que je peux t'en conseiller si tu veux =D

Yo **Lucie** ! Ca faisiat un bail, dis donc x) Oui, désolée, mais le tome 6 de Renouveau est... perdu dans les limbes de mon cerveau, je crois. J'espère qu'Elisa te fait quand même bien passer le temps x) Et puis, cette fic devrait te sembler familière, vu la similitude entre Helen et Alva, entre Adrian et Al', et entre Terence et Reg... Oui, j'ai puisé mon inspi dans mes propres fics, je suis une feignasse x)

Hello **Kalwen** ! Oh, merci, merci =D Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Elisa débarque dans un monde qui a trente ans de retard (voire plus) sur ses conceptions de la technologique, de la société, de la justice x) Alors elle veut le changer pour qu'il convienne à sa vision de ce qui devrait être. Arrogant de sa part ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais si elle réussi, eh ben, elle aura eut raison d'être arrogante ! x) Les fics où un perso décide de changer le monde sans s'encombrer de modestie sont mes favorites x) Enfin bref, j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairons tout autant !

Salut **Charliflex** ! J'espère que tu vas aimer les romans de Bottero, ils ont changé ma vie =D Et j'irais très vite jeter un oeil à ton OS, promis !

.

Woah, ça fait beaucoup de reviews ! Merci à tous ! Et à présent... Le chapitre !

.

* * *

.

 **Idées brillantes et décisions moins concluantes**

.

Elisa acheva le Skywalker et le Salamandre à mi-avril, en y consacrant une grande partie de ses vacances de Pâques. Le dernier jour du mois, elle termina finalement le petit rituel nécessitant une goutte de sang et la magie des nouveaux propriétaires, pour que les Glisseurs ne répondent qu'à eux.

Bulstrode entrait en pleine période de révision de ses ASPICS : les septièmes années commençaient déjà à potasser leurs cours à la fin du mois d'avril, pour tout savoir sir le bout des doigts au début de juin. Bref, du coup il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de profiter de Salamandre : mais il compensait ça en se déplaçant d'une classe à l'autre presque exclusivement sur son petit Glisseur, se faufilant agilement entre les autres élèves. Quant à Drago, qui venait d'entrer en possession de Skywalker, il commença aussitôt à frimer à la moindre occasion avec son nouveau jouet, exécutant looping et vrilles dans le parc ou surfant sur la rampes des escaliers (ou les murs des couloirs) pour devancer la foule des élèves.

Elisa reçu une coquette somme d'argent de la part de Lucius Malefoy et de Lord Allen Bulstrode, et se frotta les mains. Son plan génial marchait !

Bon, un certain nombre d'élèves faisaient la tronche et étaient morts de jalousie. Sauf le Trio d'Or, curieusement. Cela dit, à en juger par leurs fréquentes visites chez Hagrid et leurs chuchotements préoccupés (et le fait qu'Hermione avait innocemment demandé à Elisa si les sorciers pouvaient posséder des dragons), les trois petits Gryffondor devaient essentiellement être préoccupés par l'œuf de dragon d'Hagrid.

Bref. Pas mal d'élèves auraient voulu un MagicoGlisseur eux aussi. Mais, eh, elle leur avait donné ses prix pour des MagicoGlisseurs sur commande. S'ils en voulaient, soit ils avançaient la monnaie, soit ils attendaient qu'elle ait du stock !

Et un employé, il lui fallait définitivement un employé. Ne serait-ce que pour le travail du bois, qui lui prenait un temps fou. Ensorceler la planche lui prenait trois jours, peut-être, si elle se gardait du temps pour ses devoirs, ses activités extrascolaires comme le CEM et le Challenge, et du temps pour se détendre avec ses amis. Mais fabriquer la planche en elle-même prenait plus de deux semaines ! Elle avait un stock de bois qu'elle avait ramené des vacances, mais il fallait polir, sculpter, vernir, ensorceler, redessiner, déformer le bois pour relever les extrémités du Glisseur…

Yep, c'était du boulot. Il lui fallait un employé, définitivement. Et un employé pas trop cher, histoire qu'elle puisse économiser un maximum d'argent… Pff. C'était compliqué, la vie active.

D'autant plus que comme elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre le Saphira et le Simbad, elle avait décidé de fabriquer les deux et de proposer à Ruth Sullivan de choisir. C'était chiant, parfois, d'être une perfectionniste…

– Hey, Trisha ! lança Rhonda.

Trisha et Elisa, toutes les deux plongées dans leurs devoirs de Potions dans la salle commune, levèrent la tête. Cédric, qui avait une affreuse gueule de bois, poussa un gémissement en enfouissant la tête dans ses bras. La veille, ils avaient fêté la victoire des Poufsouffle sur les Serpentard jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, et un des élèves plus âgés avait insisté pour qu'ils boivent tous un peu de whisky Pur-Feu. Cédric avait eu l'air d'un zombi toute la journée. Il avait encore la migraine ce soir : la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore parti se coucher parce qu'il avait des devoirs à finir et que Rogue l'utiliserait comme ingrédients de potion s'il ne rendait pas sa dissertation comme tout le monde.

– Je boirais plus jamais, gémit Cédric sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Sage décision, approuva Elisa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Trisha à Rhonda en ignorant ses deux amis.

– C'est vrai que tu peux nous fournir de la Bièraubeurre à volonté ?

Trisha haussa les sourcils :

– Sûr. Mes parents en ont toujours un stock. Il suffit de demander à un elfe des cuisines d'aller en prendre dans leur cave. Techniquement, ils ne font que me ramener ma propriété, donc ils peuvent obéir à cet ordre-là.

– Magnifique ! s'exclama Rhonda.

– Comment t'as découvert ça ? fit Gabriel avec curiosité.

– C'est à cause d'Elisa, dénonça Trisha. Elle utilisait son elfe pour lui ramener des trucs de chez elle en première année.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Elisa qui avait complètement oublié ça.

Trisha commença à compter sur ses doigts :

– Ton pyjama, tes chaussettes préférées, tous les livres avec lesquels t'as monté ton club de lecture, une énoooorme encyclopédie sur la numérologie qui sert toujours de cale-porte dans le dortoir…

– Pour quelqu'un d'aussi obsédée par les listes et les plannings, t'es vraiment désorganisée ! se moqua Cédric toujours avachi sur la table.

– J'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux répéter ?! fit Elisa en haussant très fort la voix juste à côté de des oreilles de son ami.

Cédric poussa un couinement absolument pathétique, se cachant la tête sans ses bras. Elisa ricana et était en train de retourner à ses devoirs de Potions, laissant Rhonda essayer de négocier avec Trisha l'apport de Bièraubeurre à volonté dans la salle commune, quand soudain une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

Les elfes de maison !

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant ?! Elle cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à fabriquer des MagicoGlisseur, quelqu'un de compétent, de digne de confiance, et qui ne demanderait pas un salaire trop haut. Alors… Pourquoi pas un elfe ? Ok, il faudrait leur apprendre à travailler le bois, mais c'était tout. Les elfes étaient doués, obéissant et refusaient d'être payés. Bon, elle les paierait s'ils le demandaient : mais apparemment Dobby avait été le seul elfe assez excentrique pour réclamer un salaire.

Et puis… Sérieusement, elle pourrait utiliser les elfes pour faire bien davantage que des MagicoGlisseurs.

C'était comme si une porte s'ouvrait dans son esprit. Chappy appartenait à sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas l'exploiter comme elle voulait, parce que les tâches ordonnées par Isabelle (nettoyer la maison, faire les repas, retrouver sa boule de cristal…) prenaient précédence. Mais si Elisa avait son propre elfe… Ou mieux, _ses_ propres elfes ! Alors dans ce cas, elle pouvait faire absolument n'importe quoi !

Les elfes étaient travailleurs, ils n'avaient pas à être payés, ils n'étaient pas affectés par certaines limitations magiques comme les sorciers… Mais surtout, ils étaient _loyaux_.

Et la loyauté était tellement utile, dans cet univers.

Tout devenait possible si elle avait un elfe. Elisa voulait envoyer un message à Harry alors que celui-ci était surveillé ? Aucun problème. Elle voulait se téléporter à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'elle n'avait pas de permis de Transplanage ? Pas de souci. Elle voulait défier les ordres de Dumbledore ? Fastoche. Elle voulait voler un truc dans la maison des Black à Square Grimmauld, ou dans la maison des Malefoy ? Les elfes s'y baladaient librement. Elle voulait espionner quelqu'un ? Facile. Elle voulait un garde du corps perpétuellement prêt à faire voler à trois mètres le premier idiot qui cherchait la bagarre avec elle ? C'était faisable.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Elle vivait avec un elfe de maison, pour l'amour du ciel. Elle avait vu, depuis des années, à quel point la magie de Chappy était utile.

– Je reviens, lança-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. J'ai un truc à faire aux cuisines !

– C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu ! protesta Cédric.

– Que quelqu'un aille avec elle, fit l'un des Préfets sans lever les yeux de ses propres devoirs. On ne veut pas qu'un incident comme celui de février se reproduise.

– Oh, je crois que Warrington a compris la leçon ! s'esclaffa un garçon de quatrième année.

Il n'empêche que Cécile Engelhorn, la Préfète de cinquième année, se leva de son canapé pour escorter Elisa : et que la jeune Poufsouffle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment une place privilégiée. Si n'importe quel autre élève de troisième année était allé se dégourdir les jambes à dix minutes du couvre-feu, aucun des Préfet n'aurait approuvé, et ils se seraient encore moins déplacés pour l'accompagner.

Comme quoi, eh. Faire preuve d'autorité et s'établir comme leader quand elle avait onze ans et que le reste de ses camarades était pétrifiés de trouille, finalement, ça avait des bénéfices sur le long terme.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as un creux, fit Cécile quand elles quittèrent la salle commune.

– Non, juste un coup de génie !

Les sourcils de Cécile se levèrent très haut :

– Et ça nécessite d'aller aux cuisines ?

– Ça nécessite de parler aux elfes, rectifia Elisa.

– Quelle drôle d'idée, marmonna la métisse.

Les cuisines étaient à deux couloirs à peine de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et tous les membres de la Maison en jaune et noir apprenaient dès leur première année comment y entrer. C'était une sorte de rituel de passage. Les élèves rencontraient donc très tôt les elfes de Poudlard. Pour autant, ils adoptaient assez vite l'attitude classique des sorciers à l'égard de ces petites créatures : un elfe, c'est vaguement stupide, mais surtout servile, et ça adore rendre service.

Même Elisa avait absorbé cet état d'esprit, comme tout le monde. C'était juste quelque chose de _normal_ pour les sorciers. Mais malgré tout, elle avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête la certitude que les elfes de maison étaient grandement sous-estimés. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'importance de Kreattur et Dobby dans la saga originale.

– On y est, fit inutilement Cécile quand elles arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une coupe de fruit. J'espère que ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps, le couvre-feu est bientôt.

– Euh, hésita Elisa qui réfléchissait encore à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec les elfes. Ça risque de prendre quand même un petit moment…

Cécile fronça le nez. Elle avait les BUSES à la fin de l'année, se souvint Elisa : elle avait sans doute mieux à faire que de baby-sitter la star des Poufsouffle.

Surtout que Cécile, contrairement aux autres Préfets qui étaient des mères-poules, n'était pas du genre à mettre de côté ses études pour s'occuper des gamins. Non, elle avait pour principe de laisser les gens apprendre de leurs erreurs, et se sortir de leurs propres ennuis.

– Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer, l'assura donc Elisa avec confiance. Et puis, à cette heure, je ne risque pas de croiser un Serpentard !

– Pas faux, concéda Cécile avec une certaine réticence. Mais si tu dépasses le couvre-feu, ne te fais pas prendre. Et ramène-nous du chocolat chaud !

– J'amènerai même des cafés pour ceux qui veulent réviser, promit Elisa.

Cécile hocha la tête, puis tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la salle commune. Elisa la regarda s'éloigner une seconde, puis elle se retourna face au tableau de fruits et se frotta les mains. A l'attaque !

Elle chatouilla la poire du tableau, et celui-ci s'ouvrit obligeamment, la laissant pénétrer dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Les cuisines étaient une salle plus vaste que la Grande Salle, au plafond haut, et éclairée par plusieurs cheminées qui servaient à faire cuire les repas. La plus grande partie de l'espace était occupée par cinq grandes tables, identiques à celles de la Grande Salle qui se situait juste au-dessus : c'était sur ces tables que les elfes plaçaient les plats avant de les téléporter à l'étage supérieur. Le reste de l'espace était occupé par des plans de travail, des armoires d'argenterie, des bassines pour faire la vaisselle, de marmites, de paniers de fruits ou de légumes. Et surtout, l'endroit était rempli par des elfes de maison. Il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine. Une grande partie était occupée, mais une bonne dizaine d'entre eux convergèrent vers Elisa dès qu'elle entra.

– Bonsoir Miss ! Qu'est-ce que Miss voudrait ?

– Miss voudrait un thé ?

– Miss voudrait un dessert ?

– Miss voudrait un dîner ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire un peu embarrassé (elle parlait rarement à d'autres elfes de maison que Chappy, et leur enthousiasme était un peu déconcertant), et agita les mains :

– Non, non, merci, pas tout de suite. Mes amis dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle voudraient du chocolat chaud et des cafés, mais ça peut attendre quelques minutes. Je suis surtout venue poser des questions… Parce que je voudrais employer des elfes de maison.

Il y eut une grande inspiration surprise de la part des elfes, mais aucun n'eut l'air choqué ou offensé. Encouragée, Elisa poursuivit :

– Ma mère a hérité de son elfe, mais j'aimerai en embaucher d'autres. A mon service personnel. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Est-ce que vous savez si des elfes recherchent du travail ? Des elfes qui n'auraient plus de maître et qui chercheraient une maison ?

Les elfes se regardèrent, hésitants et chuchotant entre eux. L'un d'eux bégaya :

– Miss doit savoir… Les elfes qui n'ont plus de maître… Ils ont été _libérés_.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec le même effroi que si c'était le nom de Voldemort. Autour de lui, tous les elfes frissonnèrent. Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Est-ce qu'ils veulent rester libres ?

– Non ! couina l'elfe tandis que ses camarades poussaient divers exclamations d'horreur. C'est terrible pour un elfe d'avoir été libéré !

Elle s'en doutait un petit peu. La Poufsouffle hocha la tête, puis vérifia quand même :

– Donc ils veulent avoir un autre maître ?

A ce point, l'elfe devant elle semblait à court de mots, ses grands yeux marron remplis de larmes et ses oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris s'agitant avec détresse :

– Oui, mais, Miss… ! Leur maître les a renvoyés… Personne ne veut d'un elfe qui a si terriblement déçu son maître…

Ce qui posait la question de ce que devenait les elfes libérés. Elisa avait un jour posé la question à Chappy (d'où sa connaissance sur le lien magique unissant sorciers et elfes) mais son elfe ne lui avait pas donné de réponse très claire. Il semblait considérer qu'un elfe libre était un elfe presque mort… Et Elisa ne l'avait pas questionné davantage, puisque le sujet faisait presque pleurer Chappy.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû creuser la question. La jeune Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, se souvenant vaguement que Dobby avait cherché du travail après avoir été libéré par Lucius Malefoy. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait cherché un travail payé, pas un travail d'elfe. Et l'elfe des Croupton, comment s'appelait-elle… Whisky ? Avait-elle cherché du travail avant d'être employée par Poudlard ?

– Que font les elfes libres, alors ?

Plusieurs elfes eurent l'air épouvantés, d'autres baissèrent les oreilles d'un air mortifié, et l'un d'eux se mit même à pleurer. Horrifiée, Elisa leva les mains d'un geste qu'elle espérait apaisant : ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un tel état ! Mais l'un des elfes, un vieux ridé aux yeux très verts et remplis de larmes, avait déjà commencé à parler.

– Ils vont au Ministère, chuchota-t-il comme si c'était une histoire d'horreur. Si personne ne veut leur donner une maison… Alors ils vont au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Et on ne les revoit plus jamais.

Elisa ne s'attendait certainement pas à _ça_ , et elle sentit les cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Ça avait l'air… Morbide.

Oh, elle doutait fortement que le Ministère exécutait les elfes. Puis elle se rappela soudain que le Ministère employait Macnair, un adepte de la hache qui serait le futur bourreau de Buck l'hippogriffe. Et la voix tremblante du vieil elfe, la crainte dans le regard de ses camarades… Les elfes y croyaient, eux. Alors c'était possible, non ? Terrifiant et très glauque, mais possible…

– Mais les elfes libres arrivent à trouver des maisons, non ? finit-elle par dire.

Les elfes se regardèrent. Elisa s'aperçu avec un sursaut que la foule d'elfes autour d'elle avait grandi : presque tous les elfes des cuisines étaient là, à présent.

– Parfois, chevrota la voix d'une vieille elfe. Parfois un druide accepte les services d'un elfe libre. Parfois les elfes viennent à Poudlard pour servir. Parfois l'elfe trouve une bonne famille qui pardonne sa faute, et il leur donne ses vêtements, et il peut travailler à nouveau comme un vrai elfe.

Elisa sourcilla. Quoi, un elfe pouvait à nouveau retomber en esclavage ? Et apparemment ce n'était pas ce qui se passait quand un elfe était embauché par un druide ou par Poudlard ?

Ah, mais oui. Un druide, ou le château de Poudlard… Ces deux entités devaient avoir une magie différente, qui leur permettait d'avoir un lien avec des elfes libres (comme Dobby et Whisky-truc !). La magie druidique était une magie à part, et le château de Poudlard avait sa magie propre.

Mais entrer au service d'un sorcier requérait la servitude de l'elfe. Du coup, il devait y avoir une sorte de rituel, non ? Un truc qui déclencherait la formation du lien classique de soumission. L'elfe devait renoncer à sa liberté pour que le lien se forme… Ou quelque chose comme ça. En tous cas, ça serait logique.

– C'est ça que je vais faire, décida-t-elle. Vous pouvez parler aux autres elfes, non ? Ceux qui cherchent du travail, ou… une maison ?

Les elfes hochèrent la tête, leurs grands yeux larmoyants fixés sur Elisa et leurs oreilles de chauve-souris battant avec le geste. Vu qu'ils étaient presque soixante-dix autour d'elle, l'effet était assez déconcertant.

– Je dois encore en parler avec ma mère, réfléchit-elle. Parce que je ne sais pas si je peux posséder moi-même un elfe, vu que je ne suis pas majeure et qu'on a déjà Chappy. Mais je veux que vous le disiez à d'autres elfes, d'accord ? Je vais embaucher des elfes, et je peux leur, euh… Leur retirer leur liberté, s'ils veulent. Je m'en fiche qu'ils aient été libérés, ou dans quelles circonstances, tant qu'ils sont prêts à travailler dur pour moi et à m'être loyal.

Yep, la loyauté était un élément important. Un élément-clef, même. Emportée par son élan, Elisa continua en énumérant sur ses doigts :

– Il va y avoir beaucoup de boulot cet été, trop pour Chappy et moi. Je fabrique de MagicoGlisseurs et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le travail du bois, et pour trouver les bonnes planches… Et c'est un travail qui doit être fait pendant toute l'année, donc il faudra des elfes pour faire ça à l'extérieur de Poudlard _et_ pour m'apporter discrètement les planches dans mon atelier pour que je fasse les finitions.

Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant à la question, puis reprit :

– D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien me construire un atelier dans la forêt derrière ma maison, parce que ma chambre risque d'être vite trop petite pour mes expériences. Et j'aurais un invité, peut-être deux. Et je vais avoir besoin d'un elfe qui sache transplaner sur de longues distances, puisque je ne sais pas encore transplaner seule… Bref, le travail ne va pas manquer. J'aimerai bien avoir au moins trois elfes qui travaillent pour moi, mais je peux en embaucher plus…

Sa voix s'éteignit quand elle réalisa que les elfes la fixaient tous, leurs grands yeux remplis d'émerveillement incrédule comme si elle était Jésus-Christ réincarnée. Le Jésus-Christ des elfes.

– Miss va redonner une maison à des elfes ? fit l'un d'eux d'une voix tremblante.

– Même s'ils ont été chassés ? bredouilla le vieil elfe ridé qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Elisa haussa les épaules, un peu mal-à-l'aise :

– Je pense que les gens, et les elfes, méritent qu'on leur donne une chance.

Le premier elfe fondit en larmes, embrassant les genoux d'Elisa, et celle-ci sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit tomber. Ce fut comme un signal, et tous les elfes se mirent crier, pleurer, la remercier, l'étreindre (enfin, étreindre ses jambes), dans une cacophonie de sanglots et de bégaiements émerveillés sur sa bonté et sa miséricorde.

Pour Elisa qui n'aimait pas les pleurs et les moments d'émotions, ce fut l'une des expériences les plus inconfortables de sa vie.

(Et, bien plus tard, dans son lit alors qu'elle repensait à ce moment embarrassant, elle eut une révélation bien plus inconfortable : si cette toute petite offre avait bouleversé les elfes à ce point, est-ce que ça voulait dire que personne, jamais, n'avait pensé à faire preuve de compassion envers eux ? Etait-ce si inattendu, qu'elle accorde une pensée aux elfes de Maison ?

… Tout d'un coup, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Hermione avait été si indignée par l'indifférence des sorciers vis-à-vis de la condition des elfes. Le monde sorcier était vraiment indifférent à la souffrance des autres…)

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa termina le Saphira à la toute fin du mois d'avril, le remit à Ruth Sullivan, et augmenta son pactole d'une grosse quantité de Gallions. Elle commençait à travailler deux adaptations du Salamandre, et une autre version du Skywalker. Plus important, elle avait écrit à sa mère, qui avait accepté qu'elle embauche des elfes… A condition qu'ils ne la dérangent pas, et que Chappy ait autorité sur eux à la maison. Ce qui était assez logique : Isabelle tenait à sa routine, et comptait sur Chappy pour la faire respecter.

Ça convenait très bien à Elisa. Après tout, ces elfes l'aideraient essentiellement pour ses… projets professionnels, pas pour la vie à la maison.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de projets professionnels…

– Hey, Harry ! Ron, Hermione. Vous avez cours ?

– On vient de finir la Botanique, sourit Hermione. Et toi ?

Deux jours plus tôt, le Trio d'Or avait été surpris dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit et avait fait perdre cent-cinquante points à leur Maison. Elisa était pratiquement sûre que c'était parce qu'ils avaient confiés le dragon d'Hagrid à Charlie le dragonnier, mais elle pouvait difficilement raconter cette histoire au reste des élèves, non ?

Bref, les Gryffondor étaient en rogne contre Harry et ses amis, et les autres élèves se moquaient d'eux allégrement pour cette bourde magistrale. Seule Elisa n'avait pas changé d'attitude, et les trois petits Gryffondor semblaient discuter avec elle avec un véritable soulagement. Ça devait être un vrai baume au cœur, comparé à l'hostilité incessante des autres élèves.

– J'ai Divination dans une demi-heure, fit Elisa avec un geste vague en direction de la tour de Trelawney. J'ai pas mal d'avance dans cette matière, vu que ma mère lit l'avenir dans les étoiles, mais… Bon sang, la prof est nulle. Il paraît qu'elle prédit la mort d'un élève chaque année. Dans ma classe, elle insiste qu'Angelina Johnson va mourir à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant notre table !

Autant dire qu'Angelina, qui passait ses cours à somnoler, n'en avait absolument rien à péter de ses prédictions.

– Enfin bref, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Harry, je voulais te parler au sujet des vacances, cet été ! Ma mère viendra nous chercher à la gare, et elle partira en Afrique le lendemain matin. Elle ne reviendra qu'en août. Toi, tu restes aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais il me faut la permission de tes gardiens. Une lettre écrite et signée de leur main suffira, tu penses que tu peux te la procurer ? Je peux l'envoyer à ma mère pour qu'elle poste la lettre par la voie Moldue, si tes gardiens n'aiment pas les chouettes. Pas mal de Moldus paniquent en voyant un hibou s'introduire chez eux.

Le visage d'Harry passa de la stupeur à l'émerveillement, puis à la reconnaissance.

– C'est vrai ? Je peux venir chez toi tout l'été ?

– Yep, sourit Elisa. Dès que j'ai l'autorisation de tes gardiens.

– Je vais écrire la lettre dès ce soir, promit aussitôt Harry. Et je te la donnerai demain pour que tu puisses la poster façon Moldue.

La Poufsouffle hocha la tête, puis demanda innocemment :

– Tu as une préférence pour ta date de départ ? Maman peut nous emmener directement chez moi dès que le Poudlard Express arrivera en gare, mais je comprendrai si tu voulais passer du temps avec ta famille, ou aller récupérer tes affaires chez eux.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Harry secoua vivement la tête, sa réticence écrite sur son visage. Aller les Dursley était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

– Je préfère qu'on aille directement chez moi. Moins on se voit, les Dursley et moi, et mieux on se porte. De toute façon, j'ai rien à récupérer chez eux. Tout ce que j'ai est dans mon coffre.

– Tout ce que tu as, répéta Elisa.

Elle vit Hermione et Ron échanger un regard, et se félicita mentalement de leur avoir fait remarquer que c'était bizarre. Dans la saga originale, personne n'avait remarqués les signes évidents d'abus que présentait Harry. Il était temps de changer ça.

Puis Elisa changea de sujet, voyant qu'Harry avait baissé les yeux avec embarras :

– Cet été je vais essayer de construire un endroit pour fabriquer des MagicoGlisseur. Une sorte d'atelier, si tu veux. Et puis je vais aussi beaucoup travailler sur la fabrication des Glisseurs. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Pas du tout ! se hâta de répondre le Survivant.

– Cool, sourit la Poufsouffle. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer. Vu que je peux utiliser la magie à la maison, je pourrais peut-être même t'apprendre deux ou trois sorts cools.

– Vraiment ? souffla Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés.

– Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard ! protesta Hermione.

Elisa fit la moue :

– Techniquement non. Mais le Ministère ne détecte la magie que dans les lieux Moldus. Quand un sort est jeté dans un endroit habité par une famille de sorciers, ils assument que c'est l'un des parents qui a jeté le sort… Ou, si c'est l'enfant, que les parents sont capables de gérer la situation.

Hermione eut l'air complètement scandalisée.

– Alors les enfants de parents sorciers peuvent s'entraîner pendant l'été, mais pas les enfants de Moldus ? C'est injuste !

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard incertain (l'idée ne leur avait apparemment jamais traversée l'esprit), mais Elisa se contenta de hausser les épaules. La discrimination était en bas de l'échelle des priorités du Ministère. On ne pouvait pas compter sur le gouvernement pour assurer l'équité ou la justice, dans ce pays. C'était bien pour ça qu'Elisa avait décidé de s'en charger elle-même.

– Le but de cette loi n'est pas de protéger les petits sorciers de possibles accidents de magie, c'est de protéger le Statut du Secret. Les enfants de sorciers qui font de la magie chez eux peuvent compter sur les adultes de leur famille pour effacer la mémoire des Moldus qui auraient vu l'incident, ou réparer les dégâts causés. Les enfants de Moldus ne peuvent pas faire ça, et donc si jamais ils causent un accident, c'est au Ministère de s'impliquer. Du coup, pour le Ministère, c'est plus simple d'interdire la magie pour les mineurs vivant chez des Moldus.

– C'est pas stupide, réfléchit Ron.

– C'est quand même injuste, marmonna Hermione.

– Mais tout le monde pourra pratiquer la magie dans la colonie de vacances que tu veux créer, non ? pointa judicieusement Harry.

Il était malin, le petit. Elisa acquiesça avec un large sourire. Immédiatement, Hermione sembla plus bienveillante à l'idée d'un camp de vacances pour sorciers. L'idée de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur la magie pendant l'été semblait l'enthousiasmer.

Comme quoi, elle était facile à corrompre.

Comme promis, Harry remit le lendemain une lettre à Elisa afin qu'elle l'envoie à sa mère pour qu'elle-même la poste de façon Moldue. C'était une missive assez laconique, constata Elisa. « _Quelqu'un à l'école m'invite pour tout l'été, je ne reviendrais pas chez vous avant fin août, pouvez-vous envoyer votre permission écrite à cette adresse ? »_ Suivie de l'adresse de chez Elisa.

La jeune Poufsouffle ne dit rien. Il n'empêche que pendant les jours qu'ils suivirent, elle laissa tomber quelques mots bien placés à l'égard de Ron et Hermione, leur demandant s'ils savaient comment les Dursley traitaient Harry, quelles étaient leurs relations, s'il avait mentionné des problèmes. Elisa ne pouvait pas elle-même faire irruption chez les Dursley et montrer au monde entier quelles personnes immondes ils étaient, parce que Dumbledore l'aurait sans doute fait taire : mais si quelqu'un d'autre le remarquait, comme un Weasley… Ou Hermione, si encline à se confier à McGonagall… Eh. Dans ce cas, c'était une autre affaire, hein ?

Elisa n'avait cependant pas que ça à faire. Harry était une de ses préoccupations, oui, mais pas la seule. Après tout, elle se préparait à une guerre possible et une chasse aux Horcruxes certaine.

Cette année, elle comptait stopper Voldemort en le laissant tomber dans le piège de Dumbledore. Ses souvenirs du premier tome de la saga originale étaient assez flous, mais elle était sûre que le miroir du Riséd était supposé stopper ou même emprisonner le mage noir. Il suffisait d'empêcher Harry de se jeter à sa poursuite, et boum ! Problème réglé.

Bien sûr, stopper le Trio reposait essentiellement sur le fait d'avoir un bon timing, et sur ce point… Elisa était désavantagée. Maudite mémoire ! Pourquoi est-ce que ses souvenirs de la saga originale ne pouvaient pas être plus précis ?!

Enfin bref. Qu'elle réussisse à stopper le Trio ou pas, ses projets ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il y avait encore sept bouts d'âmes de Voldy, et pas mal de Mangemorts, qui se baladaient dans la nature…

Elle devait mettre la main sur le journal de Jedusor pour se donner à elle-même un alibi quant à sa connaissance des Horcruxe et sa chasse aux bouts d'âmes de Voldy. Oh, et elle devait capturer Pettigrew, aussi. Sirius Black, malgré ses travers, ne méritait certainement pas de croupir à Azkaban pour le meurtre des Potter. Bon, il aurait _dû_ être condamné après avoir tenté de tuer Rogue de sang-froid, d'après Elisa (c'était un des passages de la série originale qui l'avait le plus choqué : que Sirius parle sans le moindre remords d'avoir tenté de tuer violemment un camarade de classe, et qu'Harry le voit quand même comme un saint) : mais douze ans en compagnie des Détraqueurs pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Personne ne méritait ça.

Bref. Le journal, puis Pettigrew, puis empêcher Cédric de mourir pendant le Tournoi, puis organiser l'AD, puis… Elle serait diplômée, et soit ça serait la guerre, soit elle aurait réussi à l'éviter. Dans les deux cas, elle voulait être riche et s'assurer une certaine protection. Et pour ça, elle devait s'y mettre tôt. Et elle trouvait qu'elle jonglait plutôt bien entre ses différentes tâches.

– Tu ne t'entraînes pas assez au duel, Magister !

… Apparemment, ce n'était pas un avis partagé par tout le monde.

Elisa roula des yeux, mais releva le nez de sa carte du ciel pour se tourner vers l'intruse. De toute façon, elle avait presque totalement fini d'annoter la constellation du Dragon.

– Il n'y a pas que le duel dans la vie, Helen.

– C'est vrai, fit Cédric en hochant gravement la tête. Il y a le Quidditch aussi.

La Serdaigle eut l'air complètement scandalisée. A côté d'elle, Takashi et Aaron étouffèrent discrètement un rire, et Heather leur donna un coup de pied sans lever les yeux de son grimoire. Ils étaient une dizaine à partager l'une des grandes tables à la bibliothèque, alors si l'un d'eux attirait l'attention de Mrs Pince, ils allaient tous se faire virer.

– Est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi obsédée par le duel ? demanda Trisha avec curiosité. Tes parents n'ont pas peur qu'un jour tu décides de tout plaquer pour devenir tueuse à gage ?

Helen haussa les épaules :

– Ils se sont fait une raison. C'est pas nouveau. Quand j'étais petite je voulais être une licorne pour poignarder les gens avec ma tête.

Il y eut un court silence. Trisha décala sa chaise de quelques centimètres pour mettre une distance de sécurité prudence entre elle et la Serdaigle à tendances homicides.

– Là n'est pas la question, finit par déclarer dignement Helen. Le Challenge, ça ne consiste pas seulement à s'asséner des sortilèges comme des bourrins. On a les Gryffondor pour ça.

Thelma Holmes et Angelina Johnson, les deux seules Gryffondor de la tablée, levèrent un regard mauvais sur Helen. C'était quand même Helen la brute de la promo, avec son amour du duel et son affection prononcée pour le maléfice de _Confringo_ qui avait le même effet qu'une grenade ! Du coup, la Serdaigle se hâta de faire machine arrière :

– Mais bon, c'est un cliché ! Personne n'y croit vraiment, hein ?

Elisa roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur sa carte du ciel, terminant de nommer les étoiles qui constituaient la tête de la constellation du Dragon :

– Et sinon, quel est l'objectif du Challenge ?

– Nous rendre meilleur en Défense, évidemment ! Et on ne peut pas s'améliorer avec seulement des matchs. Les gens se réunissent et s'entraînent, et je constate que tu n'assise à quasiment aucun de ces entraînements, Magister !

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma en plissant le front d'un air songeur. Effectivement, Helen n'avait pas tort. La plupart des élèves s'entraînaient hors du Challenge, mais Elisa… Elisa se contentait d'aller au Challenge à proprement parler, et ça lui suffisait.

Mais toutes les après-midi, Rhonda et Helen s'appropriaient une des cours intérieures du château et s'exerçaient ensemble. Mais elles ne faisaient pas que se jeter des sorts ! Elles n'hésitaient pas à faire des démonstrations à ceux qui leur demander conseil, ou à leur expliquer comment ajuster le mouvement de leur baguette, ou corriger leur prononciation d'une incantation.

Elisa était passée à plusieurs reprises devant ce genre de spectacle. Beaucoup de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle venaient assister à leurs matchs. Heidi et Tamsin venaient assez souvent, elles aussi…

– Je pourrais me joindre à un autre entraînement que le tien, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Angelina Johnson haussa les sourcils :

– Ah bon ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à ceux des Gryffondor.

– Les Gryffondor ont des entraînements ? demanda bêtement Trisha.

Angelina toussota, un peu gênée.

– Oui, bon. C'est surtout une partie de chacun pour soi où on finit par tous se liguer contre les jumeaux Weasley, mais bon. Ça compte.

Elisa essaya de visualiser le genre de chaos que les jumeaux pourraient provoquer avec une dizaine de Gryffondor surexcité et une totale liberté pour se jeter des sorts. Pas étonnant que Fred et George soient collés depuis une semaine. Ils avaient dû se faire chopper par un prof en train d semer la zizanie.

– Je pourrais m'entraîner avec les Serpentard ! finit-elle par dire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Heather et Tabitha. Heather fit mine de ne rien entendre, plongée dans son grimoire. Tabitha, elle, haussa les épaules avec indifférence :

– On s'entraîne chacun de notre côté.

Elisa se demanda avec qui s'entraînait Terence pour être si redoutable. Puis elle se morigéna. Question stupide. Il s'entraînait sans doute avec Adrian Pucey. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Même pendant les vacances, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se retrouver.

Elisa aurait cru qu'ils passeraient leurs vacances l'un chez l'autre, mais apparemment leurs parents s'y refusaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que les Pucey et les Higgs avaient une vieille rancune. Ou peut-être que les Pucey auraient espéré voir leur fils Sang-Pur traîner avec de meilleurs fréquentations qu'un Sang-Mêlé…

Enfin bref.

– Tu ne t'amélioreras jamais si tu ne t'entraîne pas, lâcha doctement Helen. Le meilleur entraînement est bien sûr de disputer un match, pour que les gestes de défense ou d'attaque deviennent automatiques. Mais il faut aussi travailler sa diction, pour prononcer correctement les sorts. Et s'entraîner à les lancer, pour bâtir son endurance magique !

Rien que d'en parler, ça avait l'air fatiguant.

– Elisa peut se passer d'entraînement parce qu'elle a un avantage, fit soudain Rhonda. Et toi aussi, Heather. Vos familles voyagent beaucoup, non ?

Elisa et Heather se regardèrent, puis posèrent un même regard méfiant sur Rhonda. Voyager était considéré comme excentrique pour un sorcier. Qu'un jeune diplômé fasse le tour du monde, c'était traditionnel, c'était une lubie acceptable. Qu'un sorcier adulte quitte son pays régulièrement, pour le travail ou pour le fun, c'était regardé comme un choix de vie assez instable.

Les sorciers avaient beau avoir plein de moyen de transports géniaux qui allaient du balai volant au Portoloin, ils étaient affreusement sédentaires.

– Et alors ? fit prudemment Elisa.

– Et alors vous devez connaitre des sorts étrangers ! pointa Rhonda. Des incantations en français ou en russe, qui prendraient votre adversaire autant au dépourvu que si vous utilisiez un informulé !

Trisha se pencha en avant, intéressé :

– Ou du Vaudou ! Ça serait cool le Vaudou !

Trisha s'était plongé dans la fabrication d'amulettes avec passion. Avec un peu trop de passion, même. Elle avait déjà utilisé presque un tiers des matériaux d'Elisa, et son projet actuel était de faire une poupée Vaudou du professeur Sinistra pour lui donner la grippe et lui faire annuler ses cours. Trisha détestait les cours d'Astronomie qui empiétaient sur son temps de sommeil.

– Je me demande si le Vaudou pourrait être utilisé en duel, fit pensivement Helen.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais renonça en voyant l'air enthousiasmé de Trisha. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de passer sa carte d'Astronomie à sa meilleure amie (qui se mit à la recopier, et lui passa son devoir de Potions pour qu'Elisa puisse copier à son tour), et échangea un regard avec Heather.

La Serpentard haussa les épaules :

– Ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un œil.

– Excellent ! s'écria Rhonda (et Elisa se demanda d'un coup si elle n'était pas tombée dans un piège). Tu nous feras une démonstration de magie étrangère au prochain Challenge, alors. Et si tu gagnes, alors ça voudra dire que tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner avec nous !

– Euuuh…

– Merveilleux, je savais que tu serais d'accord. Tu veux qu'on décale le Challenge de deux jours pour te laisser davantage de temps pour te préparer ? Et toi aussi, Heather ! Tu pourras nous montrer à quel point c'est efficace de s'entraîner chacun de son côté !

Heather eut l'air très alarmée. Helen, elle, était manifestement morte de rire, tandis que Rhonda semblait très fière d'elle-même. Elisa, elle, fit la grimace. Et voilà, elle se retrouvait embarquée dans un nouveau projet. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de trucs sur le feu !

 **oOoOoOo**

Avant le Challenge suivant, Elisa et Heather allèrent donc potasser leurs connaissances respectives sur la magie venant d'autres pays. Elisa savait que le père d'Heather bossait pour un collectionneur, elle était donc pratiquement sûre qu'Heather allait miser sur les objets enchantés.

Et même si Isabelle Bishop ramenait toujours des tas de bibelots de ses voyages… Elisa n'était pas sûre qu'elle accepte de lui donner des trucs dangereux. Elle savait avec certitude que le set de couteaux de lancer amérindiens qu'Isabelle avait ramené d'une réserve Cheyenne sept ans plus tôt était toujours sous clef.

Alors pour sa part, Elisa ne devait pas miser sur des objets. Elle avait donc le choix entre deux choses : jeter des sorts en langue étrangère, et donc apprendre des sorts étrangers… Ou utiliser des _rituels_.

Vous voyez, la magie est une chose complexe. Il y a plusieurs branches. Elle peut venir de vous-même, puisée soit par votre baguette. Elle peut venir de votre environnement, puisé par des Runes par exemple. Elle peut être issue de certains matériaux seulement, avec les potions… Ou avec un rituel.

Bon, dans le canon de l'histoire, le seul rituel jamais mentionné était celui que Pettigrew utilisait pour ressusciter Voldemort. Et c'était de la magie noire. Extrêmement noire. Du coup Elisa n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par les rituels… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère que, juste après l'utilisation d'objets magiques, c'était la magie étrangère la plus facile à utiliser.

Tout ça à cause des différences de langage.

Il était difficile d'apprendre la magie d'un autre pays, parce que les sorts étaient liés au _langage_. Apprendre un sort français, allemand, italien ou espagnol était à la portée d'Elisa, parce que ces différents pays utilisaient le latin comme racine commune pour leurs incantations. Le latin, c'était à la portée de n'importe quel européen. Mais l'Inde, le Pakistan, le Bengladesh et le Tibet utilisaient une autre langue, par exemple. Le Japon, la Corée, le Vietnam, la Chine et une partie de la Polynésie avaient également une autre racine commune à leurs sortilèges. Même chose pour les pays de la côte Ouest de l'Afrique, ou pour le Moyen-Orient. Chacun avait sa langue magique propre.

Aucune de ces zones géographiques n'utilisait le latin. Ils utilisaient d'autres langues, aux consonnes plus prononcées ou aux voyelles traînantes, aux sons presque soufflés. Alors, quand la moindre erreur d'accent pouvait ruiner une incantation, apprendre un sort dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, c'était voué à l'échec.

Elisa pouvait donc jeter des sorts en espagnol ou en français sans trop de problème. En revanche, jeter un sort dans une autre langue nécessitait de l'apprendre, tout comme on apprenait n'importe quel Sortilège.

Et apprendre une brassée de maléfices en moins de trois jours, c'était… assez difficile.

Du coup Elisa avait décidé de se rabattre sur autre chose. En plus, les Sortilèges en langue étrangère étaient difficiles, voire même impossible, à faire circuler d'un pays à l'autre. Mais les artefacts, les livres, les rituels… Ça, par contre, ça circulait plutôt bien. Pour preuve, Elisa avait un livre en hongrois chez elle qui parlait de l'immortalité, et elle était pratiquement sûre d'y trouver une mention des Horcruxes.

Mais bref. Elisa avait donc chez elle des objets magiques, des livres de théories ou d'histoires traditionnelles… Et des grimoires portant sur des rituels.

– Tu pourrais juste donner raison à Helen et aller t'entraîner avec le reste des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, pointa Trisha.

Elisa fut indignée :

– Jamais de la vie ! Je veux pas aller à ses entraînements, moi ! J'ai du boulot !

– Tu pourrais te permettre de sécher ses entraînements si tu avais un bon niveau, lâcha Cédric. Là, tu es seulement dans la moyenne de la promotion.

Effectivement. Elle connaissait plein de sorts, mais elle avait la réactivité d'un hamster mort et toute l'adresse d'un phoque échoué. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive jamais à aller au-delà de la deuxième ou troisième manche.

– Mais j'aime pas faire des efforts, geignit Elisa.

– Quelle feignasse, marmonna Cédric. Et puis, c'est faux. Tu sue sang et eau quand tu as une idée que tu veux réaliser. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes Glisseurs sont tombés du ciel, non ?

Certes.

– J'ai trop de travail, argumenta Elisa en changeant d'angle d'approche. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entraîner au duel avec tout ce que je fais !

Trisha haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois :

– Et tu as le temps de compulser des bouquins de six-cent pages en allemand ? Avoue, tu te raccroche aux branches.

Effectivement. Elisa avait demandé à Chappy de lui apporter un livre qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu quelques années plus tôt, un bouquin allemand avec des rituels de protection qui avait été écrit par un sorcier ayant perdu sa baguette et ayant été obligé de faire appel à des méthodes moins conventionnelles pour se défendre. Et elle passait son temps à le lire, à répéter les formules, à s'imprégner du rythme des paroles.

Si elle avait consacré tout ce temps à s'entraîner, elle aurait sans doute fait des tas de progrès.

… Oui, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle allait utiliser un rituel et sécher les entraînements, alors voilà. Elle s'enfonça dans son bouquin en faisant mine de ne pas entendre ses amis, et fit la sourde oreille à leurs moqueries.

Passer tout ce temps à étudier porta ses fruits et, lorsque le Challenge suivant eu lieu le dixième jour du mois de mai, elle se sentait relativement prête. Elle aurait un bon score, et Helen verrait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner beaucoup pour être décente en duel. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Elisa voulait devenir une championne ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Prête à perdre ? lança Heather d'un ton jovial en croisant Elisa au début du Challenge.

– Parle pour toi, riposta joyeusement la Poufsouffle.

– ASSEZ DE BAVARDAGES ! clama Helen qui avait lancé son _Sonorus_. ON VEUT DE L'ACTION ! PREMIÈRE MANCHE : C'EST PARTI !

Les matchs débutèrent. Trisha affronta Cédric, et se fit éliminée. Takashi élimina Tabitha, puis Trudy élimina Heidi, et les duels se succédèrent à toute allure, explosions de lumières et d'éclairs entrecoupés d'acclamations et d'explosions. Heather remporta son premier match, contre Thelma Holmes. Elle utilisa des Sortilèges classiques, mais également un foulard enchanté qui s'entortilla autour des jambes de son adversaire.

– C'est réglementaire ? sourcilla Elisa.

Helen haussa les épaules :

– Pour cette fois, on dira que oui.

Le premier match d'Elisa fut contre une Serdaigle qu'elle battit sans trop de problème avec quelques Sortilèges Explosifs. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie allemande. A vrai dire, si elle avait le choix, elle préférait ne l'utiliser que contre un adversaire vraiment sérieux. Elle ne maitrisait pas à 100% les effets de son rituel…

Helen devait s'en douter.

– DEUXIÈME MANCHE ! s'écria la Serdaigle. C'EST PARTI ! PREMIER MATCH : THATCHAM CONTRE… BISHOP !

Elisa et Heather se regardèrent, et la Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'air ahuri de la Serpentard. Apparemment elle se demandait à quoi allait lui servir son foulard magique contre une experte en trucs qui font boom.

Oh, si elle savait…

Les deux filles se placèrent au centre de l'arène, se tournant autour. Helen sautillait presque sur place. Lorsque le signal du départ fut donné, Heather bondit en avant… Et Elisa bondit en arrière, commençant son incantation à toute allure :

– _O großer Wind !_ entonna-t-elle en esquivant un premier sort. _Nehmen mein Wärme während sechzig Herzschlag!_ _Gib mir Flügel und agil Füße!_

Elle eut soudain très froid, et son prochain saut de côté fut si rapide qu'elle-même faillit s'étaler par terre. Elle esquissa un sourire triomphant. Les rituels étaient une histoire d'échange temporaire. Elle échangeait sa chaleur corporelle pour la vitesse du vent. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le rituel ne cesse de faire effet, mais d'ici là, personne ne pourrait la toucher.

Elle bondit vers Heather, esquivant sans difficulté son foulard enchanté qui cherchait à l'attaquer comme un serpent, mais la Serpentard frappa juste à temps :

– _Expulso_ !

Elisa fut obligée de bondir en arrière pour esquiver, et son geste créa un mouvement d'air qui fit voler cheveux, capes et écharpes en tous sens, comme si une puissante bourrasque s'était engouffrée dans la tour. Il y eut des cris de surprise.

– Vous êtes sûr que c'est sous contrôle ? demanda quelqu'un dans le public.

Elisa préféra de ne pas répondre. Elle n'en était pas très sûre elle-même…

– _Petrificus Totalus_ ! attaqua Heather à nouveau.

Elisa esquiva à nouveau, si rapide que l'œil peinait à la suivre. Si rapide, même, qu'elle faisait s'écraser contre un mur. Son déplacement créa à nouveau appel d'air semblable à un puissant coup de vent, qui fit tanguer plusieurs élèves et leur arracha des cris de frayeur.

Elisa serra les dents. Avoir la vitesse du vent, c'était beau et poétique et tout, mais c'était vachement dur à contrôler ! A ce rythme, elle allait s'aplatir toute seule contre le balcon sans qu'Heather n'ai à lever le petit doigt !

– _Tarentella !_ cria Heather. _Rictumsempra ! Immobilis !_

Elisa zigzag à toute allure entre les sorts, créant une véritable tornade à l'intérieur de la pièce, et manqua de percuter de plein fouet un des murs avant de changer de tactique et de se ruer droit vers Heather. Les deux filles se percutèrent violemment, roulant au sol, et Elisa essaya de désarmer son adversaire à mains nues.

– FAUTE ! rugit Helen ! FAUTE ! CONTACTS PHYSIQUE INTERDITS !

– On s'en fout ! s'écria quelqu'un dans les tribunes. On veut du spectacle !

Mais Heather n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et repoussa Elisa d'un coup de pied, lançant sur elle son foulard enchanté puis tira de sa ceinture une boule métallique percée de trous. Quand elle lança l'objet sur le sol, la boule se mit à émettre une puissante fumée noire et opaque, comme si de l'encre infusait l'atmosphère. C'était complètement respirable mais totalement aveuglant.

– Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée ! s'écria Heather tandis que l'obscurité gagnait toute l'arène. Ta vitesse ne te servira à rien si tu ne me vois pas !

Elisa plongea pour éviter le foulard enchanté avec un juron, puis se mit à quadriller à toute allure l'arène pour retrouver Heather. Les coups de vent soulevés par son déplacement faisaient trembler le balcon qui supportait les spectateurs. Elisa commençait à claquer des dents : une minute sans générer aucune chaleur corporelle, ça commençait vraiment à faire froid.

Miraculeusement, elle finit par tomber sur Heather (assez littéralement d'ailleurs) juste au moment où son rituel prenait fin. La chaleur lui revint d'un coup, et à peine une seconde après elle percuta Heather de plein fouet, se prit les pieds dans le foulard enchanté, et filles et foulard se cassèrent la figure en plein milieu du nuage d'obscurité.

– Y a du bruit, elles se battent ! cria quelqu'un parmi les spectateurs.

– Mais on voit rien ! geignit quelqu'un d'autre.

– FAIS LUI SA FÊTE ELISA ! beugla Trisha.

– Deux Mornilles sur Thatcham !

– Tenu !

– Y A FAUTE ! continuait de protester Helen avec véhémence. Y a faute ! Que quelqu'un me dissipe ce nuage !

– Bonne chance avec ça, marmonna Heather tout en se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper à la prise d'Elisa.

La Poufsouffle émit un reniflement amusé, suivi d'un glapissement de douleur quand Heather lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le foulard se faufila entre ses chevilles et lui ligota les jambes, et Elisa prit une grande inspiration et énonça à toute allure :

– _O großer Wind ! Nehmen dieser Tuch und gib mir Sturm !_

Juste après, elle se rappela que peut-être échanger au Vent un tissu enchanté contre une tempête n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Le foulard devint inerte et sans vie, ça c'était le bon côté.

Le mauvais côté c'est qu'un véritable ouragan sembla _exploser_ dans la pièce, séparant Heather et Elisa et faisant voler en éclat le nuage de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantané. Le vent hurlait, et la Poudre qui s'était dissipé dans toute la pièce obscurcissait les lampes : les gens criaient, et des écharpes, des sacs, des capes, des papiers volaient en tous les sens, tournants autour de la pièce avec le vent furieux. Les vitres volèrent en éclat, faisant redoubler les hurlements des élèves. Des sorts se mirent à fuser, les gens tentant d'arrêter la tornade, sans aucun succès.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Comme ça, d'un coup. Dix secondes de vent, puis plus rien. Les objets emportés par le vent retombèrent par terre, les élèves ballottés par la tempête se cassèrent la figure, et tout le monde regarda autour de soi d'un air ahuri.

Elisa retint une grimace de soulagement. Heureusement que le foulard enchanté ne contenait pas davantage de magie, ou bien l'ouragan aurait envahi tout le château.

– Rien de cassé ? lança Heather qui avait réussi à s'accrocher à l'escalier et qui se remettait péniblement debout.

Elisa était sur le dos en plein milieu de l'arène, et elle s'assit avec un grognement. Son serre-tête avait disparu, et sa belle chevelure châtain était devenue une crinière sauvage. Elle repoussa quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles pour se dégager la vue, puis parcouru la scène du regard avec appréhension.

– Tout le monde va bien ? hésita-t-elle.

Fred (ou George) pencha la tête par-dessus le balcon pour lui adresser un large sourire :

– Au poil ! Dis-moi Betty, c'était absolument génial cette tornade de poche, comment t'as fait ?

– J'ai sacrifié aux esprits du vent le Charme de Lévitation du foulard d'Heather, répondit la Poufsouffle

C'était la vérité, en plus. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, Fred (ou George ?) émit un reniflement amusé :

– C'est ça, garde le secret. C'était quand même cool !

Elisa promena ostensiblement le regard sur la destruction de la pièce. Sacs envolés, vitres fracassées, lampes bancales… C'était comme si un ouragan s'était déchaîné ici. Ce qui était d'ailleurs exactement le cas.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Elisa gagne ? fit Rhonda avec hésitation.

Vive comme l'éclair, Heather pointa sa baguette sur la Poufsouffle :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Elisa lui échappa et atterrit dans les mains tendues de la métisse de Serpentard. Elisa se renfrogna. Rhonda, quant à elle, étouffa un fou-rire.

– Je suppose que non. Helen, verdict ?

La Serdaigle avec les cheveux en pétard et sa cravate s'était fait la malle, mais elle semblait autrement indemne.

– La victoire est à Thatcham, accorda Helen. Elisa, tu peux te lever ou tu es morte ?

La Poufsouffle se laissa retomber sur le dos au milieu de l'arène avec un grognement de découragement. Tu parles d'une victoire ! Elle s'était bien collé la honte. Elle n'avait pas sur-dosé un sort depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle faisait exploser le siège du Challenge.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait utilisé un rituel et pas un sort, mais c'était le même principe. Elle avait fait exploser le truc comme une débutante. Bouh.

– Ok, soupira-t-elle. J'admets, j'ai foiré.

Helen s'accroupit à côté d'elle avec un ricanement.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. A partir du mois prochain, les objets magiques et les rituels seront bannis du Challenge. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire exploser davantage de vitres.

– J'avais les choses bien en main pendant presque trente secondes entières ! plaida Elisa.

– Tu manques de précision et de contrôle, critiqua Helen. Et ton endurance magique est tout juste passable. Regarde, là, tu es hors d'haleine ! Tu peux finir un duel rapidement si tu lance assez d'explosion, mais pour peu que tu t'épuises face à quelqu'un qui a de bons boucliers, tu perdras, c'est garanti. Il faut absolument que tu travailles ton endurance ! Et tu sais comment faire ça ?

Elisa gémit, puis ferma les yeux et admit sa défaite.

– En m'entraînant ?

Helen lui tapota la tête avec satisfaction.

– Bonne réponse. Rendez-vous mardi après-midi dans la cour intérieure centrale. Ne sois pas en retard, Magister.

.

* * *

.

... Helen me rappelle tellement Scorpius Malefoy de Renouveau, des fois. On voit que son perso a été inspiré d'Alva ! xD


	9. La tension des examens

Yo ! On approche de la fin, vous savez. Après ce chapitre, il y en aura un autre, et puis ça sera l'épilogue. Ca passe vite, non ? Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir commencé à écrire cette fic il y a... Trois mois, en fait, le 1er décembre. Dingue. J'étais en période d'examen à ce moment-là x) Apparemment, quand je stresse, j'écrit de manière quasi-compulsive. En ce moment, je révise pour mes pré-colle, et j'ai un mal fou à ne pas me ruer sur mon ordinateur pour écrire le tome 3 !

Oui, parce que j'ai fini d'écrire le tome 2. J'en suis au tome 3. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des _headcanon_ sur les Maraudeurs, envoyez-les moi !

Enfin bref. Je suis toujours accro à Hamilton, _by the way_. En ce moment, j'ai "The Room Where It Happen" dans la tête. Je suis apparemment fan de toutes les chansons chantées par Burr xD Au faut, est-ce que vous connaissez "Drunk History" ? C'est une émission américaine où des historiens/profs/universitaires picolent un peu puis parlent de certains événements historiques. Et Lin-Manuel Miranda (le mec qui a écrit Hamilton) a participé à cette émission pour raconter la vie d'Hamilton, justement ! J'ai vu quelques extraits, j'étais pliée.

.

Enfin bref ! Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **DreamerInTheSky** ! Helen est une malade, yep xD Mais les règles sont importantes, dans un duel de sorcier ! C'est en cas de _guerre_ qu'on oublie les règles, et pourquoi penserait-elle qu'une guerre approche ? Pour elle, le duel est un art de spectacle autant que de combat x) Alors yep, faut respecter les règles x)

Yo **Aomine** ! Pas mal l'idée du Glisseur de modèle _Shrink_. Je garde l'idée en réserve. Pour la magie du Moyen-Orient, je vais peut-être l'évoquer mais pas m'attarder dessus. Comme Elisa l'a dit (ou pensé) dans le chap' précédent, appredre des incantations et des sorts dans un autre langage est très difficile. Je réfléchit toujours à l'idée de la vidéo, par contre xD

Hey **Titietrominet** ! L'idée d'embaucher des elfes m'a posé un GROS dilemme moral. D'un côté, c'est pratique, c'est fun, c'est même charitable de la part d'Elisa de les protéger. De l'autre... Elle participe quand même au système qui les oppresse. C'est bien d'en avoir sauvé six, mais et les autres ? Tous ceux qui sont maltraités, tous ceux qui sont abusés, elle les laisse à leur sort, elle ne conteste même pas leur situation ! Bref, du coup j'ai pris l'option de la facilité, avec un peu de _forshadowing_. Elisa se sent coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus. Alors quand Hermione se lancera dans sa croisade, Elisa sera juste derrière elle, tu peux en être sûr x) Voilà ! Et pour Dumbledore... D'après moi, Dudu ne scanne pas les pensées des gens en permanence. Parfois les apparences lui suffisent. Alors si Harry a l'air de rentrer chez lui, et qu'Arabella Figgs ne lui transmet pas de rapport sur son absence (ce qui est probable, si Pétunia cache le fait qu'Harry est chez des amis de son école !), alors Dudu ne va pas creuser l'affaire. Parfois, agir en pleine lumière est le meilleure moyen de rester caché x)

Hello **Mayoune** ! Yep, Hamilton, c'est génial x) Je connais par cœur déjà trois chansons, au secours. Et puis, j'apprends plein de petits faits historiques hilarants sur l'histoire des Pères Fondateurs, à la fois grâce au Musical, à Wikipedia (puisque je creuse un peu) et aux fics là-dessus que je lis. Par exemple, apparemment Aaron Burr était un fervent féministe, il a essayé au moins trois fois de faire passer des lois accordant le vote aux femmes. Et il était aussi d'une maladresse digne de Tonks, puisqu'il a faillit mourir deux fois en se cognant la tête contre une gouttière (deux fois LA MÊME gouttière) et qu'il s'est accidentellement mis le feu en essayant d'allumer une bougie avec de la poudre à canon. Oh, et une fois James Madison a été commandité par Washington pour écrire une lettre au Congrès. Puis le Congrès à chargé Madison d'écrire sa réponse à Washington. Puis Washington a demandé à Madison d'écrire la réponse... Au final il s'est envoyé quatre lettres, de lui-même à lui-même. Je trouve ça génial x) BREF ! Oui, les elfes c'est cool x) Mais Elisa se sent coupable de participer au système qui les oppresse et les maltraite. Elle ne formera pas la SALE (elle a trop à faire), mais... Elle va certainement soutenir l'idée.

Yo **Louny** ! On voit que tu favorise les Serpy xD Ou juste Heather ? Je ne te blâme pas, elle est trop cool x) Qui file du whisky à des gamins de 13 ans (même si Cédric a techniquement 14 ans, son anniversaire tombe deux mois après la rentrée, eh oui) ? Facile ! Des septièmes années ivre de leur victoire et qui insistent que c'est un rite de passage ! Quant aux elfes... Yep, la situation est assez moche. Les sorciers ont profité de leur dépendance pour les asservir. L'idée que tout être devrait au moins avoir droit au respect et à la dignité, ça leur passe au-dessus de la tête ! Mais je reviendrai sur le sort des elfes dans la saga... Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Est-ce que tu as lu "Les sorciers" de Alixe ? Très bonne fic qui parle de ce qui se passe entre la Bataille de Poudlard et l'épilogue. Et Hermione se préoccupe activement des elfes !

Salut **Leguramine** ! Ouais, elle a de l'ambition, c'est rien de le dire xD Du haut de son mètre cinquante, elle veut mettre le monde sorcier sens dessus dessous ! Mais c'est ça qui rend Elisa intéressante... Elle va secouer le cocotier x)

Bienvenue dans l'aventure, **Twisted Bomb** =D Je suisravie que ça te plaise ! Les fics SI ont une sale réputation, parce qu'elles sont souvent écrites par des enfants de 10 ou 12 ans qui veulent juste prendre la place du héros. Mais l'approche réaliste d'une fic SI permet de faire tellement de trucs ! On a un choc culturel, social, intellectuel... Et on a des connaissances du futur qu'on peut exploiter mais qu'il faut garder secrète. Sérieusement, c'est un style de fic qu'il faudrait exploiter davantage... Y a plein de potentiel là-dedans.

Hello **17Harry** ! Yep, Elisa a un gros défaut... Comme moi, elle a horreur de faire de l'exercice physique ! Alors son endurance, tant magique que physique, n'est pas au top. Personne n'est parfait. Cela dit, pour le reste, elle se débrouille. Et tu as raison, Harry va beaucoup plus s'amuser chez les Bishop que s'il était resté chez les Dursley x)

Yo, **Streema** ! La Jésus-Christ des elfes de maison xD Oui, je m'amuse bien à écrire ce genre de délire. Pour les SI sur le fandom d'Harry Potter... Je les lis surtout en anglais. En français, j'ai lu il y a deux ou trois ans " _Pour une utopie_ ", sur ff-fr. La fic est en cours et se concentre plus sur l'univers lui-même que sur les interraction de la SI avec le Trio, par contre. En revanche, si tu lis l'anglais, je te recommande "In Bad Faith", "My Gilded Life", et "The Road Not Taken" ! Voilà. Quand à stopper le Trio... En fait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller sauver la pierre en premier lieu, puisque Qurirrel n'aurait jamais réussi à passer l'épreuve du Miroir du Riséd si Harry n'était pas apparu. Mais les trois mioches sont quand même allé affronter des dangers mortels, pour rien, et ensuite Dudu les a récompensés. Pour Harry qui n'a jamais été aimé ou récompensé dans la vie, c'était le début d'une sorte de conditionnement. _Si je mets ma vie en danger pour sauver les gens, alors je serai aimé_. Et oui, c'est une bonne qualité pour un héros ! Mais pour Elisa, Harry n'est pas _juste_ le héros. C'est aussi un enfant de onze ans qui lui fait confiance, et elle est _horrifiée_ à l'idée qu'il puisse penser ainsi. Elle voudrait que sa logique soit plus quelque chose comme "si je fais face à un terrible danger, il y aura toujours des gens pour m'aider, parce que je suis aimé", plutôt que "je dois gagner l'amour des gens même au prix de ma vie". Plus sain, non ?

Merci **Luffynette** ! J'espère que les quelques chapitres qui reste te plairont autant x) On est presque à la fin de la fic, j'ai du mal à réaliser...

Hello **Simpson31** ! Un mélange d'Al, de l'Ankou, et d'Alyssa ? OMG. Pauvre Poudlard xD Naaaan, Elisa est plus un mélange de... Callistia Malefoy de _Quelques Faits_ , Lucas de _Polydipsie_ , et Lucy Zabini de _Renouveau_. Un mélange qui, je l'avoue, est tout aussi flippant xD Elisa directrice des élèves... C'est une idée xD Elle occupe auprès d'eux un rôle assez semblable à celui qu'elle pense que Dudu (ou n'importe quel adulte, en fait) devrait occuper. C'est l'une des sources de son animosité envers le directeur... Ils sont assez semblable.

Salut **Imthebest** ! Contente que ça t'ai plus ! La scène avec Dudu, je la faisait mijoter depuis des plombes, j'en suis fière. Et OUAIS, Elisa va devenir RICHE, MWAHAHAHA. Hum. Bref. Oui, je voulais vraiment aborde le sujet des sorts étrangers... Mais la barrière du langage me freinait pour utiliser des sorts avec des incantations. Donc, à la place, j'ai exploré d'autres branches de la magie. Le foulard, les rituels, et j'ai aussi mentionné les amulettes x) Et pour Helen... Tu n'as pas tort, elle est inspirée de Scorpius ! Et d'Alva, aussi. Alva sans son stress post-traumatique et son agressivité latente xD

Yo, **Amazaria** ! Pour la magie sans baguette : les sorciers sont des IDIOTS. Ils sont tellement fiers d'être les seuls à avoir maîtrisé l'usage des baguette (qui, d'après moi, fonctionne comme un "concentrateur" de magie) qu'ils en ont fait leur caractéristique principale. Ils ont fait de leur privilège (même pas un don, même pas un talent : un _privilège_ , un bonus) leur unique caractéristique magique. Ce qui est... abyssalement stupide, d'après moi. Ca me donne envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. Mais bon, je pense que cette débilité est un élément de la culture occidentale (Europe et Etats-Unis). En Afrique et en Asie, l'usage d'amulette doit être plus répandu. Ca, et les masques, les chants qui tissent des sorts, les runes, la magie élémentaire... L'invocation de créatures ou d'esprits... Bref. Du coup, c'est la raison pour laquelle Elisa pense un peu hors du moule : elle a été confrontée à différents types de maîtrise de la magie dès son enfance. L'utilisation de la baguette, qui aparait aux sorciers européen come le seul moyen de maîtriser sa magie, lui apparait plutôt comme la voie royale... Mais pas la seule route possible. Cela dit, elle ne va pas se mettre à apprendre des types de magies étrangères. Le rituel qui foire lui a servi de leçon ! Voilà. MAIS BREF ! Ah, ce débat sur "est-ce que les adultes sorciers sont trop irresponsables ans la gestion des élèves?". La réponse est oui, sans aucun doute. Mais on ne va pas confisquer les baguettes des gamins entre les cours, bon sang. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à s'en servir, qu'ils comprennent que c'est dangereux et puissant, et... Y a pas trente-six solutions pour ça : il faut affronter la réalité. Sauter dans le grain bain. Bref : on leur donne la baguette, et on leur dit que c'est leur responsabilité maintenant. Sûr, ils vont se blesser, au début (du moins les plus idiots xD). Mais c'est pour ça qu'il y a une infirmerie ! Et très vite, ils vont apprendre à faire preuve de prudence et de retenue. Leur notion du danger n'est pas la même que la nôtre, en plus. Ton exemple est plutôt bon : pour eux, se faire disparaitre tous les os du bras, c'est une broutille !

.

Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'autant de gens lisent ! Je sautille de bonheur dès que je vois que j'ai reçu une review. Ca fait beaucoup rire ma meilleure amie quand je consulte ma boite mail à la fac et qu'elle me voit couiner de bonheur. M'en fout, je suis bizarre et j'assume ! x)

Enfin bref. Voici donc l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre... Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La tension des examens**

 **.**

Du coup Elisa se joignit aux entraînements d'Helen, traînant les pieds, mais bonne perdante. Si elle assistait à un entraînement par semaine, elle considérait son devoir fait, et elle avait largement assez de temps pour se préoccuper d'autres choses. Ses Glisseurs, ses projets, ses inventions…

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le début de la période de révision, qui commençait traditionnellement vers la mi-mai. Du coup, elle en profitait pour mettre ses affaires plus ou moins en ordre.

Et pour se faire régulièrement botter les fesses par Helen ou Rhonda. Leurs leçons étaient très différentes du Challenge, mais il y avait quand même une part d'affrontement. Le côté positif, c'était qu'Elisa progressait régulièrement. Le côté négatif, c'est qu'au bout de six vols planés dans l'herbe, elle commençait à avoir mal partout et à se sentir nettement moins bien disposée vis-à-vis de ses amies.

– Il faut souffrir pour être douée, la nargua Helen.

– C'est pas « il faut souffrir pour être belle », le dicton ? sourcilla Trisha.

– Peu importe le but poursuivi, tu finiras toujours par souffrir, déclara sinistrement Heather.

Vu qu'elle aussi avait fait partie du fiasco du dernier match du CEM, elle avait été convoquée aux entraînements d'Helen et Rhonda… Et elle n'osait pas ses défiler, sans doute parce qu'Adrian, Terence et Tabitha aurait bien rigolé d'elle.

N'empêche qu'Elisa se serait bien passée de ses remarques défaitistes. Ça lui sapait le moral. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas super-motivée pour le duel…

Mais passons.

A mi-mai, Elisa retourna aux cuisines (et fut promptement assaillie par une horde d'elfes qui se marchaient presque dessus dans leur hâte de lui offrir du thé et des petits gâteau) afin de prendre des nouvelles de son projet de… recrutement. A sa grande surprise, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tous les elfes du pays avaient apparemment entendu parler de la jeune sorcière miséricordieuse prête à rendre leur dignité aux elfes abandonnés et à les sauver du Ministère.

Elisa ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Elle avait toujours trouvé le comportement de Dobby ou de Kreattur complètement excessif dans les livres, mais… Après avoir vu ce qu'était leurs conditions de vie, leur vue du monde et de la liberté… Ça avait du sens qu'ils révèrent les rares sorciers à faire preuve de bonté envers eux. Ils étaient comme des enfants privés d'affection pendant longtemps, désespérés pour un contact amical.

La plus vieille elfe des cuisines de Poudlard, Mellie (une sorte de matriarche chez les elfes), lui présenta six elfes : les seuls six elfes libres de Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient été libérés récemment et étaient encore sous le choc, ou cherchaient toujours désespérément du travail, ou se terraient dans les forêts pour éviter d'être ramassés par des officiels du Ministère soucieux du secret magique et des troubles que pouvait causer un elfe qui n'avait personne à servir.

Tilly, une femelle aux grands yeux craintifs, avait été renvoyée trois mois plus tôt pour avoir laissé la porte de l'arrière-boutique ouverte et permis à un chat errant de s'y introduire et de laisser des poils sur les travaux de couture à moitiés achevés de sa maîtresse. Olly, un de ses amis, avait été renvoyé il y avait une semaine à peine, quand sa maîtresse avait découvert qu'il volait de la nourriture pour Tilly qui se cachait dans les égouts près de sa vieille maison.

Moppy, un vieil elfe mâle, avait été renvoyé parce qu'il toussait et que ça dérangeait son maître. Il n'en avait plus que pour quelques années à vivre de toute façon, avait dit son maître avant de le chasser : personne ne voulait d'un elfe à l'agonie. Tuanelle, une elfe femelle assez âgée, avait été renvoyée à cause de ses mains trop tremblantes pour faire le thé. Maddy, une autre femelle, avait été renvoyée à cause d'une cicatrice de brûlure sur son visage qui effrayait les jeunes enfants de sa maîtresse. Et Pillo, le plus jeune de la bande, avait été renvoyé parce qu'il avait osé réconforter le fils de son maître en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

(Elisa essaya très fort de ne pas penser à ce qu'un maître aussi cruel pouvait avoir fait au petit Cracmol qui pleurait en premier lieu.)

A ce point Elisa était à deux doigts d'inventer elle-même la S.A.L.E. d'Hermione. Quand elle avait lu les livres, elle avait trouvé la passion de la Gryffondor pour cette cause assez infondée, mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle réalisait que le grand drame c'est que personne d'autre qu'Hermione ne se soit indignée.

Et maintenant, elle avait mauvaise conscience de réduire elle-même des elfes en esclavage. Mais comme l'alternative était de renoncer à les engager et de laisser le Ministère les emporter, Elisa était bien obligée de respecter sa promesse.

– Est-ce que vous savez construire un bâtiment ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade. Pas une grande maison, juste empiler des pierres pour faire quatre mur et un toit, pour me construire un atelier dans la forêt.

Les six elfes, qui étaient à la fois complètement pétrifiés et tremblant d'espoirs, échangèrent des regards affolés jusqu'à ce que Pillo dise timidement :

– Pillo a servi un druide cette année ! Il a appris à Pillo à construire des cabanes.

– Très bien, sourit Elisa. Est-ce que vous savez couper du bois, et équarrir des planches ?

Cette fois, ce fut Maddy l'elfe brûlée qui leva la main, un peu tremblante. Elisa retint un soupir de soulagement. Construire un atelier et travailler le bois de ses MagicoGlisseur étaient les deux aptitudes qu'elle était le moins sûre de trouver chez des elfes qui avaient passé leur vie à faire le ménage.

– C'est parfait ! Alors je vous engage tous les six. Je peux effectuer le rituel de servitude tout de suite, mais je ne rentrerai chez moi qu'au mois de juin… Ça ne vous ennuie pas de rester à Poudlard jusque-là ?

– Miss nous engage ? répéta Olly d'une voix tremblante.

– Tous les six, confirma Elisa avec fermeté. Vous travaillez pour moi maintenant.

Elisa s'attendait un peu aux larmes et elle s'était mentalement préparée, mais l'ovation des elfes des cuisines la prit complètement au dépourvue. Ce fut tout juste s'ils ne la portèrent pas en triomphe.

Elle était devenue l'héroïne des elfes de maison. En y repensant, elle se sentait vraiment coupable de ne s'être intéressée aux elfes que pour le bénéfice qu'ils pourraient lui apporter. Et elle se sentait encore plus coupable de participer au système qui les oppressait ! Ces petits êtres avaient besoin qu'on les défende sans motifs ultérieurs. La moindre des gentillesses suffisait à les bouleverser aux larmes.

Ce fut Mellie qui donna à Elisa les instructions pour le rituel de servitude. Apparemment c'était assez simple : les elfes devaient donner volontairement leurs vêtements à leur maître, qui devait immédiatement les faire disparaitre (en les brûlant, le plus souvent). Elisa se serait _absolument_ passée du spectacle des elfes à poil, merci bien. Heureusement les elfes de Poudlard avaient prévu la situation et prêtèrent à leurs nouveaux camarades des sortes de draps, que les serviteurs d'Elisa enfilèrent comme des toges.

– Hum, fit pensivement Elisa. Tilly, tu étais employée par une couturière ?

– Oui, maîtresse !

Le terme de « maitresse » mettait la jeune fille trop mal-à-l'aise, et elle se hâta de corriger avec un sourire figé :

– Oh, appelle-moi juste Miss Elisa.

Non, attendez, les elfes trouvaient ça impolis d'appeler leurs maîtres ou maîtresses « miss » ou « monsieur ». C'était des titres réservés aux étrangers ou aux invités. La Poufsouffle rectifia aussitôt :

– Ou bien appelle-moi Madame, ou Magister. Tilly, est-ce que tu pourrais vous coudre des uniformes pour tous les six ? Des sortes de longues robes, avec des manches. Rouge foncé, presque marron.

Pas question qu'elle laisse ses elfes se trimballer en guenilles. Ils avaient droit à un minimum de dignité quand même.

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

– Parfait, sourit-elle. J'achèterai du tissu, tu auras juste besoin de me donner la longueur dont tu as besoin.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres elfes, commençant par le seul qui avait quelques notions de construction :

– Pillo, je veux que tu apprennes aux autres elfes comment construire une maison. Utilisez des livres sur l'architecture si vous en avez besoin, mais dans moins de deux mois vous devrez tous être capable de bâtir mon atelier. Maddy, tu leur apprendras à couper et équarrir des planches. Moppy, est-ce que tu pourrais calculer quel budget vous aurez besoin tous les six pour manger chaque semaine ?

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

– Dans ce cas, tu es chargé de calculer les finances. Tuanelle t'aidera. Et tu seras aussi chargé des courses.

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

Puis Elisa se tourna vers Olly, le dernier elfe. Elle avait une tâche pour lui aussi. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand précisément le Trio d'Or allait partir à la recherche de la pierre philosophale (le dernier jour des examens ? Le lendemain ? Dans l'après-midi ? Au soir ? Elle n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir, c'était un de ces détails qui lui échappait !), mais elle tenait à garder un œil sur cet évènement.

Si elle jouait bien ses cartes, elle pouvait réussir à stopper Voldemort cette nuit-là.

– Olly, pour toi, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance. Tu vas surveiller _sans te faire voir_ le couloir du troisième étage, là où il y un Cerbère. Au moment où quelqu'un passe devant ce Cerbère sans se faire mordre, et descend par la trappe que le chien est supposé garder, je veux que tu viennes me prévenir, d'accord ? Immédiatement.

Olly se mit presque au garde-à-vous :

– Oui, Madame Elisa !

Une demi-douzaine d'elfes sous ses ordres, c'était le début d'une petite armée. Avec eux et leur magie, changer le monde serait du gâteau.

– D'ailleurs, Moppy ? fit soudain Elisa. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un thé bien sucré dans ma salle commune ? Et assez de gâteaux pour toute ma classe. Ce soir, on révise les Potions et on va avoir besoin de tout le réconfort possible.

Et oui. Car malheureusement, changer le monde, ça devrait attendre qu'elle ait passé ses examens de fin d'année. Il lui restait un peu moins de troissemaines avant le début des tests, au début du mois de juin.

Et puisqu'elle avait à peine commencer ses révisions, elle allait devoir y mettre les bouchées doubles.

Sa prédiction s'avéra exacte. Avec deux matières supplémentaires à préparer, les troisièmes années révisaient frénétiquement pour les examens. Et en prime, il leur fallait toujours baby-sitter les plus jeunes ! Les séances du CEM poursuivaient leur cours, et très souvent les plus jeunes membres du club venaient timidement demander de l'aide à Takashi ou Elisa quand qu'ils butaient sur leurs devoirs de magie.

Ni le Serdaigle ni la Poufsouffle ne rechignaient à la tâche, même s'ils auraient préféré se concentrer sur leurs propres notes de Métamorphose. Après tout, l'entraide était l'une des promesses faites aux membres du CEM.

Et puis il y avait d'autres élèves, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le CEM mais qui connaissaient quand même Elisa, qui venaient lui demander un coup de main. Par exemple, la classe de Jojo s'inquiétait de leur examen en Sortilèges, alors Elisa prit une demi-heure sur son temps de révision à elle pour les aider à revoir les points qui leur posait problème. Zacharias Smith et Sally-Anne Perks, les deux meilleurs élèves de Poufsouffle, lui demandèrent de les aider à faire leurs chartres d'astronomie. Tracey Davies s'inquiétait de ses notes en Métamorphoses, alors Elisa et elle révisèrent laborieusement les exercices de transfiguration de première année.

On ne change pas le monde tout seul. Elisa se devait de pouvoir compter sur les gens. Sur tous les gens : chaque élève de Poudlard pouvait devenir quelqu'un dont elle aurait besoin plus tard. Et si elle voulait pouvoir compter sur eux… Eh bien, il fallait déjà qu'ils puissent compter sur elle, non ?

Et c'est fou ce qu'Elisa avait gagné en popularité depuis que des petits gâteaux apparaissaient spontanément à côté d'elle dès qu'elle s'installait quelque part pour réviser.

Du coup Elisa aidait tous ceux qui le lui demandaient, sans distinction de Maison, d'âge, ou de pureté du sang. Elle donna même un coup de main à Drago Malefoy pour son Sortilège de Lévitation, en lui conseillant d'essayer de faire léviter une plume à travers des anneaux pour parfaitement _maîtriser_ ce sort.

Elle mériterait d'être canonisée, n'empêche. Supporter Drago était une véritable épreuve.

– Ce mec est une plaie, dit-elle à Tracey en aidant la petite Serpentard à réviser la théorie des Charmes de Verrouillage et de Déverrouillage. Il est affreusement snob, même envers moi qui ait quand même trois ans de plus que lui !

Tracey haussa les épaules avec fatalisme :

– C'est Malefoy. On s'y habitue.

Elisa posa un regard dubitatif sur sa protégée. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand Tracey était devenue sa protégée, mais c'était un fait. Tracey venait voir Elisa quand elle avait un problème, pas son amie Millicent Bulstrode ou ses Préfets. Elisa gardait un œil sur son bien-être, si elle avait l'air déprimée, fatiguée, si elle avait de bonnes notes.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant récemment, en plus. Elisa avait toujours l'esprit partagé entre tellement de trucs différents que certaines évidences lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de réaliser qu'elle s'occupait de Tracey comme si la gamine était… Eh bien, comme si elle était une Poufsouffle. Comme si elle était sa responsabilité.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait endossé ce rôle, elle ne pouvait quand même pas y renoncer. Qui garderait un œil sur Tracey sinon, dans sa Maison de racistes ?

– Hum, fit Elisa d'un ton pas très convaincu. Il est quand même insupportable.

Tracey ne put s'empêcher de rigoler :

– Il l'est. Il parle tout le temps de lui, de son manoir, de ses chevaux ailés…

– Il a des chevaux ailés ? l'interrompit Elisa. Raaah, c'est injuste ! C'est beaucoup trop cool pour lui.

Tracey hocha gravement la tête :

– Il dit qu'il préfère les balais. Il a trois balais de course. Et il passe quand même son temps à se plaindre. De tout ! Les devoirs, les profs, les, euh, les Nés-Moldus… Et il se plaint d'Harry, même quand il ne l'a pas vu de la journée !

– C'est presque obsessif, s'amusa Elisa.

– Carrément, approuva Tracey. Tu savais que les septième années ont inventé un jeu à bire où ils doivent vider leur verre des que Malefoy prononce le mot « Potter » ?

Elisa s'étrangla de rire. Non, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était absolument ravie d'être mise au courant. Elle allait chérir cette information pendant le reste de sa vie. Oh, elle le voyait d'ici, Malefoy et son air pompeux, et la douzaine de septièmes années en train de le guetter pour picoler…

Elle secoua la tête, puis reprit son sérieux. Malefoy était plus amusant qu'autre chose, avec son arrogance, mais elle devait aussi garder à l'esprit qu'il était l'équivalent sorcier d'un nazi. Il était égoïste, persuadé d'appartenir à une race supérieure, et il soutenait de tout cœur l'idée d'exterminer les êtres inférieurs.

Que du bonheur, donc.

– Il ne te rend pas la vie dure, au moins ? s'assura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. S'il fait des siennes, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

Tout le monde savait que Malefoy était un Puriste. Et tout le monde savait que les Puristes ne tenaient pas en haute estime les Sang-Mêlés… Même ceux de leur propre Maison. Malefoy avait refusé de ne serait-ce que parler à Elisa durant des mois parce qu'elle était à moitié Moldue. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être pour Tracey, qui avait une mère Née-Moldue et qui partageait une salle commune avec lui ?

Mais Tracey esquissa un sourire :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Magister. Je suis amie avec Pansy maintenant, alors ça veut dire que Malefoy est de mon côté.

Curieux qu'elle appelle Pansy Parkinson par son prénom, mais pas Drago Malefoy. Et curieux aussi qu'elle parle de « côtés ». Ils n'avaient que onze ans, bon sang. Ces gamins avaient déjà des politiques internes plus développées que la Maison de Poufsouffle dans son ensemble !

– Si tu le dis, lâcha Elisa. Bon, où on en était ? Ah oui. Le Sortilège de Verrouillage se base sur la volonté de…

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent, partagés entre les cours, les révisions, ou les conseils prodigués à leurs cadets qui s'inquiétaient. Et bien sûr, il y avait les projets qu'Elisa échafaudaient dans son carnet. Elle essayait d'imaginer tous les jalons possibles qui risquaient d'apparaitre sur son chemin, si son plan pour stopper Voldemort réussissait, ou s'il échouait.

L'année prochaine, Isaac (le petit frère de Trisha) ferait sa rentrée : est-ce qu'elle pourrait le présenter à Ginny et Luna, et ainsi éviter que les deux filles ne deviennent des parias ? Et l'année suivante, est-ce qu'elle capturait Pettigrew avant l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante, ou est-ce qu'elle patientait jusque-là ? Après tout, Elisabeth Bishop, la Poufsouffle fouineuse, n'avait aucune raison d'attaquer le rat de Ron Weasley avec un sort qui annulait les Métamorphoses.

Uh. Il fallait quand même qu'elle apprenne ce sort, au cas où. De toute façon, étant donné sa nullité en Métamorphose, si elle apprenait à annuler ses erreurs… Ça serait toujours ça de pris.

Du coup elle chercha à la bibliothèque si un bouquin mentionnait ce sort. Effectivement, c'était le Sortilège d'Homomorphus. Un sort très puissant, du niveau des ASPICS, qui mêlait Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Elisa n'eut qu'à jeter un œil à la taille du chapitre explicatif, et elle renonça.

Elle se débrouillerait pour démasquer Pettigrew sans ce sort. La Métamorphose, c'était définitivement pas son truc.

Mais passons.

Elle avait toujours une tonne de questions. Une fois Pettigrew capturé, est-ce que ça empêcherait totalement Voldemort de revenir ? Elle réussirait peut-être à stopper Voldemort cette année, mais il y avait quand même des Horcruxes qui pouvaient être utilisés pour le ramener à la vie. Et puis Barty Croupton était toujours dans la nature… Tiens, ça, c'était encore un autre problème à résoudre.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait utiliser ses elfes pour espionner l'elfe de Croupton, qui était apparemment complice ? Mais pour quel motif ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'elle connaissait le futur ! Si elle se faisait chopper, elle devait toujours avoir un alibi, c'était sa règle d'or.

Enfin, sa deuxième règle d'or. La première était de ne pas se faire prendre.

Pettigrew, et Croupton Jr. C'était les deux plus grandes menaces dont elle devrait s'occuper. Oh, et le journal de Jedusor, aussi. Elle devait absolument l'intercepter pour empêcher qu'un Basilic soit lâché dans l'école. Elle avait vraiment du pain sur la planche.

Et si elle n'arrivait pas à stopper Pettigrew… Il y avait cette histoire avec Bertha Jorkins, non ? Un pur accident, qui permettait au mage noir de lancer son plan durant le tome 4 de la saga. Donc on ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité qu'Harry soit entré dans le Tournoi… Et que Cédric soit tué. Pour ça aussi, elle devait trouver une solution.

Peut-être lui dire que le trophée était piégé ? Ou bien entrer dans le Tournoi elle aussi et espérer prendre sa place ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas ensorceler la Coupe. Elle ne savait pas si la Elisa Bishop de l'histoire canon avait entré son nom (ou même si elle avait existé), mais c'était Cédric qui était supposé être choisi. C'était le destin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher…

Alors, quoi ? Etudier les contrats juridiques magiques pour trouver une faille permettant à Harry de ne pas participer ? Voler son Polynectar au faux Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Saboter le Tournoi elle-même ? Poser des pièges dans le cimetière de Jedusor pour que tout le coin explose s'il essayait de faire son rituel stupide ? Eh, c'était une idée, ça. Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait se procurer des mines antipersonnel ?

D'ailleurs, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à apprendre à se défendre. Pas seulement avec des sorts : elle avait beau être douée en duel désormais (à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, et essentiellement grâce à Helen), les Mangemorts seraient toujours plus doués qu'elle. Sa meilleure chance de gagner un combat était de prendre son adversaire au dépourvu, alors… Elle devrait peut-être se prendre une arme secondaire.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait apprendre le lancer de couteaux ? Avec la Force, elle toucherait toujours sa cible. Et elle était sûre d'avoir un set de couteaux de lancer d'origine amérindienne dans un placard du Cottage aux Erables… Ou bien peut-être qu'elle pourrait acheter un flingue ? Et donner un flingue à Harry, vu qu'il était tout le temps en danger ?

Rien qu'hier, il était revenu de sa retenue avec Hagrid pratiquement à minuit, blême de peur et vacillant sur ses pieds. Elisa, qui revenait d'une leçon d'Astronomie, l'avait croisé dans le hall, et avait trouvé sa pâleur inquiétante.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Harry n'était pas supposé voir Voldemort boire le sang d'une licorne au cours d'une retenue avec Hagrid ? Bon sang, personne n'était en sécurité dans cette école !

Raaah, sauver le monde et préparer ses examens en même temps, c'était d'un compliqué ! Heureusement que la question du lancement de son entreprise de MagicoGlisseurs était réglée. Si elle avait dû s'en inquiéter en plus du reste, elle aurait sans doute pété un plomb.

– Tu t'en sors ? fit Cédric en haussant les sourcils.

Elisa baissa les yeux sur son brouillon, à côté de ses notes d'Histoire (enfin, les notes d'Histoire d'Heather, puisqu'Elisa n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de Binns de l'année). Au milieu de sa chronologie sur les chasses aux sorcières et les découvertes divinatoires du Moyen-âge, elle avait griffonné une liste d'armes Moldues létales qui comprenait, entre autres, la kalachnikov, la tronçonneuse et le couteau-papillon.

– Merveilleux, marmonna-t-elle.

– Si tu comptes tuer Rogue tu as tout mon soutien, marmonna Raashid qui peinait à apprendre la composition du Philtre de Confusion.

– Ah non ! s'indigna Trisha. Personne ne tue Rogue ! Pour une fois que j'ai parfaitement révisé mon examen, je compte avoir le maximum de point et il n'est pas question que vous me sabotiez toute mon entreprise en assassinant l'examinateur, vu ?

Il y eut un blanc.

– Ce que je préfère dans notre Maison c'est notre altruisme désintéressé, fit une Préfète avec un sourire en coin. Eh, Elisa, il te reste de gâteaux sablés ?

Elisa ne se souvenait absolument pas d'à quel moment tous ces gens s'étaient mis à être assez proches d'elle pour l'appeler par son prénom, mais elle poussa quand même son assiette remplie de gâteaux en direction de l'intruse.

C'était toujours utile d'être dans les bonnes grâces des Préfets.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Préfets…

– Est-ce que vous savez comment sont choisis les Préfets ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La Préfète inconnu haussa un sourcil :

– Tu es intéressée ?

– Justement non, sourit Elisa. Ma hantise serait d'être choisie et de devoir passer mon temps à patrouiller les couloirs au lieu d'inventer a plume auto-correctrice…

– Tu as inventé la plume auto-correctrice ? s'enquit avidement Trudy dont les fautes d'orthographes étaient abominables.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Euh, non. Mais je le note. Je ferai ça un de ces jours.

Parce que ça avait l'air d'être une excellente idée. En plus, ça se vendrait comme des petits pains, ces choses-là. Plus de fautes, plus de ratures !

– Mais bref, reprit-elle. Je veux justement éviter d'être Préfète, parce que ça me prendrait trop de temps. Il y a une procédure pour ça ?

La Préfète inconnue renifla avec amusement :

– Eh ben, tu anticipes vachement… Et tu es bien sûre de toi. Mais t'inquiète, j'en toucherai un mot au professeur Chourave si tu veux.

– Vraiment ? Cool !

– Comment tu peux savoir qu'il y a une chance que tu sois Préfète ? fit Cédric avec curiosité.

Elisa esquissa un sourire en coin, et se replongea dans ses notes d'Histoire :

– Oh, je suis douée en Divination. D'ailleurs, je prédis que tu seras absolument Préfet. Et Préfet-en-Chef après ça. Et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Cédric se contenta de rire, clairement incrédule, et le sourire d'Elisa s'élargit. Eh, si les gens se souvenaient de cette prédiction d'ici quatre ans… Peut-être qu'elle gagnerait une réputation d'Oracle. On pouvait toujours espérer, non ?

Elisa révisait, donc, mais gardait toujours une partie de son cerveau concentrée sur ses projets. Et puis, sur ses cours aussi. Eh oui, il restait encore plusieurs jours de cours où les profs se hâtaient de boucler leurs programmes. Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick avaient généralement une éthique de travail draconienne et finissaient toujours dans les temps, mais les autres… n'étaient pas toujours au même niveau.

Le professeur Sinistra aurait voulu leur faire étudier deux autres cartes du ciel. Le professeur Babbling se désespérait de réussir à leur apprendre le sens tertiaire des runes proto-germaniques. Le professeur Trelawney déclara d'une voix mystique que les feuilles de thé seraient à l'examen et comme ils n'avaient passé que trois semaines dessus, les élèves se mirent à consommer deux fois plus de thé que d'habitude pour s'entraîner.

Le professeur Chourave avait plus ou moins terminé son programme… Mais les caprices de la météo pouvaient mettre par terre des mois de travail. Un orage inattendu donna un coup de froid à une Tentacula Vénéneuse qu'elle comptait utiliser pour l'examen, alors tous ceux qui avaient révisé à fond ce sujet (la Tentacula était une valeur sûre) se retrouvèrent à potasser leurs notes en essayant désespérément de deviner sur quoi l'examen allait tomber.

Elisa misait sur les choux mordeurs. Chourave était gentille, mais elle avait quand même une nette tendance à leur faire manipuler des plantes agressives lorsque l'exercice était noté.

Bref, c'était une période assez dense. Elisa aurait bien aimé faire une pause, mais franchement, la période de révision était justement celle où elle n'avait absolument pas le temps.

La seule personne qui avait l'air aussi occupée qu'Elisa (si on excluait les candidats aux BUSES et aux ASPICS, qui semblaient à deux doigts de fondre en larme à cause du stress) était Hermione Granger. Elle était même pire qu'Elisa, en cela que la Poufsouffle travaillait mais consacrait aussi une partie de son temps à ses autres projets, tandis que la petite Gryffondor était constamment en train de bosser.

– Tu sais, ce ne sont que des examens de première année, tenta de la rassurer Elisa.

– Mais si je les rate je ne pourrais pas passer en deuxième année ! couina Hermione d'un air effaré.

Ron émit un bruit de dérision :

– Personne rate. Y a que toi qui travaille autant.

– Percy travaille autant que moi ! protesta Hermione.

– Percy passe ses BUSES, contra Ron. Nous, on a encore le temps. Aller, viens faire une partie d'échec. J'en ai marre de battre Harry.

Harry roula des yeux mais ne protesta pas. Effectivement, Ron l'avait écrasé en moins de vingt minutes. Rien de nouveau.

Ils se trouvaient dans une classe vide, où Hermione révisait loin du trouble de la salle commune. Ses deux amis lui tenaient compagnie, leurs révisions gisant abandonnées sur une table voisine. Elisa était tombée sur eux un peu par hasard, en entendant du bruit alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir. Elle était supposée retrouver Trisha au rez-de-chaussée, mais elle supposait que sa meilleure amie pouvait attendre un peu. Avec les révisions, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé au Trio d'Or.

– Fais-toi une pause d'une heure, conseilla Elisa à Hermione. Ça effacera ce que tu viens de lire de ta mémoire courte. Et quand tu te remettras à lire ce chapitre, ça s'inscrira dans ta mémoire longue.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Elisa comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, mais Hermione était apparemment un peu au courant des études sur la mémoire, car elle leva un regard critique sur la Poufsouffle.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Certaine, mentit effrontément Elisa. C'est un chercheur américain qui étudie le cerveau humain qui l'a découvert.

Hermione hésita, puis céda et alla s'installer face à Ron pour faire une partie. Le visage du rouquin s'illumina, et il se hâta de replacer les pièces correctement. Harry se décala et alla s'asseoir sur une table en face d'Elisa, ses jambes courtes se balançant dans le vide.

– Et toi ? s'enquit-il curieusement. Tu ne révises pas ?

– J'ai encore cours pendant quelques jours, sourit-elle. Et puis, réviser constamment est mauvais. Les infos risquent de s'embrouiller dans le cerveau. Il faut faire une pause entre chaque matière.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ron hocher gravement la tête et Hermione rouler des yeux. Nul doute que les deux petits Gryffondor avaient des avis très divergeant sur la nécessité des pauses dans le travail.

– Comment tu te sens pour les examens ? dit-elle plutôt. Je sais que tu es plutôt bon en classe. Enfin, sauf en Potions, mais c'est un cas exceptionnel.

– Rogue me déteste, acquiesça misérablement Harry.

Elisa ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que c'était parce que James Potter et ses amis avaient brutalisé le petit Severus pendant sept longues années. La saga ne s'étalait pas trop sur le sujet, mais les Maraudeurs avaient tenté de le tuer une fois avec Remus, et la façon dont James avait déshabillé Rogue pour l'humilier quelques semaines plus tard aurait certainement été qualifiée d'agression sexuelle dans le monde Moldu. Si ça, c'était deux extraits de la vie de Rogue, et uniquement pendant la cinquième année… Elisa n'avait vraiment pas envie d'imaginer à quoi avait ressemblé le reste de la scolarité du Maître des Potions.

Et le reste de sa vie, tant qu'à faire. Franchement, ce n'était pas si étonnant que Rogue soit aussi aigri et hargneux. Il n'avait vraiment eu aucune chance de tourner autrement.

– J'ai une théorie là-dessus, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Je crois que Dumbledore lui fait du chantage.

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête si vite qu'on put presque entendre leurs vertèbres craquer, et la mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha :

– Vraiment ?!

– Je penses, lâcha Elisa en s'accoudant à la table. Déjà, Rogue déteste enseigner, et ça se voit. En plus, je suis presque sûr qu'il est un génie. Il écrit ses instructions au tableau parce qu'il a amélioré toutes les potions du manuel, vous savez. J'ai comparé.

La bouche d'Hermione s'arrondit en un O abasourdi. Elle réalisait pleinement à quel point c'était un accomplissement.

– Il préfèrerait sans doute faire de la recherche ou inventer des trucs, poursuivit Elisa. Mais au lieu de ça, il est coincé ici à devoir expliquer à des premières années comment faire des baumes pour les furoncles, ça doit être terriblement frustrant. C'est comme si… Comme si toi, Harry, tu n pouvais voler sur un balai que pour superviser des enfants qui n'ont pas le droit de voler à plus d'un mètre du sol.

Harry grimaça, et Ron hocha gravement la tête :

– Ouais, ça serrait terrible.

– Voilà, approuva Elisa. Du coup, je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle il reste, c'est que Dumbledore l'y oblige ! Et comme Dumbledore favorise les Gryffondor, Rogue déteste les Gryffondor pour l'emmer… l'agacer. Tout a du sens !

Elle marqua une pause puis rajouta quand même :

– Et il doit aussi vous détester à cause de Neville. Sans vouloir être méchante, il paraît qu'il est vraiment nul. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment fait exploser un chaudron ? Commet est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Neville ou bien expliquer que c'était un accident, mais Ron lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, essayant de prendre un air innocent pour demander :

– Et tu penses qu'il voudrait se venger de Dumbledore ?

D'où est-ce qu'il sortait cette idée bizarre ?

– Euh probablement pas, lâcha Elisa en clignant des yeux avec surprise. Ils ont l'air en bons termes. Rogue serait probablement partant pour lui voler ses bonbons au citron ou changer toutes ses robes colorées en redingotes noires, mais pas plus.

Mais cela ne sembla pas décourager Ron, qui pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif :

– Peut-être qu'il voudrait lui voler quelque chose… Et ensuite quitter le château pour toujours, s'il déteste tant que ça enseigner.

– Oui, ça serait logique, murmura Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Il lui suffirait de connaître quelqu'un qui s'opposerai à Dumbledore et qui le soutiendrai…

Oh bon sang. Elisa retint un grognement mental de découragement. Ils pensaient que Rogue allait voler la pierre philosophale pour Voldemort ! Apparemment, la tirade d'Elisa avait eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle escomptait. Son argumentaire pour justifier la mauvaise humeur perpétuelle de Rogue n'avait fait que leur donner davantage de raisons de suspecter le Maître des Potions.

Elisa ouvrit donc la bouche pour leur dire que Rogue était absolument loyal à Dumbledore… Puis se ravisa. Finalement, non. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils voulaient. Ça les occuperait et les empêcherait d'attirer l'attention de Quirrell.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Elisa allait les laisser s'approcher des couloirs du troisième étage. Elle avait la ferme intention de les priver de cette aventure…

 **oOoOoOo**

Entre aide aux plus jeunes, projets à développer, cours à finir, et complots à fomenter avec ses elfes, Elisa avait donc fort à faire en période de révision. Elle était presque soulagée de voir arriver les examens ! Bon, elle savait qu'elle allait se foirer dans certaines matières (notamment la Métamorphose), mais globalement, Elisa avait toujours été une bonne élève. Une excellente élève, même, dans certaines matières.

Alors, lorsque les examens débutèrent, elle se sentait relativement sereine.

Le premier examen des troisièmes années de Poufsouffle était celui de Botanique. Sans être passionnée par la Botanique, Elisa se débrouillait correctement et avait toujours eu de bonnes notes. Rempoter des tulipes musicales, rendre la santé à un plant d'asphodèles, et identifier des choux mordeurs cachées au milieu d'inoffensifs légumes : ça n'avait rien de difficile. Elisa était sûre d'avoir un Effort Exceptionnel.

A vrai dire, cet examen lui servait essentiellement à stresser pour le suivant : celui de Métamorphose. C'était vraiment pas de sa faute, mais elle était une bille dans cette matière !

Effectivement, c'était aussi dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Il leur fallu transformer un chapeau en lapin, puis un lapin en pantoufles, et finalement une pantoufle en chapeau. Elisa ne manquait pas d'imagination, mais visualiser le procédé lui donnait presque la migraine. Du coup… Ses sorts n'étaient pas brillants. Son lapin avait une drôle de forme, ses pantoufles avaient une paire d'oreilles, et son chapeau était tout duveteux !

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se rattraper sur l'épreuve théorique. Elle était plus ou moins sûre d'avoir la moyenne, mais tout juste. N'empêche, elle avait hâte de pouvoir abandonner cette matière aux BUSES…

La dernière épreuve de la journée était celle des Runes. Il y avait bien l'épreuve d'Arithmancie dans la soirée mais Elisa n'avait pas pris cette option. Elle était de tout cœur avec Takashi, Terence et Heather, en revanche : ses trois amis avaient pris Arithmancie cette année, et ils terminaient donc leur journée d'examen par la matière la plus difficile.

Mais bon. C'était de leur faute pour avoir sélectionné cette matière-là. Elisa était parfaitement contente des Runes, merci bien. C'était en fait l'une de ses matières préférées, alors elle abordait l'épreuve avec confiance. Bon, elle s'embrouilla un peu les pinceaux avec sa traduction… Mais son application pratique des Runes était parfaite.

Elle était sûre que son succès était dû à son travail sur les MagicoGlisseur. Elle avait pas mal utilisé les Runes, et ça l'avait beaucoup entraînée. Quand elle quitta la salle après l'examen, le professeur Babbling lui fit même un clin d'œil complice.

– Veinarde, la taquina Trisha. La prof de Runes Anciennes t'a à la bonne !

– On verra si ça réussi à compenser ma note de Métamorphose, marmonna Elisa.

Elle ne se remettait pas de cet échec. Une paire de pantoufles dotées d'oreilles... Quelle démonstration ridicule. Même Raashid, qui était aussi nul qu'elle en Métamorphose, avait réussi à parfaitement transformer son lapin en pantoufles !

Trisha émit un reniflement amusé, se souvenant sans aucun doute de cet épisode, puis lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

– Relax. Demain, on n'a que des matières faciles.

Le lendemain, les Poufsouffle avaient Sortilèges, Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour ceux qui avaient pris cette option (comme Cédric), et Défense enfin d'après-midi.

Le test pratique de Sortilège portait sur le Sortilège Gelant et le Sortilège d'Allégresse. Elisa gagna des points bonus en augmentant la précision de son Sortilège Gelant. Et l'examen pratique, qui portait sur le _Reparo_ , était si facile qu'Elisa aurait pu l'écrire les yeux fermés.

L'examen pratique de Défense consistait en un faux duel, où Elisa s'en sorti avec brio. L'examen théorique, quant à lui, portait sur les vampires et Elisa fut relativement surprise de réaliser que les cours de Quirrell lui avaient effectivement apprit quelque chose sur le sujet. Comme quoi ce prof avait été bon à quelque chose…

Enfin bref. Entre son talent naturel pour les Sortilèges et l'avance considérable que leur avait donné le Challenge en matière de Défense, Elisa réussi ses deux examens du jour presque les doigts dans le nez.

– Ce prof aura duré jusqu'à la fin de l'année quand même, pointa Heather en suivant du regard Quirrell qui se rendait à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

– Peut-être qu'il va démissionner pour ne pas tenter le sort ? supposa Tabitha.

– Moi ça m'est égal, sourit Elisa avec bonne humeur. Savoir que Quirrell va disparaitre et tous nous débarrasser de son insupportable bégaiement, c'est un bonus très motivant !

Les Serpentard rirent, plutôt d'accord. Quirrell avait usé les nerfs de tous les élèves, avec son bafouillage horripilant.

Le jour suivant, ils n'avaient que deux examens : Histoire et Astronomie. Le premier était en fin d'après-midi et le second tard dans la soirée, leur laissant ainsi le temps de faire la grasse matinée et de bien réviser.

Pour l'Histoire de la Magie… Bon. Elisa avait appris tout le programme de l'année en deux semaines, donc bon, elle ne s'attendait pas à des miracles de ce côté-là. Cela dit, considérant qu'elle n'avait jamais écouté un mot de Binns, elle était certaine d'avoir une note passable. L'examen avait porté sur les découvertes divinatoires du Moyen-âge, de toute façon. Même sans connaitre le cours et la chronologie de ces découvertes, Elisa s'y connaissait assez en Divination pour parler de la boule de cristal et des feuilles de thé.

Ensuite, ils avaient Astronomie. Même si l'Astronomie était assez ennuyeuse, Elisa s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle voyait sa mère regarder le ciel depuis son observatoire. Elle compléta sa carte du ciel sans trop de problème, même si elle était assez incertaine quant à la désignation de deux des étoiles qu'elle avait annotées… Mais bon. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas un Optimal, mais en tous cas, c'était dans la poche.

– J'ai hâte que ça soit fini, bâilla Trisha en s'écroulant sur son lit. Je suis sûre que j'ai foiré ma carte du ciel et j'arrête pas d'angoisser pour mes notes…

– Encore une journée, la consola Elisa en se glissant sous sa couette. Et après, on sera enfin en vacances.

Trisha sourit d'un air rêveur, avant de se faufiler sous son édredon. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement, puis 'allongea sur le dos et tapota la place contre son flanc. Son chat Dracarys sauta sur le matelas, ronronnant avec bonheur, et se lova contre elle, roulé en boule. Elisa ferma les yeux en caressant sa fourrure un peu hirsute.

Yep, plus qu'une journée. Et ensuite… Tout serait fini.

Le dernier jour d'examen était le plus attendu. Ils avaient Potions, pour commencer. Elisa avait appris absolument par cœur toute la théorie, mais face à sa feuille d'examen, elle se retrouva avec des trous de mémoire, et des conclusions qu'elle ne savait pas atteindre. Rien de majeur, mais elle savait que l'Optimal n'était pas à sa portée.

Et ce n'était pas l'examen pratique qui allait lui faire gagner des points. Elle était passable, tout au plus. Sans Trisha pour l'aider, Elisa n'était pas brillante en Potions…

Ensuite, c'était Divination. C'était presque une promenade de santé. Elisa lu correctement sa boule de cristal et les feuilles de thé, et rajouta même quelques éléments dramatiques pour faire plaisir au professeur Trelawney.

Elisa et Trisha quittèrent leur examens, ravies. Bon, après ça, Cédric avait encore son test d'Etude des Moldus, et les deux filles l'attendirent patiemment dans le couloir. Mais une fois que leur ami sorti de la salle, c'était la fête. Leurs examens étaient terminés !

– Enfin les vacances ! s'écria Trisha.

– Enfin on arrête le boulot, soupira béatement Cédric. Eh, vous avez des plans pour les vacances ? Je vais chez la famille de ma mère en Europe…

Il visait surtout Elisa, qui voyageait souvent avec sa mère, mais celle-ci secoua la tête avec regret :

– Je ne voyage pas cet été. Je ferai des Glisseurs et bosserai sur mes inventions. Et toi, Trisha ?

– Comme d'habitude, grimaça son amie. Je vais aider mes parents à la boutique. Mais je pourrais sans doute m'échapper de temps en temps pour me faire un ciné dans le Londres Moldu. Eh, il fait un temps superbe, pourquoi on est encore à l'intérieur ?

Du coup les trois amis se retrouvèrent au bord du lac pour profiter du soleil. Ils firent même quelques parties d'échec, Cédric battant les deux filles à plate couture. Elisa était l'ambitieuse et Trisha la pragmatique, mais c'était définitivement Cédric le stratège de leur trio.

– Tu pourras passer à Londres pendant l'été ? lança Trisha à Elisa tandis que celle-ci se faisait prendre son fou par un des pions de Cédric.

Elisa réfléchit une seconde. Si possible, elle voulait éviter de révéler qu'Harry allait passer les vacances chez elle. On ne savait jamais qui pourrait écouter. Mais elle pourrait sans doute s'absenter une demi-journée sans trop de problèmes…

– Probablement, finit-elle par répondre. Je demanderais à Chappy de me faire Transplaner dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Tu veux qu'on se fasse un ciné ?

Trisha hocha vivement la tête :

– Exactement ! Sinon je vais m'ennuyer à mourir à la maison, à aider mes parents et à faire la serveuse pour les clients en terrasse.

Les parents de Trisha possédaient la Confiserie Buttermere, qui faisait aussi café, glacier… Et qui n'avait aucun employé. Pendant l'été, Trisha donnait donc un coup de main. Son petit frère Isaac aussi, d'ailleurs. Les Buttermere n'étaient pas très fortunés : les enfants devaient gagner leur argent de poche, ça ne tombait pas du ciel.

– Pas de souci, l'assura Elisa. Et puis, ça me permettra de sortir un peu, aussi. Chappy va encore me faire tout un discours sur mon manque d'exposition au soleil si je passe mon temps à bricoler à l'intérieur.

Cédric renifla avec amusement :

– Je n'en reviens pas que ton elfe te fasse la leçon. Le mien n'oserait jamais.

Les Diggory avaient un elfe, une créature rachitique qu'Elisa avait aperçu une fois en train de faire les courses à leur place au marché de Loutry St Chaspoule. Cette vision l'avait mise profondément mal à l'aise. Elle aimait Cédric, et ses parents étaient gentils, mais… Leur elfe était maigre, vêtu d'un drap sale, le dos courbé craintivement. Il n'était pas bien traité.

Les Diggory étaient des gens bien, de ça Elisa ne doutait pas. Mais ils maltraitaient une créature qui dépendait d'eux, qui leur était entièrement dévouée. Faute d'une meilleure métaphore, c'était comme s'ils battaient leur chien.

Et ça mettait définitivement Elisa mal-à-l'aise.

– Quand est-ce que tu pars en Europe ? lança Elisa pour changer de sujet et arrêter de penser aux elfes de maison. Peut-être que j'aurais le temps de passer te voir avant ton départ !

La journée était trop belle pour la gâcher à songer à des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Pour l'instant, l'elfe de Diggory ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même…

 **oOoOoOo**

Avec la tension des examens, Elisa avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que le Trio d'Or allait se lancer à la suite de la pierre philosophale… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie du coin de l'œil Harry, Hermione et Ron qui rentraient au château au pas de course.

Oh oh, c'était annonciateur de problème, ça.

Ça la réveilla comme un seau d'eau froide dans la figure. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Voldemort allait tenter sa chance ce soir ? Elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi étourdie. Elle le savait, pourtant, que tout son plan reposait sur son timing !

Elisa guetta du coin de l'œil une possible apparition d'Olly, anxieuse, mais l'elfe ne se manifesta pas. Ni dans l'après-midi, ni au dîner. D'ailleurs, Quirrell était au dîner, tout comme Rogue qui le surveillait férocement : mais Dumbledore était absent. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas au Ministère, d'ailleurs ? C'était ça qui poussait le Trio à l'action, non ? Et s'ils n'avaient encore rien fait… Ils attendaient le couvre-feu, peut-être !

Mais oui, se rappela soudain Elisa. Ils partaient tard, et Neville essayait de les arrêter, et Hermione lui jetait le maléfice du Saucisson !

Ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait dîner tranquille. Les trois Gryffondor n'iraient pas risquer leur peau avant tard ce soir. Et quand ils le feraient… Il suffisait à Elisa de les stopper, et Voldemort serait coincé devant le miroir (ou dedans ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus) jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive.

Elisa retourna à la salle commune avec le reste de sa classe, l'esprit ailleurs et laissant ses amis discuter entre eux. Elle s'affala dans un canapé pour lire, mais ne réussit pas à suivre le cours de l'histoire du bouquin. Elle commençait à avoir le trac. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle abandonna son livre en faveur de son carnet bleu rempli de notes diverses ou de schémas, et se mit à y énumérer les différents maléfices et sorts qu'elle connaissait, puis ceux qu'elle voulait apprendre.

C'était une tâche étonnamment apaisante. Ça lui permettait de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas totalement sans défense et, petit à petit, elle se détendit.

– Elisa ? lança Trisha.

La Poufsouffle sursauta et jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis à sa montre. Presque deux heures avaient passé, réalisa-t-elle avec stupeur. Elle avait été si préoccupée qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la salle commune était pratiquement vide.

– Tu viens te coucher ? continua Trisha qui tenait ouverte la porte menant aux dortoirs. Il commence à se faire tard.

Elisa referma son livre et ouvrit la bouche, cherchant désespérément une excuse à présenter à son amie… Et, dans un grand _CRAC_ , Olly se matérialisa devant son canapé.

– Le professeur au turban est passé devant le Cerbère, Madame Elisa !

Un grand silence tomba et tout le monde dans la salle commune, soit encore une dizaine de personnes, baissa des yeux ahuris sur l'elfe. Une fille de deuxième année émit un rire nerveux :

– Un Cerbère ?

– Le couloir du troisième étage, expliqua Elisa en se mettant debout d'un bond (enfin elle pouvait passer à l'action !). C'est là qu'est cachée la pierre philosophale, et elle est gardée par un Cerbère.

– La _quoi_ ?! postillonna Trisha tandis que plusieurs Poufsouffle poussaient des exclamations incrédules. Depuis quand tu sais ça ?!

– Je l'ai découvert il y a plusieurs mois, répondit Elisa en vérifiant qu'elle avait bien sa baguette. J'ai demandé à Olly de garder un œil sur le couloir, au cas où. Apparemment, j'ai eu raison, et quelqu'un essaie de voler la pierre. Merci, Olly.

L'elfe s'inclina, le visage radieux, puis disparu à nouveau dans un craquement sonore. Elisa jeta un regard circulait autour d'elle. Certains élèves la regardaient toujours avec hésitation, n'arrivant pas à la croire. Mais Cédric, assis sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée avec Dracarys sur les genoux, se redressa d'un air déterminé :

– On doit aller chercher un prof !

C'était… une assez bonne idée en fait. Un prof contacterait Dumbledore plus vite. Un prof pourrait arrêter le Trio plus vite, rien qu'en les menaçant de renvoi (tandis qu'Elisa n'avait pas d'autorité sur eux, et qu'elle devait prendre le risque que les Gryffondor essaient de passer outre ses avertissements). Un prof, surtout, pourrait rameuter les autres profs et ça serait donc un comité d'accueil extrêmement compétent qui tomberait sur Quirrell s'il tentait de s'échapper…

– Tu rigoles ? s'esclaffa dédaigneusement un Préfet. Ils ne vous croiront jamais !

Elisa plissa les yeux. Yep, c'était le risque. Le Trio avait eu le même problème avec McGonagall, non ?

– Il n'empêche que quelqu'un est entré dans le couloir du troisième étage, fit Cécile Engelhorn d'une voix forte. Elisa, tu viens avec moi, on va voir le professeur Chourave. Elle t'écoutera.

Un Poufsouffle de septième année poussa une exclamation indignée :

– Tu la crois ? C'est invraisemblable !

– Ouais ! renchérit un de ses amis. Comme si Dumbledore allait mettre la pierre philosophale à Poudlard en pleine période scolaire !

– Oh, mais quelle bande d'idiots, gronda Elisa. Evidemment qu'il a mis la pierre à Poudlard, c'est un appât !

Evidemment, ça ne fit que soulever plus d'incrédulité :

– Un appât ? s'esclaffa dédaigneusement une fille assise à côté des deux garçons sceptiques. Dans une école ?

Plusieurs élèves étaient descendus des dortoirs, attirés par le raffut. Et tout le monde semblait sceptique. Même Cédric, qui avait été si prompt à défendre son amie, semblait soudain hésitant. Elisa se sentait bouillir, le sang lui battant aux oreilles. Toute une année de frustration quant aux magouilles du directeur du château étaient en train de bouillonner en elle, prête à exploser. C'était tellement _évident_ ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le _voir_ ?!

– Evidemment que c'est un appât ! cria-t-elle. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien fait quand un troll est entré au château ? Quand un troll a _failli tuer une élève_?! Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi la priorité de tous les profs, ce n'était _pas_ d'arrêter la personne qui avait fait ça ?!

Il y eut un moment de flottement, plusieurs regards mal-à-l'aise. Oui, c'était quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient demandés, chez les Poufsouffle. Elisa n'avait pas trop de connaissances parmi les élèves les plus âgés, mais bon nombre d'entre eux avaient des parents au Ministère… Et quand un truc louche de ce genre arrivait, ils se posaient des questions.

– Parce que ce troll était une diversion ratée du type qui veut voler la pierre ! gronda Elisa. Et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter parce qu'il attendait que ce type tombe dans un piège. C'est pour _ça_ qu'il l'a laissé gambader dans le château toute l'année, en sachant qu'il avait lâché un troll sur des élèves ! Parce qu'après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour avoir un appât aussi _attirant_ que la pierre, il veut des résultats !

Il y eut des murmures inquiets, des exclamations indignées. Plus brave ou plus en colère que les autres, une fille de sixième année protesta avec véhémence :

– N'importe quoi ! Une élève a failli mourir !

– Ah bon ? fit sa voisine avec stupeur.

La fille hocha gravement la tête :

– Oliver Dubois m'a dit qu'une première année avait été coincée dans la même pièce que le troll et avait failli être dévorée ! Tu penses quand même pas que Dumbledore aurait laissé un élève mourir pour capturer un voleur, non ?

– Tout dépend de l'identité du voleur, se contenta de répondre Elisa d'un air buté.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne réponse, parce que la fille eut l'air _scandalisée_. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Il y eut un concert de protestations et d'exclamations furieuses.

– Personne ne mettrait un truc aussi dangereux que la pierre philosophale à Poudlard !

– Tu mens, c'est n'importe quoi !

– Le directeur ne nous mettrait pas en danger comme ça ! C'est Dumbledore !

Comme si c'était la réponse à tout ! Elisa grinça des dents, furieuse. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, toujours _Dumbledore_. Comme si ce vieux manipulateur était un genre de saint, alors qu'il déplaçait les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier !

– Et alors ? explosa-t-elle. Justement, c'est Dumbledore. C'est un politicien et un stratège, pas le père Noël. Il était prêt à laisser tous les Serpentard se faire buter à Halloween, non ?

Certains Poufsouffle s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ça. Mais plusieurs élèves de sixième ou de septième année avaient toujours l'air obstinément convaincus qu'Elisa mentait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Poufsouffle était la Maison de la loyauté.

Bon sang, heureusement qu'Elisa n'était pas à Gryffondor. A ce point de la discussion, les Gryffondor auraient sans doute abandonné tout discours cohérents en faveur de hurlement inarticulés de rage. Les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux mais, quand ça concernait le directeur, les Gryffondor étaient pratiquement des fanatiques…

Il y eut un silence tendu, chaque camp regardant l'autre avec défiance, et les spectateurs mal-à-l'aise n'osant intervenir. Puis Olly réapparut dans un craquement sonore. La tension était telle que tout le monde sursauta violemment, et que plusieurs filles glapirent d'effroi.

– Attends, c'est pas ton elfe habituel ! réalisa Trisha.

Pour une fois, Elisa ignora complètement sa meilleure amie, tournant son regard vers Olly qui se tordait les mains. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'elfe balbutiait, les yeux écarquillé :

– Trois autres personnes sont entrées dans le couloir, Madame ! Olly les a vues ! Des élèves, cette fois !

Elisa eut l'impression qu'une main de glace se refermait sur son estomac. _Le Trio l'avait devancée._ Le Trio poursuivait Quirrell. Et si Harry l'affrontait, l'empêchait d'être coincé dans le miroir… Alors Voldemort s'échapperait !

Elle avait perdu trop de temps, se fustigea-t-elle dans un mélange de rage et de panique. Elle s'était laissée emportée par ses émotions et s'était disputée avec sa Maison, et maintenant Harry et les autres étaient entrés dans le corridor et si elle ne les arrêtait pas, son plan allait être fichu et Voldemort allait s'enfuir, et risque de revenir à la vie !

Oh, elle avait prévu des jalons au cas où Voldemort réussirait à s'enfuir cette nuit. Mais c'était un plan de secours. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple, tellement _mieux_ , si elle avait pu arrêter Harry, si elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à se disputer avec ses camarades ! Quelle _idiote_ elle était ! Bon sang, elle se serait frappée !

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Le Trio d'Or l'avait devancé, mais elle pouvait peut-être encore les rattraper. Ils allaient devoir jouer aux échecs géants de McGonagall, non ?

– Prévenez Chourave, lança-t-elle en direction de Cécile et d'autres Préfets. Et Rogue, son bureau est plus prêt.

– Quoi ? s'affola Trisha. Et toi ?

Elisa lui jeta un regard noir :

– Des élèves sont entrées dans le couloir plein de pièges _mortels_ , à la poursuite d'un type que Dumbledore juge tellement _dangereux_ que laisser un troll tuer une élève pour arrêter cet homme aurait été un dommage collatéral _acceptable_. Puisqu'apparemment on ne peut compter sur personne ici, je vais les secourir moi-même !

Elle franchit la porte de la salle commune avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, laissant derrière eux une quinzaine de Poufsouffle stupéfaits. Le temps que quelques personnes se lancent à sa poursuite en lui criant de s'arrêter, Elisa était déjà loin.

Elle avait trois idiots à sauver.

.

* * *

.

GO ELISA ! Et je m'arrête ici, sur un cliffhanger x) Ca faisait longtemps !


	10. La valeur des Poufsouffle

Chapitre posté un peu en retard, désolé ! Je perds la notion du temps en période de révision et d'exam. C'est la folie. Enfin, j'ai déjà réussi mon examen de Droit des Successions, yeah ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire celui de Procédures Collectives. Demain, à 8h. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

.

Mais bref. Nous arrivons à la fin de l'aventure =D Le titre de ce chapitre a été AFFREUSEMENT DIFFICILE à trouver, mais il me plait bien x) Cela dit, dans ce chapitre, j'ai manqué une magnifique occasion de faire discuter Elisa et Dumbledore, je m'en veut un peu. Tant pis, ça sera pour le tome 2 ! Qui s'appelera "Elisabeth Bishop et le journal maudit", au passage. Tiens, au fait, si vous avez des idées de titres pour le tome 3, envoyez-les moi ! Je cherche toujours...

.

Enfin bref. Voici les **réponses aux reviews** que vous attendez tous !

Salut **Aomine** ! Cette idée de boule de cristal m'a l'air pas mal... Après tout, c'est dans des boules de cristal que sont enregistrées les prophéties, non ? C'est une idée à creuser. Et si tu as des idées de sorts de magie orientale, n'hésite pas à me les passer ! Je verrais si je peux les mentionner =D Quant au face à face d'Elisa avec Quirrell... Mahaha. Tu n'as qu'à lire ce chap' pour savoir !

Hello **17Harry** ! Yup, cette histoire de pierre philosophale est louche. Si Dudu voulait vraiment garder la pierre en sécurité, il l'aurait mise dans son bureau, pas au bout d'un parcours très évident. Et s'il voulait garder les élèves en sécurité, il n'aurait pas apporté la pierre à Poudlard ! Conclusion : il veut s'en servir comme appât et il s'en fout qu'il y ait des blessés... Ou alors il pense qu'il maîtrise la situation. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas.

Cette review, **DreamerInTheSky** x) Yep, Elisa va attirer l'oeil de Dudu, c'est incontestable. Mais est-ce qu'il va fouiller son esprit ? La séparer d'Harry ? Nope. Après tout, il n'a aucune raison de soupçonner qu'elle est autre chose qu'une fouineuse qui s'est inquiétée pour d'autres élèves. Seulement, elle a révélé qu'elle était intelligente, dévouée à Harry, et qu'elle n'était absolument pas confiante en Dudu ! Le directeur ne va donc pas la surveiller comme un paranoïaque, mais... Il va certainement l'avoir à l'oeil l'année suivante !

Merci **Melu49** ! Nope, Dumbledore n'est pas le père Noël. C'est dingue que tant de gens croient à son petit acte de grand-père bienveillant alors que c'est un stratège, un politicien. Ce n'est pas un monstre au coeur de pierre (s'il savait comment les Dursley traitent Harry, il essaierait sans doute de protéger Harry, et je pense qu'il se préoccupe sincèrement des élèves) : mais il est froid. Il a des priorités. Les gens tendent à l'oublier...

Yo, **Mayoune** ! J'aime beaucoup écrire des cliffhanger x) Ce suspense, quoi ! Enfin bref, ravie que ça te plaise. Voilà donc la suite, tu vas enfin savoir comment Elisa va se débrouiller dans le parcours du troisième étage. Mwahahaha, j'ai hâte de voir comment ça sera reçu...

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Ah ah, toi aussi tu hurle devant un cliffhanger ? C'est la réaction recherchée ! xD J'avoue, ça m'amuse beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le suspense prend fin avec ce chapitre !

Hello **Elesdei** ! Yup, Elisa n'aime pas Dumby. Pour moi... C'est plus compliqué, parce que je suis consciente que c'est un personnage compliqué (ce qu'Elisa n'a pas encore complètement réalisé, surtout qu'elle est furieuse contre lui). Dumbledore donne une certaine image de lui-même : celle du grand-père bienveillant qui n'est absolument pas inquiet et donc qui apparaît comme un pilier rassurant. Elisa déteste cette image. Elle considère qu'il devrait prendre les choses un minimum au sérieux, au risque de paraître arrogant (... comme elle, en fait xD). Et elle fait savoir son opinion haut et fort ! Enfin bref. Pour l'histoire du temps... Il s'écoule environ 15 min entre l'entrée de Quirrell et celle du Trio, selon moi. Alors comment Quirrell a pu atteindre l'épreuve du Miroir si vite ? C'est bien simple : d'après moi, il a triché aux échecs. Croupton Jr. jette un sort de Confusion sur la Coupe de Feu : pourquoi ne pas assumer que c'est une idée qui lui a été soufflée par Lord Voldemort, une idée qu'il a lui-même utilisé pour battre l'échiquier de McGonagall ? Parce que vois-tu, cet échiquier est brillant, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'aussi rigide et honnête que McGo ait pensé à protéger son oeuvre contre la triche. Tandis que Voldemort, ex-Serpentard, et Quirrell, ex-Serdaigle... Eh. C'est sans doute la première chose qu'ils ont essayé !

Tout à fait **Lufynette** , je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs xD J'adore les clifhanger ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est là. Profite ! Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre =D

Yo **Titietrominet** x) Oui, Elisa abat une tonne MONSTRE de boulot. Mais heureusement qu'elle a Trisha pour lui expliquer comment rester à flot ! Pour les elfes de maison... C'est un sujet que j'aurais bien voulu gérer dans ce tome 1. Malheureusement, il fallait que j'enchaîne sur la fin de l'année et tout, et la quantité de trucs que j'ai prévu pour le scénario du tome 2 ne me donne pas assez de temps pour parler EN PLUS des elfes. Du coup, ça sera pour le tome 3 =D Patience...

Hello **Charlieflex** ! Non, je ne connais pas ce bouquin... Je vais me renseigner =D La seule saga d'Anne Robillard que j'ai lu, c'est "les Chevaliers d'Emeraude", et ça fait un bail. J'ai lu plus d'une douzaine de volumes avant de décrocher. L'intrigue était très prenante, mais le style me paraissait manquer de détails... Enfin bref. Le suspense est terminé, voici le chapitre !

Salut **Mercy Thompson** ! Ah ah, contente que ça te plaise =D J'arrive pas à croire qu'on arrive déjà au bout de la fic. Pour le tome 2, c'est sûr, je ferai plus de 15 chapitres !

Merci **Louve** x) C'ets vrai que c'est cool les cliffhanger x) Pour la fameuse "blague" du Saule Cogneur... Je pense que Remus ne savait rien, mais James et Peter devaient au moins soupçonner les intentions de Sirius. C'st un vantard. Il a bien du dire "Snivellus ferait moins le malin face au petit problème de fourrure de Lunard" à un moment ou à un autre. Il est même possible qu'ils en aient discuté avec eux, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Cela dit, quand Sirius est passé à l'action, c'est vrai que James a été le seul à se conduire comme un être humain décent et à dire "C'EST UN PUTAIN D'HOMICIDE T'ES FOU" et à sauver Rogue. Sans courir aucun risque, bien sûr (contrairement à ce que Dudu et Lupin disent), parce que James était un Animagus. Bref, je suis toujours sur le cul que personne n'ai réagi plus que ça à la tendance meurtrière de Sirius. Si j'étais Dumbledore, ça aurait tiré directement la sonnette d'alarme dans mon cerveau. Il y a un élève de quinze ans qui pense que faire dévorer vivant un de ses camarades est une blague acceptable, bordel ! Je veux dire, Sirius n'est pas idiot. Il a évidemment réfléchi au truc. Et c'est ça qui est effrayant. A quel point il l'a prémédité ? Est-ce qu'il pensait pouvoir menacer Rogue pour le faire taire après coup ? Ou est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas à le menacer parce que Rogue serait tout bonnement mort ? Est-ce qu'il avait prévu de faire disparaitre le corps ? Bon sang, il avait _quinze ans_. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans son cerveau ?!

Yo, **Simpson31** ! Si si, je t'assure qu'Elisa est davantage inspiré de Lucy Zabini que d'Alyssa ou de Cassie. Alyssa et Cassie ont toutes les deux un côté irresponsable que n'a pas Elisa. Ma petite Poufsouffle s'inquiète trop des répercussions de ses actions pour être aussi tête-en-l'air que ces deux-là ! Enfin bref. Pour assurer son autorité sur des élèves... Franchement, c'est presque ridiculement facile. Il suffit d'avoir un bon timing (la rentrée, quand tout le monde est incertain), d'être amicale et approchable, et d'avoir l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. Et tadam, le tour est joué ! Le plus dur c'est de ne pas se laisse intimider, et vu qu'Elisa a mentalement 20 ans de plus que ses camarades... Elle gère x)

Salut **Filk** ! Oui, Elisa sera à 100% derrière Hermione pour la création de la SALE. En revanche, ça ne se fera pas tout de suite... Parce qu'il faut qu'Hermione découvre les elfes de maison, justement ! Bref. Contente que ça te plaise x) J'avoue, je m'éclate parfois avec la narration x) OOOOH, un nouveau surnom pour Elisa ! Lili x) J'aime x) Pour les vacances d'Harry, je garde le suspense. Et pour le commerce de livres... J'avoue qu'il est passé un peu au second plan, sorry =')

Hello **Streema** ! Ah, Dumbledore... Il est dur à écrire. Il fait de son mieux, mais honnêtement, certaines de ces actions font hurler. Le Trio a risqué inutilement sa vie pour "sauver" la pierre, et il les récompense ? Quel genre de message ça envoi ? Et puis, il y a l'histoire du troll. Surveiller la pierre et/ou coincer Quirrell était plus important (aux yeux de Dudu) que de mettre hors d'état de nuire la personne qui a fait entrer un troll de deux mètres dans l'école ! C'est par pure chance qu'Hermione n'a pas été tuée. Les profs avaient donc la preuve que quelqu'un mettait en danger les élèves, mais non, ils n'ont rien fait ! Ca me tue. Si c'était une école Moldue, elle aurait été fermée... Enfin bref. En résumé, je pense que Dumbledore est extrêmement intelligent et qu'il fait de son mieux, mais qu'il gère tellement de truc en même temps qu'il néglige la sécurité des élèves, entre autres. Et il est grand temps que quelqu'un lui rappelle que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ses plans, ses projets pour l'avenir, et son nombril.

Salut **Imthebest** ! Tu as touché dans le mille : pour Elisa, ça va de soi, parce qu'elle y a réfléchi, elle a planifié le truc. Pour les autres, ça a l'air de tomber du ciel. Elisa leur parait cinglée, arrogante. Elle a l'air de se croire supérieure et d'avoir tout prévu sans les consulter (ce qui est exactement ce qu'elle a fait). Et quand elle leur en parle, elle est surprise qu'ils n'approuvent pas de tout coeur son raisonnement ! Eh ben, spoilers... C'est EXACTEMENT comme ça que Dumbledore se comporte. Et, comme Elisa, il va venir un moment où quelqu'un va lui dire d'arrêter son cirque x)

Te revoilà **Amazaria** ! x) Nope, les elfes ne "prélèvent" pas d'énormes quantités de magie (sinon les sorciers les prendraient BEAUCOUP plus au sérieux), donc six elfes pour une personne, c'est gérable. AH AH je suis contente que tu te sois attachée à Tracey ! ET t'inquiète, elle est en sécurité, pour l'instant x) Pour Rogue... Yep, il est super-désagréable avec ses élèves mais à mon avis, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les Maraudeurs. C'est juste qu'il est dépressif (limite suicidaire d'après certaines interprétations), à bout de nerfs, il vit dans un château rempli de mauvais souvenirs, il n'a jamais pu faire son deuil de Lily (il n'y était tout simplement pas AUTORISÉ), alors il a zéro patience et est perpétuellement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je serai lui, je HURLERAI. Rogue se contente d'être cassant et agressif. Donc, bon, sérieusement, il fait de son mieux xD BREF ! Oui, Elisa ne délègue rien, c'est ça son plus gros problème x) Un peu comme Dudu ! Et ton idée pour stopper Voldy n'est pas mauvaise, mais n'oublie pas : Elisa vit dans ce monde. Si Voldemort reviens, ok, elle saura où il est... Mais il y a aussi un très gros risque qu'un tueur psychopathique refasse plonger le pays dans la terreur. Et Elisa est terrifiée par cette hypothèse ...

.

Woah, apparemment le cliffhanger vous a plu ! Alors je ne joue pas davantage avec vos nerfs. Voici la suite de l'histoire !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La valeur des Poufsouffle et la mauvaise volonté du destin**

 **.**

Elisa n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, galopa dans les couloirs en dérapant dans les virages, et s'arrêta juste devant la porte qui barrait le corridor interdit. Sauf que ladite porte était grande ouverte, et que Touffu, le terrifiant Cerbère, était en train de la renifler avec perplexité. Impossible de dire qui fut le plus surpris, entre Elisa et le chien, quand la Poufsouffle pila juste devant le museau du Cerbère.

Elisa bondit en arrière avec un glapissement d'effroi. Touffu, avec un grondement rauque, se ramassa pour bondir : puis la jeune sorcière reprit ses esprits et brandit sa baguette vers la gueule la plus proche d'elle :

– _Incarcerem_ !

Elle avait appris ce sort au dernier Challenge et comme c'était une variante de la Métamorphose, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'y parvenir : mais la poussée d'adrénaline était apparemment juste ce qu'il lui fallait, et d'épaisses cordes jaillirent du néant et s'enroulèrent autour de la gueule du chien comme une muselière géante.

Touffu poussa un gémissement plaintif de sa tête muselée, et un rugissement enragé avec chacune de ses têtes encore libres. Elisa bondit en arrière pour éviter un claquement de mâchoire puis, soudain, se souvint de son elfe.

– Olly !

L'elfe apparut dans un grand CRAC, et Elisa esquiva une autre attaque de Touffu en hurlant :

– Ligote le chien !

– Oui Madame Elisa ! couina l'elfe qui se cachait derrière ses jambes.

Il claqua des doigts, et soudain Touffu se retrouva saucissonné par d'épaisses cordes de chanvre. Ses pattes, ses gueules… Il était complètement immobilisé. Il tomba sur le flanc et poussa un couinement misérable, agitant ses têtes d'un air paniqué.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Elisa enjamba une énorme patte qui lui barrait le chemin, et se dirigea vers la trappe grande ouverte au centre de la pièce. On ne voyait absolument pas à quoi ça menait : l'intérieur était totalement dépourvu de lumière.

Elisa grogna. Ça s'annonçait bien…

Les trois Gryffondor avaient sauté, non ? La Poufsouffle déglutit, et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené Spoutnik. Elle se prépara mentalement, puis pivota vers Olly. L'elfe se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la pièce, l'air incertain.

– Merci pour ton aide Olly, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement possible. Va voir Trisha et dis-lui que je suis partie protéger les trois idiots qui sont entrés là-dedans !

Et, faisant fermement taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, elle sauta dans l'obscurité.

Et elle tombait… Tombait… Tombait… Jusqu'à atterrir sur un truc mou qui, comme par magie, amorti sa chute aussi complètement que si elle avait sauté d'un muret sur un épais matelas. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et vit le minuscule carré de lumière qu'était la trappe ouverte, elle eut comme un vertige. C'était _vachement haut_.

Elle s'accorda deux secondes pour flipper, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les hauteurs.

Puis elle poussa un hurlement strident, parce que le truc mou sur lequel elle était tombée avait apparemment des tentacules qui lui agrippaient les jambes.

Sa première pensée, teintée d'hystérie, fut celle d'une pieuvre géante. Puis elle se rappela soudain que c'était un Filet du Diable dans la saga originale, et brandit sa baguette d'un geste paniqué :

– _Lashlabask_ !

Une volée d'étincelles lumineuses, mais surtout brûlantes, jaillirent de sa baguette. La plante recula comme un chat confrontée à des éclaboussures d'eau froide. Elisa réussi à reprendre son souffle, toujours sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, et se concentra.

– _Incendio_ !

Cette fois, un beau bouquet de flammes jaillit de sa baguette, et le Filet du Diable se recroquevilla le plus loin d'elle possible. Les jambes tremblantes, la Poufsouffle se leva et se dirigea vers le seul passage permettant de s'éloigner de la pièce. C'était un long tunnel obscur, qui s'enfonçait encore davantage dans le château. On entendait l'eau ruisseler sur les murs. A tous les coups, cet endroit était sous le lac.

Ce couloir continua ainsi une trentaine de mètres (Elisa avait du mal à estimer la distance, entre ses jambes tremblantes et l'adrénaline qui faisait battre son cœur à toute allure) jusqu'à une grand salle brillamment éclairée, et très haute de plafond. Des centaines de clefs dotées d'ailes colorées voletaient autour de la pièce. Dans le mur d'en face était encastré une large porte de bois qui menait sans doute à l'épreuve suivante.

Elisa s'y précipita, le cœur battant, et tira la poignée. Rien à faire : c'était verrouillé. Elle poussa un juron sonore, frappant du poing contre le battant de bois. Elle colla son oreille à la porte, cherchant à savoir si le Trio était dans la pièce suivante… Mais elle n'entendit rien.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, songea Elisa avec un grognement dépité. Les portes étaient sans doute charmées pour être imperméable à tout sort d'ouverture, de fracture ou de transparence… Et il était donc fort possible que, dans toutes leurs protections, elles aient aussi été charmées pour être insonorisées.

Bon sang. Ça ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche !

Elisa poussa un profond soupir, puis se retourna et parcouru la pièce du regard. Les clefs ailées volaient paisiblement dans toute la pièce. L'une d'elle avait les ailes en piteux état et se traînait plus qu'elle ne voletait : mais elle était quand même hors de portée d'Elisa. Il allait falloir l'attraper…

Il y avait quatre balais appuyés contre un mur. La Poufsouffle les dédaigna avec un reniflement de mépris. Elle venait de faire une chute d'une bonne centaine de mètres, elle ne remonterait pas sur un objet volant de sitôt !

– Une chance que je sois douée en Sortilèges, déclara-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Puis elle s'efforça de respirer lentement, calmement, étudiant les clefs en plissant les yeux. Elle était douée en Sortilèges. Elle était excellente. Elle n'allait pas se faire avoir par une vulgaire clef cabossée. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la clef en question, et réfléchit au sort le plus adapté.

Raaah, elle aurait vraiment du apprendre le Sortilège d'Attraction ! Ce n'était qu'un sort de quatrième année après tout, c'était à son niveau ! Mais non, elle s'était dit que son usage de la Force lui permettrait de s'en passer. Encore un truc auquel elle aurait dû mieux réfléchir…

Pourtant, elle avait réfléchit à un tas de choses. Comment arrêter le Trio d'Or cette année. Que faire si Voldemort s'échappait. Que faire pour empêcher Pettigrew de le rejoindre. Que faire pour piéger Croupton Jr. lors du Tournoi. Que faire pour empêcher le rituel de résurrection. Comment sécuriser sa future colonie de vacances pour en faire un bon Q.G. pour la future résistance si Voldemort réussissait à ressusciter. Elle avait des tas de plans : et des plans de secours s'ils échouaient : et des plans de secours si les plans de secours échouaient.

Et elle n'avait pas pensé à apprendre le Sortilège d'Attraction. Et elle n'avait pas pensé à se précipiter au troisième étage directement quand Olly l'avait prévenue, au lieu de se disputer avec sa Maison et de mettre Dumbledore sur le tapis alors qu'elle _savait_ que beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il était parfait ! Elle avait perdu presque dix minutes à cause de ça…

Quelle idiote elle était ! Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Trisha avait raison : elle n'avait aucun sens pratique. Sauver le monde ? Tu parles !

Elle se força à expirer profondément. Du calme, du calme. Elle ne savait pas utiliser le Sortilège d'Attraction : et alors ? Elle pouvait très bien s'en passer. Il ne s'agissait que d'attraper une bête clef. Elle devait bien pouvoir utiliser un autre sort ! Ce n'était pas si difficile. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que d'ensorceler une planche de bois. Pas plus compliqué que d'affronter un adversaire au Challenge. Pas plus difficile que de décomposer un sort de lévitation pour créer le _Ponderatus_.

… Le _Ponderatus_. Elisa se frappa le front. Elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

– _Ponderatus_ !

La clef aux ailes abimées tomba de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, battant des ailes à toute allure, et réduite à voler de manière stationnaire. Elisa n'eut qu'à se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Eh, elle ne se débrouillait pas mal finalement !

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était un peu pressée, et se précipita jusqu'à la porte de la pièce. La clef tourna docilement dans la serrure, et Elisa se précipita dans la salle suivante, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil, cependant, une vive lumière jaillit du plafond et illumina la pièce.

C'était le fameux plateau d'échecs. Toutes les pièces étaient à leur place, et l'échiquier était immaculé. Elisa eut un moment d'hésitation : est-ce que le Trio n'était pas passé par là ?

Puis son regard tomba sur une tâche de couleur, une forme étendue au sol contre l'un des murs, et elle eut l'impression qu'un seau de glace lui tombait dans l'estomac.

– Ron !

Le rouquin était couché par terre, inconscient. Un large hématome bleuissant marquait sa tête, débordant de sous ses cheveux roux et s'étalant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Inerte comme ça, déposé contre le mur comme un sac de riz avachi, la peau blême, il avait l'air… mort.

Il faisait une demi-tête de moins qu'Elisa quand ils étaient debout face à face. Allongé au sol et respirant à peine, il semblait incroyablement plus petit.

Pendant une seconde de clarté aveuglante, Elisa imagina Fred allongé à sa place, et elle eut le vertige. C'était ça, le futur qu'elle cherchait à prévenir.

Elle retrouva le contrôle de ses jambes et se précipita aux côtés du petit Gryffondor, tombant à genoux pour prendre fébrilement son pouls. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort, il survivait à toute la saga originale, mais le voir ainsi inconscient la faisait paniquer. Elle finit par sentir son pouls, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte qui se trouvait derrière la rangée de pièces d'échec blanches. Si elle courrait, elle pouvait l'atteindre avant que les pièces ne réagissent. Hermione et Harry n'avaient sans doute pas atteint la salle avec les potions de Rogue, non ?

Puis elle reposa son regard sur Ron et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Non, elle ne pouvait pas juste le laisser là. C'était un truc de Gryffondor, ça, d'abandonner les amis tombés au combat pour continuer la quête. Elisa était une Poufsouffle, ou peut-être était-elle juste une rebelle : mais elle considérait qu'aucune victime collatérale n'était moralement acceptable. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever et poursuivre sa mission après avoir vu Ron blessé, elle ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner, même au nom du plus grand bien.

Elle laissait ça aux gens comme Dumbledore, ou Harry. Des gens capables de faire des compromis pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Pour elle… Il y avait des sacrifices qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de faire.

Si un jour elle acceptait d'abandonner un enfant blessé, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait un jour ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de sacrifier un inconnu pour sauver un ami ? De sacrifier un ami pour gagner une bataille ? Non, Elisa n'était pas une Gryffondor. Elle n'accepterait pas de perdre une bataille pour gagner la guerre. Elle n'accepterait pas de renoncer à sa compassion et à son humanité, même pour un instant, même pour une grande cause, afin d'obtenir une quelque chose.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé au Choixpeau de la mettre à Poufsouffle. Pour devenir quelqu'un de bien, à défaut d'être brave ou d'atteindre des sommets. Ce n'était pas grave si elle ne devenait pas riche ou puissante, ou si elle faisait preuve de lâcheté. Mais si elle ne devenait pas quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui refusait de sacrifier qui que ce soit pour de plus grands desseins… Alors, que risquait-elle de devenir ?

 _Je peux voir où tu veux en venir_ , avait fait le Choixpeau d'un ton songeur avant de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là. Et si elle avait été une Serdaigle, elle serait sans doute revenue en arrière pour aller chercher quelqu'un de plus compétent en Charmes de Guérison : et si elle avait été une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard, elle aurait écouté son instinct et poursuivit son chemin vers l'avant.

Mais Elisa avait choisi Poufsouffle. Elle avait choisi de ne pas faire de compromis. Elle avait choisi de ne jamais donner la priorité à une vie sur une autre.

Alors elle ferma les yeux, et maudit silencieusement Quirrell pour sa stupidité, Voldemort qui s'échapperait après son combat contre Harry, et elle-même pour ne pas avoir réagi assez vite. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, s'assit sur ses talons, et essaya de se rappeler des Sortilèges de Soins qu'elle avait appris après sa bagarre contre Warrington.

Le destin avait gagné ce round.

 **oOoOoOo**

Dans la saga originale, Elisa pensait se rappelait que c'était Hermione qui avait réveillé Ron et que ça avait pris un long moment. Honnêtement, elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'avait dû ressentir la fillette de onze ans, en train d'essayer de secouer son ami qui ne se réveillait pas, tout en sachant que son autre ami affrontait un mage noir.

Mais Elisa n'était pas Hermione. Contrairement à elle, elle connaissait une poignée de sorts de soins. Elle utilisa _Considerare Vulna_ , un sort de diagnostique basique, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Apparemment il n'avait pas de fracture du crâne ou d'os brisés, juste cet énorme bleu sur la tête, Merlin soit loué. Ils auraient été dans la panade.

Elisa ne connaissait que les sorts « trousse de secours », comme disaient Mme Pomfresh. Un sort de diagnostic, évidemment, et un sort qui apaisait la douleur. Puis un sort pour panser une plaie ouverte, un sort qui dégonflait bosses et bleus, et un sort pour déboucher les voies respiratoire en cas d'étouffement. En cas de fracture, Elisa savait utiliser un sort qui faisait une attelle, mais pas soigner la blessure en elle-même.

Elle utilisa _Tumescente Curare_ pour réduire le gonflement de l'hématome de Ron, puis le réanima avec une grande baffe. Oui, elle savait qu'il existait des sortilèges de réanimation (comme _Enervatum_ ou _Revigor_ , par exemple) mais elle ne les avait jamais appris. Et elle pensait que c'était sérieusement une très mauvaise idée de pratiquer ses premiers tests sur un vrai blessé.

Il fallut quand même quatre ou cinq baffes à Ron pour reprendre connaissance : et pourtant, il avait été soigné. Elisa comprenait qu'Hermione, dans la saga originale, ait trouvé le temps vachement long.

– Qu'est-ce qu… ? bredouilla Ron en clignant des yeux d'un air ahuri. Elisa ? Harry est… ?

Puis il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en position assise d'un coup :

– Harry ! Hermione !

– Waouh, du calme ! le réprimanda Elisa en l'attrapant par l'épaule afin de l'empêcher de tomber. Dis-moi comment tu te sens d'abord.

– Elisa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

La Poufsouffle poussa un profond soupir. Apparemment, elle n'allait pas y couper.

– Je suis venue vous chercher tous les trois. Quand j'ai découvert que Dumbledore utilisait la pierre philosophale comme appât…

– Quoi ?! bredouilla Ron en devenant encore plus pâle. Mais non, Rogue veut la voler !

Elisa posa sur lui un regard sévère :

– Rogue ne veut pas voler la pierre, c'est Quirrell. J'ai posté un elfe de maison à l'entrée du couloir pour m'avertir quand quelqu'un réussirait à dépasser le Cerbère. Il m'a prévenu quand Quirrell est passé, et j'ai essayé de prévenir un prof, mais les autres Poufsouffle n'étaient pas d'accord et on s'est disputés. Puis l'elfe est revenu pour me dire que trois élèves avaient suivi Quirrell et comme vous étiez peut-être en danger de mort, j'ai décidé de venir vous chercher moi-même.

Ron sembla absorber tout ça avec un choc grandissant. Apparemment, il était toujours bloqué sur le fait que l'ennemi n'était pas Rogue (ou Malefoy) mais l'inoffensif professeur bégayant.

– Quirrell ? Tu… Tu es sûre ?

– J'ai un espion postée devant cette porte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre depuis des semaines, rétorqua Elisa en roulant des yeux. Et il m'a Quirrell qui est entré là-dedans. Oui, je suis sûre.

– Il pourrait vouloir guérir son bégaiement j'imagine, fit Ron d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Elisa se massa l'arête du nez d'un geste las :

– Je pense surtout qu'il travaille pour quelqu'un de plus… fort que lui. Quelqu'un de plus dangereux.

Ron devint blanc comme un linge en comprenant. Il ouvrit la boucher sans oser prononcer un mot, et Elisa poussa un profond soupir :

– Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre. Dumbledore a utilisé la pierre comme appât en donnant plein de détails sur sa cachette à Hagrid, parce qu'Hagrid adore parler du fait que Dumbledore lui fait confiance. A chaque fois que Cédric va en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid s'arrange pour passer devant le professeur Brûlopôt et énumérer fièrement toutes les créatures dont il s'est occupé et à quel point Dumbledore lui fait confiance.

Histoire véridique. Autant dire que la classe de Cédric avait pris ses distances avec Hagrid quand celui-ci avait mentionné les Acromentules…

– Alors il voulait qu'Hagrid nous dise tout ça ? s'ébahit Ron.

Elisa secoua la tête :

– Peut-être pas à _vous_ précisément, mais il espérait que _quelqu'un_ en particulier entende Hagrid se vanter et tente sa chance. Quelqu'un que Dumbledore veut _vraiment_ capturer. Quelqu'un qu'il veut capturer au point que quand cette personne a lâché un troll dans le château pour faire diversion, Dumbledore a complètement ignoré l'affaire. Il n'a même pas cherché le coupable, afin de ne pas faire fuir ce quelqu'un : parce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ que ce quelqu'un aille chercher la pierre et se retrouve piégé. Et à ton avis, qui peut être ce quelqu'un que Dumbledore veut piéger à tout prix ?

– … Oh, émit Ron d'une toute petite voix. Tu veux dire que c'est… Tu-Sais-Qui ?

– Oui son serviteur, confirma Elisa.

Le pauvre Weasley eut l'air content d'être assis, tout d'un coup. Ça devait être un choc. Elisa secoua la tête, puis reprit :

–J'ai eu un peu de mal à encaisser ça, au début. Je me disais que Tu-Sais-Qui allait forcément réussir à traverser toutes les épreuves des profs. Puis je me suis souvenue que _Dumbledore_ avait créé ce parcours. L'épreuve finale doit être la sienne. Et c'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier qu'ait jamais craint Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est le piège parfait. Le voleur aurait passé toute une série d'épreuves faciles, puis se serait retrouvé coincé dans le piège de Dumbledore sans aucune chance d'obtenir la pierre. Je ne sais même pas si elle est vraiment au bout de ce parcours.

– Alors on a fait ça pour rien ? gémit Ron avec effarement.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec amusement. Puis elle se redressa, lui offrit une main pour se remettre debout, et répondit en le hissant sur ses pieds :

– Peut-être, oui. Je n'aime pas Dumbledore personnellement, mais il est vraiment brillant. Je ne pense pas que Quirrell soit plus malin que lui.

Ron rougit violement. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, leur décision de prendre les choses en main devait lui sembler un peu présomptueuse. Elisa espérait que ça lui serve de leçon et qu'il s'en souvienne pour la suite. Un peu de recul ne ferait pas de mal aux Gryffondor.

Puis Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce, les cheveux en pétard et les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle vit Elisa et Ron, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, et parut sur le point de fondre en larmes. Le rouquin eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son amie s'était jetée à son cou.

Ron devint aussitôt complètement cramoisi.

– H-Hermione !

– J'étais tellement inquiète ! sanglota Hermione. Harry est parti affronter Rogue, et… Et toi tu étais…

– Ce n'est pas Rogue, soupira Elisa _à nouveau_ tandis que Ron tapotait maladroitement le dos de son amie. C'est Quirrell. Il travaille pour Vous-Savez-Qui.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione avec affolement en relâchant Ron.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis renonça. Non, elle n'allait pas raconter ça une deuxième fois. Au lieu de ça, elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et tourna les yeux vers la porte d'où Hermione avait émergé.

– Ron t'expliquera en chemin. Vous deux, vous allez remonter à la surface et aller chercher un prof. Hermione, tu as dit qu'Harry était allé affronter Quirrell ? Il ne connait aucun sort de duel !

Le menton d'Hermione se remit à trembler, et la Poufsouffle adoucit sa voix :

– Je vais aller l'aider, d'accord ? Et s'il est blessé, je connais des sorts de soin. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, et je sais quoi faire.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, mais apparemment, ça avait été la bonne chose à dire. Hermione se redressa, Ron sembla respirer plus librement, et quand elle leur ordonna de partir, ils obéirent immédiatement.

Elisa inspira un grand coup, puis se remit à avancer. Voldemort allait s'échapper mais Harry allait s'en sortir, se répéta-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour changer le destin. Elle devait juste aller chercher Harry.

Elle appréhendait un peu l'intervention des pièces d'échecs, mais apparemment elles avaient eu assez d'action. Elles ne firent pas un geste pour empêcher Elisa (qui longeait le mur pour éviter de marcher sur l'échiquier et de déclencher le sort qui animait les pièces géantes) d'atteindre la porte menant à l'épreuve suivante.

Dans la pièce suivante était un troll.

Coup de bol, il était assommé. Mais la pièce puait les égouts, et Elisa la traversa en gardant sa manche plaquée sur son visage avec une grimace dégoûtée. Bon sang, les trolls étaient vraiment des créatures répugnantes !

La pièce suivante n'avait apparemment rien d'effrayant. Il n'y avait qu'une grande table sur laquelle était alignée sept bouteilles. Elisa n'en franchit cependant pas tout de suite le seuil, observant le sol avec attention au niveau de la porte. Elle ne tenait pas à être piégée là par les flammes ensorcelées qui en gardaient l'entrée. D'autant plus que, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la potion permettant d'avancer dans la pièce suivant avait été entièrement bue par Harry.

Elle devait donc réfléchir avant d'avancer. C'était quand elle passerait ce seuil que des flammes allaient apparaitre, non ? Comment est-ce que ce truc s'activait ?

 _Si c'était moi qui plaçais un piège de ce genre, comment est-ce que j'activerai les flammes sur le passage de quelqu'un ?_ réfléchit-elle.

Là, tout de suite, la première solution qui lui venait à l'esprit serait de lier un sort de détection à un endroit, comme le seuil de la pièce, et que le déclenchement de ce sort active un maléfice enflammé également au niveau du sol. Mais ça nécessiterait d'ensorceler tout le chambranle de la porte. Et qu'est-ce qui provoquerai la désactivation du maléfice enflammé, une fois que tout le monde aurait quitté la pièce ? Il faudrait un autre assortiment de Charmes…

Ou des Runes Anciennes, réalisa Elisa tout d'un coup. Une rune pouvait contenir un sort. La plupart des protections magiques liées à un endroit étaient liées à des runes. Le Cottage aux Erables avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs Runes Anciennes à demi-effacées gravé sur le muret de son jardin…

– _Revelio_ , murmura-t-elle.

Là ! Trois runes de gravées dans le sol, juste à la hauteur de la porte, s'illuminèrent brièvement sous sa baguette. Elisa se pencha pour mieux les observer. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'une d'elle, même si la forme pointue du symbole devait être liée à la Conjuration. La deuxième rune, en revanche, était un symbole basique de détection qu'elle avait appris cette année. La troisième était une rune liée à l'étanchéité d'une barrière, qui permettait de rendre une paroi impossible à forcer.

Elisa recula d'un pas par prudence, puis lança un sortilège explosif sur les trois petites runes. La pierre sur laquelle étaient gravée celles-ci explosa, ne laissant qu'un petit cratère irrégulier sur le sol.

En apparence, rien ne manifesta la disparition des protections.

Sauf que c'était comme si on avait soudain ouvert une porte insonorisée, et tout d'un coup Elisa put entendre le _hurlement_.

Elisa n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un être torturé, ou brûlé, ou souffrir. Mais ce hurlement d'animal à l'agonie, à peine humain, elle sut immédiatement ce que c'était : et elle sut aussi qu'elle ne pourrait _jamais l'oublier_. Elle eut l'impression que tous ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête et, pendant ne terrifiante seconde, elle fut clouée sur place par l'horreur, parce que _quelqu'un hurlait comme s'il était brûlé vif_.

Puis elle discerna, mêlé au terrible cri d'agonie qui commençait à faiblir, une voix stridente qui criait « TUE-LE, TUE-LE ! » : et quelque chose remua en elle, peut-être le courage que le Choixpeau avait vu en elle. Elle s'arracha à sa stupeur terrifiée et se mit à courir, traversant la pièce sans qu'aucune flamme n'apparaisse. Elle fit irruption dans la salle du miroir juste au moment où Quirrell, si brûlé qu'elle ne reconnut que grâce à sa robe brune et pourpre, cessait de hurler pour s'écrouler sur Harry avec un gémissement sifflant, comme si ses poumons brûlaient eux aussi.

– _Expulso_ ! rugit Elisa

Harry ne bougea pas, inerte sur le sol : mais la déflagration faucha Quirrell, écroulé au-dessus de lui, et l'homme fut propulsé six mètres en arrière comme si un géant lui avait donné un coup de pied. Il s'écrasa contre un mur de pierre avec un craquement d'os qui retourna l'estomac d'Elisa.

Elle se précipita pour s'agenouiller à côté d'Harry, et leva sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort de diagnostic, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de respirer. Mais le sort révéla qu'il était en vie, juste inconscient. Elisa expira profondément (elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle) puis leva les yeux sur Quirrell.

Elle se figea.

Quirrell était immobile, semblable à un paquet de linge étalé sur le sol, et elle ne savait même pas s'il respirait. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait au niveau de son crâne. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Elisa vit quelque chose s'arracher de l'arrière de sa tête, comme une sorte d'ectoplasme qui se décollait de sa chair avec un bruit de déchirure écœurant.

L'ectoplasme… Le _truc_ … C'était comme une sorte de fantôme avec un visage vaguement discernable, grimaçant et aux yeux rouges, qui se terminait une traînée floue de brume. Et cette _chose_ émettait un son aigu, comme un cri de douleur sifflant, en s'arrachant au corps de Quirrell.

 _Alors c'est à ça que ressemble Voldemort_ , réalisa Elisa dans un coin de son esprit qui n'était pas paralysé par l'effroi.

Le fantôme du Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par se détacher complètement du corps de sa victime, et devint presque transparent tant il perdit en substance. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un écho de son identité passé, bien moins qu'une moitié d'être humain. C'était monstrueux : c'était _terrifiant_.

Puis la chose se tourna vers elle.

Elisa était pétrifiée d'horreur, l'esprit vide et comme anesthésié par la peur et le choc. Mais lorsque le spectre tourna son visage dans sa direction, elle se souvint soudain qu'elle avait une baguette, et la pointa directement sur Voldemort. Sentant le danger, le mage noir (ou ce qu'il en restait) s'enfuit au fond de la salle.

– _Expulso_ ! cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Trop tard : le fantôme avait traversé le mur juste avant d'être touché par le maléfice d'Elisa. La jeune fille grinça des dents, tenant sa baguette si fort que sa main tremblait… Mais la salle était redevenue silencieuse.

Plus de cris. Plus de sifflement fantomatique. Juste sa respiration à elle, rauque et épuisée : son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans toute la salle : et une odeur persistante de chair brûlée.

Rien d'autre. Juste… Le silence.

Elisa prit une inspiration hachée, puis se pencha à nouveau sur Harry. Il respirait, il était en vie, et le sort de diagnostic d'Elisa ne décelait aucune blessure physique. Pourtant, il ne se réveillait pas. Sa cicatrice était brûlante, mais le reste de son corps était glacé. Est-ce qu'il avait été touché par un sort ? Est-ce que c'était le contrecoup de la protection de Lily, qui avait littéralement brûlé vif un autre sorcier ? Est-ce que c'était un épuisement magique ?

– Je vais vraiment apprendre plus de magie de soin cet été, promit-elle d'une voix tremblante à Harry évanoui.

Oui, mais en attendant, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Elle se remit péniblement debout. Puis elle émit un rire nerveux en voyant que ses jambes et ses mains tremblotaient. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir lancer un _Locomortor Hominum_ qui souleva Harry comme s'il était dans une civière.

C'était la baisse d'adrénaline, c'était normal, se répéta Elisa tandis qu'elle se mettait à glousser nerveusement. Ses nerfs lâchaient un peu, maintenant que le stress retombait. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale après avoir eu peur ou s'être battu.

Elle retraversa la salle des potions, faisant léviter Harry devant elle, et enjambant prudemment le cratère dans le sol créé par sa destruction des runes. Lorsqu'elle parvint dans la salle du troll, elle se plaqua à nouveau la manche contre la bouche et avança plus vite. Elle était presque arrivée au bout de la pièce quand le troll remua.

Elisa poussa un glapissement involontaire de terreur, franchit les derniers mètres dans une course hystérique, franchit la porte, la claqua derrière elle, et la verrouilla d'une main tremblante. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tant sous l'effet de la soudaine montée d'adrénaline que de l'odeur nauséabonde.

Voldemort s'était échappé et Harry était (inconscient, inerte, pâle, _glacé_ …) blessé. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'en remette. Ron et Hermione allait bien, le combat était terminé, la sortie n'était plus très loin… Et elle était épuisée, et à bout de nerfs, et furieuse contre elle-même, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. C'était presque fini.

Elle traversa la salle des échecs ensuite, gardant un œil prudent sur les pièces géantes. Mais aucune ne fit le moindre mouvement. Puis ce fut la salle des clefs enchantée, avec ses dizaines de clefs qui voletaient de toute part : et, de l'autre côté de la pièce, le couloir qui menait à la salle du Filet du Diable. Elisa marqua un instant d'arrêt, suivant du regard les différentes clefs qui voletaient. Celle qu'elle avait attrapée la dernière fois volait maladroitement à un mètre du sol, les ailes en piteux état.

Elisa avait à peine fait trois pas dans cette salle qu'elle entendit un bruit de course qui dévalait le couloir dans sa direction. Elle recula, se mit devant Harry et brandit sa baguette…

… Et Rogue (dans ses robes noires) et Chourave (en robe de chambre jaune bouton-d'or) firent irruption dans la pièce.

Elisa aurait pu se lancer dans une tirade. Elle avait un tas de trucs cinglants à leur dire à tous les deux, et deux fois plus de trucs à hurler à Dumbledore. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur, et elle était furieuse, et elle avait récemment eut le plus gosse peur de sa vie quand elle avait vu un homme _brûlé vif_ en train d'étrangler Harry, puis que Voldemort en personne s'était arraché du _cadavre de Quirrell_ et que son serviteur était _mort_ à quelques mètres d'elle. Alors oui, elle aurait eu toute les raisons du monde de se mettre à hurler et de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois à court d'oxygène.

Mais elle était épuisée, à bout de nerfs, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, et honnêtement elle avait l'impression d'être au bord des larmes depuis que ce foutu troll avait remué sur son passage. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche, et cracha :

– Vous êtes en retard ! Il aurait pu être _mort_ !

Et tout le stress de la soirée lui retomba dessus, son self-control céda, et elle fondit en larmes de manière complètement incontrôlée.

En rétrospective, elle aurait pu gérer ça beaucoup mieux.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les trois jours suivants furent pour le moins… agités. Du moins, pour Elisa. Et puis, sans doute pour Ron et Hermione aussi.

Pour Elisa, il y eut d'abord une nuit blanche, parce qu'elle fut emmenée à l'infirmerie le temps qu'elle se calme (et, à sa grande honte, il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour arrêter de pleurer et bégayer). Chourave tira les rideaux autour de son lit, puis lui demanda très gentiment de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Et Elisa se mit à parler.

Elle avait à peine abordé la partie où elle trouvait Ron inconscient que McGonagall débarqua comme une furie, exigeant de savoir ce qui se passait, et la Poufsouffle dut reprendre son récit depuis le début. Derrière le rideau, elle entendit brièvement la voix de Dumbledore qui parlait avec Pomfresh, mais le directeur ne l'interrompit pas. C'était une bonne chose : Elisa était encore suffisamment remontée pour lui crier dessus.

Puis, une fois son récit fini, McGonagall lui demanda comment est-ce qu'elle avait su que la pierre philosophale était à Poudlard. Elisa prit un air incrédule en demandant si c'était supposé être un secret, parce que Dumbledore avait pratiquement posé des panneaux « _Recherche mage noir voulant revenir à la vie, pas besoin de rendez-vous préalable_ »… Et ça nécessita une autre explication.

Du coup Elisa leur ressortit plus ou moins le même discours qu'elle avait fait à Ron Weasley, et quand elle eut fini, McGonagall était livide d'horreur et Chourave semblait à court de mot. Apparemment l'idée que la pierre soit un appât ne leur était même pas venu à l'esprit.

– Le professeur Dumbledore ne mettrait pas les élèves en danger de cette façon ! protesta faiblement McGonagall.

Elisa la fixa avec ahurissement :

– Est-ce qu'arrêter la personne qui avait lâché un troll sur les élèves a été, à n'importe quel moment de l'année, une plus haute priorité pour lui que d'attendre que la pierre philosophale se fasse voler ?

McGonagall referma la bouche, et deux tâches de couleurs apparurent sur ses joues. Son regard était devenu flamboyant. Apparemment Dumbledore allait avoir droit à un sacré sermon quand il reviendrait.

– Continuez Miss Bishop, l'encouragea Chourave en essayant de revenir au sujet principal. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à un elfe de surveiller le corridor ?

– Euh, honnêtement, j'avais surtout peur que les jumeaux Weasley tentent leur chance… Mais je voulais aussi pouvoir prévenir un professeur dès que le voleur y serait descendu, pour que tout ça soit terminé le plus vite possible. L'idée qu'il y ait un piège destiné à attirer Vous-Savez-Qui au milieu de l'école, c'était… Je n'étais pas… Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que ça serait fini.

Ce n'était même pas vraiment un mensonge. Chourave hocha la tête d'un air encourageant, et Elisa reprit son récit, répondant docilement aux questions des deux enseignantes. Lorsqu'elle acheva de donner assez de détail, le soleil était sur le point de se lever.

Evidemment, c'est ce moment précis que Dumbledore choisit pour écarter le rideau qui entourait son lit d'infirmerie, et demander avec le plus grand sérieux :

– Miss Bishop, est-ce que vous pourriez me raconter ce qui s'est passé en bas ?

Elisa le fixa, hébétée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était épuisée. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle dormait les yeux ouverts, là. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même plus l'énergie de le traiter de vieux pignouf irresponsable qui mettait ses élèves en danger avec ses idées à la con.

– Albus ! s'insurgea McGonagall. Miss Bishop n'est pas en état de subir un nouvel interrogatoire. Je vous rapporterai ses paroles plus tard. Dans votre bureau. En _privé_.

Ouuuh, quelqu'un allait se faire engueuler !

– Mais bien sûr Minerva, concéda Dumbledore en sentant probablement que sa sous-directrice n'était pas de bonne humeur. Reposez-vous, Miss Bishop.

Elisa hocha la tête, puis se rappela soudain :

– Comment va Harry ?

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

– Le jeune Harry se porte aussi bien que l'on puisse l'espérer. Il a juste été victime d'un épuisement magique, il se réveillera d'ici quelques jours.

Elisa hocha la tête avec soulagement. Le professeur Chourave l'aida à se rallonger dans son lit, tandis que McGonagall se levait de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à sortir. Mais, alors qu'elle avait déjà à moitié soulevé le rideau et mit un pied dehors, la sous-directrice se ravisa et se retourna vers la Poufsouffle.

– Mis Bishop ? Je pense que votre courage vaut bien cinquante points pour Poufsouffle.

Elisa fronça les sourcils en direction de la sous-directrice. Elle n'avait pas été héroïque. Elle n'avait pas été Gryffondor. Elle avait eu peur tout le temps.

– Ce n'était pas courageux, finit-elle par dire. C'était juste… La bonne chose à faire.

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de McGonagall, et celle-ci inclina la tête.

– L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, miss Bishop.

Puis elle sortit, le professeur Chourave aussi, et Elisa céda à son épuisement, se laissant sombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle espérait bienfaisant.

Ce ne fut pas bienfaisant. Elle rêva du hurlement de Quirrell et d'un Ron Weasley qui ne se réveillait pas. Elle demanda à Pomfresh un peu de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, et l'infirmière s'abstint sagement de lui demander pourquoi.

Elisa ne revint dans sa salle commune que le lendemain de cette aventure, en fin d'après-midi. Immédiatement, elle fut pressée de questions sur les détails de l'histoire. A Poufsouffle, plus personne ne pensait plus qu'elle avait mentit à propos de la pierre philosophale. Apparemment Hermione avait raconté toute l'histoire aux Poufsouffle membre du CEM, qui s'affolaient de ne pas voir Elisa revenir. Et à partir de là… Eh bien. Ça s'était répandu.

Dans le canon, les détails de cette aventure ne s'étaient jamais vraiment ébruités. Le Trio d'Or ne s'était pas épanché là-dessus auprès de leurs camarades (est-ce que les Gryffondor ne leur faisaient pas encore la tête à propos de tous les points perdus à cause du dragon, d'ailleurs ?). Mais dans cet univers, après que les Poufsouffle aient été mis au courant… Toute l'histoire s'était propagée dans l'école comme un feu de forêt. Les Poufsouffle, puis les membres du CEM, puis les membres du Challenge, puis les membres des divers clubs illégaux de Poudlard s'étaient transmis le récit de bouche à oreille.

Et de manière assez étonnante, ce récit était resté relativement réaliste. Les Poufsouffle ne tendaient pas à exagérer, et donc tout le monde connaissait peu ou prou la véritable histoire : la pierre philosophale cachée, le piège tendu par Dumbledore au voleur, les trois Gryffondor voulant sauver la pierre eux-mêmes (les Gryffondor adoraient cette partie de l'histoire, les autres Maisons y voyaient là une preuve de stupidité), et Elisa se précipitant à leur suite pour les sauver.

Trisha pleura en voyant Elisa revenir. Elisa elle-même dut s'essuyer les yeux discrètement, même si elle mettait surtout ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle n'était plus aussi épuisée qu'en sortant du tunnel, mais elle se sentait mentalement drainée.

Les aventures d'Harry Potter étaient vraiment mauvaises pour sa pression artérielle.

Les Poufsouffle de sixième et de septième année qui avaient traités Elisa de menteuse virent s'excuser auprès d'elle le soir même de son retour. Ça aussi, ce fut un sacré choc. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils admettraient si facilement avoir eu tort.

– Il y avait bien une pierre philosophale à Poudlard, grimaça le garçon de septième année qui avait été le premier à s'insurger contre l'histoire d'Elisa la veille. Et Dumbledore… Dumbledore a mis cette pierre dans l'école en connaissant le danger.

Son ami, un grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs, hocha sombrement la tête :

– Oui Peu importe qu'il ait tendu un piège à Quirrell ou qu'il ait vraiment essayé de cacher la pierre… Dans les deux cas, il a mis les élèves en danger pour un but personnel. Et c'est… difficile à accepter, mais c'est la réalité. Tu avais raison.

– Et on est désolé d'avoir douté de toi, rajouta la fille de sixième année qui avait insisté que Dumbledore ne mettrait jamais les élèves en danger. On aurait du écouter tes arguments.

Elisa cligna des yeux, regardant la petite foule massée devant elle, et finit par répondre d'un ton un peu incertain :

– Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, on ne se connait pas bien et… Vous êtes loyaux à Dumbledore. Et c'est une des valeurs de Poufsouffle.

– Il y a loyauté et il y a fanatisme, grimaça le garçon de septième année aux cheveux noirs. La loyauté peut être aveugle, mais elle n'a pas à être stupide. Gwendolyn a raison, on aurait dû au moins écouter tes arguments.

Gwendolyn, la fille de sixième année, hocha gravement la tête. Elisa marqua une hésitation, un peu prise au dépourvu. Puis, finalement, elle inclina maladroitement la tête :

– Alors, euh, excuses acceptés. Merci.

Ses aînés échangèrent des regards amusés, puis s'en allèrent, la laissant assise dans son canapé entre Trisha et Cédric (depuis son retour, ils ne la quittaient plus, tels eux chiens de garde). Ils n'avaient cependant pas fait trois mètres qu'Elisa se ravisa et s'écria :

– Hey ! Euh… Je ne me souviens plus de vos noms !

C'était assez normal. Elisa connaissait les Préfets, mais elle s'était surtout socialisée avec les élèves de son âge ou les plus jeunes, qui étaient plus susceptibles de s'incliner devant son autorité. Les deux garçons de septième année s'arrêtèrent, échangèrent un regard, puis revinrent vers elle.

– Je suis Lester Hopkrik, sourit celui aux cheveux noirs en lui tendant la main.

– Ton nom me dit quelque chose…

– Ma mère est Sous-secrétaire des Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, sourit Lester. Si tu as fait usage de la magie hors de l'école, c'est elle qui t'as envoyé une charmante lettre de rappel à l'ordre.

Elisa prit un air innocent. Yep, elle avait fait exactement ça durant l'été entre sa première et deuxième année. Elle voulait savoir si la Force était détectée par le Ministère. La réponse était non, même si elle utilisait la Force en plein milieu du Loutry St Chaspoule : mais utiliser sa baguette pour pratiquer les mêmes tours que ceux exécutés avec la Force lui avait valu un avertissement du Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie.

– Neal Bowman, se présenta l'autre élève de septième année. Contrairement à Lester, je ne suis pas accro au respect des règles.

– Hey ! protesta son ami.

Elisa rit, et leur serra la main à tous les deux avec amusement. Il ne restait que quelques jours d'école, mais elle s'était fait deux nouveaux amis.

Elisa fut pressée de questions par à peu près tout le monde pendant les jours qui suivirent. Les Poufsouffle voulaient toujours plus de détails. Plusieurs Serpentard dirent qu'Elisa avait sans doute tout inventé, même si ça ne les empêchait pas d'écouter l'histoire avec avidité. Les premières années de toutes les Maisons étaient particulièrement avides de détails, parce que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas assistés à toute l'histoire, mais qu'Elisa avait vu Quirrell tenter d'étrangler Harry.

C'était un épisode qu'Elisa préférait ne pas raconter. Elle était sûre que cette scène allait hanter ses cauchemars.

Elle boucla ses bagages. Elle écrivit à ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle alla voir Harry (toujours inconscient) à l'infirmerie. Elle revit Ron et Hermione. Elle évita les élèves qui pensaient qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi avec cette histoire de pierre philosophale. Elle profita du soleil au bord du lac, son chat Dracarys sur les genoux. Elle croisa Dumbledore dans un couloir, et celui-ci félicita sa bravoure d'un air paternaliste, mais il ne l'interrogea même pas sur sa version des faits avant de reprendre son chemin. Apparemment il avait obtenu le récit complet de la part de McGonagall. Peut-être avait-il utilisé sa Pensine ?

Bah, au fond, Elisa s'en fichait. Elle se sentait juste… étrangement fatiguée.

C'était bizarre. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs années dans cette école. Elle avait déjà vécu plus d'une décennie dans le monde magique. Elle avait déjà décidé depuis longtemps de changer le canon. Et pourtant, c'était maintenant qu'elle se sentait sous le choc. C'était maintenant qu'elle réalisait à quel point c'était grave.

Elle avait voyagé autour du monde, inventé de trucs complètement révolutionnaires pour les sorciers, elle avait participé à un club de duel, mais… Mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être _réel_. A quel point ça pouvait être dangereux.

Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à la violence. Même quand elle s'était battue contre Warrington et ses amis, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à la brutalité, à la vraie laideur du monde. Mais cette nuit-là… Cette nuit-là, dans les tunnels, elle avait vu un homme _brûler_. Elle avait vu un homme en train d'essayer de _tuer un enfant_ : un enfant qu'elle _connaissait_.

Elle était toujours en train de digérer ça, sans doute.

Puis vint le jour du festin de fin d'année. La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Serpentard, et il y eut plusieurs Poufsouffle qui murmurèrent qu'Elisa aurait mérité trois cent points pour avoir sauvé les petits idiots de Gryffondor. Quand Harry arriva, peu avant le début du repas, il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis toutes les conversations reprirent. Dumbledore, qui avait sans doute attendu ce moment, ne tarda pas à se lever pour faire son discours de fin d'année.

– Une autre année se terminé, fit-il joyeusement tandis que le murmure des conversations se taisait. Je vais à nouveau vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions ce délicieux festin… Oui, Mr. Hopkrik ?

Elisa tourna la tête si vite qu'elle entendit une vertèbre craquer, et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Lester Hopkrik avait levé la main comme s'il posait une question en classe. Quand Dumbledore prononça son nom, il se mit dignement debout.

– Excusez-moi, professeur Dumbledore, mais… Avant la fin de l'année, j'aimerai poser quelques questions au sujet de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours.

Il y eut une vague de murmures. Peut-être était-ce juste une idée de sa part, mais Elisa eut soudain l'impression que le sourire de Dumbledore se faisait un peu plus figé.

– Est-ce que la pierre philosophale était à Poudlard jusqu'à récemment ?

Nouvelle vague de murmures. A la table des professeurs, plusieurs enseignants échangèrent des regards. Dumbledore avait pris un air grave.

– C'est exact.

– Et vous saviez qu'elle était convoitée par quelqu'un, qui a d'ailleurs tenté de s'en emparé il y a quelques jours ? poursuivit Lester Hopkrik d'un ton égal.

Cette fois il n'y eut pas de murmures. Juste un gros, très gros silence. Elisa réalisa qu'elle s'était plaquée une main contre la bouche, horrifiée. Ce n'était certainement pas arrivé dans le canon !

– En effet, fit Dumbledore qui ne souriait plus du tout. Mais je vous assure que la pierre était protégée par des défenses érigées par tous les professeurs du château.

Lester inspira profondément, et Elisa se demanda pendant une seconde vertigineuse s'il allait répéter les accusations qu'elle avait lancées, s'il allait carrément demander au directeur de Poudlard s'il avait tendu un piège à Voldemort à Poudlard.

Oh, elle savait que la réponse était oui, elle. Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait lu les livres. Parce qu'elle savait que Dumbledore avait plus ou moins avoué à Harry lui avoir facilité la tâche pour affronter Quirrell. Mais le reste de l'école allait tomber des nues. Et le directeur n'allait _certainement pas_ admettre ce truc-là devant tout le monde… Parce que si les parents d'élèves apprenaient que Dumbledore avait utilisé l'école de leurs enfants comme appât à mage noir, Dumbledore serait au moins destitué !

– Saviez-vous que cette personne était le professeur Quirrell ?

– Je n'avais que des soupçons, répondit gravement le directeur. Aucune certitude, malheureusement, ni de preuves.

Elisa se remit à respirer.

Ok, elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir perdre son job. Il était l'assurance-vie d'Harry, après tout ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve jugé devant un tribunal, juste qu'il fasse plus attention à la vie de ses élèves !

– Alors vous ne saviez pas que Quirrell était la personne ayant lâché le troll dans les cachots, fit Lester d'un ton sceptique. Alors que la défense qu'il a fournie à la pierre philosophale était justement un troll ?

Le silence sembla encore s'alourdir. Elisa ne respirait même plus. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Lester Hopkrik avait autant de cran. Puis le septième année de Poufsouffle reprit, déclarant d'une traite :

– Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle le professeur Quirrell n'a pas été questionné après l'incident du troll était parce que vous le soupçonniez et cherchiez à le piéger dans le corridor du troisième étage, la main dans le sac ?

A ce point Elisa s'attendait à ce qu'un prof interrompe Lester, mais non, même pas. Tous les profs fixaient Dumbledore. Rogue était impavide, Hagrid avait l'air absolument abasourdi, mais Chourave et McGonagall arboraient d'identiques expression de mécontentement amer. Comme si elles se disaient « _tu l'as bien mérité, vieille chèvre. Maintenant, assume !_ »

Bon, elles ne se disaient sans doute pas formulé comme _ça_. Mais vous voyez l'idée.

– Mr. Hopkrik…

– Juste oui ou non professeur, le coupa Lester avec un aplomb admirable.

Dumbledore le considéra un instant par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis lâcha dans un soupir :

– Oui, c'était la raison. C'était négligent de ma part. Ignorant le danger que représentait Quirrell, je n'ai pas pris les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Lester le regarda fixement, tout décorum oublié, avant de lâcher avec incrédulité :

– Vous pouvez le dire. Monsieur le directeur, ce troll a failli tuer une élève. Une élève de première année, si je ne me trompe pas. Est-ce que piéger Quirrell était digne de mettre en danger la vie d'une élève ? De _tous les élèves_ qui auraient pu se trouver sur le chemin de ce troll ?

Le silence sembla littéralement devenir plus tangible au-dessus de la table des Serpentard et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'intervention de Lester, Dumbledore sembla complètement pris au dépourvu.

– Mr. Hopkrik, ce n'était pas si…

– Juste oui ou non, monsieur le directeur.

Elisa commençait à comprendre pourquoi Neal Bowman avait dit que Lester était accro aux règles. Il ne prenait pas ça à la rigolade. Elisa elle-même était sciée, et _elle_ était la personne qui avait engueulé Dumbledore devant toute l'école à Halloween dernier.

Le silence s'épaissit. Dumbledore lança un bref regard circulaire sur la salle. Elisa fit de même, et réalisa avec stupeur que Lester avait vraiment bien choisi son moment… parce que tous les profs semblaient s'être ligués contre le directeur. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait mine de le soutenir (sauf Hagrid, mais il semblait trop stupéfait pour parler). Même sa fidèle McGonagall avait l'air en rogne. L'histoire du professeur assassin et de l'école transformée en piège, et non en défense, avait tellement circulé entre les élèves qu'elle avait forcément atteint les profs. Et est-ce que Dumbledore leur avait fourni une explication ? Sans doute pas. Il aimait ses secrets.

Alors c'étaient ce que les profs attendaient, là, maintenant. Une explication. Et Dumbledore était clairement désarçonné, parce que les gens ne devaient pas souvent lui demander de se justifier devant eux.

– Tout était parfaitement sous contrôle, finit par dire Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Mr. Hopkrik…

– Monsieur le directeur, le coupa Lester en haussant la voix. Le troll n'était pas sous contrôle. Le couloir du troisième étage non plus n'était pas sous contrôle, puisque quatre élèves y sont entrés sans qu'aucun professeur ne le réalise. Et apparemment la capture du professeur Quirrell n'était pas non plus sous contrôle, puis qu'il a été _tué_ au sein même de l'école ! J'ai été élève à Poudlard pendant sept ans, et je me suis toujours senti parfaitement en sécurité, parfaitement certain que tout été sous contrôle. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai des doutes.

Lester marqua une pause, puis répéta lentement :

– Monsieur le directeur, est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Le regard de Dumbledore ne quitta pas Lester. Le directeur semblait soudain très vieux, lorsqu'il inclina la tête et concéda sa défaite.

– Non, Mr. Hopkrik. Et à l'avenir, je vous assure que je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'aucun professeur ne mette les élèves de ce château en danger.

Elisa mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qui la dérangeait dans cette réponse. Dumbledore avait formulé sa phrase comme si le vrai danger était venu de Quirrell. Sans nier sa responsabilité, il s'arrangeait pour éviter le blâme de tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était habile de sa part.

Lester l'avait aussi remarqué, à en juger par son froncement de sourcil. Néanmoins, Dumbledore avait vraiment bien formulé sa réponse. Impossible d'insister sans avoir l'air de pinailler. Si Lester voulait s'en sortir avec dignité, il devait s'arrêter là. Dumbledore était bien plus rôdé que lui aux subtilités de la parole : il avait presque un siècle d'expérience.

– Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, conclu Lester en s'inclinant poliment. Merci, monsieur le directeur. Je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu votre discours.

Et Lester se rassit. Pour autant, le murmure des conversations ne reprit pas tout de suite. Les gens échangeaient de regards incertains, et l'exubérance d'il y avait dix minutes semblait avoir disparu. L'intervention de Lester avait certainement bouleversé la bonne ambiance.

– Reprenons donc ! fit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois-cent douze points. En troisième place, Poufsouffle avec trois-cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre-cent vingt-huit points et Serpentard quatre-cent cinquante-deux.

Il y eut des applaudissements à la table de Serpentard, mais pas d'explosion de joie. Lester avait vraiment plombé l'ambiance.

– Oui oui, très bien Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire amusé. Mais il convient cependant de prendre en compte des évènements récents.

Il y eut un grand silence. Les sourires des Serpentard se firent moins triomphants, et les autres élèves échangèrent des regards incertains. Lester Hopkrik semblait soudain horrifié : sans doute pensait-il que Dumbledore allait lui retirer des points pour avoir ramené sa fraise.

– A Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton posé. Vous avez tous les trois été prêts à affronter de terribles périls pour protéger cette école. Pour cela, je vous accorde à chacun cinquante points.

Il y eut un moment de silence abasourdi, puis la table des Gryffondor éclata en applaudissements et en exclamations. Les jumeaux Weasley tapaient sur la table avec leurs gobelets. Elisa essaya de faire le calcul dans sa tête, mais elle avait déjà oublié les scores d'origine. Heureusement, Neal Bowman lança avec surprise : « Ils ont le même score que les Serpentard maintenant ! » et ça clarifia tout de suite beaucoup plus les choses.

Le silence revint petit à petit.

– Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis, mais il n'en faut pas moins pour faire face à ses amis. A Trisha Buttermere et Cédric Diggory, qui ont bravé la désapprobation de leurs Maison pour prévenir leurs enseignants du péril qui menaçait l'école, je donne quinze points chacun.

La table des Poufsouffle applaudit à tout rompre. Trisha et Cédric semblaient abasourdis. Elisa ne l'était pas moins. Ce n'était pas arrivé dans l'intrigue canon ! La Poufsouffle réfléchissait frénétiquement à ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce que c'était sa Maison qui allait se voir attribuer une tonne de points de manière arbitraire ? Mais alors… Pourquoi ?! C'était Harry que Dumbledore favorisait, non ?!

D'un autre côté, dans le canon, la Maison Poufsouffle n'avait pas mis le nez de Dumbledore dans ses erreurs devant toute l'école. Peut-être qu'il essayait de recoller les morceaux avec les blaireaux ? Ça serait catastrophique pour lui s'il se mettait les Poufsouffle à dos. Déjà que les Serdaigle étaient neutres et que les Serpentard étaient plus ou moins hostiles…

Petit à petit, le silence se fit à nouveau. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

– A miss Elisabeth Bishop…

Elisa, qui jouait avec sa fourchette d'un geste nerveux, laissa échapper le couvert fautif qui tomba dans son assiette avec un tintement assourdissant dans le silence. La Poufsouffle devint complètement cramoisie.

– … Pour son dévouement à ses pairs, sa détermination à protéger ses camarades, et l'abnégation dont elle a fait preuve en partant seule à la poursuite de trois élèves en danger… Je lui accorde soixante-dix points.

Cette fois ce fut une véritable ovation qui s'en suivit. Les Poufsouffle avaient à présent le même nombre de points que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

– Et à Mr. Lester Hopkrik, pour son sang-froid et son sens des responsabilités… J'accorde cinq points à Poufsouffle.

Ce fut comme si une bombe avait explosé dans la Grande Salle. Et, tandis que les bannières vertes devenaient jaunes et que l'emblème du serpent disparaissait en faveur de l'insigne du blaireau, Elisa prit quelques secondes pour savourer le moment.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé Dumbledore à soudain favoriser les Poufsouffle, mais… Elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Dans ta face, destin !

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Et un bonus spécial x) J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	11. Epilogue

Yo ! Voici donc l'épilogue. Yep, il est court, et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose x) Mais voilà, c'et la fin du bouquin ! Un bouquin de 222 pages exactement, que j'ai écrit en 16 jours au début de décembre 2016. Yep, c'était rapide. J'étais complètement obsédée xD D'ailleurs je le suis toujours ! Le tome 3 est en cours d'écriture et il dépassera sans doute les 200 pages également !

Enfin bref. Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yep **Mayoune** , Elisa bouleverse le canon ! Sans elle, la présence de la pierre n'aurait pas été connue. Lester Hokrik n'aurait pas remis Dumbledore en cause. Et Dumbledore n'aurait pas donné la Coupe aux Poufsouffle. C'est le premier gros changement visible qu'Elisa fait apparaitre dans l'intrigue x)

Coucou **Mlle Aline** ! Merci, merci. J'ai réussi mes examens, du coup, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Et surtout, je suis contente que ce soit fini x) Alors, pour répondre à ta question... Le tome 6 de Renouveau est toujours en panne, désolée. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que l'inspi va me revenir. Les Rôdeurs ne m'inspirent plus du tout, c'est la misère. Je suis à fond sur EB, maintenant. J'ai même des idées pour le tome 4, c'est dire si je suis plongée là-dedans !

Yo, **Leguramine** ! Ah ah, je suis contente de t'avoir surpris, alors x) C'est pas toujours facile de faire des trucs inattendus quand on doit suivre les éléments du canon xD

Salut **Filk** ! Yep, POUFSOUFFLE POWER ! Elisa n'est pas assez endurcie pour aller au combat en laissant des amis derrière elle. Ce qui n'est pas si mal, d'ailleurs. Ca serait très alarmant si elle avait ce genre de froideur. Enfin bref... Je suis ravie que Lester te plaise ! xD Il va réapparaitre dans les tomes suivants. Au début, c'était pas prévu, mais il était tellement COOL (une sorte de mélange entre Percy, avec son respect des règles, et Cédric Diggory, avec son honnêteté et sa gentillesse) que je l'ai gardé. Lui, et Neal, et Gwendolyn x)

Hello **LouiseDa** ! "Le Sinistros apprivoisé" xDDD J'aime ! Mais comme Elisa ne rencontre pas Sirius (ou même sa forme canine) de tout le bouquin ou presque, ça ne correspond pas. Dommage !

Mwahahahaha, **DreamerInTheSky** , je te reconnais bien là xD Ouais, MAGISTER AU POUVOIR ! Ou plutôt, en conseillère du mec au pouvoir. Qui serait quelqu'un du type Lester, à cheval sur les règles. Imagine le tandem, ils seraient impossibles à arrêter x)

Salut, **Paracsel** ! Drôle de pseudo. Il a une origine ? Ca me fait penser à un Pokémon x) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup ! Et à propos de Choixpeau, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de le re-faire parler avec Elisa, j'ai de bonnes idées de dialogues entre eux...

Hello **Aomine** ! Je note les sorts. Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de les réutiliser. Peut-être dans le tome 3 ou 4 (où il y aura un max d'action !). Pas dans le tome 2, je pense. Ca ne colle pas avec la façon dont Elisa va se développer dans ce tome x)

Ah ah, merci **Lumerotte** ! Bon courage pour ta prépa, il paraît que c'est vraiment beaucoup de boulot =D Moi, je suis une feignasse. Même quand je révise, j'ai toujours un coin de mon cerveau qui est distrait. Soit je fredonne les chansons d'Hamilton, soit j'imagine des scènes de duel, soit je construit des dialogues bien mordants. La fonction "fanfiction" de mon cerveau n'est jamais désactivée xD

Salut **Titietrominet** ! Oui, Elisa voudrait désespérément faire plus, mais elle est paralysée par sa propre conscience... Ou ses peurs, ou son ego, occasionnellement x) Yep, dans le canon, Neville permettait aux Gryffondor de gagner. Mais puisque Dudu comptait donner la Coupe aux Poufsouffle, il n'avait pas besoin de le récompenser x) Du coup, c'est Trisha et Cédric qui ont eut des points pour "s'être opposés à leurs amis" x) Et ouais, un truc qui change vraiment du canon : quelqu'un confronte Dumbledore à son irresponsabilité. Il va agir beaucoup plus prudemment maintenant...

Yo, **17Harry** ! Effectivement, Dumbledore s'est fait passer un savon par McGonagall. Spoiler : le savon était moins à propos de son utilisation de l'école comme appât, qu'à propos du fait qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit. Si Dumbledore avait dit directement McGonagall : je compte utiliser les souterrains pour attirer et piéger Voldemort", elle l'aurait suivi sans hésiter. Mais bien sûr, Dudu a gardé le secret. Et maintenant, McGonagall est furieuse parce qu'il ne lui a pas fait confiance. Tadam ! XD Enfin bref. Oui, l'année suivante sera mouvementée. Et le tome 2 sera aussi plus long que le tome 1...

Ne te décourage pas si vite, **Imthebest** ! On va revoir Lester. Quand je l'ai écrit, je me suis dit "oh, il est cool, je vais le faire réapparaitre dans l'épilogue". Et puis, en écrivant le tome 2, j'ai craqué et BANG ! Je lui a fait toute une back-story, et il re-fera une apparition x) Mais bref, c'était cool d'écrire sur d'autres élèves qui ont le cran de s'opposer à Dudu. Si ses plans avaient été mis en lumière dans le canon, je suis sûre que beaucoup de monde se serait indigné.

Ouais **Charliflex** , un peu de gloire pour les Poufsouffle ! C'était bien mérité. Et surtout, c'était un mouvement de dernière minute de la part de Dudu pour essayer de ne pas s'aliéner la moitié de l'école. Et puis... Ben, Elisa a joué un rôle, donc il avait un prétexte pour la récompenser x)

Salut **Simpson31** ! Mwahaha, Lester a un succès fou, c'est dingue x) Tu sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il reviendra dans les tomes suivants, alors x) Et oui, Elisa n'a rien de commun avec Alyssa (ou Cassie xD), mais elle a indubitablement l'arrogance et l'inventivité de mes OC dans chaque fic. Donc oui, elle pourrait être comparée à Scorpius, j'imagine. Même si, honnêtement, je me suis surtout inspiré de Lucy x)

Hello **Amazaria** ! Yep, Elisa est complètement surbookée, parce qu'elle essaie de tout faire... Et de tout faire toute seule. Elle va se calmer là-dessus, tu vas voir, mais ça prendra du temps x) Mais eh, elle a pensé à apprendre des sorts de soin, c'est déjà bien ! D'ailleurs, excellente idée, les sorts de soin devraient être au cursus de Poudlard. Enfin bref ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu une pensée pour ce qu'avait du vivre Hermione dans le canon, essayant en vain de réveiller Ron tout en croyant qu'Harry affrontait Rogue. Dans le livre, quand elle raconte ça, elle dit juste " _j'ai réveillé Ron et ça a pris... un certain temps_ ". Il y a tellement de choses dans ce silence. C'était une gamine de onze ans qui essayait désespérément de secouer son ami qui ne se réveillait pas, pendant au moins vingt minutes. Tu m'étonnes qu'après, elle ait été accro à la sécurité. Ah, la question des points ! J'ai bien planché là-dessus et ma logique, c'est que Dudu récompense _l'héroïsme_ et le _dévouement_. Même si c'était irresponsable de la part des enfants, même si le message qu'il envoie est extrêmement dangereux, Dumbledore donne des points au Trio pour les récompensé d'avoir été dévoué à sa cause et d'avoir été héroïques dans leurs actions. Il faut savoir que pour lui, ils ne sont pas juste des enfants. Dumbledore réfléchit à une plus grande échelle, et le Trio va devenir des guerriers. Alors il commence à les façonner dès maintenant pour ça, pour qu'ils survivent à la guerre qui approche. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont des points : pour avoir eu la bonne attitude en cas de guerre, à savoir : risquer leur vie pour protéger sa cause. Quant aux points donnés à Poufsouffle... Là, ce n'était pas une question de récompense. Non, c'était une question de _marchandage_. Dumbledore leur donne la Coupe, c'est une façon pour lui de s'incliner, de s'excuser : et il espère que du coup, les Poufsouffle vont lui pardonner. Parce que déjà qu'il s'est mis Serpentard à dos, si les Poufsouffle les rejoignent... La moitié de l'école s'opposerait à lui ! Un cauchemar, pour Dudu. Voilà. Du coup, l'attribution des ponts était du PUR CALCUL, de la planification pour un jeu qui se déroule sur une échelle de PLUSIEURS ANNÉES. Yep. Ah, et aussi : les Serpentard ne sont pas avantagés par Rogue parce qu'il ne leur donne pas de points. Zéro. La première place, ils l'avaient gagné de manière complètement légitime. Ce qui rends l'attribution de points de Dumbledore encore plus moche.

Merci **Luffynette** ! J'espère que le tome 2 te plaira autant x) Il est même plus long. En fait, plus j'écris et plus les tomes se rallongent... Le tome 1 fait 220 pages, et le tome 3 en fera presque 300 !

Yo, **Streema** ! Non, je n'ai pas oublié Neville x) Mais dans le canon, Dumbledore lui donne des points pour permetre à Gryffondor de remporter la Coupe (une façon de récompenser le Trio, surtout). Là, Dudu avait soudain BESOIN de donner la Coupe aux Poufsouffle, alors... Ca changeait la donne x) Voilà ! Et oui, Dudu va devoir s'habituer à ce que ses décisions soient questionnées... XD

Salut **Piitchoun** ! Pour le moment, il y a trois tomes déjà écrits (enfin, le troisième est en cours d'écriture... Déjà 200 pages de faites, quand même !), mais j'espère écrire cinq tome, six au maximum x) Ah ah, Elisa est basée sur moi de manière assez vague : elle a beaucoup plus d'assurance et surtout, elle a la magie ! Mais sa maladresse, sa peur de parler en public, son obsession à rendre le monde meilleur, et ses grands moments de stupidité, c'est moi x) Et si tu trouves qu'elle est cool, je suis extrêmement flattée ! xD

.

WOAH TOUTES CES REVIEWS ! JE VOUS AIME MES KIWIS !

C'est fou que cette histoire ait autant de succès, je suis bluffée. Et dire que je n'osais pas la publier en janvier en me disant "naaaaan, personne ne va lire un truc pareil, y a que toi qui aime les Self-Insert...". Eh ben BAM ! Autant pour mes prédictions pessimistes.

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir l'épilogue !

.

EDIT : apparemment, le terme "Asperger" est une façon assez réductrice de dire "autiste mais presque normal" et c'est un terme à employer avec des pincettes, parce que diviser les autistes entre "normaux" et "gros neuneus", c'est ignorant et barbare. Donc, pour faire simple, j'ai juste mis autisme. Voilà x)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Avec toutes ces émotions, Elisa en avait presque oublié les résultats des examens. Cependant, elle ne s'en était pas si mal tirée. Un Optimal en Sortilèges, en Défense, et en Divination : un Effort exceptionnel en Runes Anciennes, en Botanique, et en Astronomie : et même un Acceptable en Histoire et en Potions ! Bon, elle avait eu un Piètre en Métamorphose, mais ça n'était pas passé loin, elle avait bien failli avoir la moyenne. Et ses autres notes compensaient celle-ci…

Elle devrait s'entraîner pendant les vacances, décida-t-elle. Son problème avec la Métamorphose, c'était le côté « transformation » des objets. Elle avait moins de mal avec la conjuration ou la disparition. Pour preuve : elle avait réussi à utiliser l' _Incarcerem_ contre Touffu.

Bref. C'était la fin de l'année. Leurs placards se vidèrent, leurs valises furent faites, et Elisa recruta les jumeaux Weasley pour pourchasser sans merci ceux qui ne lui avaient pas encore rendu les livres qu'ils lui avaient empruntés. Elle donna son adresse à Tracey Davies, la petite Serpentard qu'elle avait prise sous sa protection, ainsi qu'aux autres membres du CEM qui le demandait. Elle écrivit à sa mère pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien reçu la lettre des gardiens d'Harry l'autorisant à venir pour les vacances (c'était le cas), et pour finaliser les détails de son séjour au Cottage. Elle emballa ses MagicoGlisseurs, tant ceux achevés que les nouveaux prototypes sur lesquels elle travaillait. Et finalement, la veille du départ, elle réussit à coincer le Trio d'Or dans un couloir pour leur parler hors de portée d'oreille du reste de leur Maison.

– Vous êtes les trois seules personnes à part moi à savoir où Harry va passer ses vacances, fit-elle gravement. Et honnêtement, maintenant qu'on a la preuve que Vous-Savez-Qui est… pas tout à fait mort… je préfèrerai que ça ne change pas. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, alors vous ne devez dire à personne, à _personne_ , où Harry va passer son été, d'accord ?

Les trois Gryffondor hochèrent vivement la tête, puis Ron demanda timidement :

– Ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas se voir cet été ?

– Je dois pouvoir arranger ça, le rassura Elisa. Il suffit d'empêcher tes parents d'aller chercher Harry chez lui ou de l'y déposer. On n'aura qu'à se fixer rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, par exemple.

– On peut faire confiance à mes parents ! s'indigna Ron.

– J'en suis sûre, fit la Poufsouffle d'une voix apaisante. Mais imagine que ton père discute de la visite d'Harry à son travail… Eh bien, il pourrait être entendu par quelqu'un, non ? Et il n'y a pas que des gens biens au Ministère. Je veux dire, Lucius Malefoy est un conseiller du Ministre, pour l'amour de Circée !

Du coup Ron esquissa une grimace dégoûtée. La haine entre Malefoy et Weasley n'allait certainement pas s'éteindre durant sa génération…

– Et Hermione, reprit Elisa avec le plus grand sérieux en se tournant vers la petite Gryffondor. Après ce qui est arrivé cette année, je me sentirais nettement mieux si tu apprenais les premiers secours cet été, et si tu prenais des cours d'auto-défense cet été. Du taekwondo, de l'aïkido, ce genre de sport. Vous avez tous les trois une sorte de gigantesque cible peinte dans le dos. Je vais apprendre à Harry à se défendre aussi, et Ron a ses frères pour ça, mais tu devrais aussi t'améliorer pendant l'été.

L'idée d'apprendre à se défendre illumina le visage d'Harry. Hermione, quant à elle, se mordit la lèvre d'un air incertain :

– Est-ce qu'un sport Moldu va vraiment m'aider ? Je veux dire… Si quelqu'un me jette un sort…

– Hermione, soupira Elisa. Il y aura _toujours_ quelqu'un de plus doué que toi en duel ou qui connait plus de maléfices. Le meilleur moyen de gagner contre un adversaire qui cherche la bagarre, c'est de le _surprendre_. Et je peux te garantir qu'aucun sorcier ne s'attend à ce qu'un adversaire lui donne un coup de poing dans le nez. Et en plus, si tu pratique un art martial, ça t'aidera à mieux esquiver les sorts qu'on peut de lancer. Quand je pratique le duel, le pire adversaire pour moi c'est celui qui réussit à esquiver tous mes sorts.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre Angelina Johnson ou Alicia Spinnet lors du Challenge. Les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient bien trop vives pour elle.

Cela sembla convaincre Hermione, et la Gryffondor finit par promettre qu'elle essaierait de pratiquer un sport cet été. Ron, quant à lui, promis de harceler ses frères pour qu'ils lui apprennent divers maléfices. Et Harry… Elisa lui promis qu'elle allait lui apprendre un sort pour rendre les cheveux bleus et qui marchait particulièrement bien sur les blonds, et le Survivant sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pauvre Drago Malefoy, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Ils finirent par s'installer dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres, chacun avec leurs amis respectifs. Harry voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec Ron et Hermione avant l'été, et Elisa aussi voulait consacrer du temps à ses propres amis. Elle partageait un compartiment avec Cédric et Trisha, mais le voyage durait plusieurs heures, et ça laissait plein de temps à ses autres amis pour passer les voir pour discuter et plaisanter une dernière fois.

Et puis, c'était aussi l'occasion pour elle de souhaiter de bonnes vacances aux septièmes années (et futurs diplômés) avec qui elle avait si tardivement fait connaissance.

– C'était génial ce que tu as fait au festin, dit-elle à Lester Hopkrik.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Lui, Neal et Gwendolyn (Gwendolyn était la petite sœur de Neal apparemment : ils avaient le même nom de famille et les mêmes yeux bleu très foncé) s'étaient arrêtés devant le compartiment d'Elisa en passant, et Gwendolyn échangeait à présent ses cartes de Chocogrenouilles avec Cédric.

– Ma mère m'a appris que si on laisse passer la première infraction sans rien faire, même si elle est inoffensive, la deuxième infraction a toutes les chances de faire de vrais dégâts. Quand il y a un problème, il faut réagir tout de suite. Même si on ne peut pas le résoudre, il faut le faire remarquer.

Trisha hocha pensivement la tête :

– Parce qu'il ne faut pas que ça devienne normal, c'est ça ?

– Précisément, sourit Lester. D'autant plus qu'ici, l'enjeu était vraiment grand. Il y a des milliers de familles qui croient en Dumbledore et qui lui font confiance. S'il se met à faire n'importe quoi à Poudlard, il trahit cette confiance. Et vu à quel point les gens ont foi en lui… Si on ne fait pas remarquer que quelque chose cloche dès le début, les gens ne se rendront compte de ce qui se passe que bien trop tard.

Elisa le regarda fixement, puis :

– Où étais-tu toute ma vie ? souffla-t-elle avec émerveillement.

Lester se figea comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture, mais Trisha se contenta de rire et donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie.

– N'écoute pas Elisa. Elle est probablement née en rogne contre le professeur Dumbledore. Elle pense qu'il est cinglé et irresponsable et qu'on ne devrait pas lui confier une école pleine d'enfants.

Elisa regarda son amie avec effarement, parce qu'elle était pratiquement sûre de n'avoir jamais formulé ça à voix haute. Ok, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle n'avait jamais mis ça en parole ! Et surtout pas à l'école, où elle risquerait d'être entendue par des Gryffondor qui monteraient aussitôt sur leurs grands chevaux !

– Oh ne fais pas cette tête, renifla Trisha avec dédain. N'importe qui avec deux Noises de jugeote peut voir que tu n'aimes pas la façon dont le professeur Dumbledore fait du favoritisme. Et cette année, depuis l'histoire du troll, tes yeux lancent des éclairs dès que tu prononces son nom. Tu ne l'appelle même plus _professeur_ , juste Dumbledore.

La jeune Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux. Effectivement, Trisha avait raison. Et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

– Tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore, s'amusa Neal en se joignant à la conversation. En première année, quand tu as commencé à te faire des amis hors des Poufsouffle, tout le monde a su que tu te contrefichais des traditions qu'il faisait respecter… Comme la rivalité inter-Maison.

– Eh bien, oui, avoua Elisa en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité. C'est une tradition vraiment stupide.

– Et t'en as pas fait mystère, sourit Neal. Les élèves plus âgées n'aimaient pas trop ça.

Elisa le regarda fixement, parce qu'elle était en train d'avoir une révélation. C'était pour ça que les élèves plus âgés n'avaient jamais été super-amicaux ! Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour copiner avec eux, alors ça ne l'avait pas surprise : mais certains de ses camarades avaient été approchés par des élèves plus âgés, que ce soit pour de l'aide dans leurs devoirs ou juste pour discuter de leurs journée. Ça n'était jamais arrivé à Elisa (à l'exception de son binôme de Botanique avec Cécile Engelhorn pour échapper aux leçons de vol, mais Cécile avait toujours été vaguement excentrique). Et maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi.

Elle avait complètement rejeté leur vieille tradition de rivalité inter-Maison, un truc avec lequel ces élèves avaient grandis depuis des années. Elle avait, faute d'une meilleure expression, shooté dans la fourmilière. Alors évidemment que les fourmis lui en voulaient.

– Je m'en fiche, finit-elle par dire avec beaucoup de dignité. De toute façon, ils vont tous finir par être diplômée avant moi, et la génération suivante aura appris à être plus tolérante avec son prochain.

Neal rigola, mais Lester haussa les sourcils avec intérêt :

– Tu veux modeler la nouvelle génération à ton image ? Très Serpentard de ta part…

– C'était l'un des choix du Choixpeau pour moi, rétorqua Elisa. Et non, je ne veux pas les modeler à mon image ! Je veux juste qu'ils soient plus enclins à s'accepter les uns les autres, et qu'il y ait moins de préjudices dans cette école.

– Très _Poufsouffle_ de ta part, rectifia Lester d'un air impressionné. Est-ce que tu comptes devenir directrice aussi ? Histoire de compléter la métamorphose de Poudlard ?

C'était difficile de deviner s'il se foutait d'elle ou non. Dans le doute, Elisa haussa les épaules, et répondit d'un air imperturbable :

– Je n'ai pas encore de plan de carrière. Peut-être un Doctorat de Sortilèges, et une carrière d'inventrice. Peut-être que je passerais ma vie à faire du bénévolat dans des associations pour aider les plus démunis. Peut-être que je réussirais à créer une école pour Cracmols, ou une colonie de vacances pour sorciers qui ne veulent pas rentrer chez leurs tuteurs pendant l'été. Ou peut-être que je serai prof… Je n'ai pas décidé. Et toi ?

– Rien d'aussi original ! rit Lester tandis que Neal et Gwendolyn échangèrent un regard. Je vais travailler au Ministère dès le mois d'août, ma candidature a été retenue. Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, au Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus si tout se passe bien. Tu devras passer par moi la prochaine fois que tu veux inventer une planche volante.

– Le brevet des MagicoGlisseurs est déjà déposé, tu arrives trop tard ! le nargua Elisa.

Neal, qui les écoutait plus ou moins discrètement, se racla soudain la gorge puis demanda d'un air dégagé :

– Une école pour Cracmols ?

Ce n'était pas très subtil de sa part. Etait-il intéressé ? Elisa lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais répondit quand même, mesurant ses mots :

– Oui. Ils sont abandonnés par le monde magique et pas à leur place dans le monde Moldu. L'école pourrait leur apprendre à avoir leur place dans les deux mondes. Ils pourraient apprendre l'Astronomie, les Runes, la Divination, la théorie de la Défense : mais aussi comment gérer des finances Moldues, comment circuler avec leurs transports en commun, comment se procurer des papiers officiels dans leur monde… Ils pourraient être des intermédiaires, au lieu d'être des rebuts. Franchement, je trouve ça injuste que personne ne leur donne une chance.

Neal cligna des yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Sa sœur dévisageait Elisa avec une intensité nouvelle.

– Tu tiens peut-être quelque chose, Bishop.

Elisa cligna des yeux, un peu prise au dépourvu. Heureusement, Trisha changea de sujet avant que ça devienne embarrassant, demandant aux deux enfants Bowman quels étaient leurs plans de carrière. Neal voulait être Médicomage (le niveau au-dessus de Guérisseur : il s'agissait d'obtenir un Doctorat dans une branche spécialisée de la magie de soin) spécialisée dans la magie involontaire. Gwendolyn, quant à elle, n'était pas encore décidée.

Le train finit par arriver en gare. Elisa récupéra son coffre, sa valise, le panier de Dracarys, puis fit ses adieux à Trisha et Cédric sur le quai. Sa mère n'était pas souvent en avance… Isabelle n'aimait pas la foule, et attendait donc généralement que le gros des élèves et de leurs parents aient quitté le quai pour arriver.

En l'attendant, Elisa se mit à la recherche d'Harry. Elle l'aperçu en train de discuter avec les Weasley et s'approcha, ne serait-ce que pour faire ses adieux aux jumeaux.

– Lizzy !

– Tessy !

– Forge et Gred, s'amusa Elisa. Bonjour, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron… Harry.

– Ellie ! fit joyeusement Molly Weasley. Merlin, comme tu as grandis ! J'ai entendu dire que ta Maison a gagné la Coupe, c'est merveilleux.

Le sourire d'Elisa se fit contraint, et elle émit un rire un peu faux. Elle doutait que Molly réagirait comme ça si elle savait toute l'histoire. D'ailleurs, la matriarche des Weasley avait-elle sut tout l'histoire dans le canon ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer…

– Oui, je ne sais pas d'où sont sortis tous ces points de dernière minute, fit-elle d'un ton dégagé. Les blessures de Ron n'étaient pas si graves, je suis sûre qu'il s'en serait sorti sans moi.

Le sourire de Molly se figea :

– Les blessures de Ron ?

– Oh, il avait juste été assommé, la rassura Elisa. Les protections qu'avaient mises les professeurs autour de la pierre philosophale n'étaient pas mortelles ! Je crois que leur but était de capturer Vous-Savez-Qui plus qu'autre chose.

– _Vous-Savez-Qui_ ? répéta Mrs Weasley d'une voix aigüe.

Elisa marqua une pause, regarda les frères Weasley qui fixaient tous leurs pieds, puis regarda Percy et haussa un sourcil. Le Préfet rougit, puis déclara dignement en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez :

– J'ai été très préoccupé par mes BUSES, je n'ai écrit à ma mère qu'un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé.

Molly plissa les yeux d'un air dangereux. Avec amusement, Elisa remarqua qu'Harry avait discrètement reculé pour se fondre dans la foule. Il avait bien un instinct de survie, après tout.

– Un bref résumé, répéta Mrs Weasley d'un ton dangereux. Oui, j'imagine qu'il s'agissait d'un _bref_ résumé, si tu as omis que ton frère avait été blessé ! Nous allons en discuter _en détails_ à la maison. Et nous allons y aller _immédiatement_ ! Ouste !

Elisa grimaça tandis que Mrs Weasley poussait tous ses enfants vers la sortie. Elle réussit à accrocher l'œil de l'un des jumeaux, et articula silencieusement « _désolée !_ » avec une grimace penaude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient d'ennuis, mais… Mrs Weasley méritait définitivement d'être mise au courant de ce qui se passait. L'un de ses enfants avait pris en chasse un mage noir, quand même !

Cependant, Fred (ou George ?) lui fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre sa mère. Apparemment, il n'était pas inquiet. C'était Ron ou Percy qui allait se faire engueuler, pour une fois !

Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement, regardant la tribu de rouquins disparaitre à travers l'arche de pierre qui menait à la gare Moldue. Puis elle se retourna, et chercha Harry du regard. Il s'était dissimulé derrière un groupe de cinquième année de Gryffondor qui riaient fort et discutaient en déchargeant leurs bagages, mais Elisa parvint à apercevoir la cage de sa chouette, et le rejoignit avec amusement :

– Elle n'allait pas te crier dessus, tu sais.

Harry leva un regard plein de reproche sur elle :

– Oui, mais elle va crier sur Ron.

Le « à cause de toi » était sous-entendu. Elisa écarquilla les yeux, honnêtement abasourdie qu'il ait une idée aussi stupide en tête… Puis elle se rappela soudain qu'Harry avait grandi dans une famille abusive. Evidement qu'il pensait que quand un adulte haussait la voix, cela signifiait colère et menace de violence.

– Bien sûr que non ! fit-elle d'une voix choquée. Ron n'a rien fait de mal, il a été une _victime_ ! D'accord, il a brisé des règles et a pris des risques… Mais sa mère ne va pas lui crier dessus pour ça. Elle est inquiète pour lui parce que son fils a été en danger ! Si elle devait crier sur quelqu'un, ça serait sur les adultes qui ont mit son fils en danger. Comme Quirrell. Ou Dumbledore. Ou tous les profs de Poudlard, en fait. Elle ne va pas _punir_ Ron pour avoir été _blessé_ , bon sang. Elle l'aime, c'est son fils !

Harry cligna des yeux, digérant sa tirade. Apparemment, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Puis il essaya de détourner le sujet :

– Dumbledore ? Pourquoi Mrs Weasley crierait sur Dumbledore ?

Elisa se massa les tempes d'un geste las. Elle avait l'impression d'expliquer ça pour la dixième fois. Entre son récit à McGonagall et Chourave, son coup d'éclat avec les Poufsouffle, les questions des élèves après qu'elle soit revenue du souterrain…

Mais elle devait faire preuve de patience pour Harry. Il fallait garder à l'esprit que le Survivant n'avait pas eu une enfance très normale. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était normal ou non, ce qui était attendu de lui ou pas. Dans la saga, pour lui, le fait d'être récompensé tout court état absolument nouveau. Et vu que Dumbledore le récompensait quand il mettait sa vie en danger, même inutilement… Ça avait beaucoup façonné sa perception des choses.

– Elle crierait sur Dumbledore parce qu'il a failli à son devoir, expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Il est le directeur de l'école, sa priorité doit être la sécurité des élèves. Utiliser l'école comme piège et la rendre dangereuse, c'est inexcusable de la part de quelqu'un qui est supposée nous protéger.

– Mais on a sauvé la pierre ! protesta Harry.

– Harry, fit doucement Elisa. La pierre n'est pas le plus important. Elle aurait pu être détruite, et une nouvelle aurait pu être fabriquée par Flamel. Et puis, est-ce que la protection finale mise en place par Dumbledore aurait pu être déjouée par Quirrell tout seul ?

Harry hésita. La Poufsouffle poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'en revenait pas de devoir pointer au gamin à quel point cette histoire était insensée. Est-ce qu'il avait été si aveugle dans la saga canon ?

… Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, en fait.

– La pierre n'a jamais été en danger, conclut-elle. Les seules personnes qui ont été en danger, c'est toi, Ron, et Hermione… Et tous les élèves qui Quirrell aurait pu blesser dans sa quête de la pierre.

– Mais on a risqué nos vies pour sauver la pierre ! protesta Harry d'un air perdu. Et Dumbledore nous a donné des points pour ça ! Il a dit qu'on était brave !

Oh, misère. Elisa roula des yeux :

– Je sais, j'étais là je te rappelle. Mais ce qu'à fait Dumbledore, mettre en danger tout le monde pour piéger Quirrell, c'était mal. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il ait utilisé l'école pour ça, qu'il ait mis les élèves en danger. Et je n'aime pas le fait que tu ais été mêlé à ça. Tu n'es qu'un garçon de onze ans. Ce que toi et tes amis avez faits, c'était dangereux et vous n'auriez pas dû être récompensé.

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'un air furieux pour s'indigner, mais Elisa continua sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot :

– Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez obtenu des points, au fond. Ce n'est absolument pas normal de récompenser les enfants qui frôlent la mort, mais tu n'es pas très normal, non ?

Harry referma la bouche, l'air soudain méfiant.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? finit-il par grommeler.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Tu as cessé d'être un garçon ordinaire le jour où tu as reçu cette cicatrice. Si n'importe quel autre élève avait pourchassé Quirrell, il aurait été collé jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité pour s'être mis dans un tel danger sans aucune considération pour sa vie. Mais toi, tu es le Survivant. Tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. Et s'il n'est pas mort, tu lui feras face à nouveau. Alors _évidemment_ que tu ne vas pas avoir droit à un traitement normal. Evidemment que Dumbledore va récompenser ton héroïsme. Il veut que tu sois héroïque, non ? Si tu étais un enfant normal qui s'attend à être secouru par les adultes, tu aurais nettement moins de chances de ressortir vivant d'un affrontement contre un mage noir que si tu es habitué à risquer ta vie.

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné, puis eut l'air d'avoir un choc, et la referma d'un air soudain pensif. Elisa ne le quitta pas des yeux.

– C'est vrai, murmura Harry. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il m'avait donné ma chance d'affronter Voldemort face à face… Il devait savoir ce qu'on faisait, mais c'était comme s'il nous aidait. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a expliqué comment marchait le miroir…

– Exactement ! approuva Elisa, satisfaite de voir qu'il suivait. Et même si je trouve que c'est inacceptable qu'un enfant soit entraîné pour faire face à un tueur professionnel… Je sais que je ne peux pas l'empêcher.

C'était une évidence. Harry finirait par faire face à un péril mortel, un jour où l'autre. Il était le Survivant : des tas de fidèles de Voldemort aimeraient le voir mort, sans parler de Voldemort lui-même.

– Alors je vais faire la seule chose que je peux faire, continua Elisa avec détermina. Je veux être sûre que tu es préparé la prochaine fois que ça arrive.

Harry leva un regard interloqué sur elle, et Elisa retint un sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule avec affection. Yep, prépare-toi, Harry Potter. Elle était là pour changer le canon. Et si elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit, la vie du Survivant ne serait pas aussi misérable que dans la saga originale.

– Oh, c'est ma mère ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant un visage familier.

Elle agita le bras, et Isabelle se fraya un passage parmi la foule (qui était cependant nettement moins dense qu'au moment de l'arrivée du train) jusqu'à eux. Du coin de l'œil, la Poufsouffle vit Harry jauger sa mère d'un regard prudent : mais elle l'ignora, et se jeta au coup d'Isabelle avec un cri de joie.

Une fois les retrouvailles faites, Elisa se recula et présenta Harry avec un grand mouvement de bras :

– Maman, voici Harry Potter. Harry, voici ma mère, Isabelle Bishop.

A son crédit, Isabelle ne regarda même pas en direction de la fameuse cicatrice. Elle offrit à Harry un sourire chaleureux et lui serra la main, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle avait rencontré Cédric, Trisha, Jojo ou les Weasley.

– Enchantée, Harry. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer les amis d'Ellie.

– Enchantée Mrs Bishop.

– Oh, appelle-moi juste Isabelle, fit la mère d'Elisa avec amusement. Est-ce que tu veux libérer ta chouette maintenant ? Elle peut rejoindre le Cottage en volant, et le voyage sera sans doute moins inconfortable pour elle.

Harry n'y avait sans doute pas pensé, et se hâta d'ouvrir la cage d'Hedwige. Une fois que la belle chouette des neiges eut pris son envol, Isabelle tendit le bras à Harry d'un air encourageant :

– Tu as déjà Transplané ? Non ? Alors accroche-toi bien, c'est un peu inconfortable. Je vais t'emmener et on va réapparaitre devant le Cottage. Je devrais te laisser quelques secondes pour revenir chercher Ellie, cependant. Je ne peux pas transporter deux personnes à la fois.

Harry hocha la tête, muet, et Isabelle disparu avec lui dans un grand CRAC. Elisa attendit patiemment. Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère réapparu, puis Transplana avec elle

Les deux Bishop réapparurent devant le petit portique du jardin du Cottage, où Harry les attendait nerveusement. Isabelle était un peu essoufflée (transplaner à intervalles rapprochée, ça fatiguait les poumons), mais elle sourit quand même chaleureusement aux deux enfants en ouvrant la marche jusqu'à la porte du Cottage.

– Miss est revenue ! s'exclama Chappy en apparaissant dès que la porte fut ouverte (Harry sursauta de trente centimètres et recula derrière Elisa). Est-ce que Miss veut que Chappy prenne sa valise ?

– Merci Chappy, sourit Elisa avant de se décaler d'un pas pour que l'elfe puisse voir le Survivant. Et tu pourras prendre celle d'Harry aussi ? Il est mon invité.

– Est-ce que tu as nettoyé la chambre d'amis ? fit Isabelle d'un ton soucieux en entrant dans le hall.

Chappy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, ses grandes oreilles battant comme des ailes de chauve-souris :

– Oui Madame ! Par ici, miss, monsieur !

Elisa et Harry suivirent donc l'elfe à l'étage, et Elisa fit visiter les lieux à Harry sans manquer de remarquer le regard émerveillé qu'il posait sur tous les bibelots, livres et artefact qui meublaient la maison. Durant sa petite visite guidée, elle lui montra comment faire marcher certains objets qui risquaient de le prendre au dépourvu : les lampes du salon qui s'allumaient quand on tapait dans les mains (une invention française), le miroir de la salle de bain qui parlait, la carte du ciel au plafond de la bibliothèque qui brillait dans le noir (un souvenir de Grèce), la douche dont le robinet (ramené des Etats-Unis) était enchanté pour répondre aux ordres tels que « plus chaud ! » ou « moins de pression ! ». Harry était complètement émerveillé.

Elisa indiqua aussi fermement au Survivant qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans la pièce fermée à clef parce que c'était là qu'était entreposés certains objets dangereux. Ça serait stupide que le Survivant succombe à une boite à musique d'Ouzbékistan alors qu'il avait survécu à un mage noir psychopathe.

Du coup, elle lui indiqua que la chambre de ses parents était aussi hors-limites, tout comme l'Observatoire de sa mère. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux, c'était juste qu'Elisa savait que sa mère tenait beaucoup à avoir son espace à elle. C'était vital pour Isabelle de pouvoir se retirer dans son espace personnel quand elle avait besoin de calme.

… Certains jours, Elisa se demandait si les sorciers étaient susceptibles d'être sur le spectre autistique. C'était possible, non ?

Isabelle avait certainement des comportement qui cadraient avec l'autisme. Réticence à communiquer avec les gens, difficulté à supporter la foule ou d'autres environnements trop stimulants, concentration intense sur des centres d'intérêts précis, perfectionnisme, grande mémoire, comportements répétitifs et grand attachement à ses habitudes sécurisantes…

Mais passons. Autisme ou non, ça n'empêchait certainement pas Isabelle d'être une mère géniale, alors Elisa ne voyait franchement pas l'intérêt de creuser la question.

Finalement, elle montra à Harry la chambre où il dormirait (et elle n'avait jamais vu la chambre d'amis de sa maison aussi propre et bien rangée), et sa chambre à elle, avec ses murs aux couleurs de Poufsouffle couverts de souvenirs et de schémas. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir le regard envieux que le jeune sorcier posait sur l'endroit.

D'ailleurs, Elisa n'avait pas fini de décorer. Elle avait ramené de Poudlard une bannière aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, avec le blason de l'école en son centre, pour la suspendre au-dessus de son bureau. Cette fois il était difficile de ne pas remarquer la nostalgie avec laquelle Harry regardait l'objet, et Elisa esquissa un large sourire tandis qu'elle plongeait la main dans son sac :

– J'ai pris quelque chose pour toi, aussi. Tadaaam !

Et elle sortit de son sac une grande bannière de Gryffondor. Les bannières pouvaient être obtenues en les demandant aux directeurs (ou directrices) de Maison, mais aucune règle n'interdisait à une Poufsouffle d'aller voir McGonagall pour lui demander une bannière à l'effigie du lion. Et c'était ce qu'Elisa avait fait dès qu'Harry avait accepté de passer l'été chez elle.

– Tiens ! fit-elle joyeusement en lui fourrant le drapeau dans les bras. Je voulais que tu te sentes chez toi. Tu peux l'accrocher dans ta chambre pour y avoir les couleurs de ton dortoir, si tu veux.

Harry, bouche bée, leva sur elle un visage ébloui. Il avait l'air presque bouleversé.

– C'est parfait, finit-il par murmurer malgré sa gorge serrée. Merci, Elisa.

La jeune fille lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, un peu embarrassée :

– Ce n'est qu'une bannière. Tu veux que je t'apprenne le sort pour la coller au-dessus de ton lit ? Tu peux pratiquer la magie ici.

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça, et les deux enfants allèrent redécorer la chambre d'amis du Cottage. Depuis le temps que cette pièce n'avait pas accueilli quiconque, quelques menus changements de décoration ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Elisa finit par laisser Harry déballer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prévint discrètement Chappy de ses projets, parce qu'autrement ça aurait été assez impoli de sa part, puis fila dans le jardin et s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de mètres en direction de la forêt, presque à la limite des arbres.

Puis elle prit une grande inspiration, et ordonna :

– Olly ! Tilly ! Tuanelle ! Maddy ! Pillo ! Moppy !

Les six elfes apparurent en succession rapide dans un grand craquement, comme si une demi-douzaine de pétards avait explosé à courts intervalles. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Les elfes portaient l'uniforme qu'elle avait demandé, et les robes couleur brique foncé conféraient aux petites créatures une certaine dignité.

Quoique. Il leur faudrait peut-être des chapeaux pour aller avec ça. Des chapeaux avec des trous pour faire passer leurs oreilles. Et peut-être un voile si Maddy voulait cacher sa cicatrice sur le côté du visage…

– Bienvenue chez moi ! lança Elisa en ouvrant les bras au grand. Et chez vous aussi, désormais. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Les elfes se mirent tous à parler en même temps, balbutiant compliments et remerciements, et Elisa attendit deux bonnes minutes que le calme revienne. Puis Tuanelle posa la question fatidique de sa voix chevrotante :

– Madame a du travail pour nous ?

Le silence se fit, et Elisa hocha gravement la tête.

– J'en ai. Je veux construire mon atelier à MagicoGlisseurs dans une clairière qu'il y a dans la forêt, à environ cinq ou dix minutes de marche d'ici, alors je veux que vous exploriez tous la forêt pour vous familiariser avec l'endroit. Je veux que vous fassiez tous connaissance avec Chappy, l'elfe de ma mère. Et que vous vous présentiez à ma mère, poliment, dans le salon : personne ne rentre dans sa chambre ou la pièce au sommet de la tourelle. Pour l'instant, essayez de ne pas être vus par Harry, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer : il aura largement le temps de vous rencontrer plus tard. Familiarisez-vous avec la maison, le terrain. Et ensuite…

Les oreilles des elfes se dressèrent presque, impatients, et Elisa sourit de plus belle avant de pointer un doigt sur l'un de ses serviteurs :

– Tilly ! Tu demanderas à Chappy de t'aider et tu trouveras le set de couteaux de lancer amérindiens qui est _quelque part_ dans la pièce verrouillée.

Si elle était sérieuse à propos d'apprendre à se défendre sans magie, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Les couteaux dont Elisa se souvenaient étaient petits et légers, faits pour le lancer. Ils étaient très jolis (c'était la raison pour laquelle Isabelle les avait achetés, d'ailleurs) mais ils étaient aussi tranchants.

Elle aurait peut-être besoin d'acheter des lames plus adaptées, peut-être des trucs issus d'une armurerie Moldue : mais pour un début, ça ferait l'affaire. Et surtout, elle avait ça chez elle, donc pas besoin d'aller faire de shopping…

– Moppy, Pillo ! continua-t-elle. Commencez à amasser des pierres pour monter l'atelier. Il y a une carrière à plusieurs kilomètres à l'Est, allez voir par là. Sans vous faire voir !

Pour les poutres, il faudrait abattre des arbres, alors on aviserait plus tard. Elisa était un peu protectrice de ses précieux érables. Elle avait grandit avec cette forêt, elle y faisait attention.

– Tuanelle ! reprit-elle. Parcoure la bibliothèque et regarde s'il y a des livres sur le duel qui sont à la portée d'un enfant de onze ans.

Tuanelle avait peut-être les mains qui tremblaient, mais elle avait une bonne vue et était habituée à servir un maître lettré. Elle avait assez d'éducation pour juger du niveau de complexité d'un livre. De toute façon, Elisa vérifierait son choix. Elle voulait entraîner Harry, oui, mais il fallait garder à l'esprit que c'était un gamin. Pas question de l'introduire au Stupéfix ou à la magie noire ! Le Maléfice de Chatouillis était un meilleur point de départ.

C'était dingue à quel point l'adversaire devenait inutile quand il se mettait à rigoler trop fort pour pointer sa baguette correctement.

– Maddy ! poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers l'elfe au visage brûlé. Il y a tout un tas de planches de bois différents empilées sous une bâche bleue dans l'abri à bûches, derrière la maison. Ce sont ces planches que j'utilise pour faire des MagicoGlisseurs. Tu regarderas comment elles sont découpées, leur forme, leur épaisseur, le grain du bois. Imagine que je te demande de faire des planches semblables, et commence à réfléchir à comment travailler le bois.

Et finalement, elle se tourna vers le dernier elfe de la bande. Elle essayait de ne pas avoir de favori, mais Olly lui avait quand même sauvé la mise face à Touffu, alors elle devait admettre qu'il était son préféré.

– Olly ! Ma mère doit avoir mis de côté les annonces parlant de la vente de terrains ou de vieilles fermes, bref, des endroits où je pourrais monter une colonie de vacances. Tout ça doit se trouver dans le salon. Tu vas récupérer ces papiers, et jeter un coup d'œil à chacun des lieux désignés pour pouvoir m'y emmener plus tard. D'accord ?

Tous les elfes hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et claqua dans ses mains :

– Parfait ! Alors au boulot ! Cet été, on a du pain sur la planche !

Que le destin se prépare. Voldemort s'était peut-être échappé cette année, mais Elisa Bishop n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Et sinon, je vais poster un BONUS à la suite de cette fic pour répondre à toutes vos questions =D Et je pensais aussi à écrire un petit OS sur un moment des deux années d'Elisa à Poudlard qui se passent "off-screen" : sa première et sa deuxième année. Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir ? Son amitié avec Cédric ? Ses magouilles avec les jumeaux ? Sa rencontre avec Helen ? Son premier cours de Potions ? Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion x) S'il y en a une qui m'inspire, ça me fera un eause dans l'écriture du tome 3...

Enfin bref. N'oubliez pas de poser vos questions pour y avoir une réponse dans le bonus. ET j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier volet des aventures d'Elisabeth Bishop, Magister de Poudlard, et Poufsouffle extraordinaire !


	12. Bonus

HELLO MES KIWIS ! Je suis ravie d'avoir reçu autant de commentaires x) Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir !

Encore une fois, merci d'avoir suivi les aventures d'Elisa durant ce premier tome. Le deuxième tome sera posté… Je ne sais pas quand, exactement x) D'ici deux ou trois semaines, je pense, pour laisser le temps à ma correctrice de prendre un ou deux chapitres d'avance.

Oh, et si l'un d'entre vous a une bonne orthographe et un bon sens critique… Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un second regard sur le tome 2. Le but ne sera pas de le corriger mais de pointer les incohérences, les passages mal écrit ou qui ne plaisent pas, etc.

'ttention ! Ça sera du boulot. Il ne suffira pas de dire « ok, correct », mais de dire « ce paragraphe est bizarre, on ne sait pas si elle s'assoit ou pas », ou bien « Dumbledore est complètement OOC dans ce passage ! ». Bref, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à me traiter de nouille, pour que l'histoire ne parte pas en sucette.

Ma correctrice a fait déjà un bon job, mais elle a une opinion très tranchée sur laquelle je ne peux pas me baser. Pourquoi ? Eh bien… Parce qu'elle ne peut pas supporter Elisa. Et du coup, je sais quels défauts a Elisa (de manière détaillée, en plus xD) mais maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen de développer son caractère, et… Pour ça… Il me faut quelqu'un qui ne déteste pas Elisa de manière aussi catégorique, vous voyez ?

Bref. Si vous êtes intéressés, contactez-moi sur la Salle sur Demande !

.

Et maintenant, passons aux questions…

.

 **Où sont Charlie et Tonks ?**

Ils devraient passer leurs ASPICS quand Harry entre en première année, selon la chronologie du Wikia ou de Pottermore. Mais, dans les bouquins, JKR a tout simplement oublié de les mentionner ! Tant mieux, parce que si Charlie était toujours présent, Harry n'aurait pas pu être Attrapeur. J'ai donc décidé de rester là-dessus. Du coup, Tonks et Charlie ont quitté Poudlard juste avant qu'Harry n'y entre.

.

 **Comment Quirell a pu traverser les épreuves du souterrain si vite ?**

Quirrell a traversé l'échiquier de McGonagall en lançant un Sortilège de Confusion sur les pièces, les poussant à jouer n'importe comment. Il a gagné le match en douze coups (et un peu moins de deux minutes). McGonagall avait prévu de rendre ses pièces féroces, intelligentes et résistantes aux sorts de destruction : bref, elle avait prévu un match contre un Gryffondor, ou contre un Serdaigle. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu d'affronter un Serpentard... C'est-à-dire un adversaire qui triche.

.

 **Est-ce que les blessures sont courantes à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'avoir UNE SEULE infirmière pour PLUSIEURS CENTAINES d'élèves, qui se baladent tous avec des baguettes qui peuvent lancer de dangereux maléfices, ce n'est pas un peu insuffisant ?**

D'après moi... Non. J'explique : les élèves de première année se blessent souvent avec la magie durant leur première année, car ils apprennent à peine à maitriser leur baguette (qui est l'équivalent d'un FLINGUE, quand même). Mais les profs considèrent que c'est tout à fait acceptable, car ça leur apprend à calculer les risques et à appréhender la magie avec prudence. Ce qui est… assez logique, en fait.

Et en effet, au bout de six mois, les élèves ne se blessent absolument plus entre eux et les visites à l'infirmerie n'ont lieu qu'en cas de catastrophe (comme un accident de Potions). Les enfants se montrent plus prudents... Et, au pire, ils ont eux-mêmes appris à se lancer des sorts d'annulation de Métamorphose ou des Charmes de soin, par nécessité. C genre de chose se trouve à la bibliothèque, ou peut leur être enseigné par des élèves plus âgés.

.

 **Quels livres Elisa propose-t-elle grâce à son "trafic" ?**

Le trafic de livres d'Elisa a intéressé plusieurs personnes ! Pour ce qu'elle propose, je me suis inspiré de mes lectures, mais j'ai aussi ajouté des classiques. _Watership Down,_ par exmple, et quelques romans de cape et d'épée comme _Ivanohé_. Et puis, les bases de la fantasy, comme toute la saga du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , ce genre de choses. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'Elisa lit aussi des trucs farfelus comme les anecdotes rigolotes des guerres en Europe (comme l'histoire du Lichtenstein qui envahi son voisin par erreur, et repart avec un soldat supplémentaire parce qu'ils ont sympathisé avec un mec de l'autre pays xD). Ce genre de bouquins, une fois qu'elle les a finis, doit s'ajouter à son stock.

.

 **Dumbledore est-il soupçonneux d'Elisa ?**

Oui et non. Il est surpris qu'une Poufsouffle ait mis le bazar dans ses plans, et il se montre prudent parce qu'Elisa très vocalement signifié son mécontentement et que maintenant toute la Maison des blaireaux se sent trahie. Et une faute de loyauté ? C'est très mal vu pour les Poufsouffle. Bref, Dudu réalise qu'il aurait du prendre en compte les sentiments des élèves. Mais c'est tout. Elisa n'a pas démontré une intelligence exceptionnelle. Elle n'a pas non plus fait preuve de calcul ou de manipulation : elle s'est précipitée sans réfléchir derrière le Trio pour les sauver, s'est mis à chialer devant des profs, et est restée sous le choc pendant un petit bout de temps.

Et je vous rappelle qu'Elisa est arrogante... Mais que Dumbledore l'est encore plus (même si lui, il a le tact, ou l'hypocrisie, de ne pas le montrer). Dudu ne pense donc pas que la petite Poufsouffle a délibérément plongé dans ses machinations. Il pense que son geste était spontané, et que c'était un coup d'éclat qui a beaucoup choqué Elisa elle-même, et que ça ne se reproduira plus. Elisa ne lui a jamais donné de raison de penser autrement. Il a donc noté qu'elle était futée, proche d'Harry, et prompte à s'indigner. Il n'a pas remarqué qu'elle avait décidée à bouleverser le monde sorcier dans son ensemble.

Ah, et non, il ne sait absolument pas qu'Harry va passer ses vacances chez elle. Il assume qu'il repart chez les Dursley, et personne ne l'a détrompé !

.

 **Dumbledore empêchera-t-il Harry d'aller en vacances ailleurs que chez les Dursley ?**

Il n'y a pas grand risque que Dumbledore réalise qu'Harry n'est pas chez les Dursley. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fics qui sont écrits sur le thème de " _Harry s'enfuit de chez les Dursley et personne ne le réalise avant des mois_ ". Il n'y a pas de "guetteur" à la gare de King's Cross en période de paix, et Dudu compte uniquement sur Mrs Figgs pour l'informer de ce qui se passe à Privet Drive.

Mais Mrs Figgs n'habite pas chez les Dursley, ni même en face... Elle habite dans une autre rue. Alors si Pétunia (qui est terrifiée à l'idée de dire que son délinquant de neveu est invité chez des amis de son école magique !) lui sort des excuses pour expliquer le manque d'apparitions d'Harry, Mrs Figgs ne va pas vraiment creuser plus loin. "Oh, Harry lit beaucoup", ou "oh, il est sorti pour la journée", ou "oh, il a pris un coup de soleil et refuse de quitter la maison cette semaine"... C'est facile de cacher la disparition d'un enfant à qui personne ne fait très attention. Affreusement facile. Et vous pensez que Mrs Figgs, la Cracmol avec une vie pépère, va chercher plus loin ? Va écrire à Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, parce qu'Harry Potter ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre ? Nope. Mrs Figgs va fermer les yeux parce que c'est ce que font les gens quand ils sont confrontés à une vérité qui les arrange, et personne ne va se douter de rien.

.

 **Si les elfes se "nourrissent" de la magie de leur maître, est-ce qu'Elisa ne va s'épuiser, avec six elfes ?**

Excellente question ! Mais la réponse est non. Pour moi, vu que les elfes sont considérés comme insignifiants par les sorciers, ça veut dire que le prix qu'ils prélèvent est aussi très insignifiant. A partir de vingt, ou trente elfes, ça se ferait sentir... Mais pas avant.

Ca m'a fait plaisir que plusieurs d'entre vous s'intéressent aux elfes ! Dans le tome 2, le sujet va être un peu écarté, mais… Dans les tomes suivants, j'espère pouvoir développer cette partie. Le traitement des elfes est quand même une des grandes injustices du monde sorcier.

.

 **Comment Elisa est devenue amie avec les jumeaux ?**

Oulà x) Premièrement, elle les a rencontrés dans le train et leur a dit " _hey, chiche de rassembler tous les premières années ?_ " et ça a marché. Ensuite, Elisa est allée les voir dès qu'elle avait besoin d'un service, en mode " _pour une Mornille, tu ferais exploser mon chaudron pour que je puisse me tirer du cours de Potions ?_ ". Pour les jumeaux, c'est devenu assez vite évident qu'elle admirait leur créativité et leur sens de l'humour, et comme ils aiment les gens bizarre et qu'Elisa peut indubitablement être qualifiée de bizarre... Ils l'ont assez vite adoptée.

Cela dit, non, les jumeaux ne sont pas du tout impliqués dans le trafic de livres d'Elisa. Elle a tout monté toute seule x) Elle a bien assez de livres pour ça au Cottage !

.

 **Est-ce qu'Elisa va retirer Harry de la garde des Dursley ?**

Honnêtement, retirer un enfant de la garde de ses tuteurs est EXTRÊMEMENT COMPLIQUÉ, rien que chez les Moldus. Chez les sorciers, il n'y a même pas de service de protection de l'enfance ! Et en plus, Dudu est très insistant sur le fait qu'Harry doive retourner chez sa tante tous les étés, donc si quelqu'un essayait de l'en retirer... Il ferait avorter le projet. Donc non, Elisa ne va pas retirer Harry aux Dursley, parce qu'elle n'en est pas capable. Du moins, pas légalement. En revanche, elle va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher d'y retourner !

.

 **Elisa connait-elle Tonks ?**

Je crois que ça a été mentionné dans les tout premiers chapitres x) Yep, Elisa a connu Tonks puisqu'elles étaient à Poudlard en même temps : Tonks a fait sa sixième et sa septième année tandis qu'Elisa faisait sa première et deuxième année. Et elles s'entendaient très bien. Tonks était très amusée par la petite Elisa xD

.

 **Quels ont été les deux profs qu'Elisa a eu avant l'arrivée d'Harry ?**

Ah ah, très bonne question x)

Le premier était appelé _**Watchdog**_ , parce que ce nom est très thématique avec sa paranoïa. Oui, c'était un parano des créatures dangereuses. Imaginez un mix entre _Alator Maugrey_ (VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !), _Ronald Weasley_ (une araignée, UNE ARAIGNÉE, AAAH, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE), et _Quirrell_ (évanouissement soudain). Ce type a donc fait un cours très extensif sur toutes les bestioles dangereuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, des Acromentules aux Doxy en passant par les vampires. D'un côté, c'est bien, il a véritablement enseigné quelque chose aux gamins. De l'autre… Il ne leur a pas dit que les vampires vivaient en castes ou que les Pitiponks étaient des êtres solitaires. Nope. A chaque fois, il leur disait _« ce truc est dangereux alors KILL IT WITH FIRE »_. Et expliquer à une clase de mioches de onze ans que les Acromentules utilisent leur venin pour liquéfier les entrailles de leurs victimes pour ensuite les aspirer comme une briquette de jus de fruit, c'est un peu fort de café XD

Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu davantage parler de ce prof, ça aurait été très drôle.

Le deuxième prof, lui, était un sorcier de type Neville Londubat à onze ans. Presque un Cracmol, très nul en magie. Je ne l'ai pas nommé, dans mes brouillons, mais il était supposé avoir un nom bien naze du genre _**Marshmallow**_ x) Etant donné sa nullité abyssale en matière de sortilèges, ce prof a dispensé un enseignement entièrement théorique. Il a appris à ses élèves des tas de trucs sur les créatures magiques (comme le fait que les vampires mangent de la compote, par exemple), mais aussi la théorie des sorts de Désarmement, ou pourquoi la magie noire laisse des cicatrices. Il n'était pas stupide, ce mec. En revanche, ses élèves n'ont jamais lancé un seul sort dans sa classe. Vous imaginez à quel point Helen Dawlish devait être dépitée x)

.

 **Est-ce que dire à Harry qu'il est destiné à affronter de puissants ennemis tout seul, là comme ça, c'est pas un peu abrupt ? x)**

On penserait, hein ? Sur le quai de la gare, en plus. Bonjour l'atmosphère solennelle.

Mais il se trouve que, quels jours plus tôt, Harry a fait face à Voldemort. Non seulement ça, mais en plus Dudu a carrément admis que ça ne serai pas la dernière fois, qu'Harry était sa cible privilégiée. Et Harry l'a accepté sans broncher ! Pour moi, à la fin de l'année, notre petit Gryffondor plane un peu, sous le choc. Si tu veux lui balancer une révélation fracassante, c'est le moment x)

.

.

Voilà x) Oh, et comme apparemment, pas mal de gens étaient un peu perdu avec tous les différents élèves, je vous donne un bref récapitulatif de la promo d'Elisa. J'ai mis à la suite de leurs noms quelques infos de base pour les situer dans l'histoire.

Les noms précédés d'une étoile sont ceux des personnages plus ou moins importants dans l'histoire.

 **Poufsouffle** (9 élèves)

 _* Elisabeth Bishop_ (évidemment !)

 _* Trisha Buttermere_ (meilleure amie d'Elisa)

 _Heidi Macavoy_ (Poursuiveuse, Sang-Pur)

 _Tamsin Applebee_ (Poursuiveuse, la "voix de la sagesse" de sa classe)

 _* Rhonda Flatbury_ (meilleure amie d'Helen, très douée en duel)

 _* Trudy Glaston_ (Née-Moldue, membre du CEM)

 _Cédric Diggory_ (Attrapeur, meilleur ami d'Elisa)

 _Gabriel Tate_ (grand baraqué)

 _Raashid Hussain_ (Né-Moldu membre du CEM)

.

 **Serdaigle** (10 élèves)

 _* Helen Dawlish_ (fille d'Auror, grande fan de duel)

 _Loretta Cornhill_ (membre du CEM)

 _Hazel Kirby_ (membre du CEM)

 _Patricia Stimpson_ (Puriste, exclue du Challenge)

 _* Takashi Noda_ (Né-Moldu, co-président du CEM)

 _Marcus Fenwick_ (Sang-Pur membre du Challenge)

 _Arjuna Balaji_ (Sang-Pur indien, très bon élève)

 _Scott Ancrum_ (membre du CEM)

 _Aaron Woodbridge_ (garçon timide, membre du CEM)

 _Jeremy Stretton_ (Puriste, exclu du Challenge)

.

 **Gryffondor** (9 élèves)

 _Thelma Holmes_ (Née-Moldue, membre du CEM)

 _Angelina Johnson_ (Poursuiveuse)

 _Alicia Spinnet_ (Poursuiveuse)

 _Trinity Lynn_ (élève médiocre du Challenge)

 _* Fred Weasley_ (… dois-je présenter ?)

 _* George Weasley_ (idem xD)

 _Lee Jordan_ (meilleur ami des jumeaux)

 _Kenneth Towler_ (mec blasé)

 _Ethan Gerard_ (Sang-Pur)

.

 **Serpentard** (10 élèves)

 _* Heather Thatcham_ (Sang-Mêlée, meilleure élève de son année)

 _* Tabitha Bainbridge_ (unique Née-Moldue de Serpentard)

 _Adélaïde Murton_ (Puriste snobinarde)

 _Imogen Stretton_ (Puriste snobinarde: sœur jumelle de Jeremy, à Serdaigle)

 _Holden Ledbury_ (Puriste snobinarde)

 _* Adrian Pucey_ (Poursuiveur : ami d'Elisa)

 _* Terence Higgs_ (Attrapeur, Sang-Mêlé, ami d'Elisa)

 _Miles Bletchey_ (Gardien, cousin d'Elisa [ils ne se sont jamais parlés], et meilleur ami de Warrington)

 _* Cassius Warrington_ (Poursuiveur : ennemi juré d'Elisa)

 _Darius Berrow_ (Puriste, grand froussard, ami de Warrington)

.

Voilà ! Vous remarquerez qu'ils sont moins de 40, au total. Ma théorie, c'est que les promotions d'élèves nés entre 1986 et 1991 (soit depuis la promo au-dessus d'Elisa à la promo d'Harry) sont très peu nombreux. Ce sont les enfants nés durant l'apogée de la guerre, et… Leur promotion est réduite De moitié. Il y a eu tellement de familles massacrées (des Sang-Mêlés, oui, mais aussi des Sang-Purs rebelles, et des Moldus pris plus ou moins au hasard), que le nombre d'enfants qui est entrée à Poudlard onze ans plus tard était inférieur à 40. Alors qu'en temps normal, il y en a presque 100 ! Vous voyez le tableau ? Voldemort a massacré presque la moitié de la population magique. Le monde est en crise. On est en Allemagne au lendemain de la seconde guerre mondiale, là.

C'est bête que les bouquins n'aient pas insistés là-dessus. Mais bon sang, ça explique la terreur pure que les gens ressentent en entendant le nom de Voldemort. Il a anéanti la Grande-Bretagne.

(… Ce qui explique pourquoi la Coupe du Monde et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers soulève un tel enthousiasme, une telle frénésie. C'est la preuve que le pays se relève, quatorze ans après. Et ça explique aussi que Fudge soit dans un déni aussi profond. Son pays vient à peine de se remettre debout. Les relations internationales ont à peine reprises, l'économie tient tout juste la route, et Dumbledore veut les envoyer en guerre ? Encore ?! Face à un sorcier qui a failli les détruire, et qui serait revenu à la vie ?! Honnêtement, Dumbledore m'aurait annoncé ça, à la place de Fudge j'aurais fondu en larme et piqué une crise d'angoisse hystérique. Sa réaction est beaucoup plus saine x) )

Enfin bref !

Reprenons notre énumération des élèves. Vous avez la liste de la promo d'Elisa et ses amis. Et dans la promo en-dessous d'eux, il n'y a pas grand-monde dont il faut retenir les noms… C'est la promo de _Cho Chang_ et _Marietta Edgecombe_ (toutes deux membres du CEM, d'ailleurs), ainsi que celle de _Katie Bell_ et de _Cormac McLaggen_. Mis à part ça… C'est chez eux qu'il y a le plus d'amitiés inter-Maisons x)

Par exemple il y a le trio « _Jojo_ » _Johnson_ (Poufsouffle), _Aglaé_ _Dwight_ (Serpentard) et _Liam Oakmont_ (Serdaigle). Il y a aussi deux duos qui sont mentionnés. Premièrement, _Amandine Brook_ (Gryffondor) et _Diego Peretti_ (Serpentard) qui sont deux amis inséparables malgré leurs Maisons, et membres du CEM. Et deuxièmement, _Kendal Sinclair_ (Gryffondor) et _Logan Warren_ (Serpentard), deux Sang-Purs amis d'enfance qui sont restés proches malgré leur Répartition, grâce à la campagne « anti-division entre les Maisons » qu'Elisa mène comme une croisade x)

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! Mais l'idée de faire des petites « notes » sur un perso au début de chaque chapitre a du mérite. Ca prend juste un peu de temps. Je faisais ça sur Renouveau, à un moment x)

Cela dit, ceux parmi vous qui ont rejoint le groupe facebook _La Salle Sur Demande_ n'ont qu'à aller dans les Albums du groupe pour avoir ces infos x) L'album « Saga Elisabeth Bishop » contient non seulement des images, mais plein d'infos sur différents persos et leurs famille, leur caractère…

.

.

Note sur mes autres fics : le tome 6 de Renouveau n'est toujours pas écrit, désolé. Mais OUI, je ferai un nouveau bonus à Polydipsie… quand j'y penserai x) Je dois déjà écrire le bonus où la Team Canada rencontre Harry Potter, et maintenant, en plus, certaines personnes voudraient que j'écrive sur la « nouvelle génération » de la Team Canada. Les jumeaux Ogden, la nièce de Kathleen, les enfants Shafiq, les neveux de Cassie, les gamins dont Delmar est le tonton officieux… Ils ont parfois dix ans de différence, ça va être coton de les rassembler à Poudlard x)

.

.

Et finalement... **Merci** à tous mes commentateurs réguliers ! Aomine59, Mayoune, Amazaria, Streema, LadyScatty, Mariion56, luffynette, Darboria, DreamerInTheSky, Melu49, Leguramine, Filk, Piitchoun, Simpson31, 17Harry, Charliflex, Titietrominet, p'tite kissy, Louny9895, le Cerf-Pentard, Mlle Aline... Et tous les autres ! Vous êtes une des raisons pour laquelle cette histoire continue !

.

.

Alors ! Finalement, avec tout mon boulot, et le fait que je sois tombée un peu malade en début de semaine… J'ai jamais pu écrire de petit extrait sur l'amitié d'Elisa et des jumeaux. Oui, je sais, c'est dommage. Ca sera pour une prochaine fois.

Enfin bref ! Histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'au tome 2, voici un court extrait ! Une sorte de mise en bouche… Accrochez vos ceintures !

.

« _La Chambre des Secrets était le sujet central de toutes les conversations. Certains étaient enthousiasmés, comme Montague, Warrington et Flint : bref, la bande habituelle de Puristes. D'autres étaient incrédules, comme beaucoup de Serdaigle. Et d'autre, malgré leur apparente décontraction, étaient quand même agités par cet évènement. Entendre dire qu'un monstre sanguinaire avait été lâché dans l'école, ça avait de quoi ébranler même le plus trompe-la-mort des Gryffondor._

 _Et Elisa dans tout ça ? Oh, elle allait bien._

… _D'accord, c'était un mensonge. Elisa était morte de trouille._

 _Avant, et même si elle s'était parfois retrouvée en danger, à aucun moment Elisa n'avait douté qu'elle allait s'en sortir. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé que ça pouvait finir autrement qu'avec elle en sécurité dans son dortoir, dormant sereinement sur ses deux oreilles._

 _A vrai dire, jusqu'à l'année dernière, jusqu'au moment où elle avait vu Quirrell mourir… jamais Elisa n'avait réalisé le danger dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. A Poudlard, où les os brisés se réparaient en deux minutes et où les bagarres entre élèves rivaux étaient monnaie courante, la violence était presque habituelle. C'était un élément du décor. En prenant du recul, Elisa était choquée de voir à quel point elle avait été désensibilisée à la violence à l'école. Dans son ancienne vie, que deux gamins se jettent des sorts qui finissaient par transformer leurs membres en protubérances grotesques et déformées, ça aurait été inacceptable. Mais ici, c'était habituel. Les fauteurs de troubles perdaient des points pour perturbation de l'ordre, pas pour avoir agressé un camarade, et l'affaire était immédiatement oubliée._

 _Oui, la violence était presque banale chez les sorciers, et Elisa s'y était accoutumée. Après tout, n'était-elle pas douée en duel, elle aussi ? Elle ne se leurrait pas : elle aimait avoir l'avantage, elle aimait être plus forte que les autres. […]_

 _Mais il y avait un pas encore les sorts de paralysie ou de gonflement, […] et se retrouver avec une créature de cauchemar rôdant dans les couloirs. Cette fois ce n'était plus de la rigolade, ce n'était plus un truc à la mesure d'Elisa, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Ce n'était sans doute même pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait_ stopper _._

 _Le Basilic n'allait pas s'arrêter à l'ordre des profs. Il n'allait pas respecter les couvre-feux et autre règles stupides instaurés par leurs enseignants. C'était une créature vivante, un prédateur. Comme un ours, un lion, un alligator. C'était un animal sauvage avec des crocs empoisonnés et un regard mortel, un animal sauvage qui avait_ faim _… Et dans la chaîne alimentaire, les humains étaient ses proies._

 _Et c'était terrifiant._

 _Alors Elisa […] était morte de peur. Elle croyait avoir connu l'angoisse la veille des examens, ou en se préparant à faire un discours ? Ah ! Ce n'était rien à côté de la trouille qui lui serrait perpétuellement l'estomac à présent._

 _Elle était nerveuse, angoissée, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le danger était bien réel, et il rôdait dans Poudlard à cet instant même. Comment réagiriez-vous, vous, si vous appreniez que vous êtes enfermé dans le même espace clos qu'un tigre affamé ? C'était la même chose. Le Basilic rôdait, et ils étaient de la viande pour lui._

 _Quand elle regardait autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était la seule à se ronger les ongles avec angoisse._

… _D'un autre côté, elle était la seule à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Basilic. Et elle tenait à garder ça pour elle, du moins pour l'instant. D'accord, elle n'aimait pas être la seule à macérer dans son angoisse, mais elle n'avait pas envie de créer un mouvement de panique. Si elle réussissait à arrêter cette chose avant qu'il y ait un blessé, de toute façon, tout s'arrangerait._

 _Et c'était là tout le cœur du problème, parce qu'Elisa ne savait pas comment arrêter la chose._

 _Oh, techniquement, elle avait une idée du comment. Aller dans la Chambre des secrets, y attirer le serpent avec plein de viande, et y faire chanter un coq. […] Mais Elisa n'avait qu'à imaginer descendre dans la chambre, attirer le prédateur, ou juste faire face à un Voldemort de seize ans… Et tout d'un coup ses genoux devenaient tous mous, son estomac se contractait affreusement, sa gorge se serrait de panique, et elle devait s'asseoir. Genre, là tout de suite, immédiatement._

 _C'était le plus frustrant. Elle savait ce qui se passait, elle savait ce qui allait se passer, et elle était incapable d'agir. Pas par manque d'idées, juste par manque de courage. Parce qu'elle était pétrifiée de trouille._

 _Tu parles d'une héroïne._

 _Du coup, Elisa avait la trouille. Oh, elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Elle plaisantait avec ses amis, elle alla à Pré-au-Lard avec eux, elle aidait Tracey à faire ses devoirs, elle faisait de la place pour Luna et les Carrow à sa table quand elle s'installait à la bibliothèque. Quand elle travaillait avec Trisha et Cédric, elle invitait parfois d'autres membres du CEM à leur table. Jojo et ses deux amis Aglaé et Liam, par exemple. Ou bien Sun-Min, Edgar et le reste des petits Poufsouffle. Ou le Trio d'Or, par exemple : Harry et Cédric passaient volontiers des heures à discuter de techniques d'Attrapeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les rappelle à l'ordre._

 _Elle faisait bonne figure, et parfois elle oubliait pendant une heure ou deux ce qui traînait dans son école. Et puis ça lui revenait à l'esprit, comme un poids glacé à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, et elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup, l'estomac serré. Et elle dormait affreusement mal._

 _Les deux premières semaines après l'ouverture de la Chambre furent vraiment misérables pour Elisa. Probablement les pires de toute sa scolarité._

 _Et puis, au bout de deux semaines, on retrouva le premier élève pétrifié_. »

.

Voilààà x) Avec des tas de […] parce qu'en fait, ce texte était plein de spoilers pour ce qui s'est passé AVANT l'ouverture de la Chambre. Je suis très fière de ce qui s'est passé avant l'ouverture de la Chambre, d'ailleurs. Mwahahaha. J'ai faire souffrir mes persos.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche x)

Je pense poster le tome 2 bientôt. D'ici deux semaines, peut-être ? Nous sommes le 21 mars, donc le prologue de « _Elisabeth Bishop et le journal maudit_ » sera posté le 4 avril. Restez vigilants !


	13. Secrets de tournage

**Bonus**

 **Secrets du tournage**

.

Douze chapitre ! Ça ne fait pas beaucoup. Alors… Pour gonfler un peu la taille de cette fic, voici un petit bonus avec les détails triviaux, les éléments du décor, et autres éléments de fabrication de la fic x) Rien de renversant, mais peut-être que certains détails vous intéresseront…

.

 **Le prénom d'Elisabeth Bishop**

Nommer Elisa a été difficile. Elle a faillit s'appeler **Isabelle** (en l'honneur du _Capitaine Fracasse_ , bouquin que j'ai lu et relut durant le lycée) puis ce prénom a été finalement donné à sa mère. Mais je voulais un prénom vieillot, ne serait-ce que parce que moi-même j'ai un prénom vieillot, et que je trouvais juste qu'une Self-Insert souffre elle aussi d'un prénom de grand-mère x)

Bref. Je me suis décidé pour le prénom d' **Elizabeth** (avec un Z)… Ou, du moins, pour une de ses variations.

Elisa a donc faillit s'appeler **Elspeth** , puis je me suis dit que ça risquait d'être un peu du plagiat de nommer mon OC comme l'héroïne de _Radiance_ (même si j'adore cette fic d'Alicorn24, ainsi que sa préquelle _Luminosity_ ). Ensuite, j'ai pensé à **Lisbeth**. Mais ça semblait trop aristocratique pour ma petite Poufsouffle ! J'ai continué à chercher. J'ai réfléchi à utiliser des diminutifs, comme **Ellie** (qui m'évoque le nom d'une peluche) **Elsa** (qui est trop _Disney_ pour moi), ou encore **Lisa** (déjà utilisé par Lisa Turpin dans le canon).

Bref, ce n'est qu'après un certain temps que je suis revenu sur le prénom d' **Elizabeth**. J'ai changé le Z en S, et ça m'a permit d'avoir divers diminutifs… Dont **Elisa** , qui, finalement, est devenu le surnom favori de mon perso =D

Conclusion : nommer son personnage principal, c'est pas de la tarte.

Le deuxième prénom d'Elisa a lui aussi été compliqué. Comme beaucoup de sorciers ont un prénom en rapport avec leur destin ou leur personnalité (Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus, Cédric, Alastor, Dolores, Minerva, et j'en passe !), je voulais que le deuxième prénom d'Elisa reflète cela. Ce sont des prénoms qui sont choisis par des Visionomeurs (donc par l'usage de la Divination), donc il me fallait un truc en rapport avec l'avenir d'Elisa. Au départ, je penser choisir **Pérégrine** , qui signifie « la voyageuse », et qui évoque également l'idée de renouveau et de renaissance. Seulement, après réflexion… Ça allait beaucoup mieux à sa mère, Isabelle !

Du coup j'ai cherché tout un tas de prénoms en connotation avec le destin, le hasard, la renaissance, le chaos, etc. Entre autres : **Moira** (pour les Moires/Parques, divinités du destin), **Lachésis** (nom d'une des Parques), **Nova** (une autre Parques), **Fortunata** (la chance/le hasard), **Eris** (la discorde et le chaos)…

Je ne parvenais pas à me décider, et je ne pouvais pas prendre tous les noms, quand même. Du coup, j'ai fait un sondage sur le groupe " _La Salle Sur Demande_ ", sur facebook. Et c'est le prénom de **Perséphone** qui a emporté la victoire ! Très bon prénom, qui évoque à la fois la souveraineté, la mort, l'appartenance à deux mondes… Mais qui se traduit aussi, littéralement, par "la destructrice de l'ordre établi". Plutôt cool.

Bref, nommer un personnage avec un prénom qui correspond à son destin, c'est presque plus compliqué que de trouver un nom tout court !

.

.

 **Les notes d'Elisa**

De quoi vous souviendrez-vous de la saga d'Harry Potter, si vous renaissiez sous forme de bébé, et deviez apprendre quatre ans pour pouvoir écrire et prendre notes de vos souvenirs ? Pas de tout, forcément. Mais pas de rien, non plus. Et donc, de quoi se souvient Elisa ? Parce qu'il faut que je définisse ce qu'elle sait, pour pouvoir écrire de manière cohérente !

Elisa n'a pas pu réécrire les livres, mas elle a noté tous ses souvenirs sous forme de liste : une liste par personnage, par évènement, etc.

Prenons la liste de Dumbledore par exemple. Il y a une section « histoire », une section « motivations », une section « méthodes », etc. Et en bas de la liste, sa conclusion. Voici en gros à quoi cette liste ressemblait avant son entrée à Poudlard (elle y a ensuite ajouté des anecdotes et des détails) :

.

 _ **Histoire pré-canon :**_

 _\- Fils aîné, frère Abelforth et sœur Ariana_

 _\- Père à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué les Moldus qui ont attaqué Ariana_

 _\- Petit génie surdoué à Poudlard_

 _\- Doit prendre soit de sa fratrie après la mort de sa mèree : ressentiment_

 _\- Sympathise avec Grindelwald, neveu de sa voisine_

 _\- Gay ?_

 _\- Obsédé par les Reliques de la Mort_

 _\- Duel Grindelwald/Abelforth/Dumbledore : mort d'Ariana_

 _\- Réévaluation de sa vie?_

 _\- Devient prof de Métamorphose_

 _\- Introduit Jedusor à la magie, le prend de haut, repère que c'est un sociopathe, etc. Ne bouge jamais ses fesses pour l'arrêter même après mort de Mimi Geignarde !_

 _\- Combat Grindelwald, devient maître de la Baguette de Sureau_

 _\- Refuse d'être Ministre, devient directeur_

 _\- Fonde l'Ordre du Phénix. Recrute chez Gryffondor ? Surtout des jeunes ?_

 _\- Disparition Voldemort : abandonne Harry chez les Dursley._

 _ **Histoire canon :**_

 _\- 1991 : cache la Pierre à Poudlard. Piège pour coincer Voldemort. Sécurité des élèves ?!_

 _\- 1992 : sait que Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais ne fait rien pour arrêter Jedusor, ni pour protéger ceux en danger (Harry visé, Nés-Moldus pétrifiés, Hagrid arrêté). Désir de cacher l'étendue de la catastrophe ?_

 _\- 1993 : embauche Lupin (favoritisme, aveuglement ?) sachant qu'il est ami de Sirius. Mais aide Sirius à s'évader. Suspicieux de son innocence ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé avant ?_

 _\- 1994 : Ne cherche pas à empêcher Harry de participer au Tournoi. Avait prévu le retour de Voldemort ? Ne suspecte pas un seul instant Maugrey : bizarre._

 _\- 1995 : discrédité par le Ministère. N'agit TOUJOURS PAS. Garde la prophétie, rien d'autre ? Regroupe l'Ordre, mais zéro attaque contre Voldemort. Tolère Ombrage ? Refuse de se séparer des profs même ceux prouvés incompétents (Trelawney, Hagrid)._

 _\- 1996 : Se bouge FINALEMENT sur la question des Horcruxes. Pourquoi pas avant ? Il collectait des souvenirs sur eux depuis des années. Empoisonné par la bague : accepte sa mort, la prépare. Très grand fatalisme. Aucune pitié pour ceux qu'il manipule (Rogue, Harry, etc.). Ment constamment à Harry : pour le protéger, pour se protéger lui-même ?_

 _ **Motivations :**_

 _\- Culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Ariana et Grindelwald_

 _\- Peur du pouvoir ou de lui-même ?_

 _\- Veut le plus grand bien_

 _\- Veut_ être _quelqu'un de bien : cherche à endosser ce rôle avec son masque de grand-père bienveillant._

 _\- Se refuge à intervenir directement (combattre Voldy lui-même, etc.)._

 _\- Croit à fond la prophétie._

 _ **Méthodes :**_

 _\- Manipulateur, voit les gens comme des pions_

 _\- Utilise tous les atouts à sa disposition, même si c'est immoral (Rogue)_

 _\- Affection réelle pour Harry et Rogue (peut-être), mais les sacrifie sans hésiter !_

 _\- Planifie TOUT, ou du moins à l'air d'avoir tout prévu_

 _\- Aime avoir le contrôle et a toujours l'air d'avoir le contrôle._

 _\- Paternaliste envers tout le monde._

 _\- Favoritisme envers Gryffondor. Méfiance envers Serpentard en général ?_

 _\- Ne dit jamais l'entière vérité à personne._

 _ **Conclusion :**_

 _\- Protègera Harry aussi longtemps que possible_

 _\- Lui mentira aussi longtemps que possible_

 _\- Ne doit SURTOUT PAS SAVOIR ce que je sais_

 _\- Allié ? Emmerdeur ?_

.

Voilà x) Comme vous le voyez, c'est assez confus ! Elle a ce genre de notes sur Dudu, mais aussi sur Rogue, sur Harry, sur Ron, sur Hermione, sur presque tous les Weasley, sur Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, sur les Malefoy, sur Barty Croupton et sur Peter Pettigrew, sur Voldemort lui-même…

Elle a aussi des notes sur autre chose que les personnages. Par exemple, une liste de dates et d'évènements, qui sont tous très approximatifs : la date de rentré d'Harry (1991), la date d'évasion de Sirius (août 1993, suite à la photo de Pettigrew dans la _Gazette_ car les Weasley ont gagné un voyage en Egypte), la date du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (1994-1995), la date de renaissance de Voldy (juin 1995), etc.

Pour chaque année scolaire, elle a aussi une liste d'évènements canons. Pour l'année 1991-1992 (le tome 1, quoi), c'était simple. Ça se résumait à :

 _\- Pierre philosophale à Poudlard_

 _\- Quirrell enquête_

 _\- Harry entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch_

 _\- Troll à Halloween : formation du Trio d'Or._

 _\- Noël : Harry reçoit la cape_

 _\- Tentative de vol de la pierre après examens en juin_

… Comme vous les voyez, c'est laconique ! Elle a aussi des notes sur divers évènements, comme par exemple le Tournoi, où elle a écrit tout ce dont elle se rappelait sur les Trois Tâches : ou sur la Chambre des Secrets, où elle a noté les détails dont elle se souvenait (à savoir : _lieu d'entrée dans les toilettes, grosse statue dans la Chambre, Basilic_ ).

Et c'est avec ça qu'elle prévoit l'avenir. Tadam ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi, parce que c'est étonnamment cohérent pour une histoire de Self-Insert.

.

.

 **La Force**

Vous verrez dans le tome 2 qu'un lecteur (lectrice ?) trouvait que la Force, c'était vraiment excessif comme pouvoir. Pourtant… Quand j'ai créé Elisa, et que je me suis demandé ce que moi je ferai avec de la magie, c'est le truc qui m'est apparu le plus évident, et le plus réaliste.

Déjà, parce que c'est de la magie sans baguette. Et je suis d'avis que la magie sans baguette devrait être beaucoup plus répandue que ça dans l'univers de JKR ! Par Merlin, ces gens sont des sorciers, mais dès qu'ils perdent un bout de bois, ils sont aussi faibles et sans défense que des Moldus ! C'est quand même incroyable !

Donc. Voilà. Bref.

Normalement, quand je pense « magie sans baguette », je pense à la maîtrise des éléments. Créer des flammes, de puissants souffles d'air, soulever des vagues dans un lac, emmurer un adversaire. Mais j'ai décidé de rester dans le minimalisme avec Elisa. Je me suis surtout demandé s'il n'y avait pas une forme de magie accidentelle (transplanage involontaire, invisibilité, manipulation des ombres… ?) qu'Elisa aurait pu pratiquer assez fréquemment pour en faire une forme de magie volontaire, même avant d'avoir obtenu une baguette.

Après tout, Tom Jedusor savait manipuler des objets. La télékinésie a l'air assez évidente, comme forme de magie accidentelle.

J'avais découvert dans une autre fic le concept de magie accidentelle transformée en magie volontaire. Dans la fic que j'ai lu (et dont le titre m'échappe), c'était les jumelles Patil qui en discutaient avec Harry et Neville. Chacun racontait comment il avait découvert être un sorcier. Parvati mettait le feu aux objets, et Padma marchait sur les murs. Cette information éblouit Harry, qui demande une démonstration. Padma hausse les épaules, saute en tendant les bras, et reste collée au plafond.

Parce que _c'est une forme de magie accidentelle tellement pratiquée que ça lui vient naturellement,_ et qu'elle peut _l'exercer de manière volontaire._

Et je me suis dis : si je renaissais dans le monde d'Harry Potter, la première chose que je ferai pour voir si j'ai de la magie, ça serait d'essayer d'attirer ou de repousser des choses. La télékinésie basique, c'est quelque chose que tu peux _visualiser_ assez facilement, et qui ne nécessite pas de grandes compétences techniques. C'est juste un _mouvement_. Attirer les objets comme un aimant, c'est un truc sur lequel il est facile de concentrer toute sa volonté quand on veut éveiller sa magie !

Et bam, l'idée du pouvoir spécial d'Elisa était née. J'ai appelé ça la Force par nostalgie envers _Star Wars_. Et puis, vu qu'Elisa est née dans les années 1980, c'est tout à fait son époque =D

La Force n'est pas un super-pouvoir. Enfin, pas dans le sens où elle pourrait déplacer des montagnes ou forcer des serrures avec. Non, la Force c'est juste le pouvoir de soulever ou de repousser quelque chose, ou bien d'attirer dans ses mains un objet. Les objets qu'Elisa peut affecter avec la Force ne peuvent pas dépasser un certain poids (une douzaine de kilo maximum : le poids qu'elle pourrait soulever physiquement à bout de bras). Et plus ces objets sont familiers, mieux elle peut les affecter.

Par exemple, si elle lance un de ses couteaux de jet avec la Force, un couteau qu'elle porte constamment sur elle et avec lequel elle s'exerce régulièrement, elle n'aura même pas à réfléchir à sa trajectoire : elle visa la cible et _lance_ , et bam, sa lame se plante au cœur de la cible.

Tandis que si elle attrape un couteau à la table des Poufsouffle (même taille, même poids) et fait la même chose, elle ne le plantera peut-être pas au cœur de la cible, et elle devra se concentrer davantage.

.

 **Sa répartition.**

Oh Merlin. C'était dur. C'était vraiment très dur.

Je sais que c'est uniquement abordé dans le prologue, que ça couvre une dizaine de page tout au plus, mais… C'est l'un des passages qui m'a fait le plus réfléchir à Elisa et sa personnalité.

Elisa est, comme moi, une Serpentard. Sa préférence va à Poufsouffle, elle a une soif de connaissance digne d'une Serdaigle, et elle a un idéalisme arrogant doublé d'une certaine témérité, comme une Gryffondor (c'est d'ailleurs un trait de caractère qui sera accentué dans le tome 2), mais… Au fond, elle est une Serpentard. Mais il n'était pas question de l'envoyer dans cette Maison : je ne voulais pas que la trame de la fic soit écrasée par le poids de la lutte entre Elisa et les Puriste. Il fallait qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur ses projets, et ça aurait été impossible chez les Serpy. Et puis, à Serpentard, elle serait devenue beaucoup plus dure (j'ai d'ailleurs écrit un bonus hors-série là-dessus) !

Elle aurait pu aller à Serdaigle, mais après réflexion, j'ai décidé que non. C'est un peu banal, de mettre un OC à Serdaigle quand on veut éviter Serpentard et Gryffondor. Sans compter que j'avais déjà fait ça avec Alva dans _Le Parfum des Arums_ , et que j'avais déjà décidé que la "leader" des Serdaigle serait Helen Dawlish.

Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup hésité avec Gryffondor. Elisa pourrait aller à Gryffondor si elle le voulait : cette Maison n'est pas très différente de celle de Serpentard. La soif de reconnaissance, l'envie d'être suivie et de changer le monde, ce sont des traits de Gryffondor également. Elisa manque de courage, mais c'est quelque chose qui peut être corrigé, et elle a le potentiel d'être courageuse. Le Choixpeau verrait cela. Et puis, à Gryffondor, elle aurait les jumeaux Weasley dans sa poche. Parce que vous pensez bien qu'Elisa ne chercherait pas à être leur rivale, non non non : elle en ferait ses minions. Fred et George seraient enthousiasmés par sa propension à semer le chaos, et avec leur ingéniosité pour l'aider, Elisa serait un vrai danger public !

Et finalement, Gryffondor lui donnerait un énorme atout : celui d'être déjà dans le camp des "gentils". Elle serait favorisée par McGonagall et protégé par Dumbledore en cas de problème, elle accéderait plus facilement à l'autorité, elle serait considérée par Dudu pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, elle aurait un accès direct à Harry, etc.

Mais justement, je ne voulais _pas_ qu'Elisa soit directement dans le camp de Dudu. Elisa fait son propre camp, établit sa propre sphère d'influence. Et pour ça, Poufsouffle était le meilleur choix.

Ce qui était tant mieux, d'ailleurs, parce que j'adore Poufsouffle. Ses principes de justice et de loyauté, le fait que ça soit la Maison de Nymphadora Tonks, la proximité avec les cuisines, les couleurs, l'atmosphère, etc.

.

 **Se lancer dans la fic… Et ne pas s'y perdre.**

De temps en temps on me demande si j'ai des conseils pour écrire, alors voilà, je vais mettre dans les "secrets de tournage" ce qui me donne l'impulsion pour lancer une nouvelle fic… Et ce qui me motive pour la poursuivre et la finir =D

Surtout pour une fic d'un genre tout à fait nouveau. Eh oui, je n'avais jamais écrit de SI auparavant…

Mes idées de fics partent toujours d'un **concept**. Ici, le concept de la SI : un personnage qui connait la saga des livres et qui renaît dans leur univers. Dans mes autres fics, je suis partie d'autres concepts… Par exemple, pour le _Parfum_ , je suis partie de mes réflexions sur l'origine de la Marque des Ténèbres, et de mon envie de faire des Serpentard les héros. Pour _Polydipsie_ , je suis partie du concept de la crack-fic, et de l'amitié inter-Maison. Bref, vous saisissez l'idée =D.

Une fois que j'ai le concept, le **personnage principal** se crée assez naturellement. Pour créer Elisa, du coup, je me suis inspiré de moi pour son physique et sa personnalité de base, puis j'ai rajouté un contexte sorcier, une histoire sorcière, et comment ce genre de chose forgerait son caractère. Bam, mon perso était prêt.

Ensuite, certains éléments se mettent naturellement en place. Plus particulièrement : le début (situation de départ et élément perturbateur qui lance l'intrigue), et la direction générale de la trame (qui supporte qui, quel but est poursuivi par qui, quel camp va gagner).

Des idées s'ajoutent au fur et à mesure, certes, mais on doit avoir l'idée principale en tête. La fin peu varier (bataille ou pas bataille, gentil qui meurt ou méchant qui perd…), mais si ça reste cohérent, c'est bon. La trame générale doit rester fixe.

Mes fics préférées sont celles qui ont une intrigue développée. Par cela, j'entend avoir une fic de plus de dix chapitres, qui se déroule sur une longue durée, avec beaucoup de rebondissements, des détails qui ont ensuite de l'importance… Bref, j'aime les romans, pas les One-Short ! x)

Et du coup, il faut éviter de se perdre dans tous les détails. Pour ma part, je fais des doc Word que j'appelle des **Pense-bêtes**. J'y note les résumés de chaque année scolaire d'Elisa (les évènements marquants, comment Elisa va les modifier ou non…). J'y note aussi la liste des élèves qu'il y a dans chaque promotion, et dans quelle Maison ils sont répartis ! Sinon, c'est vraiment facile de s'y perdre. Hum… J'y note aussi les noms et les caractéristiques principales de mes OC, comme Trisha Buttermere, Isabelle et Michael Bishop, ou encore Gwendolyn Bowman.

Sinon… Pour écrire une fic dont les personnages interagissent de **façon naturelle** , je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner. Chaque personnage est le protagoniste de sa propre histoire. Chacun a ses propres motivations, ses propres préjudices. Aucun perso, qu'il soit canon u un OC, ne doit agir comme un stéréotype. Warrington, par exemple : il est agressif et raciste, mais sa principale raison pour s'en prendre à Elisa c'est le fait qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle doit être remise à sa place. Il est persuadé d'être supérieur, il pense que ce qu'il fait est juste, et qu'elle mérite d'être attaquée parce qu'elle ose sortir du rang. Ses actions sont donc cohérentes avec l'intrigue, puisqu'il n'attaque qu'après s'être considéré comme provoqué par le succès d'Elisa. Ce n'est pas une action aléatoire, juste écrite pour montrer que les Serpentard sont tous méchants. Ils ne sont même pas tous méchants, d'ailleurs.

Enfin bref. Sinon… Un conseil que j'ai déjà donné, amis qui ne fait pas de mal d'être répété : si vous avez des OCs, travaillez chacun d'entre eux. Donnez-leur au moins une date de naissance (pour ne pas vous gourer sur leur âge), une brève description physique, une petite note à propos de leur but dans la vie et de leurs principaux traits de caractères. Si vous avez BEAUCOUP d'OCs, comme moi, faites carrément un document Word à côté qui vous servira de pense-bête, avec toutes les fiches de perso, les liens des persos entre eux, leur allégeance aux méchants ou aux gentils… Et, pour les OCs comme pour les perso originaux, même conseil que précédemment : chaque perso pense qu'il est le héros de sa propre histoire !

.

 **Gare à la Mary-Sue !**

Quelle que soit ma fic, j'ai toujours la hantise d'écrire une Mary-Sue ou Gary-Sue ! Vous savez, ces perso parfait qui ont des yeux violets et des cheveux comme la crinière soyeuse d'une licorne, un passé absolument tragique mais un caractère jovial et amical, un sarcasme acéré et les meilleures répliques de la fic… Et optionnellement, ce personnage est soit apparenté à tous les personnages favoris de l'auteur, soit est le (ou la) partenaire romantique de son personnage préféré… Il y a pas mal de sites pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas créé de Mary-Sue, cherchez sur Google.

Avoir un perso surpuissant ou omniscient peut être très rigolo à écrire (ou à lire). Certaines de mes fics préférées sont de ce genre-là. Mais la plupart des histoires de Mary-Sue sont à mourir d'ennui, parce qu'ils sont trop prévisibles. Elle piquent le rôle du héros, tout simplement.

Et je ne voulais _vraiment pas_ avoir une Mary-Sue comme personnage principal, merci bien.

Du coup, il faut un minimum de cohérence dans la création d'Elisa. Elle a un caractère plutôt joyeux et innocent, alors elle a eu une enfance heureuse : en conséquence elle est un peu naïve, et pas du tout endurcie. Elle connait la technologie Moldue, alors elle est de Sang-Mêlée, et n'a pas le privilège des Sang-Purs. Elle connait des pays étrangers et n'est pas enfermée dans la mentalité très traditionnelle des sorciers anglais, mais c'est parce que sa mère est loufoque, et considérée comme une paria par sa famille. Elle connait l'avenir, mais elle est terrifiée à l'idée que les gens découvrent son secret, et elle doit toujours justifier sa connaissance des évènements, et rester dans son personnage…

Bref, chaque avantage d'Elisa a un prix.

Niveau caractère, en faire un personnage réaliste n'était pas trop dur, puisque je me suis inspirée de moi (qui suis très réaliste xD). J'ai accentué certaines de mes qualités, comme mon idéalisme, mon sens critique, ou mes capacités d'inventrice (qui se traduisent chez Elisa part la création d'objets ou de sorts, tandis que chez moi, c'est des fanfictions que je crée !). J'ai aussi reprit mes défauts, comme le fait que je sois arrogante et que je me surestime parfois, ou bien le fait que je sois une fouineuse.

Bref, je suis assez confiante d'avoir évité à Elisa le sort de la Mary-Sue…

.

 **L'inspiration pour se lancer dans le récit.**

Eh oui, si on veut se lancer dans une fic basée sur un concept nouveau, ou avec un genre nouveau, c'est mieux d'avoir des modèles. Ne plagiez pas vos fics préférées, non plus ! Mais si vous voulez vous en servir comme de points de repères, c'est un bonus.

Pour me lancer dans les aventures d'Elisabeth Bishop, j'ai donc lu pas mal de fics SI réalistes. J'en avais déjà lu une excellente, qui s'appelle _Dreaming of Sunshine_ et qui est en anglais (et dans l'univers de _Naruto_ ), et c'était cette fic-là qui m'avait incitée à donner une chance à ce type de fanfics.

J'ai donc cherché d'autres fics avec des Self-Insert réaliste. Et figurez-vous qu'il y en a plein ! Bon, la plupart sont en anglais, mais comme je le lis de façon courante, ce n'est pas un problème x)

J'ai donc lu des Self-Insert. Des tas de Self-Insert : en anglais, en français, sur différents fandoms.

Ensuite, j'ai lu des fics centrées sur les personnages avec qui Elisa allait interagir, afin de mieux les comprendre, et de mieux les écrire. J'ai lu pas mal de fics où Harry était réparti à Serpentard, par exemple, pour voir comment se comporterait un Harry incité à la prudence. J'ai aussi lu plusieurs fics où Harry est envoyé à Poufsouffle, pour mieux connaître cette Maison et son fonctionnement.

Bref, trouver l'inspiration, ça nécessite de faire pas mal de recherches x) Avant de me lancer dans l'écriture, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines à accumuler toutes les infos nécessaires. Et j'ai continué ces recherches pendant toute l'écriture de la fic x)

.

 **Elisa est-elle le seul personnage inspiré d'une personne réelle ?**

On pourrait penser que oui, mais… Nope ! Il y a quatre autres personnages qui sont inspirés de gens que je connais :

\- **Jojo** (Joanne Johnson, la Poufsouffle aux cheveux rouges, qui fait du patinage artistique, et dont les deux meilleurs amis sont Aglaé la Serpentard et Liam le Serdaigle).

\- **Aglaé Dwight** (la Serpentard qui traîne toujours avec Jojo et Liam, formant ainsi le "Trio Coloré". Dans la fic, c'est elle qui pense que tous les sports sont dangereux).

\- **Cécile Engelhorn** (la Préfète de cinquième année des Poufsouffle, qui favorise Elisa et qui l'escorte aux cuisines par exemple).

\- **Aaron Woodbrige** (Serdaigle membre du CEM, ami de Takashi, qui a le même anniversaire que Cédric et Elisa).

Ils sont tous les quatre inspirés de personnes réelles ! Ces personnages ont été chacun créés par un membre de mon forum, quand je débutait l'écriture de la fic et que je n'avais pas encore bien défini le rôle de chaque personnage x)

Ceux qui sont membres du groupe facebook ont aussi eut la possibilité de créer un personnage, plus particulièrement un élève faisant sa rentrée en 1993 (dans le tome 3).

Quand j'ai de la place dans mon intrigue, j'aime bien rameuter des personnages de cette façon. Déjà, ça fait toujours plaisir de faire participer les lecteurs ! Ils ont parfois des idées auxquelles l'auteur n'a pas réfléchi. Et puis, ces personnages "offerts" mettent parfois un peu de piquant dans la fic.

Par exemple, Cécile Engelhorn a de super-répliques, et je compte la faire apparaitre tout au long des cinq tomes qui sont prévus pour cette saga x)

.

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce bonus sur les secrets de tournage du tome 1 de la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, ou que ça vous intéressé, ou que vous avez appris des trucs utiles =D

A très bientôt pour le tome 2 !


End file.
